Watching Shadowhunters
by patronus totalus
Summary: This is a reacting to shadowhunters starting with season 3. This will be the the Lightwoods (minus Max), Jace, Clary, Luke, Maia, Simon, and Magnus. Please enjoy! Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hello! I absolutely love Shadowhunters and I haven't really seen any of these reactions so I thought I would do it. I'm starting with season 3 because that has the most Malec in it and it's my favorite season, but if this is something that will become popular then I will consider doing seasons 1 and 2 as well. So, for now enjoy, send reviews and constructive criticism. I'll try my best to upload these as many as possible, but I will probably be posting every Wednesday. Thanks!**

**-Patronus Totalus**

* * *

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jace, and Clary are all partying not even noticing that Magnus and Alec are gone. They walk over to Luke.

"Hey Luke!" Clary says a little tipsy as she hugs Luke. "Hey kiddo," Luke says returning the hug. When Luke and Maia hug, the Hunter's moon commotion stopped suddenly. There was no more music everyone stopped doing whatever it is they were doing. The group started moving around the bar trying to find out what was going on when the 6 were enveloped in a cloud of dust and gone, no one realizing their disappearance.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

"I missed this." Alec says snuggling closer to Magnus as they were cuddling on the couch watching an episode of Project Runway. "Me too," Magnus says as he kisses the top of Alec's head. Alec turns to Magnus and kisses him on his mouth. The show suddenly stops, and both turn their attention back on the T.V. The episode is clearly not finished, yet nothing is making it start again. They shrug it off and turn back to each other continuing their previous… activities. 😉 Then again, the lovers were enveloped in a cloud of dust and gone.

**[LOCATION UNKNOWN]**

Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jace, Clary, and Luke all land in a room with a screen at the front. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Izzy asks as she sees her parents seated in this place. "We don't know. We arrived moments before you." Maryse responds as she gets up to greet 2 of her children. "Where's Alec?" she asks. "I don't know he was with us and then he left I don't know where." Clary responds. Just as she finished two people stumble into the room and hit the floor, yet never letting go of the other.

"Alec? Guess you and Magnus made up then?" Izzy asked with a smirk. Jace was fake gagging, Simon was smiling along with Maia and Luke, Clary was blushing as was Alec, and Magnus gets himself and Alec up and says, "Yes we did. Would you like a demonstration?"

Jace gagged some more followed by Izzy and Alec blushed even more until he noticed his father's disapproving glare and his mother's unphased face, yet her eyes were smiling. "Hi Mom. Dad." Alec said giving a hug to his mother and shakes his father's hand. "Where are we?" Simon finally asked. "I think I an answer that," a voice said from the screen. "I am a warlock much like Magnus, but I have brought you here to help you in your journey. You are all about to fight one of your greatest enemies and you must be prepared. I will be showing you what this year had in store for you if you go on unknowing. Stakes are high as well as tensions so please don't use magic or steles unless absolutely necessary. Time outside has stopped so nothing will happen in your absence. Please take a seat and enjoy."

"Well, let's get this over with then." Magnus says as he sits down and brings Alec along with him. "Guys do you not realize that we have some sort of show about us. How crazy is that!" Maia calms Simon's fangirling down and everyone takes a seat with their significant other or with friends and family.


	2. On Infernal Ground

**Hello! This the first episode so please comment if there is anything specific you want me to make a character react to. I know I also wrote on the last story that I would be updating every week, but I had super crazy weeks and I apologize. Please bear with me and I'll try to update this story ASAP. In this story, Alec already knows important information like Magnus' dad. Thanks so much for understanding. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is owned by Cassandra Clare and Freeform. Please enjoy & review! **

**-Patronus Totalus**

"Let's start this," Clary said sitting next to Jace. Alec was sitting in Magnus' lap, much to his father's dismay (Maryse was trying to hide a small smile, happy that Alec found someone who loved him), Izzy sat next to them with Simon on her other side; next to Simon is Maia. On Malec's other side is Jace and Clary and finally all the parents are sitting behind them Maryse between both men although she is leaning toward Luke.

_**[UNKNOWN LOCATION]**_

**LILLITH: [Ley lines are shown woman walks up to Jonathan] The ley lines do not lie, my son. The energy is plentiful here. Soon, you will return my embrace. **

"Who is this chick?" Jace asked turning to Magnus as she was clearly a demon. "I don't know," confessed Magnus. "Hopefully we will find out a way to defeat her along with finding out her name."

_**[IDRIS]**_

**CLARY: [Clary is walking down an aisle and meets a Silent Brother and Imogen at the front] I stand before my fellow Shadowhunters to receive the rune of the Angel. I take this mark to honor Him. To bring His light into me. To join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, the guardians of peace. **

**IMOGEN: This rune of Angelic Power is well-deserved and long overdue. You are no longer a Shadowhunter in training. You have defeated our greatest enemy. Valentine may have used the Mortal Instruments to raise the Angel Raziel, but you prevented a wish from being granted. [Jace looks down guiltily] Clarissa Fairchild may your heroism be a shining example to Shadowhunters across the world. Congratulations. [A rune is drawn on Clary's arm]**

"I'm proud of you Clary!" Izzy says hugging Clary tightly. Jace gives her a peck on the cheek and a smile. "What was that look about, Jace?" Alec asked accusingly. "What are you talking about?" Jace lied. "Don't pretend like you don't know." Alec snapped back. Magnus places a comforting hand on Alec. Luke gives Clary a hug while the other parents look on confused. 'Why is Alec accusing Jace?'

**IZZY: Congratulations! [Izzy hugs Clary]**

**CLARY: Thank you. **

**ALEC: How did it feel? **

**CLARY: Uh... it hurt. No, it was amazing. It's just embarrassing with all these people around. **

**IZZY: Don't be embarrassed. You are the hero of Alicante. You went hand to hand with Valentine and killed him. So, stop being so modest. I'm gonna look for Mom. [Izzy leaves]**

**ALEC: Okay. What you did was impressive. But there's more to the story, isn't there? **

"Yeah, Jace, Clary? Care to explain?" Alec asked. "Alec, buddy, calm down. I don't know what's going on." Jace tried to reassure his brother. Magnus wrapped his arms around an angry Alec while glaring at Jace for lying to Alec and making him upset. Everyone, but Robert, smile at the couple even if they were being yelled at.

**CLARY: I told you everything I know Alec. **

**ALEC: Did you? I felt Jace die. He says he has no idea why, but I know he's lying. **

**CLARY: Maybe you felt him being impaled. It was a pretty serious injury... **

"See Alec?" Jace answered hotly. Alec decided to ignore him because he didn't know how long he could last without exploding.

**ALEC: My parabatai rune disappeared. How do you explain that? **

**CLARY: I don't know. **

**ALEC: Jace is alive. That's all that matters. **

**CLARY: Yeah. **

_**[CEMETERY OF THE DISGRACED]**_

**CLARY: You okay? **

**JACE: [Jace and Clary are standing in front of the gravestones of Celine and Stephen Herondale] This is the closest I've ever gotten to them. Too bad it's in the Cemetery of the Disgraced. **

Jace got a solemn look on his face. Everyone felt bad for him and patted his shoulder (even Alec. They are parabatai) or in Clary's case wrapped him in a tight hug.

**CLARY: They weren't bad people, Jace. They just made a terrible mistake. They put their trust in my father. Jace, we need to tell Alec the truth. About what I did. About Raziel. **

Alec sat up a little straighter. "So there is something going on?" Alec thought to himself. Jace and Clary grew nervous as to getting their secret exposed not only confirming Alec's accusations, but also in front of the Lightwood parents who are too loyal to the Clave.

**JACE: No. **

**CLARY: He's your parabatai. We can trust him. **

**JACE: He's also the head of the New York Institute. If he didn't report us to the Clave, he'd be as guilty as we are. **

"So that's what you're afraid about? Me being guilty? Jace, Clary talk now." Alec said with authority. Alec, Jace, and Clary move further down the room away from prying ear *cough*Simon*cough*. "Look Alec, we're really sorry. We wanted to tell you, but we don't want you in trouble with the Clave or your parents." Clary explained. "Well it's too late about the parent's part." Alec said. "And let's be honest here, I haven't exactly lived to Mom and Dad's expectations." Alec continues glancing at Magnus. Magnus was watching him and silently asked him if he needed any help. Alec shook his head. Jace seeing the action, "I'm really sorry Alec. Maryse and Robert should be proud of you. And even if they are hiding it deep down, Izzy and I are always rooting for you, so is Magnus and everyone else here, okay?" Jace encourages. Alec nods hugs them both, much to everyone's surprise (everyone was watching them obviously) and they walk back to their seats. Magnus gave Alec what was supposed to be a peck, but turned into a full-on kiss. Robert cleared his throat and the kiss ended. Although she didn't want to admit it yet, Maryse was happy that someone was standing by Alec even if it is a Downworlder, and Magnus Bane, none the less.

**CLARY: Guilty of what? **

**JACE: Compelling a wish from the Angel can only happen once. If the Clave ever found out what we did, they'd lock you in the Gard for the rest of your life.**

Maryse and Robert raise their eyebrows at this. They decide to keep it to themselves because Clary is the one to stop Valentine and they owed her that much.

**CLARY: And if I had to do it all over again, I would. **

**JACE: No one can know, Clary. **

_**[JADE WOLF]**_

**LUKE: [Looking at Ollie through the kitchen window. LUKE SIGHS] **

**OLLIE: [A waitress hands Ollie a check] Thank you. **

**MAIA: I can't keep telling her I haven't seen you. **

**LUKE: Girl's like a damn dog with a bone. **

"Why are you avoiding your partner?" Clary asks Luke.

**MAIA: You're gonna have to deal with her at some point. Luke, mundanes finding out about the Shadow World? It always ends badly, especially for them. **

Simon shifts uncomfortably as he remembers his reaction to the Shadow World and then becoming a part of said world.

**LUKE: I know. **

**MAIA: Have you seen Simon? I haven't heard from him since last night. **

Simon would have paled if he could since he remembered what the condition to leave the Seelie Realm was. Maia was oblivious to it all, but Izzy noticed the small differences in Simon's personality. "What are you hiding?" Izzy asked herself.

**LUKE: Probably got his head in some new song of his. All right let's do this. **

**MAIA: Yeah. Good luck. [Luke walks out and joins Ollie]**

**LUKE: Ollie. What are you doing here? Couldn't stay away from those wontons, huh? **

**OLLIE: Maybe you were too bombed to talk at the party and too hungover to come to work today. **

**LUKE: Mmm. **

**OLLIE: But not returning even one of my 37 phone calls? Not okay. It's time for some answers. **

"37 phone calls?! She is eager to know the truth!" Simon says. "Well you would know, right Simon?" Clary teases. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Once Simon didn't know where I was, and he ended calling 40 times just to find me asleep in my bed." Clary explained. Everyone, but Robert, laughed while Simon pouted. Luke looked at Maryse in a new light at her laughing. Maryse blushed slightly.

**LUKE: Look, I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear but... **

**OLLIE: How about I talk and you just listen?**

**LUKE: Not that I have much of a choice. [Luke sits down. LUKE SIGHS]**

**OLLIE: [Ollie shows Luke a scar] It happened four-and-a-half years ago. I was a rookie cop on patrol down near Dumbo, out by the dockyards. I heard breathing first. A deep, ragged panting. Then it attacked. A wolf, in the middle of Brooklyn. When they found me, I was unconscious, lying in a pool of blood. The paramedics said it was a dog attack. **

**LUKE: Yeah, I busted a couple of dog-fighting rings down there. **

**OLLIE: Ever since that day, I've been researching. And the more I read, the more I was convinced that the thing that attacked me wasn't a dog. It wasn't even a wolf. It was a werewolf. **

**LUKE: Do you have to keep yourself chained up when there's a full moon? In the movies, at least that's how it works. **

"Why did you say that in a super creepy voice?" Jace asked. Luke shrugged, "This is the future. I don't know what' going on in my head."

**OLLIE: I was lucky. I never got the disease. [LUKE CHUCKLES] But you did, didn't you? [LUKE SCOFFS] And so did these people you hang out with. **

**LUKE: Ollie, come on. **

**OLLIE: I must know the truth. **

**LUKE: The truth is, I'm worried about you. I mean, I don't know if it's the stress of the job, or if you're predisposed to delusions... **

**OLLIE: Don't. And don't try to wipe my memory again. [LUKE SCOFFS] Samantha has tapes. Anything happens to me, they go to the media. **

**LUKE: Listen, if people get wind of a cop talking about werewolves... **

**OLLIE: I have you on video welcoming new werewolves. **

**LUKE: It's a motorcycle club. **

"But you don't own a motorcycle." Magnus commented.

**OLLIE: Stop it. **

**LUKE: All right, I'm not gonna tell the Lieutenant about your mental state, but take a couple of days off. **

**OLLIE: You son of a bitch. **

**LUKE: You are in no condition to be out in the field. I'm sorry. **

_**[HOSPITAL]**_

**[BABIES CRYING] **

**TIM: Excuse me, ma'am? Um, visiting hours are over. **

**LILLITH: Oh. I see. That precious boy. Can I hold him? **

**TIM: Um... are you the child's mom? **

**LILLITH: No. I'm afraid I'm barren. **

**TIM: I'm sorry. **

**LILLITH: I blame my ex-husband. Adam. He tossed me aside, took everything that was rightfully mine. He cursed me. **

"Why did she say it like that?" Izzy questioned. "Do you think she is a greater demon?" "I don't know. I have never seen her in the archives." Robert noted.

**TIM: That's awful. Here, why don't I, um... Why don't I walk you downstairs? **

**LILLITH: You're so kind. Tim. **

_**[IN THE STREET]**_

**[A mysterious figure stops Tim in the street.]**

**TIM: Sorry. Wait. Take my wallet, my watch, whatever you want.**

**[The figure possesses Tim.]**

"Woah what happened!" Alec jumped off Magnus' lap. "No demon can posses like that!" "Alexander, darling, calm down. This is why we are here. We can stop this demon." Magnus calmed Alec down. Everyone watched in amazement as Alec calmed down instantly and sat back down in Magnus' lap.

_**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**_

**STELLA: You've never let me down, Magnus. **

**MAGNUS: Break a leg. **

**ALEC: Who's that? **

**MAGNUS: Stella Woods, a longtime client and the lead in Wicked. She lost her voice. A touch of ground ox claw, some calcified lizard's feet, and she's back on the bill. **

"Wait! You know the lead of Wicked! That's so cool!" Simon started fangirling and it took Izzy, Maia, and Clary to calm him down.

**ALEC: It's been a long time since I've seen you with a client. **

**MAGNUS: Yes, well, it's frowned upon when you're the High Warlock. Potential conflicts of interest and such. But since I've been dismissed, I'm free to see whomever I want. **

"What!" Everyone shouted. Alec sees Magnus' face flash to a frown for a split second before he is back to his normal smile. "Don't worry about it guys. It's quite a burden being the High Warlock." Magnus reassured them.

**ALEC: Wait. Dismissed? What happened? **

**MAGNUS: While you were in Idris. The fallout from my decision to lend the warlocks' support to the Seelie Queen. **

**ALEC: I'm sorry. **

**MAGNUS: Don't be. I'm not upset. I'm actually elated. Shouldering the burden of all the warlocks in Brooklyn, it gets exhausting.**

"See even future me agrees." Magnus commented.

**ALEC: I understand. I just thought this was important to you. **

**MAGNUS: What's important to me is I can start seeing clients again. Help them achieve their dream, and make a lot of money doing it. Hmm. So, how was Alicante? **

**ALEC: It was fine. Yeah, I, um... I was offered a position on the Council. A delegate, under the new Consul, Jia Penhallow. **

"Congrats Alec!" Izzy and Jace say as they jump him. "I'm proud of you Alec." Maryse says with a smile. Robert nods along. Magnus brings Alec in for a kiss.

**MAGNUS: Wow! Congratulations, Alexander. I'm sure your family's proud. **

**ALEC: Actually, I haven't told anyone yet. **

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Jace asks hurt. This was his parabatai and Alec didn't trust him enough to tell him this. As he was getting slightly angrier, he remembered that he kept the wish and blatantly lied to Alec so he calmed down to here the reasoning.

**MAGNUS: Why? **

**ALEC: Well, it would mean moving to Idris. **

**MAGNUS: Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?**

**ALEC: I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you.**

Jace started gagging loudly. Clary hit him as Izzy 'aww'd them."Are you always that cute?" Maia asks. Magnus whispers something in Alec's ear and Alec goes a deep crimson.

**MAGNUS: Oh, I'd only be a Portal away. **

**ALEC: You wouldn't be allowed to visit. Warlocks are not allowed in Idris. **

**MAGNUS: Oh, yes. The perks of being a Downworlder. Mmm. Look. Whether you're in Idris or in New York, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, hmm? Now, the best martini in the world. **

**[Alec goes from smiling to worried as Magnus walks out of the room]**

"You don't seem sure, Alec. You do know that this is a great honour and you would be helping our family from the rut that it is currently in." Robert reminded Alec. Alec just ignored remembering what his dad had done to his mom and how he indirectly called Magnus an affair.

**[**_**WEAPONS ROOM**_**]**

**CLARY: What is it? Izzy, what do you have to show me? **

**IZZY: Well, now that you have your angelic rune, it is my honor, as the new weapons master, to help you choose your signature weapon. **

"That's perfect for you Izzy!" Clary said. Everyone congratulated her on her new job. "I'm so proud of you Iz." Alec said hugging his sister. "Thanks Alec, it means a lot to me." Izzy said with the biggest smile ever. Simon side hugged her, Izzy leaned into the touch and Maia watched the interaction, jealousy bubbling inside her.

**CLARY: You're the new weapons master? Izzy, that is perfect for you. **

**IZZY: This isn't about me. It's about you. Alec has his bow and arrows, Jace has his seraph blade and I have my whip. Now it's your turn. **

**CLARY: How do I choose? **

**IZZY: Follow your gut. Dual kindjals, huh? **

Luke had a sharp intake of breath. Some people noticed but decided to ask later if it wasn't answered later on.

**CLARY: I don't know why. **

**IZZY: It fits your fighting style. You tend to use your left arm for balance. Now it'll be just as deadly as your right. Can I ask you something? **

**CLARY: Yeah, of course. **

**IZZY: What was it like? Being face to face with Angel Raziel. **

**CLARY: Honestly, I was so scared, I didn't even have time to think about it. **

**IZZY: Was there a part of you that wanted to make your own wish? I don't know, like end war? End world hunger? **

**CLARY: Yeah, a part of me, but... But I couldn't. Thank you, Izzy. **

"I'm so sorry Clary! I must have made you feel so guilty." Izzy said hugging her best friend.

_**[JACE'S ROOM]**_

**CLARY: You awake? **

**JACE: I am now. Kidding. I can't sleep either.**

**CLARY: I still can't believe that after everything we've been through... I just can't believe that we're here. Together. **

**JONATHAN: Go ahead.**

A collective WHAT rang through the room.

**[JACE AND CLARY GASP] Kill her. **

**JACE: How did you... **

**JONATHAN: What are you waiting for? Kill her! To love is to destroy. Isn't that what our father always told us? **

**CLARY: How are you here? **

**JONATHAN: Take that dagger and stab it through her heart. If you don't, I will. [JACE STABS CLARY] No. Clary!**

"NO!" Jace screams and clings on to Clary.

"Do you think maybe this is what they wanted to avoid? My death?" Clary asks quietly.

"Let's just figure this out." Alec says calmly in his "Head of the New York Institute" voice.

**JACE: Clary! **

A sigh passed through the audience.

**[OUTSIDE A HOUSE]**

**WOMAN: Curbside greeting? I sure married well. Where's the umbrella? [TIM KILLS HER] **

_**[SEELIE REALM]**_

**SIMON: Oh, you Sweeter than your hold over me Tainted till you take my breath away Nightshade Hey, nightshade Hey Nightshade [ALL APPLAUDING] **

"Why are you at the Seelie Court?" Maia asks her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way she would let you go." Simon said with that adorable little pout.

"It's ok. Just tell me because obviously future me was a little worried." Maia replied.

**SEELIE QUEEN(SQ): Simply breathtaking. Not since Mr. Bowie has the Seelie World been so entertained. Thank you, Daylighter. **

**SIMON: Uh, you're welcome. Okay, why am I here? So you can serve me food and I can serenade you? **

**SQ: Certainly a bonus. It's not why I invited you into my realm. **

**SIMON: It wasn't an invitation. You threatened my friends. **

**SQ: Tomato, tomahto. Has the spear been prepared? **

"Spear?" Isabelle questioned.

**SIMON: Spear? **

Izzy blushed when she said the same thing as future Simon. She won't admit it yet, but she still likes Simon.

**MELIORN: It has, milady. **

**SQ: Your time has come, Daylighter. **

**SIMON: Time for what? What's that... I don't know what's happ... what's happening here, but I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on. **

**SQ: There's no use resisting. Your powers do not work in my realm. Take him to the Wander Woods. **

_**[WANDER WOODS]**_

**SIMON: What are you planning on doing to me? **

**SQ: Relax. **

**SIMON: Okay, but... [STRAINING] Come on, do you guys really have to tie me up with vines again? Bad memories. **

Jace, Simon, and Clary all shudder in a way remembering what happened with the vines. Clary and Jace also sent apologetic looks toward Simon.

"What is it with you guys and the Seelie Queen. You weren't exactly "warm and fuzzy" last time you saw her." Izzy said, but sneakily looked at Magnus while saying "warm and fuzzy".

**SQ: It is this way so you don't reflexively squirm. **

**MELIORN: It is ready, milady. **

**SIMON: Why are you gonna hurt me? I've done everything you asked. I'm a good guy. I sang you a song about nature! **

**SQ: Do not fret. The hurt will be over before you know it. **

**SIMON: So this is it? This is the end? It's the end? **

**SQ: Proceed. **

**SIMON: What is that? What are you doing? [MELIORN DRAWS SOMETHING ON HIS HEAD]**

**SQ: There you are. **

**SIMON: What did you do? **

**SQ: Bestowed you with a mark. **

"A mark? What does it do? The Seelie Queen isn't that generous." Magnus says. Everyone nods along in agreement.

**SIMON: Did you brand me? Did you guys do that to David Bowie? **

**SQ: Anyone but you would be dead, dead, dead. Only a Daylighter can survive the ceremony. **

_**[OUTSIDE A HOUSE]**_

**[SIREN WAILING] [CAMERA SHUTTER CLICKING] **

**LUKE: What are you doing here? You're supposed to take a personal day.**

**OLLIE: I'm not a head case. What do we got? **

**LUKE: Twenty-seven-year-old female, lived in the building. No sign of struggle.**

**OLLIE: She probably knew her attacker. **

**LUKE: Yeah, and her husband's conveniently nowhere to be found. [LUKE SEES SOMETHING ON THE VICTIM]**

**OLLIE: What do you see? **

**LUKE: Nothing.**

**OLLIE: I've seen that look before. You're lying to me. **

**LUKE: I am not lying. **

**OLLIE: And the pack is your motorcycle gang? **

**LUKE: That's right. **

**OLLIE: You don't even own a motorcycle. **

"She's got you there, Luke." Jace jokes.

**LUKE: Come here. Listen to me. There's no such thing as werewolves, vampires, the bogeyman or Bigfoot, all right? Sometimes bad things just happen. And sometimes, young cops get attacked by feral dogs. **

_**[TRAINING ROOM]**_

**JACE: Not bad. Not as fluid as me, but not bad. **

**CLARY: Damn it.**

**JACE: It's okay. You'll get the hang of them. Again. Let's go. **

**CLARY: You give yourself way too much credit. **

**JACE: Do I? **

**CLARY: All the time. **

**JACE: I think it's deserved. Hmm. **

**CLARY: Jace. [JONATHAN LAUGHING]**

**JACE: I am so sorry. Did I get you?**

**CLARY: Jace, it's not a big deal. Relax. I've cut you a hundred times. It's okay. Jace, are you all right? **

"I'm sorry, I'm being heartless." Clary apologises.

"Don't worry you didn't know." Jace says.

"Maybe this will show why you are getting these dreams. We can find out what it is and stop it." Alec assures.

**JACE: Yeah. I'm fine. **

**LUKE: You got a minute? **

**JACE: Yeah. **

_**[OP CENTER]**_

**LUKE: First I thought it was purely mundane. Woman's throat slashed with a knife, husband missing. Then I noticed the black capillaries around the wound. **

**IZZY: Her attacker was possessed? **

**LUKE: Most likely. **

**ALEC: Maybe this has something to do with the Wraith demons that disappeared. **

**JACE: Well, we'll know when we take it out. Who's the possessed? **

**LUKE: His name's Tim Dempsey. He's a pediatric nurse at St. Ambrose Hospital. **

"Doesn't your friend Catarina work there?" Alec asks looking at Magnus. Magnus nods touched that Alec remembered one of his closest friends.

**ALEC: Magnus' friend Catarina works there. **

**LUKE: Why don't you go over there and see what you can find out?**

**ALEC: Okay. **

**LUKE: I'll canvass his neighborhood. **

**CLARY: I'll come with you. **

**LUKE: Sure thing. **

**CLARY: I'm gonna gear up. **

_**[CHURCH OF TALTO]**_

**LILLITH: Welcome to the Church of Talto. Stand on this infernal ground and share your corrupted soul. [GASPS] Our time will come. **

"Good. Now we know where she is hiding. We just need to find out who she is and how to stop her." Alec said in his "Shadowhunter mode" talk. Magnus shifted uneasily not wanting to admit that he found this extremely sexy. Robert and Maryse were both proud of Alec for stepping up and being the Head they thought he would be.

_**[HOSPITAL]**_

**JACE: Labor and delivery? **

**ALEC: Tim Dempsey works on this floor. **

**IZZY: I need sugar. I learned from my meetings that everyone has a different way of dealing with cravings. Mine is candy. **

**JACE: Candy? **

**IZZY: Mmm-hmm. **

**ALEC: Careful, that stuff will kill ya. If anyone knows about living healthy, it's Jace. He miraculously came back to life. **

"Wow thank the angel we told you today. Who knows how long this would've been going on." Jace teased Alec.

**JACE: We've been through this. I did not come back to life. **

**ALEC: Jace, I'm your parabatai. I know when you're lying. **

**JACE: I'm not lying to you, Alec. **

**IZZY: Boys. **

Clary looks at Izzy and mouths "Boys" at the same time as on the screen and they both giggles when they both thought the same thing.

**CATARINA: Tim is a saint. Seriously. The man brings his guitar every Tuesday to sing to the kids. **

**ALEC: Did you notice any changes in his behavior yesterday? We're establishing a time-line for when the possession may have occurred. **

**CATARINA: No, he was perfectly fine. Of all the people, why the hell would a demon possess Tim? How's Magnus doing? **

**ALEC: Um, great. Why? **

**CATARINA: I've been worried about him. When we spoke last night, he was beside himself. Being the High Warlock meant everything to him. **

**ALEC: Really? That's not what he told me. **

Magnus sweared under his breath when Alec gave him a look that said, "We will be talking about this later."

"Ooh. Trouble in paradise." Maia whispered to the rest of the group and was shot glares from Alec and Magnus.

_**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**_

**MAGNUS: Lorenzo Rey has been waiting centuries for his day in the sun. The pompous ass engineered this whole thing.**

"Of course it's Lorenzo Rey." Magnus says.

"Who's Lorenzo Rey?" Jace asks Magnus.

"Another warlock who's been trying to get me out of the position for centuries." Magnus explains.

**RAFAEL: I hate to see you like this. **

**MAGNUS: Oh, don't worry about me, sweet boy. What can I do for you? **

**RAFAEL: I need dagget root. **

**MAGNUS: The vampire tranquilizer? **

**RAFAEL: Yeah. There's a new recruit at the DuMort. Let's just say his transition's been rocky. **

**MAGNUS: Well, that's only a temporary solution. He's gonna have to face his fears. Lucky for you, I am open for consultation, if they want it. For a reasonable price, of course. **

**RAFAEL: Uh... that's okay. I think we've got it covered. Hmm. **

Magnus raises a skeptical eyebrow.

**MAGNUS: What aren't you telling me? **

**RAFAEL: What are you talking about?**

**MAGNUS: I practically raised you. I can read you like an open book, in all capital letters. Who is this tranquilizer really for? **

**RAFAEL: It's for me. Rosa's not doing so well. And the thought of losing her, my last living relative, is... I can't sleep.**

"Who's Rosa?" Luke asks concerned.

"Rosa is Rafael's sister. He visits her from time to time." Izzy explains.

**MAGNUS: I'm so sorry, Raphael. [Magnus gives him the dagget root.]**

**RAFAEL: Thank you.**

_**[HOSPITAL]**_

**[ISABELLE SIGHS AND STARTS KICKING THE VENDING MACHINE]**

**CHARLIE: Easy. Easy. **

**IZZY: Sorry. I tend to get a little violent when I'm hungry.**

**CHARLIE: It's all right. Brute force doesn't always work. Sometimes you have to out-think it. **

**IZZY: Out-think a snack machine? **

**CHARLIE: Yeah. There you go. **

"Izzy can't you see he's flirting with you?" Clary asks her best friend.

"Is he? He's not very good." Izzy comments and was about to go further in girl talk, but was cut off by her brother saying, "He better not be."

**IZZY: Nice shot. But I could have gotten it myself. **

**CHARLIE: I have no doubt. I'm Charlie. **

**IZZY: Thank you for your help.**

**CHARLIE: You like almonds? I'm allergic.**

**IZZY: Maybe you shouldn't have gotten them. **

**CHARLIE: It's the Hippocratic oath. I see someone in need, I have to come to their aid. **

**IZZY: Um, I have to go. What? **

**CHARLIE: Do you have a name?**

**IZZY: Isabelle. **

**JACE: What took you so long?**

**IZZY: Problem with the vending machine. **

**JACE: Mmm-hmm. **

"See even I know he's flirting with you!" Jace tells Izzy.

"But you flirt with everyone." Magnus counters. Jace looks at Magnus with a look of shock on his face as he replies, "And you don't?" Magnus glares at Jace, then points to Alec as if saying, "Excuse me. Not anymore!"

_**[ON THE STREET]**_

**LUKE: You know, I'm proud of you, kiddo. It's not every day you get your angelic rune. Did you pick your weapons yet? **

**CLARY: Yeah. What is it? **

**LUKE: That was your father's dagger. **

**CLARY: What? **

**LUKE: You didn't know? **

**CLARY: I had no idea. I... I chose this one, too. **

**LUKE: You don't choose the blades. The blades choose you. That one was Jocelyn's. **

"That's why you acted weird when I picked them out!" Clary turns to Luke.

"Yeah. Sorry kiddo. I guess I'm just trying to get used to not having Jocelyn around."

**CLARY: What? **

**LUKE: They're both part of you, kiddo. The light and the dark. Whether you like it or not. If your mother could see you now, all that you've done...**

**CLARY: Luke... I have to tell you something. **

**CLARY: What is it? [CELL PHONE VIBRATING] [SIGHS] You should take it. **

**LUKE: No, it's all right.**

**CLARY: It's fine. Really. **

**LUKE: What is it, Ollie? **

**OLLIE: I found our friendly neighborhood nurse. **

"Your partner seems very dedicated, Lucien." Maryse points out. Luke nods, "Yes, but sometimes like in this instance, I wonder if that is a good thing."

**LUKE: Ollie, I thought I told you to just leave this...**

**OLLIE: He's in Brooklyn, headed west on Willoughby Street, near his grandfather's residence. **

**LUKE: Ollie, I need you to drive away. Now. It's for your own safety. **

**OLLIE: He's a murder suspect. **

**LUKE: Ollie! Listen to me... **

**OLLIE: He's approaching a bystander. [HANGS UP]**

**LUKE: Ollie. Ollie. **

_**[ON ANOTHER STREET]**_

**OLLIE: Tim Dempsey! **

**LUKE: Ollie! **

**OLLIER: Hands on your head! Down on the ground! **

**MAN: It's okay, Officer. He's my grandson.**

**OLLIE: I said, on the ground now! [CLATTERING] **

**[IN A BUILDING]**

**OLLIE: Tim Dempsey! NYPD! Hands on your head! Down on the ground! I said, on the ground! [Fight scene]**

**CLARY: Where the hell are you? You want me? Come and get me! **

"Carful Clary." Luke warns.

"I'll be fine it's you and Ollie I should be worried about." Clary smartly replies.

**[DRAWS A RUNE] Is she okay? **

**LUKE: Yeah, she's fine. Nice work. I guess those blades aren't your signature weapon after all. **

_**[SEELIE REALM]**_

**SQ: What is it, Daylighter?**

**SIMON: I think I deserve to know what you did to me. **

**SQ: In due time. **

**SIMON: Well, if that's the reason you brought me to Seelie-Ville... **

"She won't like that, Sherwin," Magnus warns.

"It's Simon not Sherwin." Simon retorts.

"Whatever you say Sheldon." Magnus teases.

**SQ: The Seelie Realm. **

**SIMON: You know, I've heard it both ways, but the point is, you've got what you wanted. I've done what you asked. So I'd very much appreciate if you'd let me go home. We can still be in touch. I can come by when you want to see me, sing you songs.**

**SQ: Very well. You're free to leave. **

**SIMON: Really? **

**SQ: And remember. Though you walk in the daylight, darkness will follow. Be careful. **

"Well that was ominous." Maia says darkly. Maia didn't miss the look of fear on Isabelle's face as she looked at Simon. 'Does Izzy like Simon? No, she's with Raphael! I'll ask her later.' Maia thought.

**SIMON: Sure. Yeah, I'll be very careful. Thank you. Thank you, Your Highness. **

_**[HOSPITAL]**_

**LUKE: You hit your head, but luckily there's no sign of a concussion. As soon as you're up for it, you can get out of here. **

**OLLIE: That wolf... That was you, wasn't it? You're going to tell me some blow to my head is making me see things. **

**LUKE: Everything you saw was real. I'm sorry I lied to you. All the legends are true.**

"Why do you always say that?" Simon asked curiously. When everyone gave him a questioning look he explains, "Why do you always phrase it like 'All the legends are true.'?"

"That's actually a great question." Clary points out. When no one had an answer, Robert decides to step in and say, "Because that is how the Clave phrases it."

_**[JADE WOLF]**_

**SIMON: Hey. Miss me? **

**MAIA: Where the hell were you? **

**SIMON: I told you, I went to the Hotel DuMort. **

"Oh, so you're lying to me now? You better hope you tell the truth by the end of this because I haven't eaten a vampire in a while now." Maia says angry to start with, but by the end she is teasing. Simon visibly gulps, "Aren't you going to go easy on me? First, I saved you and then the Seelie Queen did her weird mark on me." Simon hopes with a pout. Maia rolls her eyes, but kisses him on the cheek, nonetheless.

**MAIA: Stop. I know you're lying. And now that I know you're not dead, I'll give you one chance to tell me the truth before I kill you myself. **

**SIMON: Look, Maia, I can explain everything... **

**MAIA: What were you doing? **

**SIMON: I was with the Seelie Queen. **

Simon points to the show as if saying, "See I do tell you the truth."

**MAIA: What? **

**SIMON: I went back to the Seelie Court. It was the only way she'd let you leave. And I know that if I told you where I was going, you wouldn't let me go. So, I lied. **

"Does this show have something to do with lying or something? This is the second time someone admits to lying," Jace points out. "And its going to be three if Magnus finally admits to Alec that he was lying about being happy he isn't High Warlock anymore." Alec turns to Magnus with a glare growling, "You better admit it to me." but blushes shortly afterwards as he feels something poking his thigh. 😉

**MAIA: What did she want with you? **

**SIMON: I'm not sure, really. But I need you to know, the only reason I did it was because I couldn't live knowing you were in danger. **

**MAIA: Simon, you brave, stupid idiot. **

Izzy mutters, "You got that rght."

_**[HUNTER'S MOON]**_

**ALEC: Six ball, corner pocket. **

**MAGNUS: Mmm. Good luck with that. [Alec makes the shot] You're a man of many talents. **

**ALEC: You mean that? **

**MAGNUS: I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. **

"Oh! Magnus you walked right into that one." Jace laughs at him. Magnus scowls and sends Jace a glare.

**ALEC: Well, 'cause you told me you were elated they replaced you as High Warlock. But I found out through the grapevine, you're actually devastated. **

**MAGNUS: Who told you that? **

**ALEC: It doesn't matter. **

Magnus whispers in Alec's ear, "My beautiful Alexander. I'm happy you're defending my friends."

"Well they are your friends so I kind of have to like them." Alec replies jokingly. To say the least they weren't quiet enough and the entire theater was shocked that Alec can joke around. Although being his family, Izzy and Jace had never seen this side of Alec. The one that was carefree and smiley and a lot less tense and stern as he is in the institute. They made eye contact and vowed that they would make Alec smile the way he does around Magnus a little more, and their mother couldn't agree more.

**MAGNUS: I'm sorry, Alexander. I... I guess I just didn't want you to see me like that. **

**ALEC: You never have to pretend how you feel. Especially not with me. **

**MAGNUS: You're right. As far as we've come, I... I suppose the art of communication is still a work in progress. So, have you accepted the position on the Council? **

**ALEC: Not yet. But I told Aline I'd let her know tomorrow.**

"Speaking of Aline, we haven't seen her in years!" Jace exclaims.

**MAGNUS: I don't want you to move to Idris. I know it's selfish, but it's the truth. **

**ALEC: Why didn't you tell me that before? **

**MAGNUS: Because this is your life, Alexander, and I didn't want how I felt to affect your decision. **

**ALEC: Magnus, all I care about is how you feel. I didn't want to go to Alicante without you, but when I brought it up, you acted like you wanted me to go. **

**MAGNUS: Guess I'm a better actor than I thought. [Alec kisses Magnus]**

**ALEC: I'm not going anywhere.**

"So, you guys really are like this all the time!" Maia said bringing up her earlier assessment. Robert, however, wasn't thrilled. "You finally get the chance to change things for us. Bring us back from the dirt you and your 'boyfriend' dragged us through! And you're giving it away because you care about what he thinks?! This is preposterous Alexander!" Maryse tries to calm him down, but, with the help of Luke, 'accidentally' knocks him out. Alec sends an appreciative look to his mother and Luke.

_**[JACE'S ROOM] **_

**JACE: Go back to sleep. **

**CLARY: I can't sleep. **

**JACE: Me either. Hey. I just want to make sure you're real. **

**CLARY: Is this real enough for you? [Clary kisses Jace]**

**JONATHAN: Kill her. **

**CLARY: Hey, what's wrong? **

**JACE: Nothing. I just... I just want to hold you. **

**CLARY: Okay. **

"Jace you shouldn't hide that you have those visions from me." Clary reassures Jace. "Have they already started?" Jace shakes his head.

_**[CHURCH OF TALTO] **_

**LILLITH: You are so strong, my boy. So powerful. We may have lost our first, but others are waiting for you. Go. Bring me my virtuous disciples.**

"We really need to find out who these people are." Alec says sternly all of his previous jokes leaving him. "We will darling. Time has stopped outside and we have all the time in the world to find a way to stop it and save as many people as possible." Magnus reassures as he pulls Alec in for a hug. Maryse mouths a thank you to Magnus and Magnus nods back slightly to her knowing that she finally accepts the relationship he and Alec have.

Jace and Izzy also see this motion so, while Magnus is distracting Alec, they pull her aside. "Yes?" Maryse asks curiously. "We saw that you thanked Magnus, we just wanted to know what for." Izzy explains calmly. "Well, Isabelle, I have finally seen that Magnus stands by Alec and that is all a mother could ask for." Jace and Izzy nod and Jace thanks her and lets her know that Alec is at his happiest when with Magnus and would be very appreciative to know that his mother agrees.****


	3. I'm back

Hi guys!

I've been away for a while and I'm really sorry! I'll be updating this story tomorrow. I will definitely be posting the second episode and if I'm feeling inspired, I might post the third episode as well.

Thank you to those who have commented and stared following the story and I'm really sorry to those who have been reading this since the start and had to wait close to a year for me to update. I will try to find a schedule for my posts, and when I do it will be in the notes at the start of my stories.

Thank you so much again and I'm sorry again. Hope this continues to live up to your expectations and if you have any requests for certain interaction or reactions please let me know in the comments!

Love you all,

Patronus Totalus


	4. The Powers That Be

**Hi everyone! **

**I know it's been a hot minute since I've posted something. Completely my bad. I will try to post the next chapter today or tomorrow. Please keep leaving me comments, I love reading them.**

**I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter so please don't chew me out in the comments. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I don't own anything. All copyrights to Cassandra Clare and Freeform**

* * *

Jace, Izzy, and Maryse go and sit back down. Alec gives them a look and Jace nods telling him that everything is okay. "So, are we going to continue this?" Robert asks clearly not wanting to be here. Suddenly, the screen lights up again with the new episode.

**[LORENZO'S MANSION]**

**[Alec and Magnus arrive.]**

**MAGNUS: Well, here we are.**

Magnus groans seeing where they are. "What is it?" Alec questions him.

"Nothing to worry about darling. Just an old feud." Magnus pecks him on the cheek.

**[Alec has eye contact with Rufus who gives him a dirty look.]**

**ALEC: [to Magnus] You're sure bringing me here was a good idea?**

**MAGNUS: It's better than coming by myself. **

Alec looks at Magnus offended and everyone (except for Robert) laugh at Alec's expression.

**MAGNUS: [taking Alec's hand, Alec smiles] I'm joking. They'll love you.**

**[They let go and walk a bit.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, just because you're the only Shadowhunter at a party full of warlocks doesn't mean you can't have fun.**

**ALEC: Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. You've known these people for centuries.**

**MAGNUS: You think that's a good thing? Trust me. I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to. But it's tradition for the outgoing High Warlock to pass the baton on to his replacement.**

"I'm sorry that you lost your position as High Warlock." Alec says.

"It's not your fault, darling." Magnus replies to Alec, holding him tighter.

**[Magnus looks over. Alec follows his gaze.]**

**ALEC: Is that him?**

**MAGNUS: The one and only: Lorenzo Rey, the new High Warlock of Brooklyn.**

**[Lorenzo sees Magnus and waves his arm.]**

**LORENZO: Magnus! Magnus Bane!**

**[Magnus wants to walk away, but Alec holds him back and they approach Lorenzo.]**

**LORENZO: You made it, and you brought a friend.**

**ALEC: [holding out his hand] Yes, hi, I'm–**

**LORENZO: Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. I expect we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other at your Downworld cabinet meetings. No hard feelings, right, Bane?**

"Wow. I do not look forward to working with him." Alec says.

"Good luck, big brother. You're going to need it." Izzy laughs.

**MAGNUS: On the contrary, I'm very content in my new position. Being the High Warlock is a thankless job. Long hours, little pay. But I'm sure it doesn't matter to a young, civic-minded person as yourself.**

**LORENZO: Oh, don't be so jaded. I may only be 484, but I'm no stranger to service. All those years working for the High Warlock in Madrid have prepared me well. **

**[Alec makes a face, but quickly recomposes himself when Lorenzo turns to him]**

The Lightwoods (including Jace) laugh at Alec's expressions.

**LORENZO: [to Alec] Although, I may not be as easy on you as he was. After all, I'm here to serve the warlocks, not Portal you around, like some glorified shuttle service.**

**ALEC: I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**LORENZO: In that case, I look forward to our first cabinet meeting. Enjoy the party.**

**[Lorenzo leaves.]**

**ALEC: Who appointed him?**

**MAGNUS: Nobody. There was a vote. And Lorenzo can be very charming, as long as you're into phony, no taste, egomaniacal pieces of sh–**

**[Alec suddenly sees Madzie.]**

**ALEC: Language.**

**[Madzie runs towards them.]**

**MADZIE: Alec.**

**ALEC: Madzie! [lifting her up] Hey, my favorite little sorceress.**

Everyone who isn't a Lightwood, Magnus or Jace look at Alec in confusion and/or shock. "What?" Alec asks.

"I just never knew you were good with kids." Simon replies.

**CATARINA: [to Magnus] I can't believe you brought him just to piss Lorenzo off.**

**MAGNUS: No, I brought him because he's my boyfriend.**

**CATARINA: Ah. Well, he's good with kids. I'll give you that. [Magnus is inspecting his drink.] Something wrong with your drink? Mine tastes weak as hell.**

**[Suddenly, the building starts shaking. People start shouting. Light comes out of Catarina.]**

**CATARINA: I can't control my magic.**

"What the hell is going on?" Maia asks no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Is the only answer she got from a shocked warlock.

**[Lorenzo looks at his hands, so do other warlocks, all of their magic is coming out.]**

**RUFUS: I'm out of here, man.**

**[Rufus creates a Portal. His arm is sucked into it, it's burning off. The Portal moves forward to Alec and Madzie. Magnus steps in and closes the Portal just in time. His eyes have changed into his cat eyes.]**

**ALEC: What's going on?**

**MAGNUS: I have no idea.**

"Haha, Maia thinks like Alec." Jace laughs.

"And tell me, parabatai, why that is so funny?" Alec says in his Head of the Institute voice, not knowing how much it was affecting Magnus. Jace immediately shuts up which leads to everyone laughing at Jace's face.

**[SIMON'S CONTAINER]**

**[Maia is sitting on Simon's lap. She's feeling his forehead and inspecting it.]**

**MAIA: Will you please just hold still?**

**SIMON: We've been doing this for 15 minutes already. How much longer do we have to do this?**

**MAIA: As long as it takes to figure out what the Seelie Queen did to you.**

**SIMON: Look, I already told you. She branded something on my forehead, and then it healed and now I'm fine.**

**MAIA: What did it look like?**

**SIMON: I don't know. I can't see my own forehead.**

Maia hit Simon on his shoulder. "Stop trying to be funny, this could be really dangerous."

Simon put his hands up "Sorry, sorry"

**MAIA: Well, there wouldn't have been a whole ceremony about it if it didn't do something.**

**SIMON: What if the ceremony was just for her to get my blood? And now she's making some mutant Daylighter fern.**

"On a scale from one 1 to she wants to make clones of you, how obsessed with you is the Seelie Queen?" Clary asks Simon.

"Probably the "she wants to make clones of me" category."

**MAIA: Yeah, you might be on to something there.**

**SIMON: The point is, even if you could find out what the Seelie Queen did to me, then what? You kiss my boo-boo and make it feel better?**

**MAIA: Maybe.**

**[Maia kisses Simon on his forehead.]**

Jace fake gags. Alec notices though that Isabelle looks a little sad when Maia kisses Simon. "I'll have to talk to her after." Alec tells himself.

**SIMON: [pointing] It was actually a little to the left.**

**[Maia kisses Simon's forehead again. Simon points to the corner of his mouth.]**

**SIMON: Here.**

**[Maia smiles and kisses him there. Simon points to his lips.]**

**SIMON: Here.**

**[Maia leans in.]**

**MAIA: And now you're just stealing moves from Indiana Jones.**

**SIMON: I did learn from the best.**

"Stop trying to be cute! It'll never work. The only couple who can pull that off are Magnus and Alec." Jace says which makes everyone turn to him super confused. "I'm blond, not oblivious and stupid."

"Thank you, Chase." Magnus tells him.

"His name is Jace" Simon corrects Magnus.

"Sorry, Jace. Thank you, Sheldon" Magnus says with a hidden chuckle. Simon throws his hands up in a "come on" kind of way.

"Also, Clary and I can pull that off," but Jace's continuation goes unheard.

**[They kiss. Simon starts taking off Maia's shirt.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, OUTSIDE CLARY'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace knocks on the door. There's no answer.]**

**JACE: Clary?**

**[Cut to inside the bedroom. Clary is with her back to the door, drawing a wooden doll figure with coal on an easel. She has her earphones in and doesn't hear Jace come in. Jace looks at her and smiles. Clary suddenly sees him and takes out her earphones.]**

**CLARY: Oh. Hey. What's up?**

**JACE: I wanna apologize.**

Exasperated, Alec asks, "what did you do this time?"

**[Jace enters the room.]**

**CLARY: For what?**

**JACE: For never taking you anywhere that didn't involve seraph blades. Look, I know I've been preoccupied lately. I'd like to make it up to you. What do you say we do something normal?**

"Like a date?" Clary asks turning to Jace. Jace looks a little scared at that, but quickly covers it up.

"I don't know. This is the future." Jace says pointing to the screen, clearly avoiding Clary's question.

**CLARY: Jace, you don't consider a day normal unless you come home covered in ichor.**

**JACE: No, I don't. But what about you?**

**CLARY: [looking at the doll] Well, I could use a better model. [Jace shakes his head.] Don't worry. You don't have to take your clothes off unless you want to.**

It was Simon's turn to gag which makes Clary hit him playfully.

**[Jace chuckles.]**

**JACE: What would you say to dinner tonight? Some place mundane. Just the two of us.**

**CLARY: Like a date?**

**JACE: Yes, Clary, yeah, if you wanna call it that. A date.**

"Yay! Our first date?" Clary says excited.

"Wait. You guys haven't been on a date yet?" Magnus asks Clary and Jace a little shocked. Clary shakes her head.

**CLARY: Where?**

**JACE: Uh, it's a surprise.**

"You have no idea where, do you?" Maryse says joining in the teasing which makes Jace blush.

**CLARY: All right, but don't think that gets you out of modeling.**

**JACE: Right. Rain check.**

**[ARMORY]**

**[Izzy is sitting at a table, using tweezers to take the jewel out of her necklace. Jace enters.]**

**ISABELLE: Please don't tell me you broke your stele again.**

"Again? What do you mean again?" Robert asks Jace.

"That was an accident!" Jace defends himself.

"Now I know where Max gets his destructive behavior from." Robert says annoyed.

**JACE: [Jace shows her his stele] Nope. Hey, actually, I was hoping you could give me a dinner recommendation.**

**ISABELLE: You're asking the wrong Lightwood. Alec and Magnus have been to every restaurant in New York.**

"Oh, Alexander! We did it!" Magnus tells Alec which gets him questioning glances from the rest of the group.

"We still have half a dozen restaurants left" Alec explains.

**JACE: Yeah, but Alec doesn't know Clary like you do, and I wanna take her on a date. Like, a real date.**

**ISABELLE: Who are you, and what have you done with Jace?**

**JACE: What are you talking about? I've been on tons of dates.**

**ISABELLE: With who? Your book club?**

This gets a collective snort from those who know what "book club" means.

**JACE: Yeah. Among others.**

**ISABELLE: But never with a girl you actually care about.**

**JACE: Maybe. Does that really change where I take her for dinner?**

**ISABELLE: You tell me.**

"You're terrible at this. Maybe I should've asked Alec" Jace tells Izzy.

**JACE: See, that's not usually how dinner recommendations work.**

**ISABELLE: Okay, look, I'm not exactly an expert on the subject, but… I don't know. Why don't you get her flowers? Take her to the movies?**

**JACE: Ugh. No, I don't do movies.**

**ISABELLE: Maybe she does.**

"Not for a first date. If we watch a movie, we can't talk" Clary explains.

**JACE: Look, Izzy, I wanna take her someplace mundane, not boring. She deserves to have fun, a night she's not gonna forget.**

**ISABELLE: What's the most romantic thing you two have done together?**

**JACE: I did steal a demon motorcycle from a seedy vampire bar.**

Everyone gives Jace a strange look. "How are you with him?" Izzy asks Clary. "I mean how are you _still_ with him?"

**ISABELLE: Uh, you know, maybe a mundane restaurant isn't such a bad idea, after all.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is sitting in a chair in the bedroom. He snaps his fingers; the bed makes itself. Alec is in the bathroom putting a shirt on, he enters the bedroom.]**

Izzy and Jace wolf-whistle which makes Alec blush.

**ALEC: Hey, Magnus. Your magic working okay?**

**MAGNUS: Totally back to normal. And since I'm not the High Warlock, whatever doesn't affect me is no longer my problem. [Alec smells the bottle he's holding.] Is something wrong with my shampoo?**

**ALEC: Uh, no, it's actually way better than what I have back at the Institute. Where do you buy it?**

**MAGNUS: I don't buy it. I brew it. It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood, that I started mixing back in the 18th century.**

**ALEC: You make this?**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts.**

**ALEC: I know, I just… I mean, if you can wash your hair magically, why do you go through the trouble?**

**MAGNUS: Because I enjoy taking showers.**

**ALEC: All right, well, if you're not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?**

"Why didn't you say something, angel?" Magnus asks Alec which makes Alec blush more.

**[There's a knock at the front door.]**

**MAGNUS: Hold that thought.**

**[Magnus goes to the front door. It's Lorenzo Rey.]**

**MAGNUS: Lorenzo. [He lets Lorenzo in.] What are you doing here?**

All the kids groan seeing Lorenzo.

**LORENZO: I didn't wanna give you the chance to avoid me.**

**MAGNUS: Why would I do that?**

**[Alec watches the scene in the living room from the bedroom.]**

"Why are you hiding? It's not like Lorenzo doesn't know." Jace asks.

Alec decides to mock Jace, "I don't know. This is the future."

**LORENZO: Because you thought you could get away with sabotaging my party. The ley line under my home was intentionally corrupted. I knew you were petty. I just didn't realize you'd go this far to make me look bad.**

**MAGNUS: You saw my eyes. My magic was as useless as anyone's.**

**LORENZO: An exposed mark proves nothing. **

"What an ass" Alec says.

**LORENZO: You think I don't recognize Asmodeus' handiwork when I see it?**

"What does Asmodeus have anything to do with this?" Izzy asks clearly confused.

"The ley lines…" Magnus whispers.

**MAGNUS: I haven't seen Asmodeus in centuries.**

**LORENZO: Yet you do know him, far better than anyone else in this dimension.**

**MAGNUS: I know what he's capable of.**

**LORENZO: More importantly, you know how to use his demonic magic.**

**MAGNUS: If Asmodeus truly escaped from Edom, all of New York is in danger. Now, as High Warlock, it's your–**

**[Lorenzo pushes Magnus' hand away.]**

**LORENZO: My job is to keep my people safe, Bane. And if I have to banish problematic warlocks to lower reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth for their crimes, then so be it. I know you're behind this. And it's only a matter of time until I prove it.**

"What an ass," Alec repeats.

**[Lorenzo leaves.]**

**[Alec has come to the living room now that Lorenzo is gone.]**

**ALEC: Why would Lorenzo accuse you of working with a Greater Demon, especially one like Asmodeus?**

Alec wraps Magnus in his arms and pulls him even tighter against him.

**[Magnus stares out the window.]**

**MAGNUS: Asmodeus and I have a history. He's one of the few demons capable of doing something like this.**

**ALEC: Yeah, but we've fought Greater Demons before. But I've never seen anything like what happened at that party.**

**MAGNUS: It has to do with the ley lines.**

**ALEC: Couldn't that mean the Seelie Queen is involved? What do demons have to do with ley lines?**

"You do realise how messed up the Seelie Queen is that we immediately think she has done something?" Simon says to no one in particular. "I mean there was the whole me, Jace, and Clary in the Seelie Court thing, then there was the siding with Valentine thing and the branding- "he rants.

"Does it ever stop talking?" Alec interrupts.

**[Magnus turns to Alec.]**

**MAGNUS: Healthy ley lines are the energy source for all magic, Seelie and warlock alike, but they can become corrupted. Asmodeus isn't just a Greater Demon. He's the most powerful Prince of Hell. And if Lorenzo is right, what happened at the party is just the beginning.**

**ALEC: And… and you knew him personally?**

**[Magnus hesitates.]**

**MAGNUS: Asmodeus is my father.**

"WHAT?!" Robert says. He quickly grabs Alec and pulls him aside. "How could you not tell us? The son of Asmodeus?! Really, Alec? Not only is he a downworlder, and Magnus Bane no less, but he is the son of a Prince of Hell?" Robert rants/yells.

"Dad! Magnus is a warlock, of course he has a demon father! I no longer care what you think of my relationship with Magnus because you're not exactly one to tell me how to keep a relationship healthy and alive. Now leave Magnus and I alone." Alec walks back to Magnus.

**[Alec is stunned.]**

**MAGNUS: Look, I'm sorry I never told you. I was ashamed.**

**ALEC: I knew every warlock had a demon parent. It just… Asmodeus. Well, we have to stop him.**

"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus whispers.

Alec kisses Magnus, "I love you."

"I love you, too"

**MAGNUS: First, we need to track him down. And my father… his magic is unique. But if I can study the corrupted ley lines, we might be able to find him.**

**ALEC: What are we waiting for?**

**MAGNUS: We need to get into Lorenzo's mansion, and I'm afraid we'll never be able to Portal through his wards without him knowing.**

**ALEC: We don't always have to use magic. Like, taking a shower, right?**

**MAGNUS: Breaking and entering isn't exactly like taking a shower.**

**[Alec chuckles.]**

**ALEC: Who said anything about breaking in?**

"What are you thinking? I don't like the look in your eyes." Magnus asks afraid.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia and Simon are sitting in a booth, both are laughing.]**

**MAIA: Focus.**

**SIMON: Okay, okay.**

**[Simon folds open a piece of paper and shows one side to Maia.]**

**SIMON: Heterotroph.**

"Child's play." Maia answers.

**MAIA: Oh, come on, that one's easy. Any animal incapable of making its own food.**

**SIMON: Yes. Sounds like someone I know.**

"Rude" Maia says.

**MAIA: I don't need to make my own food, not when I'm one card away from you buying my dinner.**

**SIMON: See, you have it backwards. You're one wrong answer away from buying me dinner. So…**

**[Maia laughs.]**

**MAIA: Okay. You don't even eat food.**

**SIMON: Not yet, but I'm working on it.**

**[Simon picks up a spring roll and takes a bite. He gags and coughs. Maia looks at the table next to them. Russell is staring at them. Simon spits the food out in a napkin.]**

"That is going to take a while" Simon says a little embarrassed.

**SIMON: It's a very slow process.**

**MAIA: Give me a second.**

**[Maia gets up.]**

**SIMON: Sorry, were you gonna eat this?**

**[Russell goes after Maia. They meet in the kitchen.]**

**MAIA: What is your problem?**

**RUSSELL: Are you kidding me? It's bad enough the vampire was just sleeping here. Now you're shacking up with him? Oh, yeah, we can all smell it on you. It's disgusting.**

"Why did you let him back in the pack?" Maia asks Luke. Luke ignores the question.

**[Simon hears the conversation with his vampire hearing.]**

**MAIA: My sex life is none of your business.**

**RUSSELL: Take it out of the Jade Wolf. Some of us are trying to eat.**

**MAIA: Simon and I aren't going anywhere. And just because Luke let you back into the pack, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass. Don't ever speak to me like that again.**

Everyone chuckles. "She would be a great alpha." Luke thinks.

**[In the restaurant, Simon chuckles. His phone rings, he picks it up.]**

**SIMON: Hello.**

**[Cut to Jace in his bedroom in the Institute, deciding what to wear for his date. Cut to who's talking.]**

"Are you having a wardrobe malfunction? Because that is usually Alec. Also, this is when you ask me for advice, I don't have any dating advice!" Izzy lectures Jace.

"Hey! I will have you know that Alec looks adorable in his sweaters!" Magnus defends Alec which makes Alec hide his face in Magnus' neck.

**JACE: Hi.**

**SIMON: Jace?**

"You have my number?" Simon asks

**JACE: Do you know any really good mundane restaurants?**

"You're asking Simon for restaurant advice?" Clary asks Jace.

"Oh, come on, Fray! Have a little bit of faith in me!" Simon protests.

**SIMON: [checks his phone] How did you get my number?**

**JACE: Don't worry about it. Do you know any or not?**

**SIMON: Um… there's a really good Chinese fusion place on Canal Street. Ooh, Woods, up in Williamsburg. And then, if you want pizza, there's always Rizzo's, which–**

**[Jace hangs up the phone.]**

"Rude" Simon says.

**SIMON: Hello, Jace?**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is walking through the hall; she encounters Luke on his way to the armory with some files.]**

**CLARY: Hey, how's Ollie?**

**LUKE: She's fine. She got a bit banged up, but she'll be all right.**

**CLARY: Good.**

**[Luke looks at Clary's outfit, a short dress.]**

**LUKE: Is there a special occasion I don't know about?**

**CLARY: Not really. I'm grabbing dinner with Jace.**

**LUKE: Dinner?**

**[Clary smiles.]**

**CLARY: What are you doing here anyway?**

**LUKE: Uh, I'm running this case by whoever's on duty.**

**CLARY: I could help. Jace'll understand.**

"Are you trying to get out of a date?" Jace teases Clary.

**LUKE: No, no, no. I got it covered. You go. Have fun.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]**

**[Luke enters.]**

**LUKE: I pulled some surveillance footage off the NYPD server of our nurse who got possessed.**

**[Luke puts a USB drive on the table.]**

**ISABELLE: Tim Dempsey.**

**[Luke opens the file and they look at Tim's profile.]**

**LUKE: I got a feeling this possession isn't just a one-off. Three homicides in 48 hours. All suspects good, decent folk, suddenly becoming unhinged and killing their loved ones.**

Luke starts writing this down on his phone.

**ISABELLE: I'll search the footage for the exact moment of Tim's possession. It might take all night, but it's worth a shot.**

**LUKE: All right. Takeout on me.**

**[LORENZO'S MANSION]**

**[Alec knocks on the front door. It opens, Lorenzo is standing there with his arms crossed.]**

"And I thought you were dramatic…" Jace teases Magnus.

"Well, I'll have you know Jason, that I am the dramatic one in the relationship." Magnus informs Jace.

**LORENZO: Señor Lightwood, I suppose you're here to defend Magnus Bane?**

**ALEC: No, actually, I'm here to defend you. As Head of the New York Institute, it's my job to keep you safe.**

"By the Angel, please tell me you're not the distraction!" Izzy complains.

"What are you talking about?" Maryse asks intrigued.

"Well, when we tried to infiltrate the police station, Alec was the distraction and decided to ask a lady who worked there "do you come here often?"" Izzy giggles which leads to everyone laughing at Alec.

"You're on ichor duty when we get back" Alec told Izzy which quickly shuts her up.

**LORENZO: What if I can prove Magnus is involved? Seems like you have a conflict of interest, no?**

**ALEC: My interest is in stopping the person who corrupted your ley lines. You have my word.**

**LORENZO: Not a very loyal boyfriend, are you?**

"What is wrong with this guy. He's not happy when you're on Magnus' side and he's not happy when you're on his side!" Simon says annoyed.

**ALEC: I believe in justice, Mr. Rey. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to come in and take an official statement.**

**LORENZO: But of course.**

**[Alec enters.]**

**[LIVING ROOM]**

**ALEC: You really believe Magnus did this out of spite?**

**LORENZO: Magnus Bane is the only warlock I know capable of conjuring that type of demonic magic.**

**ALEC: Well, I assure you, if Magnus is behind this, I will turn him over to the Clave myself.**

"You wound me, Alexander" Magnus says with his hand on his heart in fake hurt. Alec hits Magnus playfully.

**LORENZO: Spoken like a true Shadowhunter. The law is hard, but it is the law.**

"What is it with warlocks quoting that?" Alec asks. Magnus merely shrugs.

**ALEC: Yes, well… [gesturing to some drinks] How about a toast to our new partnership?**

**LORENZO: [walking over to the tray] An excellent idea. Scotch? Whiskey?**

**ALEC: I'll have whatever you're having.**

**LORENZO: An Old Fashioned, then. And I do mean old-fashioned.**

**[Alec looks and walks around the room while Lorenzo makes the drinks. Alec goes to the window and quickly turns the key. Outside, Magnus peeks around a corner.]**

"Why do I feel like the Pink Panther's theme song should be playing?" Simon asks humming it under his breath.

**LORENZO: I've been drinking this recipe for over 200 years. You're absolutely going to love it. I could conjure it, but I find mixing by hand to be the only way to achieve… [turning to Alec] perfection.**

**[Lorenzo hands Alec his drink.]**

**ALEC: [looking up] These ceilings are spectacular.**

**LORENZO: Thank you.**

**[Magnus goes to the window and opens it.]**

**ALEC: Cheers. To our new partnership.**

**LORENZO: Cheers.**

Everyone laughs at Alec being a terrible distraction. "How does he not notice this?" Maia says between giggles.

**[They clink their glasses and Magnus enters through the window. He hides behind the sofa.]**

**ALEC: Perfection, truly.**

**LORENZO: Oh, I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite.**

**[RESTAURANT]**

**[Clary and Jace enter a mundane restaurant.]**

"I see you took me advice" Simon turns to Jace smugly. Jace just glares at him.

**CLARY: Wow, this place is amazing. How did you hear about it?**

**JACE: Oh, you know, I hear things.**

**WAITRESS: What's the name of the reservation?**

**JACE: The what? The reservation?**

Alec laughs at Jace which makes everyone else laugh and Jace to turn his glare onto Alec who just smiles back.

**CLARY: Do we need one?**

**WAITRESS: I could squeeze you both in at a communal table if you're okay with that?**

**JACE: Um… [looking at Clary] I don't know, what do you think? We can go somewhere else if you want.**

**CLARY: No, no. This is perfect.**

**WAITRESS: Okay.**

**[The waitress leads them to the communal table, where Simon and Maia are already sitting. Simon lets go of Maia's hand.]**

**SIMON: Clary.**

**CLARY: Hey.**

**[They all look at each other awkwardly.]**

"Awkward…" Izzy voices.

**[LORENZO'S MANSION, LIVING ROOM]**

**ALEC: Such exquisite taste in fabric.**

**[Magnus pops up from behind the couch. Lorenzo has his back to him. Magnus makes a gesture to Alec that he needs to hurry up.]**

**ALEC: You have a beautiful home. I seem to remember that you have an amazing antique pot upstairs.**

**LORENZO: It's a 16th century Ming vase. I procured it from a Castilian trader when it was still new.**

**ALEC: Incredible craftsmanship.**

**LORENZO: You have an interest in ceramics?**

**ALEC: I dabble. **

Jace goes off on a laughing fit. "This is the best thing ever!"

**ALEC: Would it be too forward of me to ask for a tour?**

**LORENZO: Not in the least! [Lorenzo starts walking.] I must show you my Fabergé egg. It was a gift from the tsar himself in the spring of 1887. Or was it 1888?**

**[Magnus pops up and gives Alec a confused look. Alec gives him an "I don't know either, just trying something" look back. Then he follows Lorenzo up the stairs. Magnus doesn't hide behind the sofa anymore. He starts looking around the room.]**

Everyone laughs at Malec's relationship. All the girls coo.

**LORENZO: I know. It was late 19th century. Anyway, I was at the Romanov Easter party, and Nicholas comes up to me. Nicholas. I can barely remember the color of his eyes.**

**[Magnus creates a ball of magic.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]**

"No, no got back!" Izzy complains.

**[Izzy is sitting by a desk. Luke approaches her and sits down in another chair.]**

**LUKE: Okay. So, why are you the only one here?**

**ISABELLE: I took on a little extra work so everybody could go out tonight.**

**LUKE: Just make sure you don't burn yourself out. You deserve a life, too.**

**ISABELLE: Yeah, well, my life, is not important right now.**

**LUKE: You know, for a while, I felt guilty about my role with the Circle. And I thought that joining the NYPD would make up for it.**

**ISABELLE: Did it?**

**LUKE: For the most part. But I stopped spending as much time with Jocelyn. And that's time I can't get back.**

**ISABELLE: I get it. But I don't have a Jocelyn.**

**LUKE: Maybe that's because you're not looking. If you don't make time for yourself, you're not gonna find him.**

"Is this, like, a Lightwood trait?" Magnus asks which earned him questioning looks. "Before Alec and I went on our first date, I had to convince him that he should make time for the things he cares about." Magnus explains.

**[RESTAURANT]**

**CLARY: So, you called Simon for dating advice.**

**JACE: No, I called Simon for restaurant advice.**

**SIMON: Had he called me for dating advice, I would have advised against this situation.**

**MAIA: Okay, not a problem. You guys just do your own thing. Ignore us. There's no reason this has to be weird.**

"Too late." Alec jokes.

**SIMON: Yeah, right.**

**CLARY: It's not weird. Not weird at all.**

**[They all look at their menus.]**

**JACE: [to Clary] Uh, you wanna split an appetizer?**

**CLARY: [nods] Sure. You pick.**

**JACE: Okay. Can't go wrong with oysters, right?**

**[Clary gives him a look. Simon quickly looks at Jace for a moment.]**

"And things just got weirder." Magnus adds.

**JACE: Wrong. Crab legs?**

**CLARY: Uh…**

**SIMON: [leans over] Clary hates crab…**

**JACE: Thank you.**

**SIMON: …lobster, shrimp, crawfish.**

**CLARY: That is not true. I'm okay as long as there's no shells or claws involved.**

**JACE: Got it. Um, okay, then flat bread?**

**SIMON: [under his breath] Burrata salad.**

**JACE: Burrata salad. Let's do a burrata salad.**

"Not asking for dating right?" Simon teases Jace.

"Technically it is still restaurant advice." Jace defends.

**CLARY: My favorite.**

**JACE: Great.**

**[Clary looks at Simon. Simon gives her a look of innocence. Maia puts down her menu.]**

**MAIA: Who's up for cocktails?**

**SIMON: Yes, please.**

**CLARY: Good idea.**

**JACE: Yes, yeah.**

"Sure, get drunk, what everyone does on a first date." Magnus adds sarcastically.

"How many dates have you had that were this awkward?" Izzy counters.

"I- point taken." Magnus says.

**[Everyone has their food.]**

**MAIA: I'm liking this margarita.**

**CLARY: Coming from a bartender, that says a lot.**

**[Jace looks at Simon putting something red on his tacos.]**

**JACE: Oh, ketchup on fish? That's disgusting.**

**SIMON: It is not ketchup.**

Jace turns an unhealthy shade of green.

**JACE: [to Clary] That's more disgusting, right?**

**SIMON: It's gotta go down some way, chief.**

"Did you just call me 'chief'"? Jace growls at Simon who hides behind Isabelle.

**CLARY: [to Maia] Okay, I have kind of a personal question for you.**

**MAIA: Go for it.**

**CLARY: What happens to your clothes when you… you know…**

**[Clary makes a claw gesture.]**

**MAIA: Wolf out?**

**CLARY: Yeah.**

**MAIA: Um… nothing good. I've shredded some of my cutest outfits that way. It's kind of wolf protocol to stash pairs of pants all over town.**

Magnus looks scandalized thinking about his own wardrobe.

**CLARY: Smart. Have you ever tried, uh, spandex?**

**MAIA: Have you ever seen a wolf in spandex? It's horrifying.**

"True." Clary admits.

**CLARY: Well, my deepest condolences to your wardrobe.**

**MAIA: Don't worry about it. You know, I still think I'd wanna be a werewolf over a Shadowhunter. I don't think I could remember all those runes.**

**JACE: Um, it's actually not that hard. You just kind of stick to your favorites, like Strength, or Speed or iratze.**

**MAIA: Anyway, I don't know that I'd want my whole body covered in tattoos.**

**JACE: Says the girl with the butterfly tattoo.**

"Wait how do you know about her tattoo?" Simon looks between Maia and Jace who decide to stay quiet.

**[Maia gives Jace a look.]**

**CLARY: Butterfly tattoo?**

**[Jace suddenly realizes what he said.]**

**SIMON: How do you know about that? It's pretty well hidden.**

**CLARY: You saw it after one of her transformations, or…**

**[There is an awkward silence.]**

**JACE: Not exactly, no.**

**MAIA: Yeah…**

"I didn't think it was possible for this date to become even more awkward. I was wrong." Clary says.

**[LORENZO'S MANSION]**

**[In the living room, Magnus is creating energy with his magic. Upstairs, Lorenzo is still giving Alec a tour. He shows him a painting.]**

**LORENZO: Does this baby look familiar?**

**ALEC: [pause] Yes.**

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I had to let you endure that." Magnus says to Alec.

**LORENZO: It's actually me. El Greco was a friend of my mother's and he used me as his inspiration.**

**ALEC: Oh, of course.**

**LORENZO: Needless to say, growing up in Toledo during the Siglo de Oro was quite the experience.**

**ALEC: Needless to say.**

"It's like you're not even trying to hide the fact that you don't want to be there." Maia points out.

"I'm pretty sure that his ego doesn't notice. I never thought I would meet someone more arrogant than Jace." Alec states. Jace looks at his parabatai offended.

"Arrogant?" Jace asks.

**[Cut back to the living room. The ley lines have become visible with Magnus' magic. They're red. Magnus' hands start shaking and suddenly he's blasted back onto the wall. Cut to upstairs.]**

**LORENZO: Did you hear something?**

**ALEC: …No?**

Everyone chuckles.

**[In awe, Magnus looks at the black and red ley lines. He stands up. Lorenzo rushes down the stairs, followed by Alec.]**

**LORENZO: I'm sure I heard something.**

**[Magnus quickly hides again.]**

**LORENZO: Strange.**

**[OUTSIDE LORENZO'S MANSION]**

**[Magnus and Alec meet up.]**

**ALEC: What was going on down there?**

**MAGNUS: Whoever did this is definitely from Edom. But, judging by the energy signature, it's not my father.**

"That's a good thing, right?" Jace turns to Magnus who is now in Alec's lap.

**ALEC: That's a good thing, right?**

"Haha, now you think like Alec." Simon points to Jace. Alec glares at them both.

**MAGNUS: I'm afraid not. This magic is very old and very evil. The demon responsible is as powerful as they come, unlike anything I've ever seen before.**

**ALEC: So, worse than Asmodeus?**

**MAGNUS: Much worse.**

"There's worse than Asmodeus?" Clary asks. Magnus nods.

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[A group of people rise as Lilith enters. Lilith turns to the first woman.]**

**LILITH: Who was it that you sacrificed?**

**WOMAN: My husband.**

**LILITH: And how did you do that?**

**WOMAN: I strangled him with an extension cord.**

"That is just sick." Simon says looking disgusted.

**LILITH: Wonderful. You must have loved him a great deal.**

**WOMAN: Yes, I did, but my love for him was nothing compared to my love for you.**

**LILITH: And I love you, too.**

"Do you think she's using some spell that makes her victims love her to do her bidding?" Alec asks Magnus and Luke who both shrug.

**[Lilith steps closer and strokes the woman's cheek. Then she cuts into the woman's neck with her fingernail. She does the same with the other three people.]**

**LILITH: Together we will usher in a new dawn.**

**[All the people let their blood drip into the altar. Red ley lines become visible in the church.]**

**[HOSPITAL]**

**[Catarina closes a curtain behind her and approaches a patient in bed.]**

**CATARINA: Still as bad as yesterday, Mr. Harris?**

**[Catarina puts her hand on the man's head.]**

**CATARINA: This will help. Hold still.**

**[With her other hand she uses her magic to try and heal the man. Suddenly, the red ley lines on the floor come towards her.]**

**CATARINA: Oh, no, not now!**

**[Both Catarina and the man start screaming. The machine the man is connected to starts beeping rapidly.]**

"Oh no!" Izzy says.

**[A police car with sirens approach the hospital. Cut to inside, where Luke is talking with another officer.]**

**LUKE: Turns out it was just a freak power surge. Couple tweaks to the grid, Con Ed said it shouldn't happen again.**

**[Luke goes over to Catarina, who is with Magnus, Alec, and Izzy.]**

**CATARINA: Is Mr. Harris okay?**

**MAGNUS: He'll pull through.**

**CATARINA: And everyone else?**

**MAGNUS: A patient upstairs on a ventilator.**

**CATARINA: Oh, God. It's all my fault.**

"No, it isn't." Magnus tells the Catarina on the screen.

**MAGNUS: Catarina, you had no way of knowing that this would happen.**

**ALEC: This proves Lorenzo's mansion wasn't the only place affected. We have to get back to the Institute.**

**[They leave.]**

**[OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT]**

**[Maia, Clary, Jace, and Simon all leave the restaurant.]**

**MAIA: Uh, well, the food was great.**

**JACE: Delicious.**

**CLARY: It was amazing.**

**SIMON: Fantastic, yeah.**

**CLARY: [to Simon] Thank you.**

**SIMON: Yeah, any time.**

**[Jace starts walking away.]**

**CLARY: [to Maia and Simon] Uh, see you guys.**

"Why did you guys have to make it so awkward?" Luke asks the kids.

**[Clary goes with Jace.]**

**SIMON: That was a nice save. The way you asked for the check. That could have been awkward.**

"Could've been?" asks Maia and Clary.

**MAIA: Could've been?**

Both girls laugh at this.

**[Simon chuckles.]**

**MAIA: Simon, about the tattoo–**

**SIMON: Look, you don't have to apologize.**

**MAIA: I wasn't going to. I was single at the time.**

**SIMON: I know, and I'd just assumed that pretty much everyone's slept with Jace at this point. It's only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess.**

"Weren't you the one to tell me I wasn't your type when we first met?" Jace reminds Simon.

**MAIA: That's not the point I'm trying to make. It doesn't matter who we've been with in the past. What's important is who we're with now, and I want to be with you.**

**[Maia kisses Simon, he kisses her back.]**

**[STREETS]**

**[Clary and Jace are walking back to the Institute.]**

**JACE: Are you okay?**

**CLARY: I'm fine.**

**JACE: Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Maia.**

**CLARY: I'm not upset about Maia. Not really. I just… I don't understand why I seem to be the only girl that you don't wanna be with. [stops walking] Is it me?**

At this Clary looks down which makes Jace scream, "Of course not!"

**[Jace stops too and turns to Clary.]**

**JACE: Yeah, it is. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, Clary. When I met you, I thought I knew everything, but you've shown me that there's so much more to being a Shadowhunter than just killing demons.**

**CLARY: Come on, you still think you know everything.**

**JACE: Well, except restaurants, apparently. I'm serious. You're special. Everything about you. Like how you scrunch your face when you're thinking. Like how you always double knot your shoes before you train. Like how you always have a piece of charcoal in your pocket. But more than that, it's how you always see the best in people. In me. And I am scared that if we take things too quickly, that you're gonna see something in me that you don't like. I just don't wanna ruin this.**

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you." Alec and Izzy say a little shocked by their brother's revelation. Clary kisses Jace.

**[Clary leans in and they kiss.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Alec has called a meeting with all Shadowhunters in the Ops Center.]**

**RAJ: You're gonna use the angelic core? Are you serious?**

"He's back from Idris? Great." Izzy says in a deadpan voice.

**ALEC: This is our only chance to stop the corruption. We're gonna flood the ley lines with angelic energy, put an end to this, once and for all.**

**CLARY: So, your plan is basically divine Drano?**

**[Alec pulls up a holographic map of the Institute.]**

**ALEC: The only problem is the Institute is not built on any ley lines. At least not yet. That's where Magnus comes in.**

**[Magnus shows the angelic core in a holographic image.]**

**MAGNUS: I know a spell that will allow me to temporarily divert the flow of magic at the core. Once the ley line's in place, you'll tap into the core, and we can kiss the demonic corruption goodbye.**

**[With a swipe of his hand he transforms the red holographic lines into blue ones.]**

**RAJ: Right. What happens if a demon shock wave hits while you're using your magic? The core will be totally exposed.**

"You know I've never liked him. He's like the Shadowhunter version of Lorenzo." Magnus states.

**[Raj makes a gesture that turns the holographic core red, then it implodes.]**

**JACE: Well, that doesn't look good.**

**MAGNUS: If we're lucky, it'll only vaporize the Institute.**

**ISABELLE: What if we're not lucky?**

**MAGNUS: Better not to think about that.**

Magnus winces at the thought of what would happen.

**ALEC: This is a risk that we have to take.**

**RAJ: The whole point of building the Institute away from the ley lines was to avoid something like this. Why not just quarantine the warlocks outside the city?**

"I don't know if I mentioned this, but I really hate him." Magnus repeats which get a hum of approval from everyone else in the room except Robert.

**ALEC: Because kicking innocent people out of their homes isn't going to solve anything.**

**RAJ: Neither will blowing up the Institute!**

**CLARY: You can't just quarantine Downworlders.**

**[Everyone starts talking over each other.]**

**ALEC: That's enough! This isn't just about the warlocks. You know what happened at the hospital. Everyone is at risk. We are under siege by a Greater Demon. It is our job to solve this problem. Evacuate the Institute. Essential personnel stay behind.**

"I love your Shadowhunter voice." Magnus whispers in Alec's ear. "It's really hot." Alec blushes a deep crimson.

**[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]**

**[Magnus and Alec go into a room where they can watch the core, a floating ball of energy. It is in a big room behind glass.]**

**MAGNUS: You sure about this?**

**ALEC: You have a better idea?**

**MAGNUS: I could try it on my own. It'll be far more difficult, but at least you'll be safe.**

"You know you two are way to self-sacrificing." Izzy states.

**ALEC: Let you hog all the glory?**

**MAGNUS: Maybe.**

**ALEC: As long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere.**

The girls and Simon coo.

**MAGNUS: Well, then let's get started.**

**[Magnus is closer to the core; Alec watches him by the control panel. Magnus uses his magic and gathers all the energy he has.]**

**ALEC: A little further.**

**MAGNUS: Now!**

**[Alec presses a button, but the screen says UNAUTHORIZED.]**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, I can't hold it much longer. Do it now!**

**ALEC: I can't! Someone's locked me out.**

"You don't think Raj locked me out, do you?" Alec asks his siblings.

**[OPS CENTER]**

**[Izzy, Jace, and Clary are demanding everyone to follow Alec's orders.]**

**ISABELLE: Come on, move it. You don't wanna be inside if this goes bad.**

**RAJ: We're not going anywhere.**

**JACE: Your orders were to evacuate.**

**RAJ: Yeah, I know the orders. Look, I'm all for helping out the Downworlders, but we can't let Lightwood destroy the Institute to do it. Without it, we leave New York completely defenseless.**

**CLARY: That is not your call to make.**

**RAJ: Doesn't matter. I've already locked him out of the system.**

"That ass!" Izzy and Jace yell.

**JACE: Then unlock it.**

**[Jace lays a hand on Raj. They struggle, but Jace pins Raj down on the table.]**

**ISABELLE: Now.**

**RAJ: Not possible. Even if it was, my answer would still be the same.**

**[Jace nods to Izzy. Izzy goes over to the screen and starts typing on the keyboard.]**

**CLARY: Can you undo it?**

**ISABELLE: No, not anytime soon. It's too late.**

"Damn it!" Alec says.

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[More followers pour their blood into Lilith's altar.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]**

**MAGNUS: Alec!**

**ALEC: I need to release the energy manually.**

"Hasn't that been closed since we got technology?" Izzy asks.

Alec nods, "Which means it's probably rusted."

**MAGNUS: Well, whatever you do, do it quickly!**

**[Alec opens up the wall where the panel with wires is.]**

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[The blood flows closer to the middle of the altar.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]**

**MAGNUS: Alexander!**

**ALEC: I'm working on it! It's rusted!**

**[Alec tries to move a heavy lever.]**

**ALEC: It's rusted shut.**

"Hurry up, Alec!" The shadowhunters tell Alec.

"Hey! I can't do anything right now." Alec replies.

**[Alec takes off his jacket and pulls up his sleeve. He activates the Strength rune on his bicep. He tries with the lever again.]**

**ALEC: Come on. Come on.**

**[Cut to Lilith, hopeful that the blood is almost there. Back at the Institute, Alec gets the lever up. The energy is released.]**

"Oh, thank the Angel!" Everyone sighs.

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Angelic energy is flying through the air. All the candles go out. Lilith victims are confused.]**

**MAN: What happened?**

**LILITH: It's a minor setback. But the altar is safe. That's all that matters.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CORE]**

**[Magnus sits down on the ground. Alec goes to him, they're both panting. Alec is smiling.]**

**ALEC: I did it.**

**MAGNUS: You did it?**

**ALEC: Yeah. Oh, well, maybe I got a little help.**

"I thought you didn't want me hogging all the glory?" Magnus asks Alec.

"Yes exactly. Which is why I will hog all the glory." Alec teases. They laugh and kiss.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec and Magnus are clicking their glasses on the balcony.]**

**MAGNUS: Mm. That's quite the drink.**

**ALEC: It's been quite the day.**

**MAGNUS: I'm guessing Raj and his friends didn't take their banishment well?**

**ALEC: Oh, Wrangel Island isn't banishment. It's more like character-building.**

"Good. He deserved it." Jace tells his parabatai. "I can't wait to see him when we get back." He says with a crazy look in his eyes.

**MAGNUS: Lorenzo Rey could use a bit of character-building. He's been taking all the credit for fixing the ley lines.**

"He is going to be a pain in our ass, isn't he?" Magnus sighs and Alec nods.

"Probably."

**ALEC: Such an ass. Whatever corrupted those ley lines is still out there. Lorenzo has to stop blaming you for being Asmodeus' son and help us track the demon who's responsible.**

**MAGNUS: Alexander… about my father, I hope you don't think less of me.**

**ALEC: Are you kidding? I don't care who your dad is. I care who you are. And you're the furthest thing from a Greater Demon.**

**[Alec leans in and kisses Magnus.]**

"Cute. Good for you, big bro." Izzy coos.

**[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace is sleeping.]**

**CLARY: Jace.**

**[Jace opens his eyes and looks at Clary beside him. She looks shocked. Jace looks down and sees blood coming out of Clary's stomach.]**

**JACE: Clary.**

**CLARY: Why?**

**[Jace lifts his hand up and sees the dagger with blood on it. Then Jace wakes up. There's no one laying beside him.]**

"Not these again." Jace says.

"Maybe this will show us why you have these dreams and how to stop them?" Clary says hopefully.

**[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]**

**[Jace enters and sees Izzy sitting by a screen.]**

**JACE: Izzy, it's 3:00 A.M. What are you still doing awake?**

**ISABELLE: I was gonna ask you the same question. But how did that date go?**

**JACE: It went fine. I'm just not tired. Look, Izzy, why don't you go get some sleep? I can keep searching through this footage for you.**

"You both need to rest, understood?" Alec said in his big brother voice.

They both nod.

**ISABELLE: It's not the searching I need help with. Check this out.**

**[Jace looks closer and Izzy zooms in on a victim being attacked by a demon, sucking the life out of the victim.]**

**JACE: I've never seen a possession like that before.**

**ISABELLE: Just keep watching.**

**[Izzy pauses the footage and zooms in on the demon.]**

**ISABELLE: What kind of demon is that?**

**JACE: I have no idea. But whatever it is, we have to stop it.**

"I want to find out who is behind that mask." Jace says.

**[SIMON'S CONTAINER]**

**[Simon is strumming his guitar. There's knocking on the door.]**

**SIMON: It's open!**

**[There's more knocking.]**

**SIMON: I said it's…**

**[Simon sighs and puts his guitar in his case. He goes to the door, opens it, and sees Russell with some other wolves standing there. Simon goes over to them.]**

**SIMON: This is just a guess, um… You guys aren't here to rent boats, are you?**

"What did I say about humor during serious situations?" Maia asks annoyed.

"My concern is what is going on." Luke says looking at his pack.

**[Russell and his wolves have Simon surrounded.]**

**RUSSELL: I'm afraid not. We're here to help you move out, permanently.**

**SIMON: Seriously? I'm pretty sure it was you wolves that put me there in the first place.**

**RUSSELL: Well, now we're putting you out.**

**SIMON: Come on. I know you guys are territorial, but this is stupid. Luke's gonna be pissed when he hears about this.**

**RUSSELL: Luke's not gonna find out about it. You're gonna leave here on your own, or there's gonna be trouble.**

"Luke, please tell me you're going to do something about Russell?" Maia turns to her alpha.

**SIMON: I'm not going anywhere.**

**RUSSELL: Okay.**

**SIMON: Really?**

**[Maia and Bat come out of the Jade Wolf and see someone behind Simon ready to hit him with a bat.]**

**MAIA: Simon, watch out!**

**[Simon turns around and covers his face with his arms. The mark on his head lights up and the bat is shattered into a thousand pieces. The mark blasts some kind of energy, that throws the attacker against a food truck. Everyone is in shock.]**

"What the hell?" Everyone shouts.

**BAT: Holy crap.**

**SIMON: What just happened?**

**MAIA: Oh, my God. Your forehead.**

**[Simon feels it with his fingers. Then the mark disappears again.]**

"Okay, so that happened." Simon says feeling his forehead.

"Maybe we should just watch the next clip before we come to any conclusions?" Magnus suggests.

"Good idea, Mags." Alec tells his boyfriend. "The faster we watch these the faster we'll be able to stop all this chaos."


	5. What Lies Beneath

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so happy I was able to write 2 episodes in a day. I'm sorry if these aren't great, I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. Please tell me what you think in the comments and I hope you all like it. I'm so sorry again to all of those who waited patiently, so I guess this is my gift to you, 2 episodes in a day!**

**Thank you all so much again,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyright go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform**

* * *

_**If I mention all the Lightwoods, that includes Jace**_

"Before we start, Iz, can I talk to you?" Alec asks his sister. She nods and they go to the back of the room. "Do you have a thing for the vampire?"

"What are you talking about, Alec?" Izzy says nervously.

"I see the way you look at him when he's with Maia. I just want to make sure that he's not going to break your heart." Alec hugs his sister.

"Thanks, Alec. And yeah, I guess I kind of like him. I'm not sure if it's anything yet. Please keep it a secret?" Izzy asks buried in her brother's chest.

"Of course." Alec replies. He kisses her forehead and the join the rest of the group.

**[STREETS]**

**[It's nighttime. A woman, Morgan, is walking on the street, she's on a call with someone.]**

"Who's she?" Jace asked.

"I think she's a mundane. Maybe she is the Owl's next victim." Alec guesses.

**MORGAN: Look, it's for a good cause and 100% of the cover goes to charity. Just tell your friends it's open bar. Cool. I'll send you an invite now.**

**[Morgan hangs up and starts sending the invite. Then she hears growling. She sees a dark figure a few feet away from her, Lilith's Owl. Nervously, she turns around and starts walking. When she looks back, the Owl is gone. Then he's suddenly in front of her. She screams. She tries to fight him, but he pushes her onto the ground. The Owl starts possessing, but then she grabs pepper spray from her purse and sprays it into the Owl's eyes. She manages to escape. A police officer drives up to the sidewalk.]**

"Wait! She used pepper spray! That must mean that the Owl is part human!" Izzy concludes.

**OFFICER: What's going on ma'am?**

**MORGAN: I was attacked by this beast!**

**[The Owl watches Morgan and the police from a roof.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace is still investigating the footage. He's sleepy. In the reflection of the screen he sees Sebastian.]**

"Jace you need to get some sleep. I'm pretty sure those are hallucinations." Alec lectures. Jace sighs, but agrees with his parabatai.

**SEBASTIAN: Who are you looking for, Jace?**

**[Jace turns around and Sebastian quickly comes closer. He puts a knife against Jace's throat.]**

**SEBASTIAN: I'm right here. Right under your little angelic nose.**

**JACE: It's you.**

**SEBASTIAN: In the flesh. It's exhausting, isn't it? Always being one step behind.**

**[Jace grabs Sebastian's arm, gets up and tries to punch him, but Sebastian disappears into thin air.]**

**CLARY: Jace? Are you okay?**

**[Clary walks down the steps of the Ops center.]**

**JACE: Yeah, I'm good.**

**CLARY: It's 4:00 in the morning. I just got back from patrol, but what are you still doing up?**

Several people glance at Jace in concern.

**[Jace has sat down again. Clary approaches him.]**

**JACE: I have to go through this surveillance footage.**

**[Jace activates his stamina rune on his upper arm.]**

**CLARY: By using your Stamina rune? Jace, at some point you've–**

"Jace!" Alec screams. "You're the first person to tell me when I'm working too much or using the stamina rune too often, start taking your own advice."

**JACE: I can sleep when I find him.**

**CLARY: You also have to take care of yourself.**

"I rarely say this, but I agree with Clary." Alec says.

**[Clary puts her hand on his shoulder.]**

**JACE: Seven mundanes have been murdered in the last 48 hours. I think I know who's responsible.**

**CLARY: You ID'ed the Owl?**

**JACE: The Clave has no record of an owl-faced demon or a demon that possesses people that way. That face has to be a glamour.**

**CLARY: Who? Who'd wanna hide themselves?**

**JACE: I think the Owl is Jonathan.**

"Because of your visions?" Clary asks. Jace nods.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[The bar is empty. Luke, Simon, and Maia are there. Luke is on the phone.]**

**LUKE: All right. Just give me a call if anything changes.**

**[Luke hangs up the phone.]**

**SIMON: Please tell me he's okay.**

**LUKE: He's pretty banged up. You broke his hip and shattered his knee.**

"Oh man!" Simon says shocked.

**SIMON: Oh, no.**

**MAIA: At least wolves heal fast.**

**LUKE: Not in this case. He's not healing the way he should.**

"Wait what? Now I really want to know what the Seelie Queen did to you." Luke states.

**SIMON: Great. They wanted me dead before this happened.**

**LUKE: Just lay low and steer clear of the Jade Wolf. I'm gonna go smooth things over with the pack.**

**[Luke exits.]**

**SIMON: I don't understand. I didn't even touch him.**

**MAIA: You didn't have to. It was your forehead. It was glowing with, like, a mark or something. It looked like this.**

**[Maia draws the mark on a napkin and gives it to Simon.]**

Clary takes a piece of charcoal out of her jacket and draws it on her hand.

**SIMON: "You walk in the daylight, darkness will follow."**

**MAIA: Hmm?**

**SIMON: The Seelie Queen said it to me before she tattooed this on my face.**

**[Simon goes to the door.]**

**MAIA: Where are you going?**

**SIMON: To pay Her Majesty a little visit.**

"Why? What if this is what she wants? You can't do that, Simon!" Clary protests.

**MAIA: Simon, wait. She gave you that mark before she let you go. You going back could be exactly what her messed-up, little Seelie brain wants. She could trap you there forever.**

**SIMON: I can't just crawl in some hole and hide. Maybe Clary's seen this before. I have to find out what this is.**

**[JADE WOLF, OUTSIDE]**

**[Luke is meeting up with Russell.]**

**RUSSELL: Whatever that vampire did, Glenn may never walk again.**

**LUKE: Well, he shouldn't have come after Simon in the first place.**

**RUSSELL: You're defending him?**

Luke sighs. The pack was tearing itself apart. He needed to figure something out, quickly.

**LUKE: No, I'm just saying the wolf was out of line. You all were.**

**RUSSELL: What the hell do you expect? You put a filthy vampire under our noses, allowed him to sleep with our women. What's next?**

"Excuse me?!" Maia screeched.

**LUKE: Maia is not anyone's woman. And drop the bass in your voice when you talk to me.**

"Thanks, Luke" Maia says gratefully.

**RUSSELL: We're werewolves, Luke. Having a vampire here is asking for trouble, let alone one with that kind of power.**

**LUKE: Look, Simon said he didn't mean to hurt anybody. I believe him. He's a good kid, all right?**

**RUSSELL: I get it. He's like a son to you. But you get this. We're your pack. We're the ones you're supposed to protect.**

**LUKE: And I will. I just don't wanna act until I know exactly what's going on.**

**RUSSELL: Sooner or later, you're gonna have to pick a side.**

"Thanks, Luke, but I probably should find somewhere else to stay." Simon tells Luke. Luke looks like he wants to protests, but knows that it's the best thing for the pack.

**[Russell enters the Jade Wolf.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ARMORY]**

**[Magnus enters the armory where Alec and Izzy are.]**

**MAGNUS: There you are. Good news, the core is off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption.**

**ALEC: [flat] That's good news. Thank you.**

"Wow, Alec. You sound excited." Jace says sarcastically.

**[Alec sighs.]**

**MAGNUS: All righty, then. I'll make myself scarce.**

**ISABELLE: We just got a fire message from Mom saying she's "dropping by" for an impromptu "family dinner".**

"Oh." Jace says.

**MAGNUS: Those are a lot of air quotes.**

**ALEC: Mom doesn't just drop by for anything.**

**ISABELLE: Yeah, we're thinking it has to do with her and Dad. They're finally making their divorce official.**

"I'm proud of you, Mom." Izzy turns to her mom.

**MAGNUS: My condolences.**

**ISABELLE: It's for the best. Problem is, instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to fix everyone around her.**

**ALEC: Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives.**

"I do not!" Maryse says refusing to admit the truth. All the Lightwood children snort.

**MAGNUS: So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?**

**ISABELLE: Definitely not here.**

**ALEC: The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor.**

Everyone laughs at Maryse's blush.

**MAGNUS: How about my place?**

**ALEC: Magnus, you don't have to–**

**MAGNUS: I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves.**

**ISABELLE: Wait, you should be there.**

**[Magnus smile fades and he shakes his head.]**

**ISABELLE: Think about it. If Magnus is there, being his usual charming self, Mom won't have time to interrogate us.**

**MAGNUS: I am charming.**

**ALEC: You don't think it's too much?**

**MAGNUS: "Too much" is my middle name. [Alec smiles.] Look, clearly this is important to you. Ergo, it's important to me. Hmm?**

All the Malec shippers coo.

**[NURSING HOME GARDEN]**

**[It's nighttime. Rosa is holding on to Raphael's arm. They're walking towards a bench.]**

"Is that Rosa?" Alec asks. Izzy and Magnus nod.

**ROSA: Of all the workers in the nursing home, you are my favorite one.**

**RAPHAEL: I don't work at the nursing home, Rosa. I'm just a friend.**

**ROSA: Oh, whoever you are, I'm having a ball.**

**RAPHAEL: Me, too.**

**[They sit down.]**

**ROSA: You know, there's someone you remind me of. [gasps] My big brother. [Raphael smiles.] What was his name?**

"I never knew Raphael was an older brother. I mean, I knew he was a brother, but I didn't know Rosa was his little sister." Alec tells Magnus.

**RAPHAEL: Raphael.**

**ROSA: You know him?**

**RAPHAEL: Yeah, he's told me stories before. When you were a little girl, your family moved here from Mexico City, and you were terribly homesick. Nobody seemed to notice.**

**ROSA: Except Raphael.**

**RAPHAEL: And whenever you were feeling down, he'd sneak you up to the roof and point at all the stars. And he said…**

**ROSA: They're the same stars in Mexico.**

**RAPHAEL: Yeah.**

**ROSA: But then he ran away. He never said goodbye.**

**RAPHAEL: No, no, he did. Remember? [Rosa shakes her head.] The night he left, he, um, came to your room, and gave you one last hug.**

**ROSA: I don't remember.**

**RAPHAEL: No, no, he did. He did. He couldn't say why, but it broke his heart to leave. And he promised you, if you ever felt lonely, all you had to do is look up at those stars… [they both look up] and know that your big brother was out there thinking of you.**

**[Raphael gathers himself and sighs. Then his phone buzzes.]**

Everyone immediately feels bad for Raphael. "Maybe I should apologize for the whole, you know Izzy and Raphael blood thing." Alec tells Magnus.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Magnus replies. Izzy smiles having heard her brother.

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Raphael is rushing through the hallways. He encounters a vamp.]**

**RAPHAEL: Is she downstairs?**

**MAN: I've never seen her like this.**

**[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]**

**[Heidi is sitting on the floor, playing in a pool of blood. She has blood all over her body and face.]**

"Okay she's officially lost her mind." Simon says.

**HEIDI: I know it's bad to play with your food.**

**[She bites into the blood bag and chuckles.]**

**HEIDI: I was bored, being cooped up against my will and all.**

**RAPHAEL: Heidi, you need your rest. You're still adjusting.**

**[Heidi stands up and, in a flash, she stands before Raphael.]**

**HEIDI: Trust me, I'm adjusted. Thank you for bringing me back from the grave, but now it's time to meet my sire.**

**RAPHAEL: We talked about this. You can meet him when it's time.**

**HEIDI: It is time! [groans] I've been going to bleeder dens since I was 16. I know more than you think. And keeping me here and burning me, that's not normal. Either you can let me go, or I can make you.**

"She is dangerous. We need to find a way to contain her, properly." Alec says.

**RAPHAEL: Okay. If you wanna go, I can't stop you.**

**HEIDI: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? [turns her back to Raphael and picks up the blood bag] I'm just gonna take this little guy for the road.**

**[Raphael swoops in, turns Heidi around before she can attack and tranquillizes her with serum. He puts her down on the ground.]**

**RAPHAEL: I'm sorry.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, LIBRARY]**

**[Clary is sitting at a desk flipping through a book. Maia and Simon are with her.]**

**CLARY: You sure this is what it looked like?**

**MAIA: I know I'm no Picasso, but…**

**SIMON: Actually, Picasso was an abstract… [looks at Maia, she looks back] Never mind.**

"You do listen!" Clary laughs which makes Simon groan realizing that his best friend will continue to rant about artists.

**MAIA: [pointing at the napkin] This is what I saw on his forehead.**

**CLARY: Well, it's not in the Gray Book, which means it's not a Shadowhunter rune. And Magnus has never seen anything like it.**

**[Simon sits down. Maia turns to the bookcases.]**

**SIMON: And the Seelie Queen said only a Daylighter can withstand it.**

**MAIA: Does this library have a Daylighter section?**

"The institutes barely even let downworlders inside the institute and you think we'll have daylighter section?" Jace asks Maia who put her hand up in defense.

**CLARY: I'll see what I can find, but this may be more of a vampire question.**

**SIMON: [sighs] Remember back in fourth grade when Tommy Weismann kept picking on me?**

**CLARY: Until you knocked him out.**

"You knocked someone out? You?" The parabatais laughed.

**MAIA: [chuckles] What?**

**SIMON: True story. I was king of the nerds for a day. What I never told you was that that knockout was actually an accident. I ducked to shield my new glasses, and my elbow caught him in the face.**

"That makes a lot more sense. Also, why were you only king of the nerds for a day?" Izzy asks.

"Most of them figured it out." Simon explains.

**[Clary and Maia chuckle.]**

**MAIA: I had a similar showdown with Cindy McCallahan. But my knockout was intentional.**

**SIMON: I guess I just miss the days when our biggest problems were 90-pound bullies and the threat of being suspended.**

Simon and Clary sigh thinking about the old days.

**[They all think about that, then Jace enters.]**

**JACE: Hey, I need to talk to Clary.**

**[Clary looks at Simon.]**

**SIMON: I'm a grown vampire, Fray. I can handle this.**

**CLARY: Thanks.**

**[Clary sees Jace rubbing his eyes.]**

"Please take care of yourself. I'm worried about you." Clary says.

**[THE INSTITUTE, STUDY]**

**[Clary closes the door behind her.]**

**CLARY: Did you get any sleep?**

**[Jace ignores the question, takes a tablet, and gives it to Clary.]**

**JACE: This is Morgan Young, the Owl's latest victim. Except she escaped before he possessed her.**

**[Clary swipes through pictures of Morgan.]**

**CLARY: How'd she manage that?**

**JACE: She got him in the face with pepper spray.**

**CLARY: That wouldn't affect a demon.**

**JACE: No, it wouldn't. It means the Owl is part human. Same as Jonathan.**

"So, we were right. Jonathan is the perfect suspect, but isn't he in that alter with that demon lady?" Simon questions. This made everyone think about who else it could be.

**CLARY: Jace… Look, we've tried how many times? There's been no activity on the Connection rune.**

**JACE: They never found his body.**

**[Jace takes the tablet and walks to the desk. His back is to Clary.]**

**CLARY: Because he's probably in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Jace, you saw him in that river. Jonathan was dead.**

**JACE: [sighs] So was I… [turns to Clary] until you brought me back.**

**[Jace approaches Clary.]**

**CLARY: Do you think this is because of the wish?**

"But that's not possible. The angel wouldn't do that especially if he was half-demon." Robert says indignantly clearly taking a stab at the downworlders in the room.

**JACE: Ever since Lake Lyn, I've been having dreams about Jonathan.**

**CLARY: Which are probably just that, dreams.**

**JACE: Like your dreams about the Mortal Mirror? They all ended up being true. [grabbing tickets from his pocket] Maryse wants to have dinner with Alec, Izzy, and I later on tonight. I think this is more important. Morgan is throwing a fundraiser for disaster relief. If I know anything about Jonathan, he will be there to finish what he started.**

"Jace that was different. Ithuriel was communicating with me." Clary explains trying to figure out what was going on with her boyfriend.

**CLARY: Then we should tell the others.**

**JACE: No, he had spies in the Institute before. I don't want anything to tip him off. When he attacks again, we'll be there to stop him.**

**[HOTEL DUMORT, RAPHAEL'S BEDROOM]**

**[Raphael is sleeping. He wakes up when his phone rings. He picks it up.]**

**RAPHAEL: Rosa? [he sits up] Oh, yes. What happened?**

**[Raphael gazes into the distance, he slowly lowers his phone.]**

"Oh no…" Magnus says and lets a tear fall for his "son".

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Raphael is sitting in the living room. Izzy and a vampire enter. Raphael gets up and hugs Izzy.]**

**RAPHAEL: I just called to give you the news. You didn't have to come.**

**ISABELLE: No way I was going to let you go through this alone.**

"You're a good friend, Izzy." Simon turns to Izzy. She forces a smile.

**[Izzy hugs him again. In the next scene, they're sitting on the couch, looking at pictures of Raphael and Rosa together.]**

**RAPHAEL: All my life, I had to watch at a distance as each member of my family grew old and died. But Rosa… she was everything for me.**

**[Raphael puts the pictures on the coffee table.]**

**ISABELLE: When's the funeral?**

**RAPHAEL: During the day.**

**[Izzy puts her hand on Raphael's arm.]**

**ISABELLE: Tell me when it is. I'll be there. Rosa was a beautiful soul. Someone should be there to honor her.**

"I'll be there too." Magnus tells Izzy. They nod to each other.

**RAPHAEL: Thank you.**

**[Izzy strokes Raphael's cheek.]**

**ISABELLE: You're a good brother, Raphael. Rosa was lucky to have you.**

**[Raphael gives her a soft smile. He looks down at Izzy's wrist. He sees the veins through her skin.]**

Alec tenses up.

**ISABELLE: Raphael…**

**[Raphael gets up.]**

**RAPHAEL: I think it's best if you go.**

**ISABELLE: It's okay.**

**[Izzy gets up and walks a few steps. Then she turns back to Raphael.]**

**ISABELLE: Just promise me you'll ask for help if you need it.**

**[Then Izzy exits.]**

**[NYPD]**

**[Ollie and Luke are sitting by a desk discussing the Owl attacks.]**

**OLLIE: Another attack by the guy with the Owl face. This time, the victim got away. I was thinking. Could this be a warlock?**

"At this point it could be anything or anyone with human and demon blood." Alec says sadly not wanting it to be a downworlder.

**LUKE: [whispering] I told you. Don't mention stuff while we're here.**

**OLLIE: [whispering] Nobody's listening. But they might start if we keep whispering like this. Relax. I won't mention it to anybody who doesn't absolutely need to know.**

**LUKE: What do you mean "need to know?" Who else did you tell?**

**OLLIE: Well, obviously Sam. She's my partner. And emergency contact in case I get mauled by a vampire or something. Kidding. Sort of.**

"Great at this point the whole mundane world will know!" Luke says annoyed.

**LUKE: I don't think you appreciate how much danger this puts her in. Now, you wanna show me that file?**

**[THE INSTITUTE, IZZY'S BEDROOM]**

**[Izzy is getting ready doing her make-up for the dinner with her Mom. Clary knocks on the open door and enters.]**

**ISABELLE: Wow. Look at you.**

**CLARY: It's not easy finding something cute that can accommodate a weapon. Izzy, have you… Have you noticed anything different about Jace?**

"You guys realise that you're talking to everyone except the one with the angelic connection to him, right?!" Alec says annoyed that he's being kept in the dark.

**ISABELLE: No. Well, you do see him a lot more than I do. [Clary pulls a face.] What's wrong?**

**CLARY: He thinks the Owl is Jonathan.**

**ISABELLE: What? Why?**

**CLARY: He keeps having these dreams about him. He thinks they're prophetic.**

**ISABELLE: What do you think?**

**CLARY: I don't know. He hasn't been sleeping. He's been using his Stamina rune to stay on mission.**

**ISABELLE: When you don't sleep, your mind can play tricks on you.**

**CLARY: Yeah.**

**ISABELLE: Has he told Alec?**

**CLARY: He's afraid that once word gets out, it'll tip off Jonathan.**

"What do you mean? It's not like Alec is going to tell the Institute!" Izzy says also mad that her brother isn't aware of anything.

**[Pause.]**

**ISABELLE: I'm coming with you.**

**CLARY: What about your family dinner?**

**ISABELLE: If the Owl is Jonathan, we've got way bigger problems than missing dinner with Mom. There's no way I'm letting you guys go out there alone.**

"You're leaving me alone with Mom!" Alec tells them forgetting that his mother is behind him.

"What do you mean by that Alexander?" Maryse tells her son teasingly. Alec winces at the use of his full name by his mother.

"Only Magnus can call me by my full name, Mom" Alec whines, not realising what he is saying. He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth and hides in Magnus' shoulder waiting for the teasing. Needless to say, they were relentless.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec and Magnus are preparing the dinner. Alec is measuring something in a cup.]**

**ALEC: Are you sure this is exactly half a cup?**

**MAGNUS: Cooking is an art, not a science.**

**ALEC: Well, if that were true, then there wouldn't be instructions. [He holds up a card.] Now, this is an old family recipe. Izzy and I found it right after my grandmother died. [stirring the stew] My mother was inconsolable till the day we made her this stew. That was the first time that I saw her smile.**

Maryse smiles thinking back to that night.

**MAGNUS: Well, you're a sweet man, Alexander. [plucking something out of Alec's hair] And so adorable with radish in your hair.**

Alec blushes.

**[Alec feeds Magnus a spoonful of stew.]**

**ALEC: Here.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, wow.**

**ALEC: Okay. How is that? Good?**

**[Magnus nods and chews.]**

**ALEC: Yeah. Good.**

**[Then Alec's phone rings. As soon as he walks off Magnus pulls a face and spits the rest of the stew out in a cup.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, God.**

"Hey!" Alec yells.

"I think it's a Lightwood trait. Neither Izzy nor Alec can cook." Jace stage-whispers to the group. Which causes both siblings to glare at their adoptive brother.

**[Magnus uses his magic, and improves the stew with a snap. When Alec comes back Magnus quickly starts stirring.]**

**ALEC: Izzy texted. [moving Magnus away from the stew] Out, out, out. She's going on mission with Clary and Jace. Which means it's just me tonight.**

"We'll be fine, darling. I don't think I've ever seen you this stressed." Magnus comforts Alec.

**MAGNUS: Just us. Okay?**

**[There's knocking on the front door.]**

**ALEC: Okay, remember, my mother is on edge. That means avoid any sensitive subjects, like my dad or that I turned down that job at the Clave.**

**MAGNUS: Or the fact that you're dating a dastardly warlock? Hmm?**

"I'm sorry Magnus. I'm just nervous." Alec apologizes.

"No need, angel." Magnus replies.

**ALEC: I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?**

**MAGNUS: No, no, no. You're just tense. [grabbing a glass] Here, drink this.**

**[Alec downs the drink. Magnus looks a bit in shock.]**

"Okay you are definitely not okay. I've never seen you drink anything that fast. Should I be worried?" Magnus says concerned.

**ALEC: I'm okay. You're okay? Okay.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, I'm okay. [Alec goes to the door.] You're okay.**

**[Magnus puts down the glass and joins Alec at the door.]**

**MARYSE: My boys!**

**[Maryse chuckles and gives Magnus a hug and a bottle of wine to Alec. Then she gives him a hug as well.]**

"What the hell is going on?" Izzy asks her brothers. They both stare at the screen in shock.

**MAGNUS: I'm far from being a boy, but I appreciate the sentiment.**

**MARYSE: My apologies. I should respect my elders.**

"I don't like that my mother is calling my boyfriend an elder. It's a little weird." Alec says shaking his head.

**ALEC: Can I get you a drink?**

**MARYSE: How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails?**

**[Maryse goes to the living room.]**

**MAGNUS: This is your mother on edge?**

**[Magnus takes the wine from Alec and follows Maryse.]**

"Oh, I can't wait to see this! I can't believe I'm missing this for a stupid mission." Izzy sighs.

**[ALLEY]**

**[Simon approaches Raphael who's leaning against a car.]**

**SIMON: Beautiful night. [Raphael looks deadly at Simon.] Or not. Raphael, I need to talk to you.**

"This talk isn't going to go well, is it?" Simon asks Magnus who shakes his head.

**RAPHAEL: Not now.**

**SIMON: I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help.**

**[Raphael stands up straight.]**

**RAPHAEL: I said not now, Daylighter.**

**SIMON: Funny you should mention that. Some strange stuff has gone down, and I was wondering if it might be because of that Daylighter legend you talked about.**

**RAPHAEL: Your little lost-boy act doesn't work with me, Lewis.**

"Wow, he's grumpier than usual and I'm still not leaving." Simon sighs and shakes his head.

**SIMON: If you knew me better, you might find I'm actually pretty lost.**

**RAPHAEL: [pointing angrily] Twice I offered to help you if you told me how you became a Daylighter and twice you refused.**

**SIMON: Which, from your perspective, I get. Super frustrating, right? But the thing is, I really don't know. And it might help if you tell me a little bit about this Daylighter legend.**

**RAPHAEL: [screaming] I said not now!**

**[Raphael charges for Simon and is about to punch him in the face when Simon's mark sends Raphael flying through the air. He groans when he hits a wall and falls to the ground. Simon runs to Raphael.]**

"Shit! He's really not going to like you now." Maia says with gasp.

**SIMON: Raphael, are you okay?**

**RAPHAEL: Stay away from me.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus and Maryse are laughing at the dinner table. Alec is surprised with how well the dinner is going.]**

"I've never seen you so uncomfortable. This is amazing! I'm getting so much blackmail from these!" Jace laughs.

**MAGNUS: I'm serious. Truman Capote was a total closet warlock, and he never knew when to leave. [imitating Truman] "I'd like to stay here the entire night drinking cognac and regaling you all with all my stories."**

**MARYSE: Well, you do know how to host.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, please. Tonight, was all Alec.**

**MARYSE: Really? That stew was incredible. Who knew you could cook?**

"Ouch that hurts mother." Alec pretends to be wounded. Maryse is happy that she can finally laugh with her children.

**ALEC: I've made that for you before.**

**MARYSE: Oh, how could I forget? Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids. To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me. It still warms my heart. But that stew, I still have nightmares.**

**ALEC: I thought you loved that stew.**

**MARYSE: Oh, I do now. Whatever you've done to the recipe, it's unrecognizable.**

**[Alec looks at Magnus. Magnus looks at the table.]**

"He knows you did something… Someone's in trouble…" Simon teases Magnus.

**MAGNUS: Would anyone care for a digestif?**

**MARYSE: No, thank you. I'm probably embarrassing Alec as it is.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, we're just happy to see you in such good spirits.**

**ALEC: We thought you might be upset, what with the divorce and everything.**

"I thought we were supposed to stay away from sensitive topics?" Magnus teases Alec.

"We had the dinner at my dastardly warlock boyfriend's loft." Alec counters.

"Touché" Magnus replies with a kiss.

**MARYSE: I've made my peace with that. But your instincts are right. I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted Isabelle and Jace to be here, but you need to know. In light of Malachi's coup, the Clave has reopened its investigation of former Circle members.**

**ALEC: You had nothing to do with Malachi.**

**MARYSE: Still. Based on a review of my actions in the Circle, the Clave has reclassified me a traitor.**

"What?!" All the Lightwoods shout.

**ALEC: What?**

**MARYSE: They're stripping me of my runes. In a few days, it'll be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante.**

"They can't do that. You've been loyal to the Clave for decades!" Jace shouts at the screen.

**ALEC: This is completely unjust. You've given your life to the Clave.**

**[Magnus feels Maryse and Alec need to discuss this in private.]**

**MAGNUS: I'll go check on the desserts.**

**[Magnus leaves the table.]**

"Thanks, Mags." Alec whispers.

**ALEC: This is a total hypocrisy. What about the Pangborns, the Blackwells? Do they keep their positions? What about Dad?**

**MARYSE: He was assigned to the LA Institute as part of a deal.**

Robert grins, happy that he doesn't have to become a mundane.

**ALEC: That is exactly my point. He gets a slap on the wrist, not exile.**

**MARYSE: Please, don't make this harder than it already is.**

Maryse sighs.

**[Alec sighs. Maryse stands up from her chair across Alec and sits down next to him.]**

**MARYSE: My punishment is more severe because my crimes were, too. Back in the days of the Circle, I was convinced Valentine had all the answers. I recruited many good people, including your father. And together with Valentine, I orchestrated all the bloody details of the Uprising.**

**ALEC: But you got out.**

**MARYSE: Only after I knew we were doomed. Once I saw Valentine for who he really was, I couldn't believe what I had done. I vowed to devote the rest of my life to the Clave. But the charges against me are just.**

**ALEC: That's very noble of you, Mom. But if you're not going to fight this thing, I will. Even if that means stepping down from the Institute.**

"NO!" Everyone shouts. Everyone, except Robert, wanted Alec to keep the title of Head of the Institute because he was actually good at it and making a difference. Robert wanted him to keep it because that means that the Lightwoods would still oversee the Institute.

**MARYSE: No. Seeing what you have accomplished as Head of the Institute, nothing has made me prouder. The Clave has always had its faults. My generation nearly destroyed everything in our passion to fix it. Yours will have to be wiser.**

"Thanks, Mom" Alec hugs her and she kisses his head.

**[FUNDRAISER]**

**[Clary, Jace, and Izzy enter the party. There are hundreds of people there.]**

**CLARY: The Owl could be anyone.**

**JACE: Remember, he might not look like Sebastian Verlac. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious.**

**ISABELLE: All right, let's split up.**

**[They see Morgan walking by.]**

**JACE: Yeah, don't let Morgan out of your sight.**

**[OUTSIDE FUNDRAISER]**

**[Luke and Ollie are sitting, waiting, in Luke's car.]**

**OLLIE: I can't wait to meet the Shadowhunters. Do you think they'll be glamoured?**

"She's way too excited. She's almost as excited as Simon is." Maia says staring at Ollie. She didn't miss the playful glare Simon threw her way.

**LUKE: I don't know. [pause] You really don't understand how dangerous this is, do you?**

**OLLIE: This all started with me getting scratched by a werewolf, so, yeah, I think I get it.**

**LUKE: No, you don't. Back then, you were just a mundane who had a freak accident. Now, you're playing with fire. And if you're not careful, you'll get caught between forces you can't even begin to understand. I won't be able to help you.**

**OLLIE: Sounds like you're speaking from experience.**

**[Pause.]**

**LUKE: His name's Simon. A little awkward. Happy, but mundane. Until he got caught up with the Downworld.**

"Thanks, Luke. I think?" Simon says not sure if the description is an insult or a compliment.

**OLLIE: What happened to him? Did he die?**

**LUKE: You could say that.**

**OLLIE: I understand that knowing about the Shadow World is a huge responsibility. You need to trust that I can handle it.**

**[FUNDRAISER]**

**[Jace is looking at the dancing crowd. He sees a back that's very similar to Sebastian's. He goes down to the dancefloor and grabs the man's shoulder. When he turns around, it's not Sebastian. Cut to Izzy, who's standing by the bar, keeping an eye on Morgan. Someone approaches Izzy.]**

**CHARLIE: Isabelle? We met at the hospital. You were assaulting a vending machine…**

**ISABELLE: Right.**

"I didn't think we would see him again. Of course, it has to be during a mission!" Izzy complains.

**[Izzy looks at Morgan being hugged by another woman. Charlie follows her gaze.]**

**CHARLIE: Friends with Morgan?**

**ISABELLE: No. Why?**

**CHARLIE: You seem to be staring at her.**

**ISABELLE: Oh, just, you know, people-watching.**

**CHARLIE: Well, I'll leave you to it. [he rethinks it] Actually, before I do, I have to ask for your number. Sometimes I don't take a hint. So, "No, go away, please", is a perfectly acceptable answer.**

**ISABELLE: Look, you're a nice guy, I'm just not–**

**CHARLIE: But "No, go away, please"?**

**[Izzy looks at Morgan, then back at Charlie.]**

**ISABELLE: Just give me your phone.**

"I thought you weren't going to give him a chance." Clary tells her best female friend. Izzy just shrugs, "He's kind of cute." Simon looks down when he hears the statement, but quickly composes himself reminding himself that Izzy isn't his girlfriend and that Maia is.

**[PARK]**

**[Maia and Simon are looking over the bridge at the water that hides the entrance to the Seelie Realm.]**

**MAIA: Simon, it's not worth the risk.**

**SIMON: I have to get this thing off me before I kill someone.**

**MAIA: The only people you're hurting are people who are trying to hurt you. Is that such a bad thing?**

**SIMON: It's terrifying.**

**MAIA: Fine.**

**[Maia starts taking off her jacket.]**

**SIMON: What are you doing?**

**MAIA: Coming with you.**

"Absolutely. That is exactly what go us here in the first place!" Simon tells his girlfriend. He wraps his arm around her.

**SIMON: You can't. What if she tries to keep you captive again? Maia, this is my problem. I have to do this alone.**

**MAIA: You better come back to me; you hear me?**

**SIMON: That's the plan. [walks back a couple feet] All right, my lady. Your favorite Daylighter is coming.**

"Do you always say something before jumping into the Seelie Realm?" Alec asks Simon. He just ignores Alec's question.

**[Simon jumps off the bridge.]**

**[Maia is wringing Simon's jacket out. Simon is sitting next to her, soaking wet.]**

**MAIA: You know, there are worse things than being locket out of the Seelie Realm and getting drenched. We're going to figure this out.**

Jace just starts laughing which causes most of the kids to laugh as well.

**SIMON: You've already done so much.**

**MAIA: Simon, I care about you. So, until you tell me to back off, I'm going to be right here, wringing out your jacket. Got it?**

**SIMON: [smiles] Okay.**

**MAIA: Let's get you some dry clothes, warm blood, and a shower.**

**SIMON: What about the mark?**

**MAIA: [putting a hand on his shoulder] Try not to piss anyone off and we'll deal with it in the morning.**

"Simon pisses everyone off," Jace chimes in which earns him a glare from said vampire.

**[FUNDRAISER]**

**[Jace spots Sebastian in the crowd. He follows him to the back room full of mirrors. Jace takes out his blade. Jace sees Sebastian standing behind him in the mirror's reflection.]**

**SEBASTIAN: Awfully confident, aren't you? Coming after me, all alone.**

"Wait, so is Jace hallucinating again or is it really Jonathan?" Maia asks.

**[Jace turns around and they clash their blades. Sebastian disarms Jace.]**

**JACE: Why Morgan? What are you doing with these mundanes?**

**SEBASTIAN: You never could beat me in a fair fight, could you?**

**JACE: Looks like we're about to find out.**

**SEBASTIAN: Ah, there it is. The famous Morgenstern swagger. Or is it Wayland? Herondale? Lightwood? It's hard to keep track of exactly who you are, isn't it? [punches Jace in the stomach] We are much more alike than you think, you and I.**

"Lightwood," Jace says looking at his adoptive family.

**JACE: I'm nothing like you.**

**SEBASTIAN: You are exactly like me. Except, of course, I'm stronger. Spend enough time in Edom, it has a way of toughening you up.**

**JACE: I look forward to sending you back.**

**SEBASTIAN: Says the unarmed man. [Sebastian pulls his sword back and turns it around, almost handing it to Jace.] Go on then, do it. Come on, now. Don't waste my time. There's a rather attractive redhead I'm dying to speak to.**

"Why is he talking like that about his own sister. That's just weird." Alec says disgusted.

"Well he did kiss me, so there's that." Clary states. Which causes more people to turn a weird shade of green and Jace to pull Clary closer to his chest protectively.

**[Jace sees in the mirror that Sebastian is holding another blade behind his back. Jace leaps in, takes the blade, and tries to attack. But suddenly, he's alone.]**

"So, it is another hallucination." Jace says.

**[Cut to Clary and Isabelle on the dancefloor. Izzy approaches Clary.]**

**ISABELLE: Did you see where Morgan went?**

**CLARY: No. I hope Jace has her.**

**[Izzy notices a phone laying on the ground by some steps.]**

**ISABELLE: Isn't that Morgan's phone? Oh, no.**

**[They go to the phone; Izzy picks it up. Then they hear screaming coming from the alley. Clary opens the door and they rush into the alley.]**

**MORGAN: Get away from me!**

**[Izzy and Clary follow the screaming and see the Owl on top of Morgan. Izzy takes out her whip and pulls the Owl away from Morgan. Morgan gets up, possessed.]**

"Damn it!" The 4 shadowhunters yell.

**CLARY: Izzy, watch out!**

**[Morgan attacks Izzy. Izzy flips her over, then Morgan growls and gets away. Izzy goes after her while Clary stays with the Owl. Clary fights him, but he's stronger. The Owl pins her against a wall.]**

**CLARY: Is it you? Coward! Show me your face, Jonathan!**

**[Suddenly, the Owl releases her. He jumps up on the roof and is gone.]**

"Are we ever going to figure out who that is?!" Alec asks tired of asking the same question.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec and Magnus are seeing Maryse out.]**

**MARYSE: Thank you, again. Tonight, couldn't have been nicer.**

**MAGNUS: You're welcome anytime.**

**MARYSE: [to Alec] And, um, I'd appreciate it if you could keep our conversation between us. I'd like to tell Isabelle and Jace myself.**

"We're really sorry, Mom. Do you think we have anytime to stop it?" Izzy asks her mother.

"Maybe becoming a mundane won't be the worst thing in the world. We'll see how it'll all turn out. For now, we do nothing." Maryse informs her children.

**ALEC: Of course.**

**[Maryse hugs Alec.]**

**MAGNUS: I suppose we'll be seeing more of you.**

**MARYSE: I'd like that. [pause] I may have had my prejudices in the past. But seeing you stand by Alec, it's what every mother wants for her children. Thank you for loving my boy.**

Maryse hugs Magnus and whispers in his ear, "I meant every word."

**[Maryse hugs Magnus. Alec smiles. Then Maryse leaves. Magnus and Alec smile at each other.]**

**[SIMON'S CONTAINER]**

**[Simon slides open the door and peaks inside.]**

**SIMON: Hello? Anybody there?**

**[When Luke steps forward, Simon knows it's safe to go in and he does so.]**

**SIMON: Luke, what are you doing here?**

**LUKE: Simon, I, um…**

**SIMON: It's okay. I understand. I'll come by tomorrow and pack up my stuff.**

"Thanks for letting me stay there. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would get kicked out." Simon tries to joke.

"If you really can't find a place to stay, Sherwin, I'll try to get you a room at the Institute. I can't guarantee anything." Alec smiles to Simon who is so shocked that Alec is being nice that he doesn't even correct Alec for his name.

**LUKE: If you need a place to stay, I can–**

**SIMON: No. You've done enough. I don't wanna cause you any more trouble. I'll see you around, I guess.**

**LUKE: Yeah. Simon, I'm sorry.**

**SIMON: Don't worry about it. I'll be all right.**

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Raphael stumbles into the living room, he's wincing and in pain, because of Simon's powers. He looks and sees another vampire, laying on the floor. He's beaten up.]**

**RAPHAEL: What happened?**

**MAN: She's gone.**

"Now we really need to find her." Alec said quickly stepping back into his Head of the Institute role.

**[THE INSTITUTE, CELLS]**

**[Morgan is in a cell, sitting against the wall. Izzy and Clary are watching Morgan from behind the glass.]**

**ISABELLE: Poor Morgan. She's the last person who deserves to be locked up.**

**CLARY: It's for her own safety. Where is Jace?**

**ISABELLE: Still no word?**

**CLARY: I'm starting to get really worried. He should have been back by now.**

"Wait, I'm not back? This isn't good." Jace said starting to get worried himself.

**ISABELLE: Maybe he went to look for the Owl.**

**CLARY: Without checking in?**

**ISABELLE: Well, one thing is for sure, the Owl is definitely not Jonathan.**

**CLARY: How do you know?**

**ISABELLE: I got him with my whip. The electrum didn't react.**

"Okay so it's confirmed that it isn't Jonathan, but, again, who is it?" Jace asks.

**CLARY: Well, if the Owl is not Jonathan, then… who could it be?**

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[The Owl enters Lilith's church.]**

**LILITH: There you are, my Owl.**

**[The Owl kneels before Lilith. He starts transforming into a person.]**

"The glamour is falling; we'll know who the Owl is now!" Izzy says happily.

**[Jace.]**

Everyone turns to Jace who is completely pale.

**[Lilith drains more blood from one of her victims.]**

**LILITH: Yes, my loyal disciples, let your demonic lifeblood flow into the sacred tomb, so it may nourish my precious boy, and prepare him for his rebirth.**

**[The blood flows down into the tomb, and drips onto a body.]**

"Look, now that we know Jace is the Owl we can start figuring out a way to get him out from under this demon's control." Alec turns to Jace. "It's not your fault, Jace. If we figure it out in the future, then all we have to do is copy it when we get back if it happens again."

Everyone just nods with Alec's plan. Alec walks up to Jace and hugs his parabatai. "We'll figure this out, together." Alec tells his parabatai. They let go of each other and go back to the comfort of their significant other.


	6. Thy Soul Instructed

**Hi everyone,**

**I just wanted to clear something up. Those watching are Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Maia, Magnus, Luke, Maryse, Robert, and Simon. I was thinking of bringing in the rest of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders for season 1 and 2, if I decide to do them. Please let me know if that is something you want me to do.**

**Anyway, this chapter is, admittedly, not perfect. There weren't a lot of things to react to. I hope you like it. Please again if you want to see certain interactions let me know.**

**Thank you so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Jace steps out of an elevator, in Lilith's trance. He's now in Lilith's living room. She's looking out the window.]**

"It's weird seeing you in her possession. It's like you're in some sort of trance." Clary told Jace.

**LILITH: For such an ugly and despicable species, they do make beautiful things. Where's the girl?**

**JACE: Right as I finished, the Shadowhunters… they fought me off. Took her with them.**

**[Lilith turns to Jace angrily. The flowers on the table die instantly.]**

**LILITH: How could you let that happen?**

**JACE: I was overpowered.**

**[Lilith slaps Jace in his face.]**

**LILITH: If they identify her possession, they will be able to track me. They will try stop Jonathan's resurrection before it begins.**

**JACE: I will not let that happen.**

**LILITH: No, you won't. Nothing will stop me from bringing my son back. For thousands of years, I was unable to bear a child. But then Valentine came to me and he asked for my blood for his unborn son. But I knew… that my boy would be far too powerful for a mere Shadowhunter to raise. So, he eventually sent him to me, and I loved him with all my heart. And I never knew if he loved me back until you killed him. And he called for me with his final breath. You will bring me 33 disciples so that my son can be reborn. And then I will destroy you, like you destroyed him. But first, take care of the girl before it's too late.**

"So, she needs 33 disciples to pull that off which means until we find a way to get Jace out of her control, we can keep an eye on how many mundanes she kidnaps." Alec concluded.

**[Jace goes to the elevator.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace is walking through the hallway, still in Lilith's trance. He goes to the elevator to go down to the cells. Underhill walks past.]**

**UNDERHILL: Hey, Jace. Alec promoted me to Head of Security, and if you have a minute, I'd love to pick your brain. [Jace pushes the button of the elevator, ignoring Underhill] I guess that's a no.**

**[Clary sees Jace waiting for the elevator.]**

**CLARY: Jace. Jace, what's going on? [putting a hand on his shoulder] Jace?**

**[Clary's hand has broken his trance. Jace looks around confused.]**

"Wait, did you just break him out of the trance by touching him?" Izzy asked Clary. Clary nodded.

"As long as Clary is near you, her hold on you is weak. That's so cool." Simon fangirls.

**CLARY: I've been texting you since Izzy and I got back from the club. Where have you been?**

**[Jace still looks around confused.]**

**JACE: I have no idea.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace and Clary are sitting on the bench at the end of Jace's bed.]**

**JACE: The last thing I remember, I was… I was fighting Jonathan in the club. He must have knocked me out–**

**CLARY: Jace, Jonathan isn't the Owl. Izzy slashed him with her whip. The electrum… he didn't burn.**

**JACE: But… then the nightmares I've been having–**

**CLARY: [putting a hand on his back] They're not signs. Jonathan is dead.**

**JACE: Well, that's good. [gets up] That's good.**

"Jace stop freaking yourself out. You need to sleep or something because you're starting to look insane." Alec lectures.

"Thanks, Alec. Just what every guy wants to hear. 'You look insane'." Jace mocks Alec who just rolls his eyes.

**CLARY: Jace, what is going on with you? Is it bringing you back? The wish I made?**

**JACE: No, I'm fine.**

**CLARY: No, you're not. Look, we need to tell the others.**

**JACE: No.**

**CLARY: We need to get you some help.**

**[Jace kneels down by Clary and takes her hand.]**

**JACE: Clary, listen, you need to swear to me that you haven't told anyone else about this.**

Alec groans.

**CLARY: Not yet, but–**

**JACE: We've been through this. You compelled the one wish from Raziel. To the Clave, that's the worst offense possible–**

**CLARY: [standing up] And I don't care if they throw me in the Gard. I am not going to lose you again.**

**JACE: I promise you, I'm fine.**

**CLARY: Then why don't you remember where you've been all night?**

**JACE: I'm just tired. I haven't slept in days.**

**CLARY: Do you honestly believe that's all this is?**

**[Jace kisses Clary.]**

**JACE: I just need to get some rest. And now that… now that I know Jonathan is dead, I finally can.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CELLS]**

**[Morgan is clawing at her cell door. Alec is watching her from behind the glass.]**

**MORGAN: Sarah. I need to get to Sarah.**

"Now that's just creepy." Maia tells Alec.

**ALEC: Whatever dark force you are, we will release you to your realm unharmed. Just tell us who helped possess this mundane.**

**MORGAN: Take me to Sarah!**

**ALEC: Who is the Owl demon?**

**[Morgan leaps against the glass, screaming]**

"Holy sh- "Simon starts.

**MORGAN: Sarah!**

**[Izzy enters the basement.]**

**ISABELLE: Any luck?**

**ALEC: There's no breaking through. What do you got?**

**ISABELLE: Sarah's her twin sister. They share an apartment in Queens. If the Owl's MO is consistent with his previous victims, Morgan is being driven to kill someone she loves.**

**ALEC: It's the 11th mundane this week who's become possessed.**

**ISABELLE: The Owl is busy and unique. In a typical possession, the body cells wouldn't be affected.**

**ALEC: But Morgan's are?**

**ISABELLE: Her cells are no longer mundane. They're demonic.**

"I know we already said that these possessions were abnormal, but what kind of possession could change a mundane's cells?" Luke asks. Everyone just shrugs.

**ALEC: So, there's no way we can save her?**

**[Izzy is silent.]**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Luke is in the kitchen, calling Ollie.]**

**LUKE: Got another vic, Ollie. Forty-eight-year-old female, missing teenage son. Corner of 46th and 3rd. Meet you there in an hour.**

**[Luke hangs up and exits the kitchen. He runs into Maia.]**

**MAIA: Kicking Simon out? That was your alpha move?**

"Sorry Luke. I shouldn't have come after you like that." Maia apologises.

"No worries, kiddo. You're protecting your boyfriend who is currently homeless." Luke replies.

**LUKE: Not now.**

**MAIA: Yes, now.**

**LUKE: You think I like this any more than you do? Believe me, this was not an easy decision.**

**MAIA: Simon didn't do anything wrong.**

**LUKE: It's not about right or wrong. It's about protecting the pack. Simon almost killed Glen. And did you hear about Raphael?**

**MAIA: They both tried to attack him. Clearly, Simon's new power, whatever it is, only kicks in when someone tries to hurt him.**

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but that is awesome! I'm like a superhero." Simon starts fanboying. Jace and Alec rolls their eyes and sigh annoyed.

**[Luke grabs his jacket and walks to the door.]**

**LUKE: Do we know that? And even if we did, how am I supposed to keep the pack from doing something stupid and getting themselves blown to pieces?**

**MAIA: You tell them to stop acting like prejudiced dicks. [Luke turns around and walks back to Maia.] It's none of their business if I wanna date a vampire. You tell them to leave Simon alone.**

**LUKE: And you got some magic fairy dust that I can sprinkle around to make that happen? We're talking about vampires and werewolves. Thousands of years of hate. It's not pretty, but that's the way it is.**

**MAIA: I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth. Are you seriously telling me there's no use in trying to change bigoted behaviour?**

Maia winces at her words.

**LUKE: I'm all for change. But the kind of change you're talking about takes time and open minds. And right now, I'm short on both.**

**MAIA: So, you're abandoning Simon?**

**LUKE: I don't abandon people I care about. You know that better than anyone.**

**MAIA: Not anymore. But, hey, you're the alpha. Do what you think is best.**

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean it, I swear!" Maia cries. Luke hugs Maia and comforts her.

**[Maia walks away.]**

**[STREETS]**

**[Heidi is on the loose. She sees the hospital, and the truck that's for donating blood. She enters the truck and encounters a doctor.]**

**DOCTOR: Hey, there. I was just closing up. Are you here to give?**

**HEIDI: Actually, I'm here to take. I need blood.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, okay. And I need a wife who spends less on shoes, so good luck to both of us, okay?**

**[The doctor has taken two bags full of blood and is about to put them away, when Heidi grabs them and starts drinking the blood.]**

**DOCTOR: What kind of sicko are you?**

"That's what I'm wondering. She needs serious help." Simon tells them.

**HEIDI: I'm not sick. I'm hungry. You smell so good.**

**[Heidi hisses and shows her teeth. The doctor runs out of the truck. He's shocked when Heidi appears in front of him with her vamp speed. He runs the other way, she appears again. Heidi throws him against a tree and gets ready to bite him. He screams.]**

"Okay, we need to find this girl. She's too dangerous to be kept at the Dumort." Alec tells the shadowhunters.

**[SIMON'S VAN]**

**[Simon is asleep in his van that's parked on the side of the road. A cop knocks on the window.]**

"Living in your van? That's your solution?" Clary asks her best friend.

"Well I don't really have a place to stay right now, do I Fray?" Simon counters. Clary looks down embarrassed.

**COP: You're in a turn lane. Move it!**

**[Simon sighs. Cut to Simon walking on the street. He has his earbuds in and is calling with Clary. Clary is in the Institute in her bedroom. Cut to who's talking.]**

**SIMON: No, Fray, I can't move back home. Last time I tried that; Raphael had to Encanto my mom.**

**CLARY: Right, the rat-snack incident.**

Simon recoils at the memory.

**SIMON: Look, I just need a place of my own. I don't wanna explain why I have a fridge full of blood or how I never eat. Or how the Seelie Queen installed this deflector shield on my forehead.**

**CLARY: I could talk to Alec, see if you could move in here?**

"I guess this time he already offered." Clary says.

**SIMON: Right. I'm sure he wants to turn the Institute into an Airbnb for Downworlders. Don't worry about it, Fray. I've got a lot of places to look at.**

"Did you really mean it when you said I could stay at the Institute?" Simon asks Alec.

"I need to make sure that I'm in no Clave violations, but if you really need the place, you can have it. But no other downworlders, got it?" Alec told Simon.

**CLARY: That are affordable for a vampire without a day job?**

**SIMON: Hey, I still have my Bar Mitzvah money. Besides, I rose from the dead. I can find an apartment. Uh, I'll call you later.**

**CLARY: Bye, Simon.**

**[They hang up. Simon is looking at a listing on a map. He's about to cross the street when a biker comes his way with high speed.]**

**BIKER: Look out!**

Maia blinks not sure if she saw his face correctly.

**[Simon flinches, and the biker crashes into a pile of trash cans and bags.]**

**SIMON: Oh, my gosh. [running up to the biker] Whoa. Are you okay?**

**BIKER: [getting up] I didn't even see you. Are you all right?**

"Jordan…" Maia whispers.

**[The biker takes off his helmet and inspects Simon.]**

**SIMON: Me? No, I'm fine. Holy crap. Did you hurt anything?**

**BIKER: Just my pride, this trash can and, uh… [taking his bike out from under the garbage] and my bike.**

**SIMON: Your leg doesn't look like it's doing too hot either. Here, let me get that.**

**[Simon takes the bike from the guy.]**

**BIKER: It'll be fine. I'll just, uh… [Simon hands him his other stuff] oh thanks. Just have to walk 32 blocks.**

**SIMON: Where are you headed?**

**BIKER: Midtown, then back to my place, Queens.**

**SIMON: Well, I got a van. I'll give you a ride.**

**BIKER: Who says New Yorkers aren't friendly?**

"New Yorkers, mostly, aren't friendly. Simon's the exception." Luke says.

**SIMON: Thanks man. You got it. I'm Simon.**

**[Simon holds up his fist. Kyle gives him a box.]**

**KYLE: Kyle.**

Maia's eyes turn green as she starts to fight off her inner wolf. "Woah Maia, what's wrong?" Simon asks his girlfriend concerned.

"That's not Kyle. His name is Jordan, he's the one that turned me." Maia admits. Simon hugs his girlfriend as her inner wolf calms down.

**SIMON: [gesturing] I'm this way.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Clary knocks on Alec's door and enters. Alec is sitting at his desk.]**

**CLARY: I got your alert. Another Owl attack?**

**ALEC: No. Blood unit hit downtown. Most likely a rogue vampire. I want you on this with Jace.**

**CLARY: How about Izzy?**

**[Alec leans back in his chair.]**

**ALEC: Well, why not Jace?**

**[Clary approaches Alec's desk.]**

"Why do I feel like this is going to lead to Alec interrogating Clary about Lake Lynn?" Izzy asks no one in particular.

**CLARY: He's exhausted. He's been hunting the Owl 24/7. He hasn't slept.**

**ALEC: Are you sure this is about sleep? [leaning in] When you and Jace were at Lake Lynn, my parabatai rune disappeared. There's a reason for that. What was it?**

"Told you!" Izzy says triumphantly.

"No one said anything against you." Alec told his sister who stuck her tongue out at him.

**CLARY: I told you. I don't know.**

**ALEC: [sighs] Look… [stands up] I know how much you care about Jace, how much you would do to protect him, and I appreciate that. But if there is something wrong with Jace, something serious, you'd tell me about it, right?**

"I swear it, if you guys don't tell Alexander soon, I think he might drive himself crazy." Magnus warned his boyfriend's parabatai and girlfriend.

**CLARY: Izzy and I can handle a rogue vamp.**

**[Clary exits.]**

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Kyle and Simon enter the apartment, Simon holding up the bike.]**

Maia growls when she sees Jordan. "Are you going to growl every time he comes on screen or…?" Jace asks. Maia just turns to him and growls.

**KYLE: I'm so sorry about the stairs. You gotta love fourth-floor walk-ups.**

**SIMON: This is nothing. My old place had a huge dog problem. **

"That's one way to describe it." Jace says.

**SIMON: Where should I put the, uh… Whoa. Is that a custom Les Paul with original humbuckers?**

**[Simon puts down the bike and goes to the guitar. Kyle sits down at the table.]**

**KYLE: You know your guitars. That belonged to my uncle. Gave it to me when my family moved to the States.**

**SIMON: That's a nice going-away present.**

**KYLE: I wasn't too happy about the move. My whole life was back in Brisbane. But you don't really have much to say when you're 11.**

**SIMON: Sorry, I've wanted one of these since I was a kid. Do you mind if I…**

**KYLE: Knock yourself out. It's better you than me. [Simon picks up the guitar and starts strumming.] Last week my neighbors offered me 100 bucks to stop slaughtering "Stairway to Heaven".**

**SIMON: I have to say, I feel like I'm in heaven. This place is awesome.**

**[Simon puts the guitar down and looks at other music equipment.]**

**KYLE: Yeah, well, my bonehead roommate didn't think so. Just moved out with no notice. The rent's due next week. Do you know anyone who needs a place?**

"Okay now this seems a little sketchy. Not only does Maia apparently know the guy, but he has an apartment full of your favorite stuff and in need of a roommate." Clary concludes.

**SIMON: Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but I was actually looking for one.**

**KYLE: [standing up] Are you serious?**

**SIMON: Yeah.**

**KYLE: I mean, if you are, feel free to look around and check the place out.**

**SIMON: Yeah, um… [walks around for a bit] Uh, see, the… I have this thing about privacy. I kinda want my own place.**

**[Simon goes over to the tv and checks out the stereo.]**

**KYLE: Totally get it. You know, it's just, these days you gotta fork out for a crap studio with a hotplate for a kitchen.**

**SIMON: You're telling me.**

**KYLE: The good thing about this place, it's rent-controlled.**

**SIMON: For real? [Kyle nods.] That's a really good thing. That's…**

**KYLE: Hey, man, no pressure. It just seems like we'd get along. [gesturing at the guitar] All three of us.**

**[Simon sighs and thinks about it.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace is sitting on his piano stool, turned to the mirror. He's staring at himself for a while. He doesn't hear Alec come in.]**

**ALEC: Too pretty for your own good?**

"You know it" Jace tells his parabatai causing said parabatai to roll his eyes.

**JACE: Are you jealous? [approaching Alec] I was actually just coming to your office, check on my next assignment.**

**ALEC: Oh, you look pretty beat. Everything okay?**

**JACE: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**ALEC: So, why did you pull security footage of you entering the Institute?**

**JACE: What, are you spying on me now?**

**ALEC: No. No, I'm looking out for you.**

**JACE: I'm just tired. And I asked Underhill to pull the security footage to make sure he's running all the cameras.**

**ALEC: Jace… something's been off with you since we got back from Idris. And I'm trying to figure out what it is, and… [pause] Do you remember when Valentine told us how your mother committed suicide?**

**JACE: What about it?**

**ALEC: Afterwards, we looked up Céline's medical records and found that she had a history of mental illness. It's just… it can be hereditary.**

"This why you have to tell me things! You're making me worry and making turn this into something that it isn't!" Alec lectures the 2 guilty shadowhunters who look down at their shoes in shame.

**JACE: So, you're saying you think I'm going crazy?**

**ALEC: No, no, I'm just trying to help you–**

**JACE: Then stop making up problems that don't exist.**

**ALEC: Hey.**

**JACE: And stop getting on my case for not being perfect.**

**ALEC: What?**

**JACE: Look, I'm not at my best because I have been working too damn hard on this Owl case. I'm sorry for caring.**

"I'm sorry Alec. You know I don't mean it." Jace tells his parabatai as he reaches to grab his shoulder. Alec just smiles at Jace letting the parabatai bond do the rest of the talking.

**[Jace leaves frustrated.]**

**[HOSPITAL, OUTSIDE]**

**[Clary and Izzy have inspected the blood truck. They're glamoured so they're not noticed by the police. They exit the truck.]**

**CLARY: That vampire left behind a lot of blood, but not many clues.**

**ISABELLE: Maybe we'll find something out here.**

**CLARY: [nodding to something] Izzy.**

**ISABELLE: You're sure Jace is okay?**

**CLARY: He's tired.**

**ISABELLE: I've seen Jace tired before. He's never missed a mission.**

"You know, you guys are terrible at lying. Everyone has seen through your lies." Maryse tells her son and his girlfriend. They just blush which causes everyone to laugh at them.

**[Clary notices blood splatter on the ground.]**

**CLARY: [stammers] I think everything he's been through lately is just catching up to him. [Izzy's phone vibrates.] He needs rest. [Izzy is checking her phone.] Who keeps calling you?**

**ISABELLE: Someone who can't take a hint.**

**CLARY: The mundane?**

**ISABELLE: I gave him my number to get him off my back.**

"Didn't you say he was kind of cute?" Alec asks his sister.

"This is the future, Alec." Izzy teases.

"Keep up, angel." Magnus joins. Alec just sighs knowing he won't be able to do anything about their teasing.

**CLARY: You wouldn't have given him your number in the first place if you weren't at least a little interested.**

**ISABELLE: Shadowhunters don't date mundanes.**

"Why not?" Simon asks intrigued.

"Too many questions. Why are those tats? Where do you live? Etc." Izzy explains.

**[They've stopped walking. Izzy suddenly sees something.]**

**ISABELLE: So much for thinking our vampire only came here for blood bags.**

**[Izzy kneels down by a piece of torn fabric with blood on it.]**

**CLARY: Is that part of his lab jacket? If a vampire drained a mundane, you'd think we'd find a body.**

**[Izzy activates the tracking rune on her arm. She picks up the fabric and rises.]**

**ISABELLE: No tracking signal. Body or not, our mundane must be dead.**

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Simon is sitting at the bar. Maia is working and comes back to the bar.]**

**MAIA: If you didn't have that mark, I'd smack you. How could you not take this apartment?**

"I may not be Jordan's biggest fan, but it's better than sleeping in your van." Maia says.

**SIMON: Um… because I need to avoid blasting people to smithereens?**

**MAIA: Your power only gets triggered when people try to hurt you.**

**SIMON: Yeah, but… things can get tense when you share an apartment. What if I do something that annoys the guy?**

**MAIA: Enough to wanna hurt you?**

**[Maia is preparing to drinks.]**

**SIMON: I don't know what could set him off. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Clipping my toenails on the couch.**

Everyone turns an unhealthy shade of green. "Gross." Izzy says.

"I don't actually," Simon defends.

**MAIA: Ew. You clip your toenails on the couch?**

**SIMON: No. No, but hypothetically.**

**MAIA: Now I want to hurt you. Take this apartment. Besides, you can't afford your own place unless you move to Jersey.**

"But you're from Jersey." Simon reminds her.

"And I'm never going back." Maia retorts.

**[Maia goes to bring the drinks to a table.]**

**SIMON: Whoa, what's wrong with the Garden State of New Jersey? That's where you're from.**

**[Maia stops and turns back to Simon.]**

**MAIA: And I'm never moving back. So, since Jersey is out, and we can't hook up at the Jade Wolf… You do the math.**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Jace is sitting at a table. Luke is meeting him and sits down across from him.]**

**LUKE: Jace.**

**JACE: Luke, hey. Thanks for coming.**

**LUKE: Yeah, you said it was important, so… It's not something with Clary, is it?**

**JACE: No. No, it's not Clary. She's fine. Um… [pause] Back in Idris, you knew my mom, right?**

"So, you're finally taking some of my advice? Took you long enough." Alec teases Jace to try and ease the tension.

**LUKE: Yeah.**

**JACE: Yeah. Um… I know she killed herself. But before that, her medical records say she exhibited symptoms of psychosis. Was she… was she confused? Did she forget how she got places?**

**LUKE: Well, sometimes it seemed like that. [pause] She talked to herself. See things and people who weren't there.**

**JACE: Wasn't there anything anyone could do for her?**

**LUKE: We tried to get her to go to the Silent Brothers, but she refused. She was afraid they'd declare her unfit for duty. We did what we could on our own, but… nothing seemed to make a difference. Except when your dad Stephen was around.**

**JACE: Yeah, Imogen told me that after my father died, [holding the ring around his neck] she used to wear his ring around her neck and never take it off. Maybe that's why. Maybe it made her feel close to him.**

**LUKE: I know it must be hard for you… to think about your mother and what she went through. But she was an amazing person, who helped create another amazing person. So, don't forget to hang on to the good.**

**[Jace nods.]**

Alec turns to Luke and mouths 'thank you'. Luke nods back.

**[SIMON'S CONTAINER]**

**[Heidi enters the container. She closes the door behind her.]**

**HEIDI: Simon? Hello?**

**[Heidi starts walking around. She picks up on of his guitar picks. She plays some notes on his keyboards, jumps on his bed, puts on his jacket. She takes the jacket off and picks up a Rock Solid Panda T-shirt, she smells it. Suddenly, she's taken and pinned against a wall. Raphael holds her back with one hand. In the other hand he has a stake, ready to go.]**

"She is creepy. What the hell is wrong with her?" Clary says clearly disturbed.

**RAPHAEL: I figured you'd be here. Party's over.**

**[Heidi ducks and escapes from Raphael's grasp. They fight. Heidi gets Raphael on his knees; she pulls his head back and puts drops of a serum in his mouth. Raphael falls on the ground unconscious. Heidi laughs.]**

"That's not good. I hope Raphael is okay." Izzy says.

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Kyle opens the door for Simon.]**

**KYLE: Hey, you made it.**

**SIMON: Yeah.**

**[Simon enters carrying a mini fridge.]**

**KYLE: A fridge? FYI, the apartment's already got one on of those. And it's a little bigger, too.**

**SIMON: I know, I just, uh… I like having my own. [putting it down in his room] Um, sorry, I'm just a little particular about my food. So, if you don't mind–**

**KYLE: Say no more. Your stuff is your stuff. I won't touch it.**

**SIMON: [thumbs up] Awesome.**

**KYLE: Since we are on the subject of setting house rules. If you're ever bringing home a date, can you just let me know so I can make sure I'm not around? Thin walls.**

**SIMON: Uh, yeah, no worries.**

**KYLE: Other than that, relax, make yourself at home.**

**SIMON: My last place wasn't homey. And I had difficult neighbors, so I really appreciate that.**

**KYLE: Hold that thought while we lug your stuff up four flights of stairs.**

**[Kyle goes to the door.]**

**SIMON: Hey, your limp's gone.**

**KYLE: Yeah. Yeah, I told you not to worry. It's all good.**

**[They walk out the door.]**

"I'm happy you took the place, Simon." Maia tells her boyfriend.

"I'm surprised you're not more suspicious about his limp." Jace tells the vampire.

Simon just shrugs. "Even without his werewolf healing, mundanes aren't helpless."

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec is staring out the window. Magnus approaches him, drinks in hand.]**

**MAGNUS: You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day. Do I need to force-feed you?**

"No. Not again." Alec refuses.

"Again?" Izzy asks teasingly.

"It was one time!" Alec defends. Izzy gives Alec a look that says they will be talking about it later.

**[Magnus holds up the drink. Alec shakes his head and holds off the drink.]**

**ALEC: No. Look, Jace is my parabatai, so I should be able to help him. But this, I just… I don't know how.**

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Jace says.

"Now you're worrying me. You never apologise this much. Are you sick?" Alec asks his parabatai with a smile on his face. Jace gave him the finger and the both turned back to the video.

**[Magnus puts down the drinks and then puts his hand on Alec's arm.]**

**MAGNUS: I know you're scared, but we don't know for sure if Jace is going down the same road as Céline. Don't lose hope.**

**ALEC: Thank you.**

**[Alec feels better. He takes a book from a pile and sits down in a chair.]**

**MAGNUS: [gesturing to the books] What's all this?**

**ALEC: I need to stop these mundane murders. We have no idea who or what the Owl is and hit a dead-end on testing Morgan. Digging for clues.**

**[Magnus is sitting on the other chair's edge and is flipping through another book.]**

**MAGNUS: Not to be an overeager warlock boyfriend, but need a hand?**

"You always help us, Magnus." Alec tells his boyfriend.

"Yes, and I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." Magnus replies which earns him a kiss.

**ALEC: You help me all the time. If I came to you every time I had a problem–**

**MAGNUS: We'll spend more time together. Ugh, the torture. [puts down the book] Look, after I get some food in you, I'll come down to the Institute and examine Morgan. See if my magic can shed some light on things.**

**[Alec puts the book down and walks to the window.]**

**ALEC: Thank you. But with this, I just… [shaking his head]**

"Alec you don't need to burden yourself by trying to help Jace alone. Lots of us care about Jace and will gladly help." Magnus lectures his boyfriend.

**[Magnus puts his hands on Alec's shoulders.]**

**MAGNUS: We'll make it through this. Okay? One step at a time.**

**ALEC: Yeah, I know. Thank you.**

**[VAMPIRE AREA]**

**[Izzy and Clary are still looking for clues. There on vampire territory, they see people warming their hands by barrels with fire. Clary activates her tracking rune while holding the piece of lab coat fabric.]**

**ISABELLE: No point tracking. Our mundane's dead.**

**CLARY: I thought I'd try one more time in case he's being held over water. Are you sure you're okay being in this neighborhood full of vampires?**

"You guys don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass. I can handle being near vampires." Izzy says annoyed.

"Sorry Iz" Clary apologizes.

**ISABELLE: I can handle it. Yin fen dealers know the dirt. If we play our cards right, we might be able to get a lead on this delinquent bloodsucker.**

**CLARY: So, that mundane you're avoiding, is it because you're still hung up on Raphael?**

**ISABELLE: Let's just drop it.**

**CLARY: You do remember who you're talking to?**

**ISABELLE: All the guys I've been with, sex was always a big part of it. With Raphael… it was about everything but that. He made me feel like I wanted so much more.**

"I feel uncomfortable. I love you Iz, but I don't need to know anything about your sex life." Alec tells his sister.

"I second that!" Jace chimes in.

**CLARY: So, why end it?**

**ISABELLE: We thought we couldn't be together without being tempted by our old habits. But Raphael and I, there's something about us that just fits.**

**CLARY: Izzy, your instincts are always spot-on. If you and Raphael fit–**

**[The fabric in Clary's hands starts glowing.]**

**ISABELLE: What's wrong?**

**CLARY: I just got a tracking hit on our missing mundane. He's not dead.**

"Wait what? Why would she let the mundane live?" Maryse asks.

**ISABELLE: Not yet.**

**[They start running.]**

**[ROOFTOP]**

**[Raphael wakes up chained with his ankle to the middle of the roof. His hands are also chained up. Heidi is sitting by his side.]**

**HEIDI: Good, you're awake. It's almost time for the fun.**

**[Raphael gets up and looks around, sees the chains.]**

**RAPHAEL: Where are we?**

**[Heidi smiles. Raphael looks over the roof's edge.]**

**RAPHAEL: What are you doing?**

**HEIDI: First time that I went to a bleeder den, I was looking for an escape from my miserable life. But after my first bite… I was hooked.**

**[Raphael runs to attack her, but Heidi steps just out of his reach.]**

**HEIDI: It wasn't just off the high of vampire venom. I wanted to be one. All that strength, all that power.**

"Who would want to become one of those?" Robert says under his breath.

**[Heidi points her dagger at Raphael, tempting him. He pulls on the chains, but they don't give. Heidi circles around Raphael.]**

**HEIDI: When you told me that story about how you stole my body from the hospital morgue, to resurrect me, first time in my life I felt so lucky. And then I realized you just brought me back here to be your guinea pig.**

**RAPHAEL: I'm sorry. I know it was wrong.**

**HEIDI: It's okay. As my stepmom always said, "Even scum get their day in the sun."**

"That bitch!" Izzy exclaims.

**[Heidi looks at the sun rising in the distance. Raphael grunts.]**

**[DOCKS]**

**[Jace is looking out over the water. Angrily, he rips the chain with the ring off his neck. He puts it in his pocket. Then he hears a voice behind him. He turns around.]**

**LILITH: You were supposed to take care of the girl. Why isn't it done?**

**JACE: Sorry, what girl? Who are you?**

"No, no. This isn't good." Alec whispers.

**[Lilith realizes Jace is not in his trance. She holds up her hand.]**

**LILITH: Sleep. [Jace closes his eyes, and tilts his head forward. When he tilts it back and opens his eyes, he's in his Owl trance.] I told you to take care of the mundane captured by the Shadowhunters. What broke you free of my order?**

**JACE: Clary. You may be strong, but my love for her is stronger.**

Clary kisses Jace.

"Perfect! Now we know that as long as Clary is there to break the hold, Jace won't become the Owl!" Simon says.

"Yeah, but in this timeline, we don't know that so, it'll cause more problems." Magnus replies.

**LILITH: So, she's the reason I can only control you when you sleep. I knew Clarissa was dear to you. Why do you think I've been torturing you with dreams of you and Jonathan killing her? But I clearly underestimated the power of your love. Where is she?**

**JACE: [pause] On assignment.**

**LILITH: Good. Your love for me will be stronger. Complete your mission. I'll take care of Clary.**

**[Lilith walks away.]**

"She better stay the hell away from you!" Jace growls.

**[ROOFTOP]**

**[Raphael is grunting, pulling on the chains on the roof. It's of no use.]**

**RAPHAEL: Please. I'm sorry for all the terrible things I did to you. I know nothing can take that back, but the experiments weren't just for me. I was trying to give all of us the power to walk in the daylight.**

**HEIDI: Oh, how touching that you were burning me for my own good.**

**[Raphael tries to make a grab for his jacket. Heidi kneels down by it and takes out Raphael's phone from a pocket.]**

**HEIDI: No, no, no, no, no. I think that you're looking for this, right? Well, it is mine now, so…**

**[Heidi walks away with the phone.]**

Magnus looks on feeling completely powerless, praying to every angel that someone will come rescue Raphael.

**RAPHAEL: If you let me go, I can help you. You're gonna need a clan, a family.**

**HEIDI: Family's a crock, okay? You try so hard to make them love you, or at least not hate you. I guess I should thank you for at least giving me a better life.**

**[Raphael yells and tries to attack her. Heidi ducks and steps away from him.]**

**RAPHAEL: Or giving you life at all. If it wasn't for me, you would've stayed dead. [screaming] This life you wanted, I gave it to you!**

**HEIDI: You're right. And you taught me well. When I left the Dumort, I was, um… really thirsty, and so I killed a mundane. At first, I felt really bad about it, but then I thought of you, and I realized I could fix it.**

**RAPHAEL: You didn't.**

**HEIDI: [giggling] Oops.**

"I know we keep saying it, but she's psychotic." Simon exclaims.

**[BASEMENT]**

**[Izzy and Clary walk downstairs to a basement.]**

**ISABELLE: Tracking signal's on fire. The mundane must be close.**

**[They notice a hole in the ground. It's like someone's escaped from a grave.]**

**CLARY: That might not be a good thing.**

**[They're now in the basement and have taken out their weapons. They sneak around, when suddenly they hear a voice.]**

**DOCTOR: Looking for something?**

"She turned him into a vamp?" Maia asks.

**[The doctor appears and grunts. Clary and Izzy turn to him but keep a distance.]**

**CLARY: We know you're thirsty. We're not here to hurt you.**

**[The doctor walks towards them.]**

**ISABELLE: Where is the vampire who killed you?**

**[He laughs.]**

**CLARY: Please, we don't wanna kill you. Just take us to your sire.**

**DOCTOR: Not a chance.**

**[Leo now comes running. Izzy gets him with her whip. Leo has a set back but comes again. Izzy gets her whip around his wrist and pulls. Leo stumbles into a pile but quickly stands up and now pulls on the whip, making Izzy fall to the ground. Leo fights with Clary. He's about to bite her…]**

Jace and Izzy tense up.

**ISABELLE: Clary!**

**[…when Izzy gets her whip around his neck. He starts choking.]**

**ISABELLE: I can't hold him much longer.**

**CLARY: Third time's a charm.**

**[Clary pulls herself loose and the doctor turns to Izzy. Then, Clary puts her blade through his skull, coming right out of his mouth. The doctor vanishes into ashes.]**

"Thanks Izzy" Clary says gratefully.

**ISABELLE: Nicely done.**

**[ROOFTOP]**

**[The sun is almost completely up. Raphael is in the last bit of shadow on the roof, but because of the chain he can't go further. The sun starts burning his foot. Raphael screams. Cut to the basement. Izzy and Clary hear the screams from the basement.]**

**ISABELLE: Upstairs.**

"Please get there in time. Please!" Magnus whispers causing Alec to pull him closer, if that were possible.

**[Cut to the roof. Raphael's foot is completely burnt. Izzy and Clary try to get the door to the roof open, but it's blocked. They hear more screaming.]**

**ISABELLE: It's Raphael.**

**[They both kick the door and it flings off its hooks. They get out onto the roof.]**

**ISABELLE: Raphael!**

**[Clary uses her stele on Raphael's ankle chain. Izzy tries to comfort him. The chain breaks. Izzy and Clary pull Raphael to the shadows.]**

"Oh, thank the angel!" Izzy says.

"More like thank you Isabelle." Magnus says kindly.

**ISABELLE: Get him out of the sun. [to Raphael] What happened?**

**RAPHAEL: I tried to get a lead on the vampire. I tried to take her down on my own. But she got the upper hand.**

**CLARY: Who is she?**

**RAPHAEL: I don't know.**

"That's not even a good lie!" Maia says.

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace enters the elevator, still in trance. Cut to the ops center. Suddenly all the power shuts off.]**

**UNDERHILL: Security cameras are out. [alarm starts blaring] Everything's down.**

"What's going on?" Alec asks frantically.

**LINDSAY: What's going on with the back-up systems?**

**UNDERHILL: They're down, too. We're gonna have to go for a manual reboot.**

**[Underhill presses a button and a floor piece opens up.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]**

**[The Owl exits the elevator. Morgan is sitting in the middle of her cell.]**

**MORGAN: Sarah. I have to get to Sarah.**

**OWL: Talto. Talto.**

**[Morgan gets up, she poses strangely. The Owl starts speaking Latin and approaches the cell. Morgan goes to the cell window. Then, Morgan is flung against the back wall. She falls down, and does not move. The Owl leaves.]**

"If she's dead, that's our last lead." Alec says angrily.

**[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]**

**CLARY: What's happening?**

**MAGNUS: We're not sure.**

**ALEC: How long's the system been down?**

**[At that moment, the system starts back up.]**

**UNDERHILL: Less than ten minutes.**

**LINDSAY: Hopefully, it was just a glitch.**

**[Alec and Clary look at each other.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, BASEMENT]**

**[The elevator doors open, Clary, Magnus and Alec go into the basement. They see Morgan lying in her cell.]**

**ALEC: No.**

"Damn it!" Jace says.

**[They run into the cell. Alec kneels down by Morgan, and turns her so they can see her face. Magnus uses his magic on her. Suddenly, Morgan gasps and sits up. She looks scared and confused.]**

Every sighs of relief.

**CLARY: What's going on?**

**MAGNUS: She's free of all demonic possession.**

"Is that possible?" Alec asks turning to his boyfriend.

"I've never heard of the spell the Owl used." Magnus says sadly.

**MORGAN: Where am I?**

**ALEC: Hey, you're okay. You're okay.**

**[HOTEL DUMORT, BASEMENT]**

**[Raphael goes down to the basement. He sees a big pile of blood. He limps to a bed and starts putting everything in garbage bags. He hears a voice.]**

**ISABELLE: Trying to cover your tracks?**

**RAPHAEL: Isabelle.**

**ISABELLE: I knew something didn't add up. It makes sense that a power-hungry vampire might wanna kill you. But binding you on the rooftop to be burned by the rising sun? Taking the time and effort to dispose of your enemy in such a specific way? That's about revenge. How could you do this?**

**RAPHAEL: It was an experiment to become a Daylighter. You know how you care about Max and your family?**

"Why is he always comparing himself to others? Especially shadowhunters." Magnus thinks.

**[Raphael approaches her, but Izzy steps back. A tear comes down her cheek. Raphael also has tears in his eyes.]**

**RAPHAEL: Sixty years ago, I was ripped away from Rosa… and my family. I just wanted a piece of my old life back. Be with Rosa. To watch the sun rise and… to be normal.**

**ISABELLE: So, you were willing to let someone else go through all this pain so your life could be better? I thought I knew you. I won't report your crimes to the Clave. On one condition. Leave the city. Tonight.**

"Thank you for not turning him in to the Clave." Magnus says gratefully.

"We both care about him. I wouldn't do that to him." Izzy replies.

**[Izzy walks away.]**

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon and Kyle are gaming.]**

**SIMON: Are you kidding me? Dude, fireballs are a crutch.**

**KYLE: Yeah, well, you picked my guy first.**

**SIMON: Okay, okay.**

**[Kyle's phone vibrates. Kyle looks at the phone.]**

**KYLE: It's my stoner neighbor. This guy always locks himself out of the building.**

**SIMON: All right, fine, no worries. I'll beat your ass when you get back.**

**[Kyle walks out on to the street and picks up his phone.]**

**KYLE: Thanks for calling it in, but I told you to keep your distance.**

**[Cut to Luke in the Jade Wolf.]**

**LUKE: Well, I didn't like the way things ended with me and Simon the other day. So, uh, I thought I'd stop by tomorrow and check on him.**

"You sent him!" Maia growls at her alpha.

**[Cut back to Kyle.]**

**KYLE: Lay off while I do my job. Simon Lewis belongs to the Praetor now.**

"Hey I don't "belong" to anyone! By the way, what is the Praetor?" Simon says.

"It's called the Praetor Lupus. It's basically like werewolf guardians." Luke explains.

**[Kyle hangs up.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace wakes up with a gasp. He sits up and takes out the ring on the chain from his pocket. Clary enters the bedroom.]**

**CLARY: Jace? Hey, you missed the alert. I was just checking in to see– [sees Jace sitting on his bed scared] Oh, my God, Jace. [goes to sit on the bed close to him] Jace, what's going on? Talk to me.**

**JACE: I was walking back from the Jade Wolf and… I don't know how I got here. Clary, I think I'm… I think I'm losing my mind.**

**[Clary pulls Jace into a hug.]**

Clary pulls him into a hug. The Lightwoods send Jace worrying looks, but he just tucks his head in Clary's neck.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is doing his inventory for his potion supplies when there's a knock on his door. Magnus opens the door.]**

**MAGNUS: Yes?**

**LILITH: Are you Magnus Bane?**

**MAGNUS: I am. How can I help you?**

**LILITH: I have a rather complicated problem and I hear if anyone can help me, it's you.**

**MAGNUS: Come on in.**

**[Lilith enters Magnus' apartment.]**

"I let her into our home!" Magnus shouts not hearing that he called his loft "our home".

"Magnus calm down. Alright, you don't know and besides maybe you'll see through her lies." Alec comforts his boyfriend. "By the way, 'our home'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I mean you spend every night there and you're there on your time off and- "Magnus starts apologizing.

"I'm not mad, I just didn't know you thought of it that way." Alec says. "Maybe once we finish this whole watching our lives thing, I could move in?"

"Alexander let's just wait until the end. We've only just gotten back together." Magnus explains.

Alec nods, "Of course."


	7. Stronger than Heaven

**Hi everyone!**

**Another day with 2 chapters! I'm on fire! I wanted to thank everyone for your great comments. They really do make my day. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, unfortunately there is some Malec problems ****.**

**Please let me know what you think in the comments and, again, if you would like to see certain reactions or interaction please let me know. Also, for those who want me to do season 1 and 2 please tell me or else I will probably end it at the finale. And comment if you would like me to add anymore people to the reactions.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyright goes to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus and Lilith are drinking tea in Magnus' office.]**

**MAGNUS: I would have sworn I knew every warlock in the city.**

**LILITH: Oh, I'm not from around here.**

**MAGNUS: And how is it that you heard about my services?**

**LILITH: A friend spoke of you. The late Ragnor Fell? I'm no slouch, but what I do need is beyond my level of expertise.**

"How does she know about Ragnor?" Magnus asks.

**MAGNUS: Well, for a friend of Ragnor's, I would do just about anything. [rising] So, what exactly do you need?**

**LILITH: [rising] Well, I'm looking for something that could make a person fall out of love. [Magnus raises his eyebrows] Is that something you could do?**

**MAGNUS: I can… but I don't recommend it. You see, heartache, in all its bittersweet torture, is almost always preferable to the alternative. My elixir would erase everything you've ever felt for the other person. It would be almost as if you've never loved at all.**

"She wants to make me not love Clary anymore?" Jace asks.

"Your love for Clary has been interfering with her plans. I hope I don't give it to her." Magnus says.

**LILITH: Well, it's actually not for me. It's for a former lover. A soldier. I've tried to get him to move on, but he's still madly in love. And his obsession is starting to distract him from his duties, and… Well, I worry what could happen if he can't focus on the task at hand.**

**MAGNUS: In the rare case, I suppose erasing love is actually an act of compassion.**

**[Lilith smiles and Magnus gets to work.]**

**MAGNUS: An hour before he drinks this you must add one last ingredient: a tiny sliver of your soul.**

**LILITH: My soul? Why?**

**MAGNUS: Well, you are the object of his affection. In order for the elixir to work, it must contain a trace of you. You do know how to perform an extraction, don't you?**

**LILITH: [smiling] Of course.**

"But wait, since I'm the one Jace loves does that mean she needs to get a sliver of my soul?" Clary questions.

"Yes." Magnus answers.

**[Magnus holds up a small bottle with a blue liquid inside. He snaps his fingers with his magic and the potion becomes a brighter blue. He hands the potion to Lilith.]**

**LILITH: Thank you, Mr. Bane. You really are a true lifesaver.**

"What a fool I am. She tricked me." Magnus says.

Alec hugs him, "There was no way of knowing that she's evil."

**[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]**

**[Jace and Clary walk out on to the courtyard.]**

**JACE: From everything I've heard, my mother suffered in silence alone for years. She never got the help she needed.**

**CLARY: We won't make the same mistake. Whatever's happening to you, we're gonna figure it out. Together.**

**JACE: I'm thinking of going to the City of Bones for treatment.**

**CLARY: With the Silent Brothers?**

**JACE: They have a history of helping Shadowhunters with mental health issues.**

**CLARY: Jace, we don't know that's what you're going through.**

**JACE: There's a family history.**

**CLARY: But you didn't start feeling this way until after you were brought back. Do you really think that's a coincidence?**

**JACE: I think it was a trigger for something that's always been there. Look, I can't sit benched and do nothing. If there's even a chance that the Silent Brothers can help–**

**CLARY: But what if they can't? Jace, the Clave would deem you unfit for duty. You'd be deruned–**

**JACE: And what choice do I have? I can't live like this.**

Clary hugs Jace.

**CLARY: I… I could try to talk to the Angel.**

**JACE: No. No, it's too dangerous. If we summon Raziel, he could destroy us just for bothering him.**

"You know, for people who pray to the Angel daily, you think very poorly of them." Simon muses.

"Well it's not like their throwing parties for us or anything." Jace retorts.

**CLARY: What about Ithuriel? He's helped us before. His blood runs in our veins. Jace, if you are suffering the consequences of being brought back from the dead, then maybe he can do something.**

**JACE: What are you gonna do? You gonna text him?**

"What do you think he would say if you texted him?" Simon asks no one in particular.

**CLARY: I'll come up with something. Okay?**

**[Clary gives Jace a hug.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus opens a wooden box. Inside, there is a feather, a cloth, and more. He touches the feather and takes it out of the box carefully. Alec walks up behind him. He's doing the buttons on his shirt.]**

Magnus looks down not sure how Alec would react to his mementos.

"Wait, is that my shirt?" Magnus says snapping himself out of his self-pity.

"Well, it's definitely not Alec's that's for sure." Izzy teases. Alec blushes.

**ALEC: Everything okay?**

**[Magnus throws the feather back in the box and closes the lid. He puts the box away under some books in the bookcase.]**

**MAGNUS: Yeah, everything is great. Just tidying up a bit.**

**ALEC: Tidying up? Why don't you just snap your fingers?**

**MAGNUS: I find it relaxing. I suppose I'm odd that way.**

**ALEC: [chuckles] You're odd in a lot of ways.**

"Are you making fun of me, Alexander?" Magnus raises an eyebrow at his Shadowhunter.

"Of course not. I love you." Alec replies cheekily.

"Love you too" Magnus replies.

**MAGNUS: Is that one of my shirts?**

**ALEC: Yeah. Is it not my style?**

**MAGNUS: Or your sleeve length.**

**[Magnus snaps his fingers, and the sleeves become fitted.]**

**MAGNUS: Better.**

**ALEC: Fits perfectly. But still, I think it would be nicer… if I had one of my own shirts.**

"No! I thought you finally got a fashion sense!" Izzy cries. This earns her a glare from her older brother.

**MAGNUS: Oh, okay. I think I can manage that.**

**[Magnus starts charging up his magic.]**

**ALEC: No, it's okay. It's fine. [Magnus stops] It's just, I was thinking that it wouldn't be an issue if I didn't have to go back and forth so much. I mean, I spend almost every night here. So, what if I… moved in? [Magnus is quiet] Bad idea?**

**MAGNUS: No. It's a wonderful idea. For the future.**

**ALEC: Okay. Um, I just thought–**

**MAGNUS: We've been seeing each other for less than two months. Alexander, once we move in together, our relationship will change.**

**ALEC: Yeah, we'll be even closer.**

**MAGNUS: There's no such thing. If there's one thing I've learned in the course of my long life, it's to take your time. Okay?**

Things get awkward between the couple, seeing themselves fight on screen. Magnus slides off Alec's lap and instead cuddles up to him on his side.

**ALEC: Hmm.**

**[Magnus and Alec kiss.]**

**MAGNUS: Speaking of time, I gotta go. I'm already late for a house call. Talk to you tonight?**

**ALEC: Yeah.**

**MAGNUS: Yeah.**

**[Magnus picks up his bag.]**

**ALEC: See you, then.**

**MAGNUS: See you.**

**[Magnus leaves. Alec looks at the wooden box in the bookcase.]**

"What is that box? I've never seen it before." Alec asks his boyfriend. Magnus decides to stay quiet.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Jace is sitting at the bar. He hears Simon and a woman arguing.]**

**SIMON: Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm telling you I never canceled this gig!**

"My gig got cancelled?" Simon looks at the screen.

**WOMAN: Someone sure did. Show's off. End of story.**

**SIMON: Come on. No, come on. I already loaded all my gear in the van. Well, can I at least get paid?**

**[The woman shakes her head and walks away. Simon sighs. Then he sees Jace sitting at the bar.]**

**SIMON: What are you doing day drinking?**

**JACE: Personal day.**

**SIMON: Really? You guys get personal days?**

"It is a job, Simon. Every job has personal days." Jace explained to Simon like he was a 4-year-old.

**JACE: What was going on there?**

**SIMON: I was supposed to play a show tonight, but my manager called and canceled. Except I don't have a manager, and I actually really needed that money. [sits down next to Jace] I think Russell and his goons are trying to sabotage me. It could be Raphael. Or the Seelie Queen. You know, everyone kinda hates me at the moment.**

"I swear if it's Raphael…" Simon didn't finish his empty threat.

**JACE: Popular as always, I see. [sighs] What happened?**

**SIMON: It's a long story. [Jace looks at him; Simon sits closer] The Seelie Queen did some plant magic on my forehead, and now there's this mark there that blasts anyone who tries to hurt me.**

**JACE: So, you're saying, as much as I'd like to, I probably shouldn't deck you right now?**

**SIMON: Unless a full body cast is your idea of a good time, I'd say no. But you know what? One for good measure?**

**JACE: Still, someone may be trying to mess with you the only way they can. You obviously can't deal with this, so I'm gonna figure it out for you.**

"Who are you and what have you done with Jace Herondale? I just heard you tell Simon you were going to help him." Clary checks her boyfriend's forehead for sign of a fever. Jace slaps her hands off.

"I'll have you know, I'm a very helpful person." Jace adds.

**SIMON: Since when do you care what happens to me?**

**JACE: Oh, no, I don't care what happens to you. Clary does.**

"Aww!" Clary says.

**[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]**

**[Izzy is looking in Clary's closet, while on the phone with Clary, who's walking on the street. Cut to who's talking.]**

**ISABELLE: Can I borrow a dress? I need something mundane to wear.**

**CLARY: Going undercover?**

**[Izzy holds up a blouse.]**

**ISABELLE: Something like that.**

**CLARY: Izzy, is there something going on?**

**ISABELLE: I'm going out tonight with the doctor.**

"Ooh! Someone has a date!" Clary gets excited.

**CLARY: Tell me everything.**

**ISABELLE: It's just dinner. I'm only doing it so he can leave me alone.**

**CLARY: Well, then why go out with him at all?**

**ISABELLE: You're right. I should cancel. Help with the Owl search.**

**[Izzy puts the blouse back in the closet.]**

**CLARY: Izzy, you've been working nonstop. You can take a couple hours and enjoy yourself. It'd be good for you.**

**[NYPD]**

**[Luke is showing Clary a board with pictures of all the Owl's victims.]**

**CLARY: Are these the victims of the Owl?**

**LUKE: Yeah. Twenty-six victims in total throughout the tristate area. Law enforcement thinks it's some deranged cult, brainwashing their members to kill their loved ones. What's up?**

"That means she only needs 7 more victims to complete her weird ritual." Luke comments.

**[Luke sits down in his chair.]**

**CLARY: I need to talk to your sister.**

**LUKE: Cleophas?**

**[Clary comes closer and lowers her voice.]**

**CLARY: I need an Iron Sister. And for what I have to do, I can't go to the Citadel.**

**LUKE: What's this all about? Kiddo, it's me. You can talk to me about anything.**

**CLARY: Um… [leans against the desk] Back at Lake Lyn, when Jace and I were battling Valentine, Jace wasn't just injured. [pause] He was killed.**

"You know, even if it's not me, I'm happy that someone finally knows what is going on!" Alec exclaims.

**LUKE: What?**

**CLARY: I was holding him, dead in my arms, and… Raziel was right in front of me. I did the only thing I could.**

**LUKE: You had Raziel bring him back?**

**CLARY: [tears in her eyes] I had no choice. Luke, I've been lying. I've been lying to Alec, to Izzy, to everyone. It's eating me up inside. It's not who I am.**

**LUKE: It's okay.**

**CLARY: No, it's not. Because ever since Jace has been brought back to life, he hasn't been himself. There is something… seriously wrong with him.**

**LUKE: And that's why you need Cleophas.**

**CLARY: She can communicate with the angels, right? [Luke nods] She can ask Ithuriel for help.**

"I hope she can help." Clary thinks.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith has drawn a circle with a star on the ground. There is a candle in each corner. Lilith is speaking Latin, summoning a demon. In the circle, a demon rises.]**

**LILITH: Here, boy.**

**[A guy in trance hands Lilith a piece of clothing. Lilith holds it up for the demon.]**

**LILITH: Remember this scent. [gives the clothing back to the guy] Find Clary Fairchild and bring me a sliver of her soul.**

"I would very much like to keep my entire soul, thank you very much." Clary says in a huff.

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jace knocks on the door. Kyle opens it.]**

**JACE: Who are you?**

**KYLE: I live here. Who are you?**

**[Simon gets up from the couch and comes to the door.]**

**SIMON: Jace, this is, uh… Kyle, my roommate. Kyle, this is Jace, he's a good friend of mine.**

**JACE: Friend of a friend. [gesture at Simon] Mind if I talk to him in private? Thanks.**

**[Jace walks past Kyle, entering the apartment.]**

"Rude." Simon comments.

**KYLE: No worries. I was gonna run to the bodega anyway.**

**SIMON: You just went this morning.**

**KYLE: That was breakfast. This is lunch. Do you want anything?**

**SIMON: No, we're good. Thank you.**

**[Kyle has taken his keys and leaves.]**

**JACE: I spoke to Luke's pack. Turns out they like you even less than I do, but they did not cancel your gig. So, I'm guessing, whoever's messing with you, it has something to do with that mark on your forehead. What can you tell me about it?**

**SIMON: Look, um… I really appreciate the effort. I do. But the shock waves emanating from my forehead are all I've been able to think about until I moved in here. [Jace starts looking around, picking up things, spinning the wheel of Kyle's bike] This place is like my own semi-private oasis. So, can… Can we just play like Call of Duty? We got old school Mortal Kombat, too, which is pretty cool.**

"What are those?" Jace asks. At Simon's questioning look he adds, "Call of Duty and Mortal Kombat?"

"You don't know what those are?" Simon practically screams.

"No that's why I asked what they were. And they tell me I'm a blond." Jace answers.

"They're only 2 of the greatest video games ever." Simon explains.

**JACE: Hmm. Is all this stuff yours?**

**SIMON: No, it's Kyle's. [holding up the guitar in his hands] So is this sweet Les Paul. See, this is like the perfect apartment for me, right?**

**JACE: Yeah.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec is on the phone with Izzy.]**

**ALEC: Izzy, I looked through everything Magnus has on depossession. Nothing matches Morgan's symptoms. [glances at the wooden box] I'm, uh… I'm leaving now.**

"Please don't look in the box" Magnus thinks.

**[Alec hangs up. He looks around and then goes to the box. He takes it out from under the books and puts it on the desk carefully. He opens it, and is confused with the items inside. He picks up a picture. It's Magnus posing next to another man. Alec looks on the back of the picture and reads the text.]**

**ALEC: "If anything will keep me safe, it's this picture, close to my heart. All my love, George."**

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Alec is jealous." Clary laughs.

"Would you like to join Izzy on ichor duty?" Alec retaliates. Clary quickly stopped laughing.

**[FARM]**

**[Clary and Luke step out of a Portal into an open field close to a forest. The Portal closes behind them.]**

**LUKE: I will never get used to that.**

**CLARY: Of all places, why would she come here?**

**LUKE: I brought her here. It's my farm.**

**CLARY: I never knew you had a farm.**

**LUKE: I stayed here for six months back when I first turned, when my life fell apart. That little farmhouse is where I put it back together.**

**CLARY: Well, let's hope it has a similar effect on Cleophas.**

**LUKE: I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from her since I brought her here. She's cut herself off.**

**CLARY: Can't say I blame her. Being held captive by Valentine and poisoned.**

Luke looks guilty.

**LUKE: It's terrible.**

**[They walk up the porch and Luke knocks on the door.]**

**LUKE: Cleo. It's Lucian.**

**[Cleophas opens the door.]**

**CLEOPHAS: Clarissa…**

**[Cleophas walks past Luke and gives Clary a hug. Clary and Luke are both surprised.]**

Everyone mirrors the expression of surprise.

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jace is fiddling with Kyle's stuff.]**

**JACE: You're telling me this guy almost runs you over, and then he just happens to have a room in his apartment.**

**SIMON: [about the fiddling] Will you stop?**

**JACE: And that just happens to be full of all your favorite stuff?**

**SIMON: Yes, I guess I just got lucky.**

"You shouldn't have said that. Jace doesn't believe in luck." Alec explains.

**JACE: I don't believe in luck. [pointing] Is that his room?**

**SIMON: [pointing] No, it's this one. Wait, why?**

**JACE: [getting up] I told you I'd figure out what's going on.**

**SIMON: Wait, what do you mean? What are you doing?**

**[Jace goes to Kyle's door. It's locked. Jace kneels down by the keyhole and takes out his stele.]**

**SIMON: No, no… Please don't ruin this for me, Jace. Come on.**

**JACE: [drawing a rune] I know what I'm doing.**

**[Jace opens the door and looks around.]**

**SIMON: See? Totally normal.**

**JACE: You really think it's normal for a guy to have all that out there and none of it in here?**

**SIMON: Okay, so an uncluttered bedroom means he's trying to honeypot me? I mean, maybe the guy's just, I don't know, really into feng shui. [Jace opens a drawer.] And now you're going through his underwear drawer? Jace, you're looking for something where there's nothing.**

**[Jace sighs. Then he spots plants by the window.]**

"Is that wolfsbane?" Maryse asks Luke. He nods.

**JACE: Maybe not.**

**SIMON: So, he grows his own stuff. Maybe he has a card. You know, it's medically legal now–**

**[Simon is about to touch the plant but Jace slaps his hand away.]**

**JACE: You have no idea what this is.**

**[A door closes in the background. Kyle enters the bedroom, angry.]**

**KYLE: And what do you think this is?**

**SIMON: Okay, this looks bad, but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. [Jace takes out his seraph blade] Whoa, hey, Jace, what the hell?**

**[Jace pins Kyle against the wall, the blade against his throat.]**

**KYLE: Get off me!**

**JACE: That plant is wolfsbane, Simon. Your friend Kyle here is a werewolf. Aren't you, Kyle?**

**[Kyle's eyes light up.]**

"Great way to find out the truth." Simon mutters.

**[Jace is driving Kyle into the living room, his blade still out. Simon is right behind them.]**

**JACE: Who are you? What pack are you with?**

**KYLE: I don't have to explain myself to you.**

**JACE: You really should.**

**SIMON: And what about me? You've been lying to me this whole time?**

**KYLE: I'm Praetor Lupus.**

**SIMON: Who's that?**

**JACE: It's not a who. It's a what.**

**[Jace lowers his blade.]**

"One minute, you're trying to kill this guy, the next you're completely fine with him? Talk about mood swings." Simon tells Jace.

Jace shrugs, "He's doing his job."

**SIMON: Okay, then what is it?**

**JACE: It's a secret organization of wolves. Guardians. They only intervene in special Downworld cases. I've never actually met one. How do we know you're telling the truth?**

**KYLE: We heard about the blast of energy Simon unleashed on Lucian Graymark's pack. [points to his own forehead for a moment] I was sent in to assist.**

**[Jace walks past Kyle, giving off that the conversation is done.]**

**SIMON: Whoa, whoa, just like that, we're cool now?**

**JACE: He's doing his job.**

"I see you two don't change much in the future." Magnus says.

**[Jace sits down.]**

**SIMON: I'm not a job…! [to Kyle] The other day, when you ran into me, you planned that? [Kyle is quiet] And this apartment, it's just a trap?**

**KYLE: We designed this place for you so you'd wanna stay here. It's safe.**

**SIMON: You called off my gig.**

**KYLE: Look, until I can figure out how to keep you and everybody else from getting hurt, this is where you need to be.**

"What the hell is this guy's problem! If he thinks I'm just going to let him take over my life he's- "Simon yells.

"Whoa! Calm down! Take a breath." Alec tells Simon. "Again, this is the future, so you need to calm down before you start to aggravate everyone here."

**SIMON: I don't need someone to protect me. I need people to tell me the truth.**

**KYLE: Well, I was gonna tell you the truth, when the time was right. After all the trouble you had with the New York pack, if I told you I was a wolf, would you have listened to me?**

**SIMON: Probably. I'm sorry. Call me crazy, but I tend to respect people that are honest with me.**

**JACE: You need to calm down.**

**SIMON: Whose side are you on? You know what? I'm done. Consider this me breaking my lease.**

"When have I ever been on your side?" Jace asks Simon hoping to lift the tension. Clary and Maia send him a thankful smile.

**[Simon leaves and slams the door behind him.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec is standing in the doorway of the balcony, looking out into the distance. Underhill enters the office and clears his throat.]**

**UNDERHILL: Is now not a good time, sir?**

**ALEC: [turning to Underhill] No, it's fine. What is it?**

**UNDERHILL: I wanted to report that the main systems have been updated and rebooted.**

**ALEC: Great. Thank you.**

**[Alec walks over to his desk. He looks at Underhill, who's still in the room.]**

"Does he know he can leave?" Izzy asks no one.

**ALEC: Is there something else?**

**UNDERHILL: I, uh… actually just wanted to thank you.**

**ALEC: For what?**

**UNDERHILL: For paving the way for Shadowhunters like me. I've been on the frontlines for over ten years, but I've always had to keep my private life separate. [approaching the desk] If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have been able to come out at the Institute.**

Alec looks shocked.

**ALEC: Oh.**

**UNDERHILL: Your courage… Sir, it's inspiring. I mean, here you are, in this committed relationship, with a warlock, no less. It's loving and it's trusting. [Alec looks down] It's amazing.**

The tension between the couple comes back so Izzy says, "Alec you're basically a gay mascot for the Institute!" which causes a few chuckles.

**ALEC: Yeah, it is.**

**[Alec smiles.]**

**[FARM]**

**[Clary, Luke and Cleophas are sitting on the porch drinking a beverage.]**

**CLARY: Ithuriel… He helped us before.**

**CLEOPHAS: And you think he can help again? [Clary nods] Iron Sisters do have ways to communicate with the Angels. But I'm afraid I cannot do that for you.**

**LUKE: You can't? Or you won't?**

**CLEOPHAS: I have been trying to contact the Angels. But as hard as I try, they will not answer.**

"What? But Iron Sisters talk to Angels." Clary says.

"Yeah, but Cleophas also killed another Iron Sister." Izzy reminds her.

**CLARY: Why?**

**CLEOPHAS: I'm not certain. I sometimes tend to wonder if my own irredeemable actions have severed my ties to the heavens. I'm useless. But you, Clarissa… you are far from useless.**

**CLARY: What do you mean?**

**CLEOPHAS: You may not be an Iron Sister, but Ithuriel's blood runs through you.**

**CLARY: You think I can summon Ithuriel?**

"Is that possible? Has it been done before?" Clary asks.

**CLEOPHAS: No one other than an Iron Sister has done it before. There may be risks. But it's certainly worth a try.**

**LUKE: What risks?**

**CLEOPHAS: There's a chance it could anger Ithuriel. He could lash out at her.**

**CLARY: He's never hurt me before.**

**CLEOPHAS: He chose those moments to appear to you. Summoning an Angel is a whole different story.**

**LUKE: Clary, I know this is important, but so are you.**

**CLARY: So is Jace.**

"No Clary! You're not risking your life for me!" Jace told his girlfriend.

**[Clary nods to Cleophas.]**

**[RESTAURANT]**

**[Izzy is out on her date with Doctor Charlie.]**

**ISABELLE: So, why did you become a doctor if you were scared of blood?**

"What kind of doctor is scared of blood?" Alec asks.

**CHARLIE: Well, both my parents are doctors. And let's just say they made it clear from a very young age, that I was going to follow in their footsteps. They call medicine the family business. But I mean, enough about me. What about you? If feel like I know nothing about you, except for the fact that you apparently have a thing for snakes, or serpents, or whatever that is on your bracelet.**

**ISABELLE: [holding her wrist with the bracelet] Right.**

**CHARLIE: It's cool.**

**ISABELLE: You know, actually, [looking at her other bracelet] I made this one.**

**CHARLIE: Really? That… I mean, you got some serious talent. Is that what you do for work?**

**ISABELLE: What?**

**CHARLIE: You make jewelry?**

**ISABELLE: [thinks about it] Yes. I, uh, make jewelry.**

**CHARLIE: You're an artist? Sweet. So, how does it work? Do you work from a store?**

**ISABELLE: No, um, I actually work from home.**

**CHARLIE: That must be peaceful.**

**ISABELLE: Not at all.**

**CHARLIE: No?**

**ISABELLE: I live with my family. My brothers. Yeah, we all work together.**

"You told him we were jewelers?!" Alec asks Izzy.

**CHARLIE: Family business. We have more in common than I thought.**

**[ALLEY]**

**[The demon Lilith summoned is on the look out. Cut to Izzy and Charlie exiting the restaurant.]**

**ISABELLE: Thank you so much for tonight. I really had an incredible time.**

**CHARLIE: You sound so surprised.**

**ISABELLE: I just don't normally do things like this.**

**CHARLIE: Well, I know a place downtown, Hell's Kitchen. One more drink?**

**ISABELLE: Let's go.**

**CHARLIE: Let me get us a ride.**

**[Charlie turns around to find a cab. Then Izzy feels energy pulsating. She looks at her bracelet. The stone is lighting up.]**

"Thank the Angel that the necklace lit up after he turned around." Izzy tells herself.

**ISABELLE: Hey, Charlie.**

**CHARLIE: Yeah?**

**ISABELLE: I have to go.**

**CHARLIE: Wait, what?**

**ISABELLE: I just remembered I have an order I have to get out tonight.**

**CHARLIE: But–**

**ISABELLE: It's an important client.**

**CHARLIE: All right, let me at least get you a ride.**

**ISABELLE: No, I'm sorry. I have to go.**

**[Izzy walks away and turns into the alley. She follows the energy from the bracelet. She hears a demon growling and transforms her bracelet into a spear. The demon charges for her. Izzy fights off the demon, she pierces it with her spear. But instead of vanishing, the demon transforms into two demons.]**

**ISABELLE: Seriously?**

**[Izzy fights and struggles. A demon pushes against her spear, but Izzy is stronger. She kills it, then, before the other can get a jump on her, she kneels down, and the demon jumps right into her spear.]**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith winces, as she feels the demons being killed.]**

"Why is she wincing? It's as if she feels it dying from within her." Magnus muses.

**LILITH: Dumb, useless demon.**

**[Lilith walks towards the window.]**

**MAN: Where are you going, Mother?**

**LILITH: It appears I have to get my hands dirty, after all.**

**[Lilith steps closer to the window and there's a cut to the outside of the building. A demon flies from the window into the night.**

**[ALLEY]**

**[Izzy is sitting on the ground. She feels the wound on her head. Izzy sees her stele lying a few feet away from her. Charlie walks past the alley and sees Izzy sitting there.]**

**CHARLIE: Isabelle?**

**[Charlie runs into the alley, making it impossible for Izzy to grab her stele and heal herself.]**

**CHARLIE: Isabelle!**

**[Quickly, Izzy breaks off one of her heels from her shoes.]**

"My shoes!" Izzy cries.

"We'll have to go on another shopping spree, dear Isabelle." Magnus tells Izzy who smiles brightly back at him.

**CHARLIE: What happened? [kneeling down by her] Are you okay?**

**ISABELLE: My heel broke and I tripped. It's…**

**CHARLIE: Let me see. [inspecting the wound] Hmm-mm. You need to go to the hospital.**

**ISABELLE: No. Really, there's no need. I'm fine.**

**[Izzy holds Charlie's pocket square against her wound.]**

**CHARLIE: Not with this cut. You need stitches. You're coming with me. [picking up the stele] Is this yours? It kinda looks like your style.**

"Stitches? I've never gotten stitches before. Do they hurt?" Izzy ask the former mundanes. They both shake their heads.

"Unless he does it wrong." Simon adds.

**ISABELLE: Yes. Thank you.**

**CHARLIE: All right, come on.**

**ISABELLE: Okay.**

**[FARM]**

**[Cleophas, Luke, and Clary are out on an open space in the forest. They've drawn a circle in the dirt.]**

**CLEOPHAS: This contains trace amounts of adamas, to help call the Angels.**

**[Cleophas sprinkles it on the ground. She gestures to Clary to step into the circle.]**

**CLEOPHAS: Activate your angelic rune.**

**[Clary does so.]**

**CLEOPHAS: Now repeat after me.**

**[Cleophas starts speaking Latin. Clary repeats after her. The circle around her lights up.]**

**CLEOPHAS: They've heard you.**

**CLARY: What happens now?**

**CLEOPHAS: For you to hear them, we have to leave you here.**

**LUKE: Leave her here? No way.**

**CLEOPHAS: You're a Downworlder, and I murdered an Iron Sister. How do you think the Angel's gonna react to us?**

"She wants us to stay away? What if Ithuriel lashes out?" Luke says concerned.

**CLARY: Luke. I'll be okay.**

**CLEOPHAS: May the Angel be with you.**

**[Cleophas goes back to the farm. Luke finally leaves as well.]**

**[STREETS]**

**[Simon is sitting by his van, playing his guitar. Jace approaches him and throws a dollar into Simon's guitar case. Simon stops playing.]**

**SIMON: Whoa.**

**[Then he sees it's Jace and his joy fades.]**

**JACE: I was just trying to help the homeless.**

"Great! I can finally use that insult!" Jace says happily.

**[Simon puts his guitar in his case.]**

**SIMON: Yeah, very funny. Now leave me alone. [holding up the dollar] I'm keeping this by the way.**

**JACE: Are you seriously gonna live in your van?**

**[Simon puts his guitar in his van.]**

**SIMON: I don't know. At least my van is not gonna try and spy on me as I sleep. Look, I'll find another place. I just don't wanna be a prisoner of the wolves Templar.**

**JACE: I think that's a bit extreme.**

**SIMON: Lying to me?**

**JACE: I don't agree with his tactics, but Kyle did apologize to you. Look, I understand the situation isn't perfect. But if someone's offering you help; you'd be a fool not to take it.**

"Come on, Simon. For once Jace is being intelligent!" Izzy says.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is sitting at his desk, working on some notes. Alec enters.]**

The couple tense up scared of what new problems will arise.

**ALEC: I tried calling.**

**MAGNUS: I've been busy.**

**ALEC: Magnus, I did something I'm not proud of.**

**MAGNUS: You're referring to going through that box? I'm a warlock. I know when things are out of order.**

**[Magnus goes to a shelf and takes an ingredient for a potion.]**

**ALEC: I had no right. It was an invasion of your privacy and I'm sorry.**

"It's alright, darling. And you are phenomenal at apologies." Magnus comforts him.

**MAGNUS: Apology accepted.**

**ALEC: [pause] George. He must be special.**

**MAGNUS: He was. A brave soldier, like someone else I know. [pause] Shall I whip us up some cocktails? Martini Mondays. Gin or vodka?**

**ALEC: Gin.**

**MAGNUS: Gin. [about to walk to the living room, but then turns around] You're not jealous, are you?**

**ALEC: You were weird before, when I asked about moving in. [turns to Magnus] Is he still–**

**MAGNUS: The man's been dead over a century.**

Everyone else in the room start to feel uncomfortable, unsure if their opinion will make things better or worse. Robert, though, starts to feel hope that maybe they will break up.

**ALEC: Well, why do you keep so much of his stuff?**

**MAGNUS: Alexander. The contents in that box, they're not George's. I only have that single photograph.**

**ALEC: Then what is all that?**

**MAGNUS: Each of those belonged to someone I loved and outlived. A different committed relationship for each one.**

**ALEC: Why do you keep it?**

**MAGNUS: I may be magical, but my memory is far from it. I keep those mementos to remember them by. Look, Alec, you know my history. I've always been honest with you about that.**

**ALEC: Well, now that I've seen some of that history with my own eyes, I can't help but think, if I'm lucky, maybe one of my arrowheads ends up in that box.**

Alec looks down and Magnus and Alec slowly untangle themselves from each other.

**MAGNUS: I don't even wanna think about you being gone.**

**ALEC: One day, I will be. And you'll just move on.**

**MAGNUS: I'm immortal! It's not as if I have a choice! I can't change what I am, and neither can you. [sighs] Look, can we just stay in the here and now? Hmm? Look, I wanna cherish this moment with the one I love.**

**[Alec kisses Magnus.]**

**ALEC: You're right. I love you, too.**

**MAGNUS: Good. Now, don't you go anywhere. I'll be right back with those martinis.**

**[Alec smile fades.]**

Alec coughs awkwardly, a good 2 feet seperate the couple.

**[HOSPITAL]**

**[Charlie is finishing up Izzy's stitches.]**

**CHARLIE: There you go.**

**[Izzy feels the stitches.]**

**ISABELLE: Wait. That's it?**

**CHARLIE: That's it. Wasn't so bad, was it?**

**ISABELLE: No, it actually kind of tickled.**

"Fun. I can't wait to get stitches!" Izzy said breaking the silence while also earning some weird looks.

**CHARLIE: You've never had stitches before?**

**ISABELLE: Never needed them. So, how does this work? Who do I pay? Do I pay you?**

**CHARLIE: Oh, no, no. Just… it's on the house. Consider it my way of saying I'm sorry, for coming on too strong before.**

**ISABELLE: You didn't come on too strong.**

"Wow, Izzy, do you actually like this mundane?" Jace asked Izzy. She just shrugs.

**CHARLIE: Really? Isn't that why you took off running?**

**ISABELLE: No, I really did have work to do. Actually, I still do. I have to go. Yeah.**

**CHARLIE: Got it.**

**[Izzy walks a few steps, then changes her mind and turns back to Charlie.]**

**ISABELLE: Why did you come looking for me after I ditched you like that?**

**CHARLIE: With all the cult-member killings in the news, I… I don't know, I… when I saw you disappear down that alley, I needed to make sure that you were okay.**

**ISABELLE: Thank you. [gives Charlie a kiss on the cheek] For the stitches.**

**[Izzy leaves Charlie with a smile on his face.]**

**[FARM]**

**[Cleophas is sitting at the dining table. Luke is looking out the window.]**

**LUKE: It's been too long. What's going on out there?**

**CLEOPHAS: Patience, Lucian.**

**LUKE: Look, I can keep my distance and still keep an eye on her.**

**CLEOPHAS: Remember when we were kids and our neighbor got that big German shepherd?**

**LUKE: Brutus. I hated that damn dog.**

Maryse chuckled. "The irony" she thought.

**CLEOPHAS: You were terrified of it, like it was a Shax demon. You refused to walk past that house. Remember what I said to you?**

**LUKE: Yeah. You said to have faith.**

**CLEOPHAS: And when you did walk past it, what happened?**

**LUKE: [pause] He licked me.**

**CLEOPHAS: Have faith in Clary, big brother. I know I do.**

"This is the Cleophas I remember." Luke says.

**[FIELD]**

**[Clary is looking around, still standing in the circle. She sees a light coming over the trees. It comes down, and on the ground an Angel appears. Suddenly, the night has transformed into daytime. The Angel puts his wings away, and approaches Clary.]**

"Wow, he does not age well." Jace jokes.

**ITHURIEL: Clary… you should not be here.**

**CLARY: Ithuriel, I'm sorry to have summoned you. I understand if you're angry.**

**ITHURIEL: It's all right, my child. I'm here for you. You've come because of Jace.**

**CLARY: You know what happened.**

**ITHURIEL: I do.**

**CLARY: I need to know. Is Jace… the way he is because of what I did?**

**ITHURIEL: No. But returning from death has left him vulnerable. You now face a greater threat than you realize.**

**CLARY: I don't understand.**

**ITHURIEL: A great evil has arrived in the realm of the mundane.**

**CLARY: The Owl.**

**ITHURIEL: The Owl has a master. Its name is–**

**[Before Ithuriel can speak out the name, he's pierced by a demon's claw, that's taken out his heart. He screams as blood splurges out of his body. Ithuriel vanishes into a flash of light. Clary is blown away by the blast. Cut to the farm, where all the interior is shaking. Cleophas and Luke quickly get up and go to find Clary. Cut back to Clary, lying on the ground. A gigantic demon is in front of her. Nighttime is back again.]**

Everyone screams as they see this beast kill an angel.

**CLARY: What are you?**

**[The demon growls and comes closer. It takes a sliver of Clary's soul, a small piece of light, and then flies into the night.]**

"That was the demon lady?" Simon asks completely shaken up.

**[FARM]**

**[Clary wakes up with a gasp. She's lying on the couch, but tries to sit up. Luke is sitting on a chair next to her, comforting her.]**

**LUKE: It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be all right.**

**CLEOPHAS: What happened out there? Did Ithuriel appear?**

**CLARY: Ithuriel… [gasps]**

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Kyle is sitting on the couch, waiting. The door opens and he immediately gets up. It's Simon.]**

**KYLE: You're back.**

**SIMON: Forgot my keyboard.**

**KYLE: Simon, we need to talk.**

**[Simon takes the keyboard.]**

**SIMON: Okay, but later, [pointing] and only if I can borrow that guitar.**

**KYLE: Why? Where are you going with all this stuff?**

**SIMON: Got my gig back, no thanks to you. I go on in an hour.**

**KYLE: Are you out of your mind? That place is gonna be crawling with wolves!**

**SIMON: Which is why I play on using my most ultimate weapon. The power of music!**

**KYLE: Do you think this is funny? Huh? All it takes is for one of them to come at you, and that bomb on your head goes off. Do you really wanna be responsible for that?**

**SIMON: Honestly, I'm not that worried about it. Besides, I've got you to stop them, don't I?**

"I just forgave him, so easily?" Simon thinks. "Well, he was just doing his job. Maybe we'll become friends."

**KYLE: What are you talking about?**

**[Simon has grabbed the guitar.]**

**SIMON: I'm not over the fact that you lied to me, but I'm willing to give you a chance. You wanna help me? I'm in. But only on my terms.**

**KYLE: That's not how the Praetor works.**

"Simon doesn't listen to the rules. Well, unless it's school or his mother." Clary states.

**SIMON: That's too bad. I'm still gonna go on living my life. So, either you can help, or you can go back to wherever the Praetors come from. Your call.**

**[Simon leaves with the instruments.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec is sitting on the couch looking through a book. The door is open, Jace knocks on it.]**

**JACE: You got a minute?**

**ALEC: Yeah.**

**JACE: You all right?**

**ALEC: It's nothing.**

**JACE: It's nothing?**

"Alec, I think you're forgetting that we're parabatai and I feel exactly what you feel." Jace tells his parabatai.

"I'm aware Jace, but you're not exactly truthful yourself, now are you?" Alec retorts clearly angry at the earlier fight.

**[Jace enters and sits down across from Alec.]**

**ALEC: Just stuff with Magnus. Nothing I'd wanna bore you with. So, how are you? I heard you took the day off.**

**JACE: Yeah. I've been doing a lot of thinking about what's been going on with me, and… I've decided to go to the Silent City for treatment. You were the one who told me I needed to get some help. I'm sorry.**

**ALEC: Jace, you know if this doesn't work, you realize–**

**JACE: I know. At least I'll know I tried everything, right?**

**[Alec nods.]**

**ALEC: I'm going with you. [rising] I'll be by your side the whole time.**

**[Jace rises as well.]**

**JACE: You know you can't do that. They won't let you. This is one fight I have to face on my own.**

**[Jace and Alec hug.]**

"I'll always be here if you need it, okay?" Alec tells Jace. Jace nods because of course he knows that.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Jace is speaking in Clary's voicemail.]**

**JACE: Clary, where are you? I've decided to go to the Silent City. Just call me.**

**[Jace hangs up. He sees Kyle standing by the bar.]**

"Guess I'm not bartending." Maia says. "I would've kicked him out so fast."

**JACE: Hey, uh… Praetor, have you seen a Shadowhunter? She's got long red hair.**

**KYLE: Yeah, I know who Clary Fairchild is. Haven't seen her, though.**

**[Simon goes up on stage and grabs the mic.]**

**SIMON: All right, hey. I'm Simon Lewis. It was a long road to get here tonight, but I made it, [pointing to Kyle] thanks to my roadie-slash-roommate.**

**[Simon starts the music. He vibes with the music.]**

**SIMON: [singing] Graffiti scrawls on bathroom walls, in a city I don't know, I don't know, this place ain't my home.**

**[Cut to Jace, sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Then he hears a voice next to him.]**

**LILITH: Could you do a girl a favor and get me one of those?**

**JACE: I'd love to… but I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much.**

**LILITH: I didn't mean it like that. It's just… you seem to be the only person who can get any service around here.**

**JACE: [chuckling] Right. [to the bartender] Can I just get one more?**

**[While Jace is looking over at the bartender, Lilith pours Magnus' potion in Jace's drink. The bartender hands Jace another drink.]**

"Jace don't drink it please!" Clary cries. Jace just pulls her in tighter.

**JACE: Thank you.**

**[Jace hands the drink to Lilith.]**

**LILITH: Whoever she is, she must be wonderful.**

**JACE: Yeah, she is.**

**LILITH: To true love.**

**[Lilith holds up her glass. Jace clinks his with hers. Lilith watches carefully as Jace takes a sip. After he blinks, he's in his trance again.]**

**LILITH: Very good. Now nothing will come between us. How do you feel?**

**JACE: Like a new man.**

"NO!" The Lightwoods and Clary scream.

"It's gonna be okay, guys. I'll be fine." Jace reassures them. All the Lightwoods keep glancing toward Jace and Clary as if he were to disappear.

"I'll talk to him after. He isn't in the right mindset now." Magnus thinks while looking at his boyfriend brokenheartedly.


	8. A Window Into an Empty Room

**Hi everyone!**

**I apologise for the late-night update. I would like to point out that Robert doesn't have many lines or interactions. This is for 2 reasons. One; He isn't present in the show so he can't really react to much. Two; I don't really like him, so I made him kind of an ass. He might turn around at the end, I'm not really sure yet, but yeah.**

**I hope you like this episode. I've been updating daily and so far, this is my posting schedule. I don't know if it will change in the future, but I will tell you if it changes.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[HEIDI'S LAIR]**

**[Heidi is doing her make-up. She hears Simon's singing on a recording in the background.]**

**HEIDI: What do we think? [opening a lipstick] Matte or glossy? Glossy it is. Nothing wrong with a little sparkle. It is a special occasion.**

**[She applies the gloss. Behind her, a woman whimpers. She's hanging upside down totally wrapped in plastic. Blood is dripping from her body.]**

Simon gulps. This chick was actually insane and coming after him. Izzy, sensing Simon's distress, puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He smiles gratefully. Maia, watching the interaction gets a pensive/frowning look on her face.

**[YARD]**

**[Simon and Kyle are standing in a yard behind a building. Kyle is wearing protection on his body and a helmet with a camera on his head.]**

**SIMON: You sure you wanna do this?**

**KYLE: We have no choice. The mark on your head, it activates whenever someone tries to attack you, right?**

Maia, although not completely angry with Jordan anymore, growls at the screen. "I hope he hits you." Maia tells her boyfriend.

**SIMON: As far as we know, yeah.**

**KYLE: So, then it's only logical. If you evade the attack, you'd be fine.**

**SIMON: Well, I'm not sure logic really applies here–**

**[Kyle takes a swing at Simon, Simon dodges it.]**

**SIMON: Hey.**

**KYLE: You're pretty quick.**

**SIMON: I am a vampire. But you're not bad yourself, for like a surfer werewolf.**

Maia sighs knowing how protective Jordan is about surfers. "What?" Simon asks her with a smile.

"He's going to defend the surfers. He is _very_ protective of the sport." Maia explains.

**KYLE: You know, some of the world's best athletes are surfers.**

Maia gives Simon a "I told you so" look.

**SIMON: Not in New Jersey.**

**KYLE: Well, I was born on the Gold Coast, remember?**

**SIMON: [sarcastically] Is that in Australia? You know you haven't mentioned that.**

**[Kyle goes for another swing. And another one. Again, Simon dodges them.]**

**SIMON: You know, actually, my girlfriend grew up near the Jersey Shore, too.**

**KYLE: Oh yeah?**

**SIMON: Yeah, Maia's actually gonna be in town tomorrow. We should get lunch. I mean, she's dying to meet you. We could see a movie. We could kinda–**

**[Kyle has his back turned to Simon. In a sudden move, he turns and swings at Simon. The mark on Simon's head lights up and blasts Kyle away into a pile of planks. Kyle groans.]**

Maia smiles and snorts quietly. Luke gives her a pointed look. "What? He deserves it!" Luke simply sighs.

**SIMON: Are you okay?**

**KYLE: Yeah, all right, we're done.**

**SIMON: You think? Come on. [helps Kyle up] So, lunch. There's this really great diner that she likes.**

**KYLE: Yeah, that sounds awesome, but I can't. I gotta catch a train back to Long Island. I owe the Praetor a progress report.**

**SIMON: Oh, that's too bad. I'll bring you back a doggie bag.**

**[Kyle gives him a look. Simon chuckles.]**

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon enters. He turns a light on and takes his jacket off. He walks a few steps and is startled when another light turns on and he hears a voice. Heidi is standing across the room over by the lamp she just turned on.]**

"She found out where I live!" Simon freaks out.

**HEIDI: Hi, Simon.**

**SIMON: Ah! Hey, you, uh… I don't think we've met. Are you one of Kyle's friends?**

**[Heidi shows him her arm.]**

**HEIDI: Simon, it's me.**

**[Simon looks at Heidi's wrist and suddenly, he remembers. The night at the bleeder den he blacked out from, it comes back. There's a shot of Simon biting in Heidi's wrist.]**

Seeing the flashbacks, everything finally snaps into place. "Oh, my God! That's Heidi." Luke remembers it as well.

"Who?" Alec asks.

"I met her at a bleeder den. She died." Simon confesses.

**SIMON: Oh, my God. Heidi. I thought you were dead.**

**HEIDI: Yeah. Not anymore. Thanks to you, sire.**

**[Heidi giggles and shows him her teeth.]**

**SIMON: But how… how is that even possible?**

**[Heidi approaches him.]**

**HEIDI: We both got a little carried away that night. That douche Quinn might have killed me, but I died with your blood on my lips.**

**[Simon shakes his head and makes a little turn.]**

**SIMON: How did you come back?**

**HEIDI: Raphael dug me up, but you're the one that gave me life, Simon. And now we're bonded. Forever.**

**SIMON: Okay, look, Heidi, I hope you understand. I can barely manage my own life right now. So, I am nowhere near capable of being anyone's sire. So, if Raphael dug you up, maybe you should talk to him.**

**HEIDI: Are you kidding me? You're acting like you have nothing to do with this.**

**SIMON: No, no, that's not what I'm saying–**

**HEIDI: Your blood runs through my veins! You don't just get to turn your back on me, like I'm some stranger. [Simon looks distraught.] Uh… I know this is, um… it's a lot to process, but we belong together, Simon. You'll see.**

"She's saying because you're her sire, that you should become a couple? What the hell?" Maia says defensively.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is eating breakfast. Alec pours coffee in their cups and then sits down.]**

Everyone looks at the couple, hoping they worked their problems out. Said coupled lock eyes, both with want and longing to be near each other again.

**MAGNUS: Mmm. This is delicious. I haven't been this enamored of French toast since… well since Julia Child made me petit déjeuner.**

**ALEC: Good. Maybe you should save the spatula I used for your little box.**

Everyone quickly deflates as the tension enters the room once again. Alec breaks the stare and looks back at the screen.

**[Alec takes a sip of his coffee. Magnus cleans his mouth with a napkin.]**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, if my mementos are still an issue for you, perhaps we should talk about it.**

**ALEC: No, it's my issue. I just got so swept up that I… that I never stopped to think about the future.**

**MAGNUS: We fell in love. There's nothing else to think about.**

**ALEC: I can't stomach the idea that, one day, I'm gonna be old and feeble and becoming this burden to you.**

**MAGNUS: Look, there's no universe where you would ever be a burden.**

**ALEC: You say that now.**

**[They both think about that for a moment.]**

**MAGNUS: Okay, maybe the reason you're having such a hard time processing this is because this is your first relationship.**

"Wait, Magnus is your first relationship?" Simon asks.

"Yes, if you must know, vampire, Magnus is my first relationship." Alec snaps.

"What about Jessica Hawkblue?" Jace asks.

"There was no Jessica Hawkblue." Izzy informs Jace. At the clear hurt look Jace has on his face. "I only found out a few months ago. When you were still living with Magnus." Izzy reassures him.

**ALEC: Right because the whole immortality thing is no big deal. This is all just because you're the only guy I've ever been with.**

**MAGNUS: No, no, no. All I'm saying is every relationship is complicated. Perhaps ours wouldn't seem so daunting if you'd have been with at least one person before me.**

**ALEC: Oh. So, what? I should go sow my oats?**

**MAGNUS: You're putting words in my mouth, that's not–**

**ALEC: And you're twisting this into something that it isn't. I'm not a child, Magnus.**

**MAGNUS: Then stop acting like one.**

**[They lose eye contact.]**

**ALEC: I've lost my appetite.**

**[Alec leaves the table. Magnus sighs.]**

Everyone is left in complete silence as the "perfect couple" said such spiteful words to one another.

**[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]**

**[Alec and Izzy enter the Ops Center.]**

**ISABELLE: So, you just walked out?**

**ALEC: What else was I supposed to do?**

**ISABELLE: What's gonna happen now?**

**ALEC: I don't know. Look, do you have any actual advice, or are you just gonna interrogate me?**

"Why do you always come to me for advice? It's not like I have a great relationship status." Izzy asks annoyed.

"Well, you and Jace have the same "relationship status" and besides Jace is the Owl right now and would only make fun of me for the advice." Alec tells his sister.

**ISABELLE: I wish I knew what to tell you, but I think the reason why I find Downworlders appealing is because those issues prevent things from ever getting too serious.**

**ALEC: Oh, well, that's comforting.**

**ISABELLE: But what you and Magnus have is real. If anyone can make it work, it's you two.**

Magnus, from the corner of his eye, catches Alec looking at him, but when he turns to return the stare, Alec looks back at the screen. Magnus sighs defeated.

**[They've walked to the hall, and suddenly hear a familiar voice at the doors of the Institute.]**

**MARYSE: I'm just here to see my children.**

**ALEC: Is that Mom?**

**[Alec and Izzy walk to the front door. They see a Shadowhunter refusing Underhill to enter with Maryse.]**

**UNDERHILL: [to the man] Show some respect.**

**MAN: This woman's been excommunicated by the Clave. She's not allowed to enter.**

**UNDERHILL: This woman is Alec Lightwood's mother. Allowances can be made.**

**MARYSE: It's fine.**

**ALEC: Hey! As long as I'm in charge, Maryse Lightwood is allowed in the New York Institute. Understood?**

**[Maryse walks past the Shadowhunter and enters the building, immediately giving Izzy a hug.]**

"Sorry, Mom." Alec apologises. Maryse just gives him a warm smile.

**[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]**

**[Maryse, Izzy, and Alec enter the courtyard.]**

**MARYSE: I'm sorry. I should have called ahead.**

**ISABELLE: No, it's not problem.**

**ALEC: Mom, did the… the deruning, did it hurt?**

**[Izzy gives Alec a look. Maryse has her back turned to her children. She gathers herself.]**

**MARYSE: Not at all. [turns around] The adjustment's actually been easier than I expected.**

Maryse smiles.

**ISABELLE: Have you found a place to live yet?**

**ALEC: You can stay here if you'd like. We can make that happen. I meant what I said. You're always welcome.**

**MARYSE: Thank you, but I've actually found a place. All I want right now is to spend some time with my wonderful children. Speaking of which, where's Jace?**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]**

**[Clary picks up one of her drawings of the demon she saw at the farm. She's on the phone with Luke, who's at the police station. Cut to who's talking.]**

**CLARY: I've been through all the Institute archives, and there's no record of a Greater Demon that matches this one. I don't know what else to do. [cut to Luke] Ithuriel said the Owl has a master. [cut to Clary] This has to be who it is. And it's powerful enough to kill an angel. I have to let everyone know.**

"Yes! Finally!" Surprisingly, Maryse said this.

**LUKE: You do that, and it unravels everything about Raziel and the wish.**

That sentence earned Luke looks from most of the Lightwoods. He puts his hands in the air.

**CLARY: I don't care if the Clave locks me up.**

**LUKE: Well, I do. And what about Jace? He carried that same lie. He'll be in trouble just like you.**

**[Clary sits down on her bed.]**

**CLARY: And the last thing he needs is for his treatment to be interrupted.**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jace is kneeling before Lilith.]**

**LILITH: I have another job for you.**

**JACE: Whatever you need, my Queen.**

**LILITH: The blood sacrifice is almost complete. There are 32 disciples. One more, and Jonathan will be ready. Now, go find me my last virtuous mundane.**

"Crap." Alec mumbles.

**JACE: I will.**

**LILITH: Rise. [Jace does so. Lilith circles around him closely, touching his jacket and skin] I know you're in there, Jace Herondale. I know you're suffering. When I'm done using you, you will return to find your friends dead, and your world on fire, burning at the hands of the son you so callously took from me. And when you scream and beg for death, I will smile. [holding his chin] Now kiss me. You will need your energy.**

**[As they kiss, a red smoke transfers from Lilith to Jace.]**

Everyone either gags or turns green in disgust.

**[STREETS]**

**[Maia and Simon are walking on the sidewalk.]**

**MAIA: Why did Raphael dig her up?**

**SIMON: A member of his clan murdered her, so I guess he was just trying to give her life back. Little did he know, she'd become my own personal stalker. Do they make Downworlder restraining orders? [Maia sighs.] What?**

**MAIA: Simon, when you were first Turned, you had a built-in support system. By the way this girl's reacting, it doesn't sound like she has anybody. It's hard when the person that made you abandons you. Trust me, I know.**

**SIMON: You're right. I can't just walk away from this.**

Simon smiles and turns to his girlfriend, "You give great advice." He pecks her cheek.

**[Simon stops walking and grabs his phone.]**

**MAIA: Who are you texting?**

**SIMON: Raphael. He's part of this mess. The least he could do is give me some sire tips.**

**[Maia smiles.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Maryse and Izzy are walking through the halls.]**

**MARYSE: Your father says Max is doing much better.**

**ISABELLE: That makes me so happy.**

**[Izzy's phone beeps and she has a message from Charlie: "Help me decide?" with a picture of a vending machine.]**

**MARYSE: Uh-oh. Who are you talking to?**

**ISABELLE: [gesturing and lowering her phone] Nobody. [sighs] Mom, we need to talk.**

**MARYSE: About your new beau?**

**ISABELLE: About you. Your excommunication and…**

**MARYSE: I told you, Isabelle. I'm okay.**

"Mom, come on. You can tell us. We won't judge you." Izzy reassures her. Alec and Jace nods along with what Izzy said. Maryse smiles gratefully and sits next to Isabelle and pulls her in close.

**[They enter Izzy's bedroom.]**

**ISABELLE: Why don't I believe you? [throws her phone on the bed] Mama, we said no more secrets. Remember? You don't have to hide how you feel.**

**MARYSE: [sighs] I feel so lost, like I don't know who I am anymore. [goes to the mirror and takes off her scarf] Look at me. It's like they were never even there.**

Maryse lets out a chocked gasp at seeing her bare neck. Izzy pulls her in tighter muttering how she'll be okay.

**[Izzy stands next to her.]**

**ISABELLE: You're still you. Still strong and brave and beautiful.**

**MARYSE: But no longer a Shadowhunter. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.**

**[Maryse walks away from the mirror and sits down on the bed. Izzy sits down next to her.]**

**ISABELLE: You're not alone. You have four kids that love you more than anything. [taking Maryse's hand] In fact, Alec and I were talking. We wanna take you out tonight.**

"Alec? Alec willingly wants to go out?" Jace said in disbelief.

**MARYSE: I don't think that's a good idea.**

**ISABELLE: You said yourself you wanted to spend more time with us. So, let's go out as a family.**

**MARYSE: All right, I'll go… if I get to meet him.**

**ISABELLE: It's only been one date. It's not even serious.**

**MARYSE: I know my daughter. Anyone who makes you smile like that, must be someone special. Bring him tonight.**

Izzy looks on slightly shocked at how much her mother has grown.

**[NYPD]**

**[Ollie and Luke are talking.]**

**OLLIE: So, this Owl is just a puppet, possessing mundanes on behalf of some super scary demon?**

**LUKE: Something like that.**

**OLLIE: [looking at the board] All of the Owl's targets vanished without a trace after killing their loved ones.**

**LUKE: If we can find even one of them, they might lead us to the Owl.**

**[Ollie's phone vibrates. It's Sam calling. Ollie picks it up.]**

**OLLIE: Hey, Sam, you got my message? Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Sam, wait.**

"What is it with couples and fighting?" Jace said not thinking. He suddenly feels really sad and looks at his parabatai who was his head down, eyes glassy with unshed tears. He sends his apology through the bond making Alec look up at him with a sad smile.

**[Sam hangs up. Ollie sighs and leans against the desk.]**

**LUKE: She all right?**

**OLLIE: I'll just say she's not a happy camper.**

**LUKE: [looking at a picture of him, Jocelyn, and Clary] Yeah, I get it. Just make sure she knows that she's the most important thing in your life.**

**[STREETS]**

**[Jace, in trance, is looking at the crowds of people walking in the streets. He has his eye on a woman that's radiating yellow light. Then there's a hand on his shoulder. Jace loses sight of the woman when he turns around to Alec.]**

**ALEC: Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Silent City?**

**JACE: Yeah, I was. I completed my treatment.**

**ALEC: Already?**

**JACE: It's crazy, right? The Silent Brothers work fast. But I'm good. I'm great. I was just on my way to the Institute to tell you all the good news.**

**ALEC: Yeah.**

**JACE: What are you doing here?**

**ALEC: Oh, I'm... taking a walk.**

**JACE: Taking a walk? Since when do you take walks?**

"What are you talking about? I always walk!" Alec protests trying to act like he normally would.

"Yeah you walk straight back to your office to work some more." Izzy teases. Alec scoffs.

**ALEC: Just clearing my head.**

**JACE: Right.**

**ALEC: [hugging Jace] Hey, look, forget about me. I'm glad you're feeling better. Mom's back. She'll be happy to see you.**

**JACE: Oh, great.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, OPS CENTER]**

**[Jace is talking with Izzy and Alec.]**

**ISABELLE: You look better.**

**JACE: I'm finally back to myself. Whatever the Silent Brothers did it was a success.**

**ISABELLE: So, you're finally cleared for duty?**

**JACE: Yes, I am.**

**[Clary walks into the Ops Center and sees Jace. She immediately gets a smile on her face and approaches him.]**

**CLARY: Jace. It worked? [hugs Jace] It's so good to have you back.**

**JACE: It's good to be back.**

**[Clary takes Jace's hand and they walk off together.]**

**CLARY: A lot happened while you were gone. We need to talk, but not here.**

**[Jace stops walking and lets go of Clary's hand.]**

**JACE: We can talk later. I wanna get caught up in the Ops Center.**

**[Jace walks off but Clary calls after him.]**

"He's not very good at impersonating Jace around Clary, is he?" Maia points out. The Lightwoods and Clary shake their heads.

**CLARY: Jace.**

**JACE: Yeah?**

**CLARY: Are you sure you're okay?**

**JACE: I'm great. We'll talk later, okay?**

**[Jace walks off, leaving Clary suspicious.]**

**[FACTORY GARDEN]**

**[Simon enters some kind of garden behind a factory. He gets a message from Raphael on his phone: "Come on in, I'm inside." Simon knocks on the door.]**

**SIMON: Raphael? Are you in there?**

**[Simon pulls on the door. It opens. Simon goes in and goes down some steps. He hears music: it's Simon himself singing on a recording.]**

**SIMON: Raphael?**

**[Simon walks down the last steps and then he hears a voice coming from the shadows.]**

**HEIDI: Simon. Hey, about last night. That wasn't the way to handle things, and I'd like to make it up to you. [gesturing to a set table with candles] Come. Sit. [taking a glass of wine from the table] I heard your music online, and it's really good. You're really talented. Here, have a drink.**

"She's everywhere! I'm telling you!" Simon says starting to get really freaked out.

**[Heidi holds up the drink for Simon.]**

**SIMON: Where is Raphael? He texted me.**

**HEIDI: I… Yeah, sorry. Hmm. I catfished you. I had a feeling you wouldn't come if you knew it was me, so…**

**SIMON: So where is Raphael?**

**HEIDI: Who cares?**

**[Heidi puts the drink back on the table.]**

**SIMON: Well, he did bring you back from the dead.**

**HEIDI: Yeah, to see if I'd be a Daylighter like you.**

**SIMON: What?**

**HEIDI: He locked me in a laundry room and then drugged me, and then burnt me with a light over and over to see if I had your powers. Newsflash: I didn't. But what kept me going was the thought of you, my sire. You know, when we were at the bleeder den and you fed on me, you were so different. The way that you hesitated, I could tell that… you didn't wanna hurt me. No one does that. No one cares. No mundane, no vampire, no… Well, not even my own family.**

"As much as I want to feel sorry for her, I really want to send her to the Gard." Izzy says.

**SIMON: Heidi, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, and for my part in it. [taking Heidi's hands] I hope you'll forgive me.**

**HEIDI: There's nothing to forgive. I love being a vampire. It's like a dream come true.**

**SIMON: Oh, uh… well, cool. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you.**

**[Heidi leans in and is about to kiss Simon. Simon flinches.]**

Simon gets uncomfortable. 'What the hell was this girl thinking?'

**SIMON: Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I have a girlfriend. That's… yeah.**

**HEIDI: Yeah, of course you do. A guy like you.**

**SIMON: Yeah.**

**HEIDI: What's her name?**

"She's gonna come after you…" Simon realises and gets protective.

**SIMON: I actually have to go now, but… like I said, if you need anything, advice, I'm here. So just um… just call me, okay? Okay.**

**[Simon walks back up the stairs and leaves.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is inspecting Clary's drawing of the demon she saw.]**

**CLARY: It all happened so fast. I wish I got a better look at it.**

**MAGNUS: Well, I've seen a lot of demons in my day, but never this.**

**CLARY: The last thing I remember, it touched its claw to my chest. I still don't know why it didn't kill me.**

**MAGNUS: Powerful demons often leave an imprint, traces of their unique energy. If I can tap into the spot where it made contact with you, perhaps we can get a better sense of what we're dealing with.**

**[Clary nods and moves her hair back. Magnus uses his magic on Clary's chest. Then it's like Magnus burns his fingers. He has pulled out a dark red energy trace.]**

**CLARY: What is it?**

**MAGNUS: This energy signature, it's the same one that corrupted the ley lines. It seems that we're chasing the same demon.**

**[Magnus picks up a piece of paper and writes a fire message, he then sends it off.]**

**CLARY: What are you doing?**

**MAGNUS: I'm sending a message to an old contact. He has access to information far beyond my resources. Hopefully, he's willing to help us identify the beast.**

**CLARY: I should tell Jace.**

**[Clary looks distraught.]**

**MAGNUS: Biscuit, is everything okay?**

**CLARY: I tried to tell Jace about all this earlier, but he was acting strange.**

**MAGNUS: Strange how?**

**CLARY: Maybe I'm being paranoid, but he didn't exactly seem happy to see me. I tried to hug him, and it just… it felt odd.**

**MAGNUS: Relationships. They can be exasperating, can't they?**

Alec wants to joke around with Magnus, but changes his mind at the last second, not ready to face his boyfriend.

**CLARY: Yeah.**

**MAGNUS: Sometimes, it's best just to be patient. Jace has been through a lot. He probably just needs some time.**

**[A fire message flies into the room, Clary dodges it, Magnus catches it.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, we're in luck. Brother Zachariah says he's willing to meet. Tonight.**

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Maia is cooking something up. Simon enters, he's on the phone with Kyle.]**

**SIMON: Okay, great. Thanks, Kyle, I appreciate it. [hangs up] [to Maia] Kyle wants us to leave the apartment, find somewhere we can lay low till he's back.**

"I'm not gonna hide! No matter how psycho this bitch is!" Maia growled.

**[Maia walks away from the kitchen and goes to Simon.]**

**MAIA: Well, I can't. You know I have work tonight.**

**SIMON: Can't you get your shift covered?**

**MAIA: No. And you can tell that Praetor of yours I'm not going into hiding just 'cause a vamp chick can't take a hint.**

**SIMON: You didn't… You didn't see the look on her face. When I was at her place, I… I smelt fresh blood. A lot of it.**

**MAIA: You think she killed a mundane?**

**SIMON: I don't know, but I was stupid enough to tell her I have a girlfriend. What if she comes after you?**

**[Maia embraces Simon.]**

**MAIA: Let her. She'll be sorry she did.**

"You're damn right!" Maia says agreeing with… herself?

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Maryse is out to dinner with Alec, Izzy, and Jace.]**

**MARYSE: The fact that you had the courage to get help, I am so proud of you.**

**JACE: I'm just glad I'm back to normal.**

**ISABELLE: Yeah. How about we order some food?**

**ALEC: That is a great idea. I'm starving.**

**[Jace looks at the crowd, looking for the last victim. Maryse also looks around. Then back to her children.]**

**MARYSE: I hope I'm not embarrassing you.**

"Never!" The Lightwood children defend.

**ALEC: What are you talking about? You're our mother. We stand by you.**

**ISABELLE: Always.**

**MARYSE: Thank you. If there's a silver lining in all of this, it's getting to be with the three of you again.**

**ALEC: So, what are you gonna do now?**

**MARYSE: I need to find a job. I'm looking forward to it, actually. Where's Magnus? I'm surprised he's not here yet. It is happy hour.**

**ALEC: I left him a message.**

**ISABELLE: I'm sure he'll be here soon.**

**MARYSE: Isabelle, where's your friend?**

**JACE: What friend?**

**ALEC: Friend? Wait, you have a new boyfriend? Why am I the last one to hear about this?**

**JACE: Alec, I haven't heard about this one either.**

"How is it that you're able to seem like the same Jace around us, but not Clary?" Maryse asks her son. He shrugs.

**ISABELLE: Okay, he's not my boyfriend. We've only been on one date.**

**MARYSE: He's a doctor.**

**ALEC: Well, what is he? Is he a werewolf? A warlock?**

**ISABELLE: He's a mundane.**

**ALEC: Seriously?**

**JACE: Well, that's new.**

**MARYSE: I'm practically a mundane at this point.**

**ISABELLE: You all have to promise to behave yourselves.**

**JACE: Us?**

**ALEC: What?**

"I am not that bad!" Alec says indignantly.

Izzy gives him a look that says otherwise. "What about that vampire that tried to hit on me a few years ago? You broke his arm!"

"Wow!" Simon says shocked. He pictured Alec as an overprotective older brother.

"Oh, there was also that time when he broke that girl's nose because she couldn't take a hint." Jace chimes in.

"She was practically humping your leg. She clearly wasn't getting the picture and we had a mission." Alec justifies. "I am not overprotective!"

"We never said you were overprotective." Izzy teases. Alec just glares at her.

**[The door opens, and they all watch Charlie enter.]**

**MARYSE: Oh, Isabelle, he is handsome.**

**ISABELLE: Mom.**

**[Then Jace sees it. The glowing light that surrounds Charlie, just like before when he saw someone on the street.]**

**JACE: I can't wait to meet him.**

**[Charlie has sat down with the Jace and the Lightwoods.]**

**ALEC: So, what kind of doctor are you?**

**CHARLIE: Pediatric surgeon.**

**JACE: You work with children.**

**CHARLIE: Yeah, well, kids love to break their arms, run into coffee tables. And not everybody heals as fast as Isabelle.**

**ISABELLE: Yeah. [feeling her forehead] The magic of make-up.**

**CHARLIE: Anyway, Isabelle's told me about the family business.**

**ALEC: What exactly did she tell you?**

**CHARLIE: Is the jewelry thing a secret?**

**ALEC: Oh. Jewelry. She told you we're jewelers.**

"What is it with you and being so mad at being called a jeweler?" Maia asks. Alec just ignores her, not exactly sure what the answer is himself.

**MARYSE: We prefer to think of ourselves as artists.**

**[Alec phone chimes. It's a message from Magnus: "Held up with client. Give Maryse my best."]**

**ISABELLE: What is it?**

**ALEC: [putting his phone away] Uh, it's nothing. I just need a refill. Excuse me.**

**[Alec goes to the bar with his glass. He sits down next to Underhill.]**

**ALEC: Can I get a refill? Make it a double.**

"Gonna get drunk, Alec?" Jace asks. "This I have to see."

**UNDERHILL: Tough day at the office?**

**ALEC: You could say that. [they watch Maia pour the drink] I don't usually…**

**UNDERHILL: Oh hey, no judgment here. I mean, if anyone deserves a drink, it's gotta be the Head of the Institute, right? I can't even begin to imagine the kind of stress that would bring. [Alec nods after taking a sip.] Yeah. So, uh, where's your better half?**

**ALEC: Busy.**

**UNDERHILL: Oh, that's too bad. You know, I'll just… I'll leave you to you and your drink. You have a good rest of your night, okay?**

**ALEC: You, too.**

**[Underhill walks off. Cut to Izzy, who waves at Simon at the bar. Maia goes to Simon and stands on the other side of the bar.]**

**MAIA: At ease, soldier. You wanna say hi to your friends?**

**SIMON: Heidi caught me off guard twice. I'm not letting it happen again.**

"Yeah, but you also have to be discrete or else everyone will think you're a weirdo." Alec informs him. "What do you think I do when these two drag me to a club?" Alec answers pointing to Izzy and Jace at the look Simon gives him.

**MAIA: Simon, I told you. I can handle it.**

**SIMON: I don't doubt that, but I'm not leaving your side.**

**MAIA: Okay, well, you should try blinking once in a while. You're starting to freak people out. [Simon rubs his eyes.] Thank you.**

**[Cut back to the Lightwood table.]**

**MARYSE: Who's up for some dessert?**

**JACE: Sure.**

**ISABELLE: I am.**

**[They suddenly all hear a familiar voice.]**

**LUKE: Maryse Lightwood? At the Hunter's Moon?**

**MARYSE: Lucian.**

**ISABELLE: We should get another round.**

**[Izzy, Jace, and Charlie leave the table to let Maryse and Luke talk.]**

**MARYSE: Obviously, you heard what happened.**

**LUKE: I did. I'm sorry.**

**MARYSE: Poetic justice, isn't it? Considering how shamefully I acted when you were excommunicated.**

Maryse looks at Luke who has a sad expression. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No, I guess I feel like I deserve it." Maryse answers. Luke gives her a warm smile. Robert turns red at the interaction.

**LUKE: [sitting down] I didn't come here to rub it in. Believe me. I know firsthand how hard it is. Reaching for your stele and realizing it's not there. I know it's daunting. But, I promise, it's not all bad. And if you need help adjusting, I'm around.**

**MARYSE: I appreciate that. It is a new beginning. A chance for me to be a better person.**

**LUKE: There you go.**

**[Luke looks down.]**

**MARYSE: What?**

**LUKE: Nothing. I just…**

**MARYSE: [chuckling] What?**

**LUKE: I just haven't seen you let your hair down, literally, since the Accords Ball in Idris.**

**MARYSE: That was 20 years ago.**

**LUKE: Was that 20 years ago? Well, you look just as lovely now as you did then.**

Maryse blushes. The 3 Lightwood children share a shocked look which then turns into an evil grin. Luke and Maryse were gonna be together by the end of this.

**[PARK]**

**[Clary and Magnus are waiting for Zachariah.]**

**CLARY: So, where is your friend?**

**MAGNUS: He should be here.**

**CLARY: Magnus, are you okay?**

**MAGNUS: Yeah.**

**CLARY: I've been so focused on my own problems, but I can tell. Something's going on.**

**MAGNUS: Alec and I had a fight. A bad one. We both said some things we didn't actually mean.**

Alec starts to feel a little hope.

**CLARY: I'm sorry. But there's nothing you two can't work out.**

**MAGNUS: I hope that's true.**

Alec decides to take a leap of faith and slowly slides his hand toward Magnus. Magnus, seeing the motion, meets him halfway and holds his hand intertwining their fingers. Everyone, except for Robert (obviously), smile at the couple.

**[They have moment, and then a voice echoes through the park.]**

**ZACHARIAH: Magnus Bane. It has been too long.**

"Jem…" Magnus whispers.

**[The Silent Brother is talking to them with his mind, not opening his mouth as he speaks. His face is mundane, not sewn shut.]**

**MAGNUS: Indeed, it has. I'm sorry to call on you like this. Clary, this is Brother Zachariah.**

**CLARY: You're a Silent Brother?**

**ZACHARIAH: I know I appear unlike the others. But that is a tale for another day. These texts contain information on long-forgotten demon forms. They may hold a clue to your creature's identity. [handing books and papers to Magnus] You understand, if the Brotherhood discovers I helped you with this…**

**MAGNUS: No one will know you were here today. Thank you for your assistance.**

**ZACHARIAH: Any friend of Will Herondale is a friend of mine.**

**CLARY: Herondale?**

**MAGNUS: We both were close with Jace's ancestor.**

"How did he know him?" Jace asks wanting to know more about his ancestry.

"Je- Brother Zachariah and Will were parabatai." Magnus confesses.

**CLARY: I know I shouldn't ask this, but did you help with Jace's treatment? He's been acting differently since he got back.**

**ZACHARIAH: We received his treatment request. I would have been happy to oversee it.**

**CLARY: "Would have been"? What do you mean?**

**ZACHARIAH: Jace Herondale never came to the Silent City.**

**[Clary and Magnus look at each other, trying to put the pieces together.]**

"Dun, dun, duuunnn!" Simon sings. "Come on I could not have been the only one feeling that?"

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Izzy approaches Simon at the bar.]**

**ISABELLE: Hey, stranger.**

**SIMON: Hey.**

**ISABELLE: You seem stressed.**

**SIMON: Stressed? No, no, I'm fine. Totally relaxed.**

**ISABELLE: Wanna talk about it?**

**SIMON: Not really. But, how are you? I heard about your mom. Must be tough.**

**ISABELLE: You know, I wish there was something more useful I can do. Being a Shadowhunter, it meant everything to her.**

**SIMON: When my mom was going through her issues, I felt powerless, too. But I realized that sometimes a parent just needs to know that you're there for them. And you are, 'cause you're an awesome daughter.**

**[Izzy gives Simon a kiss on the cheek. Heidi, watching Simon from behind the window, sees it.]**

"Oh, this is not good." Simon mumbles.

**SIMON: What was that for?**

**ISABELLE: For being you.**

Simon and Izzy both have smiles on their faces, though, Simon tries to hide his. 'I shouldn't be so happy that she kissed my cheek. You have a girlfriend and she doesn't think of you like that!'

**[Underhill is playing pool. He spots Alec watching him, smiling with a drink in his hand.]**

**UNDERHILL: Hey, you wanna play?**

**ALEC: Oh, no, no, no. No, I'm, um, I'm good.**

**UNDERHILL: Are you good?**

**ALEC: Yes. Yeah. [slurring his words] There's a chance if I try to get up, I'll fall over. Yeah, apparently, I don't have the tolerance of an 800-year-old warlock.**

"Oh, by the Angel! You're drunk! Finally!" Jace and Izzy exclaim happy to finally see their uptight brother get loose.

**UNDERHILL: Right.**

**ALEC: You know, this is your fault, because you told me I should drink as much as I want.**

**UNDERHILL: That's funny, 'cause that's not exactly how I remember it. Look, do you need help back to your table.**

"If I didn't know better, it almost looks like he's flirting with you." Maryse points out. That comment makes Magnus' hand tighten around Alec and pull him closer.

**ALEC: No, no, no. Uh… My mother cannot see me like this. And Jace an Izzy. They will never let me hear the end of it.**

"You're right about that, big brother." Izzy teases. Alec groans and hides his face in his hands.

**UNDERHILL: Right. I have an idea. How about I help you through the back? I'll hail you a cab. And then when I come back in, I'll just tell your family that you got called in on Institute business.**

**ALEC: You'd do that?**

**UNDERHILL: Sure.**

**ALEC: Thank you.**

**UNDERHILL: Your secret's safe with me.**

**[Izzy exits the restroom, she's now in the back room of kitchen supplies. She sees a woman standing with her back to her, waiting.]**

**ISABELLE: Restroom's that way.**

**[Then the woman turns around, it's Heidi.]**

**HEIDI: You don't deserve him.**

**ISABELLE: Excuse me?**

**HEIDI: You don't deserve him.**

**ISABELLE: Him who?**

"She thinks you're Simon's girlfriend!" Maia exclaims.

**[Then Heidi hisses, showing her teeth. She and Izzy fight. Izzy has the upper hand, and smashes Heidi's head into a cabinet. Cut to Simon, who's still sitting at the bar. With his excellent hearing, he hears the following:]**

**HEIDI: Get away from me!**

**ISABELLE: Stay down. State your name and clan.**

**[Cut to Izzy taking out her spear. Cut back to Simon.]**

**SIMON: Isabelle.**

**[With a flash, Simon is in the back room.]**

**SIMON: Isabelle, wait.**

**ISABELLE: You know this vampire?**

**SIMON: Her name's Heidi. I'm her sire. It's a complicated story, but she's not in her right mind. Raphael tortured her. He thought, that because she had my blood, she might be a Daylighter, too. So…**

**[Izzy lowers her spear.]**

**ISABELLE: Wait. [looking at Heidi] You're the one he experimented on?**

**HEIDI: Yes.**

**SIMON: You knew about that?**

**ISABELLE: I'm the one who made Raphael leave town.**

**SIMON: So, do you understand?**

**ISABELLE: I do. But Simon she went rogue, attacked a blood truck, killed a mundane. She even tried to kill me. She needs to be turned in to the Clave.**

**SIMON: And the Clave will do what? Execute her? Toss her into the Gard forever? She doesn't deserve that. Everyone knows how hard it is for fledglings to control their urges. And she didn't have anyone looking out for her. But now she does. So please, Isabelle. I'll make sure she never hurts anyone again.**

**[Izzy thinks about it.]**

"You're lucky we know you so well." Izzy warns Simon who smiles.

**ISABELLE: Get her out of here.**

**SIMON: Yeah.**

**[At the bar, Charlie has ordered a drink. Maia puts it in front of him. Charlie is scrolling on his phone when Jace approaches him.]**

**JACE: Hey. How's it going?**

**CHARLIE: I'm good. You?**

**JACE: Do you wanna step outside? Maybe grab some fresh air?**

**CHARLIE: No problem.**

**[Jace already starts walking. Then Izzy walks past the bar. Jace turns around.]**

"Thank the Angel!" Jace exclaims.

**CHARLIE: Isabelle. Is that blood?**

**[Izzy wipes the blood spatter off her arm. Jace looks annoyed.]**

**ISABELLE: Oh, this? You know, I tend to get nosebleeds. It's something that kind of like, you know…**

**[Jace stands by the bar, waiting.]**

**CHARLIE: I'm not stupid. What's going on with you?**

"I'm not sure this relationship will last much longer." Izzy says a little disappointed thinking that maybe she found someone she could really like.

**ISABELLE: Nothing. Really. I'm fine. Come on. Let's get dessert.**

**[Charlie follows Izzy back to the table. Leaving Jace angry.]**

**[Underhill and Alec have walked out the back and are looking for cabs.]**

**UNDERHILL: There's usually cabs here.**

**ALEC: Magnus and I had our first date here. I asked him if he thought we were too different to be together. [pause] We never really got around to answering that question. And now… Now, it's come around to bite me in the ass.**

Magnus realizes his mistake and decides that once this finishes, he needs to have a talk with Alec. "I realise that drunk Alec is just lovestruck Alec. You never stop talking about Magnus! I don't think I want to meet drunk Alec. You'll be even more unbearable." Jace teases.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Like you're any better. You constantly talk about Clary. It's annoying. Besides we're parabatai, whatever I feel, you feel. You should be happy that I'm not longer "freaking repressed"." Alec says quoting Izzy.

**UNDERHILL: So that's why you got all tense when I brought it up. I'm sorry–**

**ALEC: No, just… Forget I said anything.**

**[Alec holds up his hand, trying to hail a cab. A cab slows down and stops next to them.]**

**UNDERHILL: Look, I may not know all the details, but I think I can guess what you mean when you talk about your differences. Magnus isn't a Shadowhunter. He may not understand our ways. Nephilim love once, fiercely. Whatever you're feeling… it's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself.**

**ALEC: Right. I gotta go.**

**[Alec goes to the cab.]**

**UNDERHILL: Here, let me get that.**

**ALEC: I got it.**

**[Alec gets in, and the cab drives off.]**

**[Ollie enters the Hunter's Moon, Jace notices her. Ollie sees Luke at Maryse's table and waves a little.]**

**LUKE: [to Maryse] I'll be right back.**

**MARYSE: Okay.**

**[Luke approaches Ollie.]**

**OLLIE: Sorry to pop up like this. You weren't answering your phone.**

**LUKE: What's going on? I thought you were headed home.**

**OLLIE: I am, but I wanted to let you know I found a lead. Transit surveillance footage of two of our Owl victims coming up from the subway at 125th street.**

**[Jace in his trance sees the glowing light radiating from Ollie.]**

**LUKE: Hundred and twenty-fifth. So, you think they're gathering somewhere up in Harlem?**

**OLLIE: Could be. Well, it's a start at least.**

**LUKE: Nice work. We'll check it out first thing in the morning. It'll be safer to sniff around during daylight. Now get outta here. Go spend time with your lady.**

**OLLIE: And you go back to yours.**

**[Ollie exits the Hunter's Moon, being followed by Jace.]**

"Damn it!" Clary whispers.

**[HEIDI'S LAIR]**

**[Heidi and Simon walk down the steps of the factory, into Heidi's lair.]**

**HEIDI: Simon, what you did back there, choosing me, you won't regret it. I know that you don't love me. But, when you're ready, we'll start a clan of our own.**

**SIMON: I'm sorry.**

**HEIDI: What?**

**SIMON: I'm sorry.**

**[Simon takes Heidi's hands off his chest and walks back a couple steps. Out of the shadows step several people. They surround Heidi.]**

**HEIDI: Simon, what's going on?**

**SIMON: They're from the Praetor Lupus. It's an organization that helps Downworlders. They're here to help rehabilitate you.**

**KYLE: If you cooperate, you won't be harmed.**

**HEIDI: [to Simon] You son of a bitch!**

**[Heidi is taken by a man before she can attack someone. Another man injects her with a tranquilizer. Heidi is cuffed and taken away. Kyle puts a hand on Simon's shoulder.]**

**KYLE: Hey. You did the right thing.**

**SIMON: Why doesn't it feel like it?**

"Most of the time, it feels like that, but it just means that you feel guilty for betraying her trust. You did do the right thing, though." Alec says in his big brother voice. Simon looks shocked, but quickly composes himself and smiles hesitantly, but appreciatively at Alec.

**[STREETS]**

**[A Portal opens, and Clary and Magnus step out of it.]**

**CLARY: If he wasn't in the City of Bones, then where the hell was he?**

**MAGNUS: I'm sure there's an explanation, maybe even a good one.**

**CLARY: We're supposed to be in this together. You don't lie to someone you love.**

**MAGNUS: Wait. You said Jace was acting cold towards you earlier. Detached. As if he didn't have any feelings for you anymore.**

**CLARY: I don't know. I guess.**

**MAGNUS: Around the time that Jace was preparing to go to the Silent City, a woman came to see me. She requested an elixir that would make a person fall out of love. There was something off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it right away, but what if she was simply masking her power? What if she was the demon that attacked you, disguised in human form?**

**CLARY: You really think that's possible?**

**MAGNUS: To complete the potion, a sliver of soul is required from the object of affection. And you wondered why the demon only touched you, instead of just kill you.**

"Wow. That took you guys like 5 seconds to put the pieces together." Luke comments.

**CLARY: But why? Why would this woman give this elixir to Jace?**

**MAGNUS: We need to find him.**

**[Clary nods, and she grabs her phone. She calls Luke. Luke, still at the Hunter's Moon, picks up. Cut to who's talking.]**

**LUKE: Hey, kiddo.**

**CLARY: Luke, you at Hunter's Moon?**

**LUKE: Yeah.**

**CLARY: Is Jace there?**

**LUKE: Yeah, he just left a couple minutes ago. Why? What's wrong?**

**[STREETS]**

**[Ollie is driving home. She's listening to the radio.]**

**MAN: [on radio] Low of 51 degrees tonight, with scattered clouds, warming up to a high of 69 degrees tomorrow. Low of 58–**

**[Ollie turns the radio of as the car comes to a stop. Then the Owl jumps on the hood of her car. Ollie screams. She looks down and grabs her gun when she looks up the Owl is gone. Ollie gets out of the car, gun ready. She makes a turn, and suddenly the Owl is in front of her. He throws the gun out of her hand and grabs Ollie by the throat, lifting her up. Ollie struggles. The Owl throws Ollie into an alley.]**

**OLLIE: No…**

**[The Owl leans over her and starts sucking out her soul. Then Clary appears in the alley, her blades out.]**

**CLARY: Stop!**

**[The Owl stands up. Ollie's body is shaking. Clary throws her blades at the Owl, who dodges them. Just when the Owl's about to throw a blade back at Clary, Magnus jumps in front of her and fires off his magic. The blade ends up in a wall. Magnus charges his magic, but the Owl has magic too and blasts Magnus against a wall. The Owl and Clary make eye contact. Then, gunshots are fired by Luke and the Owl is out for just a moment. He quickly stands up again and then… morphs into Jace.]**

**CLARY: Oh, my God. Jace. It's you?**

**[Jace looks at Clary, then back at Luke. There is no escape. But with his Owl skills, he climbs the wall and jumps onto the roof, with one last look at Ollie. Ollie stands up, cracks her neck and is then gone in a flash.]**

**CLARY: It was him all along.**

"Why did he finally expose himself?" Clary asks.

"He was trying to distract you. He knew that he couldn't fight the 3 of so he made you hesitate." Izzy realises.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Magnus whispers in Alec's ear. He nods. They move away from the group, aware that everyone is watching them. Alec just looks at his shoes, not wanting to speak first. "I love you, you know that right?" Magnus puts his hand on Alec's cheek.

"I love you too. I didn't mean anything I said or will say. It's just, how can we keep us going with this over heads?" Alec answers brokenly.

"We'll figure it out, okay? You're the head of the New York Institute. I'm one of the most powerful warlocks in existence. We'll figure this out, together, okay?" Magnus tells him. Instead of answering him Alec crashes his lips to Magnus' just like that day after they first said that they loved each other. They stayed that way for a long time just wanting to kiss and be near each other.

They pull away breathlessly and put their foreheads together and finally, they hug. "Ahem." A voice interrupts. It was the warlock that brought them here. "Sorry for breaking up the reunion, but there is food and rooms so you can eat and sleep. We'll continue after."

Everyone goes to eat. Maia pulls Simon aside and looks at his in the eyes, "Hey, I wanted to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. Do you have feelings for Izzy?"


	9. Salt in the Wound

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I have finally started to sort of change the story. Malec made up and the Simon, Maia, Jordan, and Izzy love square is figuring itself out. If you guys want to see a certain problem or couple get together before the end of the show, please let me know. I do have some ideas, but for some couples, I'm not sure yet.**

**Also, I have decided to continue for seasons 1 and 2 although I'm not sure if I will add more characters so again please let me know. I hope you guys like this episode.**

**Thank you all,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

One by one, everyone wakes up from their slumber. First, it was Luke who woke up minutes before Maryse. They stayed and talked for a bit before Robert joined them, but he mostly kept to himself.

An hour later, Jace and Clary emerge from their room hand-in-hand and join Luke and Maryse. Izzy, Simon, and Maia all woke up at around the same time, but what was surprising was the fact that Simon and Maia walked out of different rooms and weren't acting all "couply (couple-y)".

-Flashback to last night—

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. Do you have feelings for Izzy?" Maia had asked.

Simon stares at her, "I mean she's a great friend, and all…"

"You're avoiding the question. Look, I won't be mad. I guess what I'm asking is if you see us having a future, like Alec does for Magnus and Jace does for Clary."

"If I can be completely honest?" Simon starts. Maia nods. "I don't know if I really like Izzy, but I can't say I have no feelings for her."

Maia gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being honest with me. Friends?"

"Friends." Simon answers and they hug.

-Back to the present-

Everyone waited for a little while longer for the last couple to wake up, but to no avail. "I refuse to go wake them up!" Jace protests.

"Why?" Maryse asks her daughter.

"I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors. I lived with them for a bit and they go at it like rabbits." Jace admits.

Finally, it was Izzy who mustered up the courage to go into their room. She finds them cuddling on the bed holding on to each other tightly like one would disappear while they were asleep. She coos at them for a while, but then decides to scream, "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!"

They both slowly wake up and walk out of the room.

**[ROOF]**

**[Continuing from where we left off: Jace is running on a roof. He stops to look over the edge and grunts. Then Clary appears behind him.]**

**CLARY: Jace!**

**[Jace clocks her, and then attacks. Jace disarms her of her blades. Then, he pulls her up by her throat.]**

**CLARY: [choking] Jace, this isn't you.**

**[Jace takes Clary's stele from her hand and throws it on the roof, while holding Clary over the edge of the building.]**

**CLARY: Jace, I know you're still in there. I know you won't kill me. Jace… I love you.**

**[For a moment, it appears as if Jace has heard her. He pulls Clary closer to him.]**

**JACE: I don't love you. Not anymore.**

**[Jace holds her out, and then drops her. Clary falls, and falls onto a car that's parked in an alley, crashing the window, and leaving a big dent in the roof. Then Clary passes out.]**

"CLARY!" Everyone except Maryse and Robert scream. Jace is frozen in complete shock. He did that, to his own girlfriend!

**[KYLE'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon is sitting at the table sipping from a blood bag. Kyle joins him with a beer.]**

**KYLE: Look, don't beat yourself up about Heidi, okay? It's why the Praetor Lupus exists, to help problematic Downworlders like you.**

**SIMON: So, I'm problematic?**

"Well…" Clary says (like she did in the AU with Magnus).

**KYLE: When you haven't had your blood in the morning.**

**SIMON: You know I have this unpredictable mark of destruction on my head, right? You should watch yourself.**

**[There's a knock on the door. Simon gets up.]**

**KYLE: Really? Another blood delivery?**

**SIMON: Okay, no judgments. I stress eat. Besides, the blood's free when you're dating the bartender.**

**[Simon opens the door. It's Maia.]**

**MAIA: Hey. Are you okay? What happened? Where did you end up taking Hei–**

**[Maia suddenly sees Kyle and she stops talking.]**

"This isn't going to go well, is it?" Simon asks his ex-girlfriend.

"Probably not," Maia answers.

**KYLE: Maia.**

**SIMON: You guys met?**

**MAIA: [to Simon] What is he doing here?**

**SIMON: That's Kyle, my roommate. He lives here.**

**MAIA: That's Jordan Kyle. He's the werewolf who Turned me.**

**SIMON: [turning to Jordan] You're Jordan?**

**[Jordan gets up and goes to the door.]**

**JORDAN: Maia, let me explain, please.**

**[Maia takes a few steps back and leaves the doorway. Simon gets in between the door and Jordan.]**

**SIMON: No, you stay away from her. What the hell is going on? You turned Maia and now you're stalking her?**

**JORDAN: No, no, no. I had no idea Maia was your girlfriend until it was too late, okay? I would've broken the Praetor oath if I withdrew from the assignment.**

"So, he's only concerned about breaking Praetor oath. Good to know." Maia says glumly.

**SIMON: So, you lied to me because you knew she was my girlfriend. I'm such an idiot!**

**JORDAN: No, Simon–**

**SIMON: No, I've heard enough! Just… Stay away from both of us.**

**[Simon's phone buzzes as he closes the apartment door behind him.]**

**SIMON: Look, Fray, it's a bad time. Can I call you back?**

**[Cut to Clary, still laying on the car. There's blood by her mouth and she's hurting. Cut to who's talking.]**

"I'm so sor-" Simon starts to apologize.

"If you even finish that sentence, I will kick your ass, Simon Lewis! You had no idea! It's okay." Clary reassures her best friend. They hug.

**CLARY: [weakly] Simon…**

**SIMON: Clary?**

**CLARY: Simon…**

**SIMON: Are you okay? What's wrong?**

**CLARY: I can't move.**

**SIMON: Where are you?**

**CLARY: Near Crosby and Grand.**

**SIMON: I'll be right there.**

**[Simon hangs up and gets moving. Clary lets go of the phone in her hand. She tries to sit up, but she can't. Then, Simon is with her.]**

"Don't move! You probably have a really bad spinal injury and moving is only making it worse." Izzy warns.

**SIMON: Clary.**

**[Simon takes Clary's hand.]**

**SIMON: [stroking her hair] It's okay. Okay? It's gonna be okay. Who did this to you?**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary, healed by her stele, and Simon meet Izzy, Magnus, and Alec in the Institute.]**

"Oh, thank the Angel you're okay!" Jace sits his girlfriend on his lap and cuddles her.

**ISABELLE: Jace is the Owl? How is that even possible?**

**ALEC: This whole time, it wasn't his mental health. He was possessed.**

**MAGNUS: By an extremely powerful Greater Demon, who gave him the ability to turn mundanes into demonic killers.**

**ALEC: We defeated Greater Demons before. We'll do it again and free Jace.**

**MAGNUS: This is not just any Greater Demon. Clary was able to draw an image of the beast. [touching another image on the table] And it matches this image from the Silent City archives. The demon is Lilith. Queen of Edom. Adam's first wife.**

"LILITH!" Almost everyone screams.

"How are we supposed to defeat that?" Alec asks his boyfriend.

"I don't know," Magnus confesses.

**ISABELLE: Adam, as in Garden of Eden Adam?**

**MAGNUS: The one and only.**

**SIMON: So, what does that mean?**

**MAGNUS: She's the mother of all demons.**

"Oh, so, that's why there was the massive freak out attack at her name, okay…" Simon says mostly talking to himself.

**ALEC: It makes her more powerful than anything we've ever encountered. Of all people, why Jace?**

**[Everyone thinks about that. Clary is close to tears when she speaks.]**

**CLARY: Alec… what you felt that night, when your parabatai rune disappeared… you were right. Jace did die. Valentine killed him.**

"FINALLY!" Everyone screams.

"Took you long enough, Fray." Alec says with a fake glare. Clary only shyly smiles back; this was the first time she and Alec were teasing each other.

**ALEC: I knew it.**

**SIMON: But if he died, how did he come back?**

**CLARY: [tears streaming down her face] Because I made a wish to Raziel.**

**ISABELLE: You made the wish?**

**CLARY: I had to. I had to. It was the only way to bring him back. But it… it made him vulnerable. To Lilith. To… this beast that's powerful enough to murder Ithuriel.**

**ISABELLE: What?**

**CLARY: Because of me. Because I summoned him. Because I was trying to help Jace. Alec, I am so sorry. I should not have kept this from you. I know what position this puts you in with the Clave. So, if you wanna send me to the Gard, I understand.**

**SIMON: Clary, no–**

**[Alec gives Simon a look.]**

"Are you scared of me, vampire?" Alec asks Simon.

"Well, yeah. You've got that stare thing that almost looks like a glare and then your actual glare…" Simon shudders.

"What are you talking about? My boyfriend is adorable!" Magnus says dramatically.

"To you, maybe, but not to us." Clary joins in.

**[Alec then circles around the table to Clary. Out of nowhere, he hugs her.]**

**ALEC: I would have done the same thing.**

Most people look between Alec and Clary in shock.

**[STREETS]**

**[Luke is trying to get in touch with Sam, with Ollie now on the loose.]**

**LUKE: Please pick up the phone. Sam, it's Detective Garroway. I need you to leave your apartment right now.**

**[Cut to Sam in her bedroom.]**

**SAM: Why? What's going on? Where's Ollie?**

**LUKE: I'm not sure. I need you to go someplace secure.**

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Ollie steps up to the altar. The rest of the victims are standing behind her.]**

**LILITH: Which beloved did you sacrifice?**

**OLLIE: My mother.**

**[Ollie leans forward, and Lilith strokes her cheek.]**

**LILITH: I am your mother now.**

**[Lilith makes a cut in Ollie's neck with her fingernail. The blood pours into the altar.]**

**LILITH: Because of your 33 sacrifices, Jonathan is now nourished and ready to rise again. Once he's with us, our family will finally be complete. [Ollie has walked back to the rest of the group. Lilith looks down at the altar.] Soon, my son, you will be home.**

"She got all her disciples. What does that mean? Is Jonathan coming back? What about her 'sacrifices'?" Luke asks scared for his partner's life.

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Simon and Clary are walking through the halls.]**

**SIMON: So, you've been carrying this secret around this whole time. Why didn't you tell me?**

**CLARY: Jace convinced me not to tell anyone.**

**SIMON: Clary, I'm your best friend. You don't have to go through this alone.**

**[Clary hugs him.]**

**CLARY: Simon…**

**SIMON: I have to go check on Maia.**

**CLARY: Maia? What's going on?**

**SIMON: It's complicated.**

At that most people look between Simon and Maia wondering if one is going to talk about the changed relationship between them. Neither of them cracks.

**CLARY: Go. Yeah.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, COURTYARD]**

**[Luke is meeting up with the Shadowhunters.]**

**LUKE: Last night, Ollie's mother was found in her apartment. Stabbed to death.**

**CLARY: Luke, there is nothing you could have done.**

**ISABELLE: Wait. Jace was able to reverse Morgan's possession, remember? If we can find Jace, maybe he can save Ollie.**

**CLARY: We tried that. He must be using his anti-tracking rune.**

**MAGNUS: The Owl wasn't exactly shy before. If we're able to somehow contain him the next time he makes an appearance, I might be able to relieve him of Lilith's influence.**

**LUKE: How the hell are we gonna contain him?**

**ISABELLE: When I took over as weapons master, I read about a piece of Clave technology that never made it into the field. It was called the Malachi Configuration.**

"You want to use traitor technology? Isabelle, that could tarnish the Lightwood name if the Clave finds out! It's bad enough your mother was banished, I don't need two more of my kids to be banished as well!" Robert rants. The 2 Lightwood siblings just rolls their eyes at their father.

**ALEC: Malachi the traitor?**

**ISABELLE: He invented a type of cage for Greater Demons. Now it's just sitting in the Alicante armory.**

**CLARY: So, we go there and get it.**

**LUKE: You expect the Clave to just hand it over?**

"Luke, come on. Don't tell me that wolf brain of yours really messed up your memory of the Clave?" Magnus asked the werewolf. The werewolf just sighs at the warlock.

**CLARY: No. But Imogen might. She's Jace's grandmother. We can trust her.**

**ALEC: Izzy and I will go with you.**

**MAGNUS: I'll go and try to find a cure for Jace.**

**[Magnus leaves.]**

**LUKE: Before the Owl got a hold of Ollie, she had a location lead. If I can find Lilith, I can find Jace.**

**[Magnus is walking to the Institute's front door when Alec catches up to him.]**

Magnus and Alec hold onto each other tighter, hoping that their screen selves won't get into another fight.

**ALEC: Magnus. Hey. Magnus.**

**[Alec stops him in the hall.]**

**MAGNUS: What a fool I am. If I hadn't given her that elixir, Jace would still be Jace.**

**ALEC: Magnus, Lilith would've gotten to him with or without you. You can't put this all on yourself.**

**MAGNUS: I will fix it. I'll use the last drop of my power if it's the death of me.**

**[Alec hugs Magnus.]**

**ALEC: Thank you. About our fight…**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, I–**

**ALEC: No. I was wrong. I said things I shouldn't have.**

Everyone, well almost everyone *cough*Robert*cough* was happy that everything with the couple was resolved.

**MAGNUS: As did I. [they pull back from the hug] But that's not important right now. What's important is that we save your parabatai.**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia is sitting in a booth when Simon enters. He joins her at her table and sits across from her.]**

**SIMON: There you are. I've been calling you all night.**

**MAIA: I'm okay.**

**SIMON: I am so sorry about Kyle. I mean, Jordan. If I had known, I would have had nothing to do with him.**

**MAIA: I know.**

**SIMON: Maia, are you sure you're all right?**

**MAIA: Yeah.**

**SIMON: I'm here if you need to talk. You can talk and I can just listen. Believe it or not. Whatever you need.**

"I'm still here if you need me, you know that, right?" Simon reassures her. Izzy hears the interaction and gets confused, 'They're dating. Why does he need to phrase it like that?'

**MAIA: I just need to be alone right now.**

**SIMON: Yeah.**

**[Simon gets up and leaves. Maia stares into the distance, there's a zoom in on her neck, where the werewolf scratch is.]**

**[FLASHBACK, BEACH]**

**[Maia's neck is untouched. She's sitting on a rug, reading a book on the beach, when a guy goes and stands next to her.]**

**JORDAN: A day like today, I was sure I'd have the beach all to myself.**

**[Maia sees his surfer outfit and the plank he's carrying.]**

**MAIA: You're going in the water?**

**JORDAN: I was planning on it.**

**MAIA: I don't know where you're from, but that water is freezing.**

**JORDAN: I think I'll be okay. That's what the suit's for. You don't surf, do you?**

**MAIA: Never.**

**JORDAN: Well, that's too bad. Why not? [Maia chuckles and hides her face in the book.] Come on. It's just you and me and the seagulls. I promise, your secret is safe.**

**MAIA: I'm terrified of the ocean.**

"Aren't you studying oceanography?" Izzy asks.

"Doesn't mean I want to go in it," Maia replies.

**JORDAN: There is no need to be. Shark attacks are more rare than you think.**

**MAIA: It's not just sharks. It's everything. I can swim in a pool all day long, no problem, but the ocean? You don't know what's out there. There could be fish, stingrays, giant mutant octopuses that could swallow you whole.**

**JORDAN: You mean octopi?**

**MAIA: Octopuses.**

"Octopi." Simon says.

"Octopuses." Maia retorts

"Octopi."

"Octopuses."

"Octopi."

"Octopuses."

"Okay, shut up!" Alec screams.

**JORDAN: Really?**

**MAIA: Look it up.**

**JORDAN: You know an awful lot about the ocean for someone who's never been in it.**

**MAIA: Occasionally, I put my feet in the water. Maybe even an ankle if I'm feeling adventurous. But I just prefer to sit and watch the waves. Helps take my mind off the bad things happening on dry land.**

**JORDAN: You know, I get it. I'm Jordan, by the way.**

**[Jordan switches arms for his surf plank so he can shake Maia's hand.]**

**MAIA: Maia.**

"This when you first met?" Luke asks. Maia simply nods wanting to remember everything about when she first met Jordan.

**JORDAN: Okay, Maia, it is now my duty in life to get you to surf just once.**

**MAIA: Never gonna happen.**

**JORDAN: You sure? Okay. Suit yourself.**

**[Jordan goes to the water.]**

**[PRESENT, JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia has tears in her eyes.]**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith is talking Jace through her plan. She's pouring herself a drink.]**

**LILITH: I need you to go to Alicante. As a Nephilim, you can enter without being detected. I'll provide you a warlock to Portal you. Then you will go to the Cemetery of the Disgraced.**

"It's highly secured. I don't think, even if you're the Owl, that you'll get there easily." Maryse informs him.

**JACE: That's a highly secured area now.**

**LILITH: Oh, you'll find a way in. And once you do, you will bring me the flesh of his father.**

**JACE: Valentine.**

**LILITH: Smart boy.**

**[NYPD]**

**[Luke is putting up another picture on the board of the homicide investigations. Simon enters.]**

**SIMON: Luke, you wanted to see me? I haven't been here since take-your-kid-to-work day.**

**LUKE: I need you for a reconnaissance mission.**

**SIMON: Me? Why?**

**LUKE: You broke the bones of a wolf and nearly killed a vampire with that thing on your head. You're added protection.**

"Like 'The Bodyguard'?" Simon asks excited.

"No." Luke shuts him down.

**SIMON: So, I'm like a bodyguard? [pointing to himself] I'm Kevin Costner. [pointing at Luke] You're Whitney Houston.**

**LUKE: No. It's nothing like that.**

**SIMON: It's actually kinda like that.**

**LUKE: [turning around to the board and putting up a map] All right. Ollie's contact has seen an influx of people loitering around this intersection. Everyday people with the same vacant look in their eyes.**

**SIMON: So, you think that's where Lilith is hiding?**

**LUKE: Yeah.**

**[Sam storms in, yelling.]**

**SAM: Don't tell me this is police business you can't discuss. Where is Ollie?**

**LUKE: Sam–**

**SAM: She would never disappear this long without calling, okay? Even for her job.**

**LUKE: Look, I–**

**SAM: Does this have to do with your damn Shadow World?**

"Oh, by the Angel, these mundanes can't keep their mouths shut!" Alec says. He doesn't say it out of disrespect, but annoyance.

**LUKE: I can't talk about this here. Follow me.**

**[Luke takes Sam to an office to talk. Simon watches from Luke's desk. He sees Sam slapping Luke in the face.]**

**[ALICANTE, IMOGEN'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec, Izzy, and Clary have come to Alicante to see Imogen. Imogen is standing by the window.]**

**IMOGEN: [going to her desk and sitting down] It's wonderful to see you all, but based on this unscheduled visit, it seems something must be amiss. What's happened?**

**CLARY: Jace has been compromised, by the Greater Demon Lilith. She's controlling his every move.**

**IMOGEN: [rising] Oh, by the Angel. How did this happen?**

**ALEC: We don't know.**

**IMOGEN: If this is true, you know it will be grounds for a kill order.**

"She wouldn't do that, would she? I mean, you're her grandson." Clary asks her boyfriend kind of afraid.

"No. I doubt it." Jace says nonchalantly.

**ALEC: We believe we can cure Jace without having to alert the Clave. That's why we came to you.**

**ISABELLE: If you can give us the Malachi Configuration, we can contain Jace. We can cure him.**

**IMOGEN: And what do I tell Consul Penhallow?**

**CLARY: Who says she has to know?**

**[JORDAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jordan is fiddling with his phone, debating whether to call or not. Then he remembers a memory with Maia.]**

**[FLASHBACK, BEACH]**

**[Maia is sitting in Jordan's car. Jordan picks up food from the truck parked close to them.]**

**JORDAN: Thank you.**

**[Jordan goes to Maia and hands her the food through the open window. Then he gets in the car.]**

**MAIA: Did you see me out there? Did you see how long I rode that wave?**

**JORDAN: You were amazing. [Gives Maia a kiss.] And insanely beautiful riding that one-foot wave. You know, I wish I could show you real swells.**

**MAIA: Anytime you wanna take me to Australia, I'm game.**

**JORDAN: No, I was thinking more Fiji.**

**MAIA: Even better.**

**JORDAN: No, I'm serious. What's keeping us here? We should move to Fiji.**

**MAIA: [sarcastically] Yeah, okay.**

"He was actually thinking of moving away with you. Wow, you guys must've been serious." Simon says in awe.

"Yeah, right up until he left me bleeding when he turned me." Maia growls.

**JORDAN: When I was a kid, I cut out this picture of Namotu Island and… I always wanted to go, but… we could never afford it. Now it just feels so far away.**

**MAIA: Well, I wouldn't mind getting out of the Jersey cold.**

**JORDAN: You know, it's warm every single day of the year. We could live on the beach, give surf lessons to tourists. No more shoveling snow or sitting in traffic.**

**MAIA: Hmm. I bet my parents wouldn't even miss me.**

**JORDAN: Oh, of course they would. But they'd understand. You can't live under the cloud of your brother's death forever, Maia.**

"I'm so sor- "Clary begins to apologize. Maia glares at her.

"I'll tell you the same thing you told him," Maia says as she points to Simon. "If you finish that sentence, I will kick your ass." Clary quickly shuts up and nods.

**[pause]**

**MAIA: I love you, Jordan Kyle.**

**JORDAN: I love you, too.**

**[They kiss.]**

**[PRESENT, JORDAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jordan decides to call.]**

**TOM: Praetor Tom speaking.**

**JORDAN: This is Praetor Kyle. I wanna be taken off the case.**

**TOM: You know that's against the oath.**

**JORDAN: Yeah, I don't care. I'm willing to suffer the consequences. I can't be here anymore.**

"Jordan…" Maia whispers with internal struggle not wanting to long for the man who destroyed her life.

**[ALICANTE, HALLS]**

**[Imogen, Alec, Izzy, and Clary are on their way to the weaponry.]**

**IMOGEN: My security clearance must be used in person via thumbprint.**

**ALEC: That's a new development.**

**IMOGEN: When the Circle members got ousted, we increased security protocol in certain high-risk areas in the city. The armory is one of them.**

**[They suddenly all hear a voice behind them.]**

**PENHALLOW: I didn't realize we had visitors.**

**IMOGEN: Consul Penhallow.**

**PENHALLOW: What brings the crown jewels of the New York Institute to Alicante?**

**CLARY: Inquisitor Herondale was just giving us a tour.**

**ISABELLE: Of the Armory, so I can improve the operations in New York.**

**PENHALLOW: What a wonderful idea. I have a few moments to spare. Do you mind if I join?**

**ALEC: Actually, Consul Penhallow, I was hoping to speak with you privately.**

"You're gonna be the distraction…again? That hasn't really worked out for you before." Jace teases.

**PENHALLOW: Of course.**

**IMOGEN: Consul.**

**[Imogen, Izzy, and Clary go to the armory and Alec steps forward to talk to Penhallow.]**

**PENHALLOW: Is this about your mother?**

**ALEC: No. I wanted to talk to you about the delegate position you had offered me. I'm having second thoughts about turning down the promotion.**

Magnus looks at Alec, "This better be part of the distraction. As much as I love you and want you to succeed, don't you dare leave me!"

Alec just nods with eyes wide in fear.

**PENHALLOW: I'm glad to hear you're a willing candidate. Unfortunately, I have already offered the position to Michael Rayhorn of the Brussels Institute.**

**ALEC: Hmm. That is unfortunate.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is working on a potion to cure Jace. Catarina is helping him by researching a book.]**

**CATARINA: What about a variation on a healing spell?**

**MAGNUS: It's not that simple. My elixir's already taken hold of him.**

**CATARINA: Magnus, you can't blame yourself.**

Magnus looks down, 'of course I should blame myself. If it weren't for me Jace would still be Jace.'

Alec, knowing his love's internal thoughts, quickly kisses him so he can distract him. "You do make a good distraction, you know. But only for me." Magnus whispers in Alec ear who blushes.

**MAGNUS: Of course I can. I knew there was something off about that warlock. I should've followed my gut.**

**CATARINA: The past is the past. But you and I both know you're powerful enough to reverse this.**

**MAGNUS: Well, that's the problem. I'm too powerful for my own good. Too powerful for anyone's good.**

**[Magnus adds a sprinkle of dust in the potion and a big cloud of smoke lights up.]**

**MAGNUS: The elixir's irreversible.**

"Stop beating yourself up, Magnus. It's okay, no one blames you." Clary tries to reassure him.

"That's the problem, Biscuit. They should." Magnus replies. Alec sees that Clary is about to protest, but he quickly shakes his head. It was a waste of breath fighting Magnus about this and only Alec knew how to take his mind off it. Alec starts to massage Magnus' back and shoulders.

**CATARINA: [approaching Magnus at the table] Jace was already compromised before your elixir ever touched his lips. It's not gonna be easy, but don't act like you're a helpless 40-year-old warlock. You're Magnus Bane. Now I've gotta get home to Madzie. Babysitter must be exhausted. But don't give up. Do what you do best. Think outside the box.**

Alec continues to subtly massage Magnus' shoulders to ease the tension. As the massage progresses, Magnus becomes goo in his boyfriend's lap and smiles at him.

**[Catarina has taken her coat and walks out the door. Magnus gets back to work.]**

**[PARK]**

**[Luke and Simon are looking for Lilith's lair.]**

**LUKE: I'm picking up on Ollie's scent. We're close. I should've never told her about the Shadow World.**

**SIMON: You did everything you could to keep her out of this. Hell, you even encantoed her and it still didn't stop her.**

**LUKE: [stops walking] Yeah, but she's my partner. I'm responsible if she doesn't come home at the end of the day. Are you gonna be able to control your… your condition?**

**SIMON: Condition?**

"That's one way of putting it, I guess" Simon admits.

**LUKE: 'Cause if we do find Ollie, there's no telling what she'll do. She's still human. And so are the others.**

**SIMON: Never thought of that. As far as I know all I have to do is avoid any type of attack. I had a guy help me figure it out. He was like my supernatural life coach. Says he works for this top-secret organization called Praetor Lupus. You heard of it?**

**LUKE: [pause] I'm the one that called them in the first place.**

**SIMON: [frustrated] So you knew about this this whole time?**

**LUKE: They were a great resource to me when I first Turned. I thought they could help you, too.**

**SIMON: Help? All they've done is drop a bomb on the best thing I have going for me right now.**

Izzy looks down trying not to let her tears go. Simon sees this and goes to comfort her, but she flinches away. 'He has a girlfriend. He shouldn't be holding you like that.'

**LUKE: What happened?**

**SIMON: They sent Maia's scumbag ex.**

**LUKE: Jordan? The guy who turned her?**

**SIMON: One and only.**

**LUKE: How is Maia?**

**[FLASHBACK, BEACH]**

**[Maia and Jordan are walking on the beach. Jordan touches his chest and grunts.]**

Maia gets tears remembering this. After he was turned, everything changed between them. He was distant and she could do nothing about it.

**MAIA: Is that thing still infected? It's been weeks.**

**JORDAN: It's just a scratch.**

**[Maia zips open Jordan's jacket. A big scratch of a claw is revealed. Jordan grunts.]**

**MAIA: Oh, that is not just a scratch. Stray dogs have diseases. You need to see a doctor.**

**JORDAN: [zipping up his jacket] I don't need to see a doctor. It'll be fine. You said you wanted to meet. What's up?**

**MAIA: I have amazing news. I got into Rutgers on a full scholarship, in Marine Sciences. Isn't that amazing?**

**JORDAN: [flat] Wow.**

**MAIA: "Wow"? I thought you'd be proud of me.**

**JORDAN: No, I am. It's just… What about Fiji?**

**MAIA: I mean, Fiji was just like a fantasy, you know. Something to daydream about. It wasn't real.**

"You guys are kinda being mean to each other. Aren't couples supposed to be supportive and find compromises? You two are just crushing the other's dream." Izzy said in a huff.

**JORDAN: It was real to me! I have to get out of Jersey, Maia. And so do you. We can make this work. I will work my arse off to get us there. I'll make plans for the surf school, okay?**

**MAIA: Jordan… I want to make a life for us, too, but here. Where I can go to school.**

**JORDAN: No. [screaming] You are not abandoning our dream for some scholarship! [Maia looks afraid.] I'm so sorry.**

**MAIA: What's going on with you?**

**JORDAN: Nothing. I'm fine.**

**MAIA: It's not nothing. Tell me what's going on.**

**JORDAN: I gotta go.**

**[Jordan runs off.]**

Some tears start running down Maia's face. Arms were suddenly around her tugging them close to her chest. "It's okay, kiddo." Luke whispers. The waterworks began as she buried her head further into his chest.

**[PRESENT, JADE WOLF]**

**[Bat is sitting across from Maia, and tries to get her out of her head.]**

**BAT: Maia? Maia? Maia, are you okay?**

"Who is that?" Clary asks.

"New pack member. Name's Bat." Luke informs her.

**MAIA: Yeah.**

**BAT: Really? 'Cause you kinda seem bummed.**

**MAIA: No, I'm just… I'm just thinking.**

**BAT: Thinking's good. [pause] Are you gonna eat those spring rolls?**

**MAIA: No. [slides her plate over] Help yourself.**

**[Maia gets up.]**

**BAT: Where are you headed?**

**MAIA: To do something I should've done a long time ago.**

**[Maia walks away.]**

**[ALICANTE, WEAPONRY]**

**[Clary and Izzy exit the weaponry. Izzy puts the bag with the cage inside over her shoulder.]**

**CLARY: What kind of cage fits in a duffle bag?**

**ISABELLE: I'll explain later. I made sure it wouldn't be detected as missing. That should keep the Clave off our backs. All we have to do now is find Jace.**

**CLARY: You know, sometimes I think it would've been better if Jace had never met me.**

"Don't ever say that! I love you!" Jace kisses her. "Don't ever doubt that."

**ISABELLE: Are you kidding? I've known Jace a lot longer than you have. Before, all he cared about was the hunt.**

**CLARY: Yeah.**

**ISABELLE: Then he met you, and it was like he woke up from a deep sleep. From that day on he became a different Jace. A happier Jace.**

**[Clary smiles softly. Alec turns around a corner and meets them in the hall.]**

**ALEC: Hey. Did you get it?**

**ISABELLE: Some assembly required, but yes.**

**ALEC: Let's go.**

**[Alec, Izzy, and Clary get a move on.]**

**[ALICANTE, IMOGEN'S OFFICE]**

**[Imogen enters her office and sees Jace standing by her desk.]**

"uh, oh" Alec says.

**IMOGEN: Jace.**

**JACE: Sorry to startle you. Probably should've warned you I was coming.**

**IMOGEN: It's always wonderful to see you. What brings you to Alicante?**

**JACE: I need you to escort me to the Cemetery of the Disgraced.**

**IMOGEN: That's an odd place to go at this hour. Why?**

**JACE: I'd like the opportunity to properly mourn my parents.**

**IMOGEN: Unfortunately, bereavement visits need to be preapproved.**

**[Jace circles around Imogen. Imogen looks at the blades on her wall and then turns to Jace.]**

**JACE: Can't you make an exception? Stephen would be so disappointed in you. I was his only son, just like he was your only son.**

**IMOGEN: Of course I can make an exception. Come. I'll take you to the cemetery now.**

**[Imogen steps back and puts her hand on a blade. Jace is quick and also puts his hand on the blade. He pulls it from the wall and stabs Imogen in the stomach. He stabs again, deeper. Then he pulls it out and Imogen tries to hold on to her desk. With a quick cut, Jace slices off Imogen's thumb. Imogen screams and she tries to hold on to Jace's jacket. Jace pushes her away and she falls to the ground. Jace throws the dagger onto the table and picks up the thumb. Then he leaves. Imogen writes in the sky with her stele, sending out a message, just before she dies.]**

Everyone screams or gasps. Jace has tears in his eyes. The last of his biological family was just murdered, by himself.

**[ALICANTE]**

**[Alec, Izzy, and Clary are on their way out when Alec catches a fire message out of the sky.]**

**ALEC: Change of plans. Jace is here. He's in the cemetery.**

**ISABELLE: What?**

**CLARY: What is he doing?**

**ALEC: I don't know. We have to get him, now.**

Everyone was mentally screaming, 'Please get there soon!'

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Luke and Simon enter the church Lilith has been hiding in.]**

**SIMON: The place is like a devil worshipper's paradise.**

**[Luke notices a pentagram with candles on the floor.]**

**LUKE: More like demon worship. Why don't you go check out the other room, I'll see what I can find in here.**

**SIMON: I'm your bodyguard. I can't let you out of my sight.**

"Will you stop with that?" Luke asks in fake annoyance. Simon just smiles back which makes Luke chuckle under his breath.

**LUKE: I think I've got it covered.**

**SIMON: Right.**

**[Simon leaves and Luke steps up to the altar. He touches the blood in there.]**

**LUKE: Blood.**

**[Simon is in the other room. He hears creaking behind him, he looks but doesn't see anything. When he turns back two men are coming his way.]**

**SIMON: Look… You guys don't wanna mess with me, okay? For your sake. Trust me. Luke! [cut to Luke by the altar] Little help here!**

**[Luke starts running to Simon, but in a flash, Ollie stands before him. She has a blade in her hand and points it at Luke.]**

**OLLIE: Mother doesn't want you here.**

**LUKE: Ollie, I'm not gonna hurt you.**

**OLLIE: This is infernal ground and I must protect it.**

**LUKE: Ollie, I can help you. Come with me. We'll get Lilith out of your head. Sam wants you to come home. She loves you.**

**[For a moment Ollie does nothing.]**

"Were you able to break through?" Magnus asks hopefully.

**[She charges forward with the blade. Luke dodges her.]**

**OLLIE: I killed my mother, and now I'm gonna kill you. And then I'll go home to Sam and stab her until there's no one left to love.**

"I guess not," Luke says disappointed.

**LUKE: Stop it. You gotta fight against this.**

**OLLIE: Fight against what? This is who I am.**

**[Cut to Simon.]**

**SIMON: I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. If you attack me, you're gonna get very hurt.**

**[The men charge for Simon. The mark on Simon's forehead does his work and blasts the men away. Cut to Lilith screaming. The men dissolve into salt. Ollie disappears from Luke. Luke runs to Simon and they look at the salt on the ground.]**

**LUKE: What the hell happened in here?**

**SIMON: I don't know.**

"Is that glass or something? What the hell happened?" Alec asks.

**[ALICANTE, CEMETERY]**

**[Jace is digging up a grave. He has found something and wipes away some of the dirt. Then Alec enters the cemetery.]**

**ALEC: Jace!**

**[Jace gets out of the grave and starts walking to Alec. When he gets close, Alec shouts.]**

**ALEC: Now!**

**[Alec, Clary, and Izzy all dig their blades into the ground. And a square cage of light has now locked Jace inside.]**

**JACE: What have you done?**

**ISABELLE: It worked.**

Everyone either let out a relieved sigh or cheered.

**[They suddenly all hear dogs barking in the distance and guards talking and shining with flashlights.]**

**ISABELLE: What do we do now?**

**CLARY: I can buy you some time.**

**ALEC: How?**

**[Clary steps back and starts drawing a rune in the air with her stele. It's a Portal.]**

**CLARY: I'll cover for you. Now go fix him.**

**ISABELLE: Clary, what are you doing?!**

**[Clary blasts the Portal forward.]**

**JACE: No!**

"No!" Jace screams. "What are you doing?"

**[The Portal sucks up Jace, Izzy, and Alec, and then vanishes, leaving Clary behind.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is pouring himself a drink when suddenly, out of thin air, Izzy, Alec, and Jace – still in the light cage – appear in his living room.]**

**MAGNUS: Well, this is certainly a surprise.**

Robert scoffs seeing the warlock with yet again another drink. 'Is he ever sober?'

**[ALICANTE, CEMETERY]**

**[The guards have approached Clary.]**

**WOMAN: Drop your stele!**

**MAN: Let's see your hands!**

**WOMAN: Hands on your head!**

**[Clary does as she's told and holds up her hands and drops her stele.]**

"Clary…" Izzy says holding on to her best friend.

**[FLASHBACK, RESTAURANT, OUTSIDE]**

**[Jordan is sitting in his car. It's nighttime. Maia knocks on his window.]**

**MAIA: What are you doing?**

**[Jordan lowers the window.]**

**JORDAN: What?**

**MAIA: I'm not blind. I saw you outside the restaurant. What, are you stalking me now?**

**JORDAN: Who is he?**

**MAIA: That's none of your business.**

**JORDAN: Of course it is.**

"He's starting to sound like a crazy protective boyfriend." Izzy says.

"He was my ex at this point." Maia replies.

"Even worse." Izzy whistles.

**MAIA: We've been broken up for weeks, Jordan. You don't own me. I'm not your possession.**

**JORDAN: Of course not. Look, Maia, I have to tell you something. I've been going through some changes. If you'd just let me explain.**

**MAIA: No. It's too late.**

**JORDAN: I'm trying to make things right here. You can go to Rutgers if it means we can be back together again. Okay?**

**MAIA: I don't need your permission. I need for you to stay the hell out of my life.**

**[Maia walks away. Jordan is frustrated. He hears the thunder. Then his bones start cracking. Jordan grunts as he morphs into a werewolf. He rips out of his clothes.]**

**[FLASHBACK, FOREST]**

**[Jordan wakes up naked in the forest. He looks at his hands. He walks a few feet and stops by Maia, laying on the ground. She has blood by her neck and is breathing heavily.]**

"Oh, my God. Maia that must've been awful." Simon tells her. Maia just nods.

"It was."

**MAIA: What are you?**

**JORDAN: Maia… I'm… I'm a…**

**[Then Jordan runs away into the night, leaving Maia behind sobbing.]**

Simon balls his hands into fists. He could've at least made sure she was okay.

**[PRESENT, JORDAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jordan is licking the edge of an envelope with Maia's name on it. He closes it the envelope and takes with him, together with a backpack. He opens the door to leave but sees Maia standing there, about to knock.]**

**JORDAN: Don't worry, I'm leaving. [handing Maia the letter] This will explain everything.**

"What a coward" Maia mumbles underneath her breath.

**[Maia shakes her head and gives the letter back. Then she enters the apartment.]**

**MAIA: So, you're still a coward.**

**JORDAN: I deserve that.**

**MAIA: You deserve a lot worse.**

**[Jordan closes the door and approaches Maia.]**

**JORDAN: I want you to know what happened. It started the weekend I went camping. When I got scratched.**

**MAIA: Why didn't you tell me what was really happening?**

**JORDAN: How do you tell the girl that you love that you're an animal? A werewolf.**

**MAIA: You should've trusted me. I would've been there for you.**

**JORDAN: I know that now. But when I first turned, I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted everything to go back to normal, but I knew that wasn't gonna happen. I lost it. When I saw you with that guy…**

**MAIA: That night you attacked me… to get revenge?**

**JORDAN: Revenge? Is that what you think? It wasn't revenge. I was jealous and couldn't control my Turn. But I never meant to scratch you, Maia. I swear to God.**

"After all this time, he still thinks it's about the scratch. He left me! He didn't trust me!" Maia's eyes start glowing, so Luke draws her into another hug.

**MAIA: It's not just about the scratch. I know what it's like to lose control. I attacked a girl when I first turned, so, yeah, I get it. But thankfully, I had Luke who brought me into his pack. He even helped me check up on the girl after it happened. You? You just left me there and never came back. That's why I'm angry.**

**JORDAN: Yeah. I understand. But after I did what I did, I couldn't face you. [pause] I'm… I'm so sorry, Maia, for everything. Not a day goes by where I don't regret what I did. That's why I joined the Praetor, to help others. To right my wrong.**

**MAIA: That's great… [tears in her eyes] that you found a version of redemption for you. But if you're here to ask for my forgiveness, that's not something I can do.**

**JORDAN: I asked the Praetor to be taken off Simon's case. I will be out of your life as soon as the new Praetor arrives.**

**[Jordan turns to the door, about to walk out.]**

**MAIA: No, you're not abandoning Simon like you abandoned me. [Jordan turns back to Maia.] You're staying on his case. Just don't expect us to be friends.**

**[Maia walks past Jordan and leaves.]**

Simon mouths 'Thank you' to Maia. Jordan was a person who he seemed to get along with really well who wasn't a girl.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith looks at the body in the chest. Ollie approaches her.]**

**LILITH: My disciples. I felt them… disintegrate. How?**

**OLLIE: It was a vampire.**

**LILITH: A Daylighter.**

"That mark might be a blessing in disguise after all." Jace said pointing to Simon's forehead.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Jace is chuckling.]**

**JACE: You really think that this thing can contain me? You're even stupider than I thought.**

**ALEC: We're gonna save you, Jace.**

**JACE: Good luck. It's only a matter of time before Lilith finds me. Finds you. You'll all be dead by sunrise.**

**ISABELLE: I don't think so. We will battle her with everything we've got. We won't let her take you again.**

**JACE: When your delusional confidence gets you killed, I'll be sure to tell your mundane boyfriend that you died in a tragic jewelry-making accident.**

**ALEC: [to Magnus] At least he's safe from the Clave.**

**MAGNUS: For the time being.**

"You know. You're just as charming as the Owl." Simon says sarcastically which earned him a full-on death glare.

**[ALICANTE]**

**[Clary is walking through the halls, captured by the guards.]**

"You cannot take the fall for this. Please tell me you're not taking the fall for this." Jace pleads.

"I don't know, Jace. We'll have to see." Clary responds.


	10. A Heart of Darkness

**Hi everyone!**

**Another late night post! This is actually one of my favorite episodes from season 3a so I hope you guys like it. I decided to take a little break from the storyline, but it will continue probably in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Simon is sitting on the ground by the salt that Lilith's men turned into. Luke presses the button for the elevator.]**

**LUKE: First floor's clear. There's no one else down here.**

**SIMON: These possessed mundanes… I've hurt people before, but I've never turned anyone into salt.**

**LUKE: Look, we don't have time for that right now. We need to find Ollie.**

"You disintegrated them into salt?" Clary asks.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith is pacing.]**

**LILITH: Do understand the Daylighter could ruin everything.**

"Is a Daylighter her weakness? If it is, Simon could easily be our solution." Izzy concludes.

**OLLIE: We will protect you, Mother.**

**LILITH: You can't. Where are the intruders now?**

**[Shot of Luke and Simon in the elevator. Cut back to the apartment.]**

**OLLIE: If the vampire is still here, we should leave.**

**LILITH: No. We stay right where we are.**

**[Lilith charges her magic. The building starts shaking. Lilith eyes turn red, so does the magic in her hands. There's a whirlwind around her. Then there's a flash. Simon and Luke exit the elevator, only to find an empty room. There's a flash onto another building and Lilith, Ollie and the chest with Jonathan's body appear up there in a greenhouse. Ollie steps out of the building and looks down from the roof.]**

"What the hell happened? How did she do that?" Alec asks.

**OLLIE: Where are we? [turning to Lilith] How did you do that?**

**LILITH: No one will stop me from bringing my boy back.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Jace is still trapped in the cage of light that's bound by the swords. He touches the invisible wall and he flinches because it burns. Izzy and Alec enter.]**

**ISABELLE: It's no use trying to escape. The trap you're in was designed to hold a Greater Demon.**

**JACE: Well, that's not very nice, trapping your brother in a box.**

**ALEC: You're not our brother. And don't get too comfortable because we're gonna bring him back.**

**JACE: You and your undying love for your parabatai. I hate to burst your bubble, but when I was sent to your family in Idris, I was a desperate kid.**

**[Magnus enters.]**

**MAGNUS: Pay no mind to him, Alexander.**

**JACE: The only reason I became your parabatai was to make sure there was a roof over my head.**

Jace turns to Alec. "You know that's not true, right?"

"Of course." They hold each other's arms (parabatai thing)

**MAGNUS: He's just trying to get under your skin.**

**JACE: Or maybe… I just prefer not to coddle your latest soldier boyfriend.**

"Wow. You are a terrible person. Or I guess the Owl is." Simon tells Jace who gives him a sarcastic smile.

**[The front door flings open and Luke and Simon enter.]**

**LUKE: We got your call. Any news about Clary?**

**[Simon comes angrily at Jace.]**

**SIMON: You almost killed her!**

**JACE: [provocative] Ooh!**

**SIMON: She gave herself up to the Clave trying to protect you!**

**JACE: Still jealous she picked me over you, huh? By the way, that kiss at the Seelie Court, we never got to compare notes.**

Jace, Simon, and Clary all wince at the memory.

**SIMON: [punching the invisible cage] Let me in there! I'll throw you off a building!**

**LUKE: [taking Simon away] Come on! Come on, Simon.**

**[Jace smiles. Luke and Simon go talk in Magnus' study.]**

**LUKE: The Jace in that trap is not our Jace. We need to focus. All right? If the Clave finds out about Clary's wish to Raziel, we might never see her again.**

**[The rest of the group joins Luke and Simon.]**

**LUKE: All right. Do we have anybody in Idris that can get us information?**

**ALEC: Well, we stole from the Clave's armory. So, if they've figured that out…**

**ISABELLE: They're not gonna tell us anything.**

**SIMON: So, what's plan B?**

**LUKE: I'm gonna try to get some more intel on Clary. The best thing you can do? Go back to that abandoned building and see if you can find some clues.**

**SIMON: No! I'm not going on a demon hunt while my best friend is in prison!  
ISABELLE: Simon. Clary risked everything to save Jace. You want to do something for her? Help destroy the demon that caused all this mess.**

"Thanks for that." Simon says gratefully.

**SIMON: [nods] But I want to know as soon as you hear anything.**

**LUKE: You got it.**

**ALEC: Hey. No one can find out about Jace's possession. If Clary's able to keep a lid on her wish, we can't blow it.**

**[Luke and Simon nod and then leave.]**

**MAGNUS: Speaking of Jace, we need to talk.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, BALCONY]**

**[Magnus and Alec are out on the balcony, discussing the next steps.]**

**MAGNUS: Now, if we wanna bring Jace back, we have to get through to him using the strongest connection possible.**

**ALEC: Which is me. I'm in. Whatever it takes.**

"No! You can't use the parabatai bond! You could die!" The Lightwood siblings and Magnus scream.

**MAGNUS: I don't think you understand. This isn't like the last time we tried to use your parabatai connection to help Jace. If you go in, Lilith could get her demonic claws into your soul as well.**

**ALEC: I have to do this.**

**MAGNUS: Of course. But if I help you, and I lose you…**

Magnus lowers his head and holds back tears at that possibility. He suddenly gets scared and pulls Alec closer to himself.

**ALEC: I know. [taking Magnus' hands] It's just if... If I don't get Jace back, I… Without him, I'm nothing.**

**MAGNUS: Then we'll do this. But you're not going in alone.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, STUDY]**

**[Alec and Magnus have gone back to Izzy.]**

**ISABELLE: So, I can go with Alec to save Jace, even though I'm not his parabatai?**

**MAGNUS: It's possible, but it would require more magic and give you less time inside.**

**ALEC: No. I'll take the chance, but I'm not putting Izzy in that kind of danger.**

**ISABELLE: Last time you tried to use your parabatai connection, you were in a coma and almost died. Jace was the only person who could save you. And this time we won't have him to bring you back. What exactly do we have to do?**

**MAGNUS: You have to find Jace and bring him out with you.**

**ALEC: How?**

**MAGNUS: When you find him, you all have to be linked. Now, I'll have one shot to pull you all out together.**

**ISABELLE: So, it's settled. Let's go bring back our brother.**

"This better work" Jace mumbles.

**[ALICANTE]**

**ENOCH: Bring in the accused.**

**[Clary enters the church. Her handcuffs click open when another Shadowhunter uses his stele on them. Brother Enoch steps forward with the Soul Sword. He places it before Clary on a stand.]**

**ENOCH: Place your hands on the Sword.**

**[Clary holds her hands just above the Sword.]**

**CLARY: The last time I touched this Sword, I destroyed some of its powers.**

**PENHALLOW: To kill Downworlders. It can still draw the truth.**

**ENOCH: Hands!**

**[Enoch presses Clary's hands down on the Sword. It lights up and Clary shivers.]**

'Please don't ask about the wish' is what everyone was thinking.

**PENHALLOW: Why did you come to Alicante?**

**CLARY: [reluctantly] To steal the Malachi Configuration.**

**PENHALLOW: Seems the Sword's working just fine.**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith speaks to her disciples.]**

**LILITH: My Owl went to retrieve something vital for my son's rebirth, and he should have returned by now. Find out what happened. Go!**

**[Her disciples do as she says. Lilith herself goes to the dining room where Ollie awaits. Lilith puts a coat on.]**

**OLLIE: Is it safe for you to go out? What about the Daylighter?**

**LILITH: He has been endowed with a very special power. A power that makes him indestructible.**

**OLLIE: So how do we protect you and Jonathan?**

**LILITH: By going back to the place where all my troubles first began. It's time for a visit to the Seelie Queen.**

"The Seelie Queen? What is she gonna do now?" Magnus asks annoyed.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Simon is sitting at a table with Maia.]**

**SIMON: No big deal. While Luke's finding out about Clary, I just have to hunt down the Queen of Hell.**

**MAIA: Well, I'm coming with you. I've been training Bat. He can cover my shift.**

**SIMON: You don't have to. I… I can handle this.**

**MAIA: Sure. Queen of Hell, no problem. Sorry I asked.**

**SIMON: I didn't mean to burden you with all this while you're dealing with the whole you know, Jordan thing.**

"What we need to worry about is Jace and Clary, not my problems." Maia lectures her boyfriend.

**MAIA: Clary's the one that we need to worry about now. I'm fine.**

**SIMON: I know you keep saying that, and you probably are, and I know you say we'll talk about it later–**

**MAIA: And we'll talk about it later. Right now, bigger fish to fry.**

**[Maia gets up from the table and is about to go back to the bar when she sees Jordan.]**

**JORDAN: I am so sorry to interrupt. I'm looking for Simon.**

**[Simon has gotten up too and stands in front of Maia.]**

**SIMON: What the hell do you think you're doing here?!**

**MAIA: Simon.**

**SIMON: No, no! I got this. Look, you have no right to show up where Maia works or be anywhere near her. **

**MAIA: Jordan's here because I asked him to stay and finish working on your case.**

**SIMON: What? No way! [turns to Maia and whispers] I know you're just trying to take care of me, but you don't need to be around him. [turning back to Jordan and raising his voice] So leave! That's what you're good at!**

**[Maia pulls on Simon's arm. He turns to her.]**

**MAIA: Jordan and I talked. He left me to fend for myself. I'm not gonna let him do that to you.**

"I can defend myself. I'm a manly man!" Simon says with a huff.

**JORDAN: Look, I'm really sorry about how things went down. All right? But I do care about you. And I wanna help.**

**SIMON: We have a demon to hunt. Come on, Maia.**

**[Simon takes Maia's hand and goes to the door.]**

**JORDAN: You are gonna need backup. I'll come, too.**

**SIMON: [pointing at his forehead] This is all the backup we need. You know that.**

**MAIA: Hey. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but if we're gonna track down Lilith… [glances over at Jordan then back to Simon] Two wolf noses are better than one.**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Luke is in the back of the restaurant calling on the phone that's hanging on the wall.]**

**LUKE: Elodie, please, I can't reach Jia. If you could just get a message to–**

**[Luke looks at the phone. They've hung up. Luke puts the phone back. At that moment, Maryse enters the restaurant. When he sees her, Luke puts up his hand and immediately goes to her.]**

The Lightwood kids give each other an evil smile.

**LUKE: Maryse, thank you for showing up.**

**MARYSE: Of course. Should we go outside to talk?**

**LUKE: [looks around for a moment] Eh, it's all right. Around here, if the Clave kicks you to the curb, you're considered good people.**

**MARYSE: You said they're holding Clary in Idris. Why? What did she do?**

**[Luke gestures to the booth next to them and they sit down across from each other.]**

**LUKE: The more people who know, the more risk there is for Clary, so…**

**MARYSE: Does Jace know? I tried to reach him earlier, but I haven't heard back. He must be worried out of his mind.**

**LUKE: You know Jace. He's a survivor.**

"Why didn't you tell me, Lucian. He's my son! I deserve to know." Maryse asks Luke a little mad.

"My best guess would be that I don't want to worry you." Luke says sincerely.

'Smooth' Maryse thinks. She just raises her eyebrow at him.

**MARYSE: What can I do to help?**

**LUKE: I need to get to someone inside the Clave. See if I can negotiate Clary's release.**

**MARYSE: Well, then a deruned ex-Circle member is the last person you should be talking to.**

**LUKE: Maryse, please. You're my only hope.**

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" Simon asks excited.

"No! I'm allowed to call someone my only hope without quoting Star Wars." Luke tells him.

**MARYSE: There is one person the woman Robert was having an affair with. Annamaria Highsmith. She's still in Alicante and has ins.**

"Mom…" Alec starts.

"I've made my peace with it, Alec." Maryse reassures him. Robert secretly smiles at the mention of Annamaria.

**LUKE: Look, I didn't mean to bring up–**

**MARYSE: My competition? Please. I was over Robert long before he started straying. She's actually a decent woman. She can help. It's worth a try.**

**[Luke phone rings. He looks at the number.]**

**LUKE: It's work.**

**MARYSE: Go. I'll get this done.**

**LUKE: Maryse, thank you.**

**[Luke leaves the table while picking up the phone.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**JACE: Hey, what are the chances I could get a beer in here?**

**ALEC: None. Let's go.**

**JACE: You guys were always the smart ones in the family. You really think you can save Jace from Lilith?**

"Did I just insult myself?" Jace asks confused. Alec nods laughing.

**[No one reacts.]**

**MAGNUS: I don't know how long I can maintain the connection. So, find Jace as soon as possible.**

**JACE: [to Magnus] Why do you wanna save Jace? He's your main competition.**

**MAGNUS: Hmm.**

**JACE: You may share your bed with him, but if your precious Alexander could only have one of us, who do you think he'd pick?**

"Whoa! That was going way too far!" Izzy gets mad.

"You know that's not true, right?" Alec whispers.

"Of course. I love you." Magnus holds his cheek.

"I love you too." Alec kisses him.

**ALEC: Shut up.**

**MAGNUS: It's OK. He's just trying to distract us. Focus.**

**JACE: Oh, yeah. Whatever you do, don't lose– [Magnus charges his magic at him.]**

**[Jace grunts. Magnus connects Jace to Izzy and Alec with his magic, they are holding each other's hands. Everyone is shaking. Jace looks down: his parabatai rune is lit up. So is Alec's.]**

**JACE: You know, your boyfriend's right. Focus is the key.**

**[Magnus yells as Jace puts his hands up against the invisible cage wall the blasts make Jace fall to the ground, unconscious. The magical links are broken.]**

"He's hurting you so we can't enter your mind!" Alec says getting mad.

**ISABELLE: Jace?**

**ALEC: He's doing it on purpose.**

**MAGNUS: Yes, to prevent us from entering his mind. We have to find another way.**

**ISABELLE: I have an idea. Portal me to the Institute.**

**[ALICANTE]**

**[Penhallow is still questioning Clary.]**

**PENHALLOW: Why were you digging up your father's body?**

**CLARY: I wasn't.**

**PENHALLOW: Then who was?**

**CLARY: [struggling] It was Jace.**

**PENHALLOW: Jace Herondale? Then why did we find you in the cemetery?**

**CLARY: Because I helped him escape.**

**PENHALLOW: Why was Jace digging up Valentine?**

**CLARY: I don't know.**

**PENHALLOW: Did Jace kill Imogen?**

**CLARY: I think so.**

**PENHALLOW: Why would Jace kill the only true family he has?**

Jace winces.

**CLARY: He's not in control of what he's doing.**

**PENHALLOW: Why? [louder] Why?**

**CLARY: Because he's been possessed by the Queen of Edom.**

**PENHALLOW: [angry and confused] How did that happen?**

"Damn it! Of course, she asks that!" Clary says annoyed.

**[SIMON'S VAN]**

**[Simon is driving while Maia sits next to her. Jordan sits in the back.]**

**SIMON: Music, anyone?**

**JORDAN: Yes.**

**MAIA: No.**

**SIMON: Okay.**

**[Maia holds herself.]**

**JORDAN: Hey, do you want my jacket? You can totally have my jacket.**

**MAIA: I'm fine.**

"This is awkward." Jace states.

"I think this is more awkward than that double date you guys went on." Magnus says pointing to Maia, Simon, Jace, and Clary.

**SIMON: Sorry, are you cold? I don't feel temperature, so sometimes I forget.**

**MAIA: I said I'm fine.**

**JORDAN: I am so sorry. I just remembered how cold you always used to get. Yeah.**

**MAIA: People change.**

**SIMON: Hey! Looks like we're almost there! Isn't it amazing how like, Sixth Avenue is awesome at this time? No traffic… [his voice trails off when he gets no response.]**

"Wow." Is the only thing Simon could say at the awkwardness.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Jace wakes up with his wrists in chains.]**

"Are those the chains Valentine used on Ithuriel? How did you get them?" Clary asks the weapons master.

"We kept them at the Institute." Izzy explains.

**JACE: Oh, brave. No more box?**

**ALEC: We needed the Malachi Configuration to trap you. We're not gonna let you use it to hurt our brother.**

**JACE: [pulling on the chains] And now you think this can hold me?**

**ISABELLE: Valentine used them to hold an Angel for 25 years.**

**JACE: I'm no Angel.**

**ISABELLE: How much longer until Magnus is ready?**

**MAGNUS: [entering] No time like the present.**

**ALEC: Let's do this.**

**[Magnus charges a ball of magic and connects Jace to Izzy and Alec again.]**

**JACE: No, you don't wanna do this–**

**[The connection becomes stronger. Everyone's eyes turn so only the white is visible. There is overlapping chatter and scenes of young Alec and young Jace.]**

**YOUNG ALEC: Jace… He needs me! – For whither thou goest – I can't leave without him.**

**YOUNG JACE: Soon, we'll officially be brothers nothing can change that.**

Jace and Alec smile at the memory. Everyone else smiles at the friendship.

**[Izzy and Alec are suddenly in the Institute. It's a little distorted.]**

**ALEC: We're in the Institute.**

**ISABELLE: Inside Jace's mind.**

**[They hear swords clanking. They follow the sound.]**

**ALEC: Jace!**

**YOUNG ALEC: [voiceover] I got you!**

**YOUNG JACE: [voiceover] No, you didn't!**

**[Izzy and Alec hear children laughing. They enter the training area and see younger versions of themselves and of Jace sparring against each other. Young Izzy and young Alec stand across from young Jace.]**

**YOUNG JACE: Two against one. Come on, Lightwoods! Show me what you got!**

**YOUNG ISABELLE: We're all Lightwoods. We're a team.**

"Three go in," Izzy starts.

"Three come out." The parabatai finish.

**YOUNG ALEC: This is what happens when you have a softie for a sister.**

**YOUNG ISABELLE: Softie? Oh, really?**

**[Young Izzy disarms her brother and stands ready to fight young Jace.]**

**YOUNG ALEC: Hey!**

**YOUNG JACE: Oh!**

**ALEC: I remember this. This was the night Mom and Dad went on mission in Geneva and we snuck downstairs to train.**

"Is this what you guys did when we left?" Maryse asks with her eyebrow raised.

They all nod.

**YOUNG ISABELLE: Good. You're learning. And what's the rule when our team goes into battle?**

**YOUNG JACE: Three go in. Three come out.**

**[They smile and continue training. Then suddenly, young Alec and young Izzy disappear, they burn away.]**

"What happened? Where did you go?" Jace asks.

**YOUNG JACE: No. No! Don't take them away too!**

**ISABELLE: What just happened?**

**[Young Jace runs past Izzy and Alec.]**

**ALEC: Jace!**

**[Izzy and Alec follow young Jace into the hallway. The hallway is dark and young Jace is gone.]**

**ISABELLE: What the hell?**

**[They turn around but there's no way back: a wall has come up behind them.]**

**ALEC: Stay close. We can't lose each other.**

**[They sneak through the hallway.]**

**ISABELLE: Is that the Jace we need to bring back?**

**ALEC: I don't know. He didn't disappear with the memory, which makes me think that he's the real Jace that's trapped in here or at least a part of him.**

**ISABELLE: And the memory of us that burned away?**

**ALEC: Maybe part of Lilith's torture is taking away everything he loves. [they hear clattering] Jace? [looks around the corner then turns back: Izzy is gone] Izzy? Isabelle?!**

"Now where did you go?" Alec asks Izzy.

**[SEELIE REALM]**

**[Shots of burnt bodies and burnt woods. Lilith walks past the bodies and goes to the Seelie Queen, who's kneeling down by a dead Seelie.]**

"By the Angel!" Izzy gasps.

**LILITH: Your people fought bravely, but bravery is no match for power. Well…**

**SEELIE QUEEN: You have no heart. Never did.**

"I don't think she's one to talk." Magnus grumbles.

**LILITH: Hmm. I apologize for coming in without a direct invitation. Before your predecessor became my sworn enemy, I did have one outstanding offer for tea. Better late than never.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: You look stunning as always. Edom's done wonders for your complexion.**

**LILITH: And you're clearly eager to send me back there.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: Don't be silly. Endowing Eve with Seelie beauty was all the revenge my people ever needed.**

**[Lilith steps forward, driving the Queen further back.]**

**LILITH: You killed my Disciples. I killed your knights. I've come to see if you'd like to cut your losses.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: I'm sorry for your pain, but I never ordered anyone to do harm to your people.**

**LILITH: Not directly, as always. But I don't have time for sleights of tongue. The vampire with the mark. You gave it to him because it's the only thing that can banish me. I want you to remove it.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: I gave him the mark because he's a Daylighter. Seelies have always been the protectors of anything in nature that's special and unique.**

**LILITH: My son is special and unique. And I am his protector. The Mark of Cain, I want it gone!**

"Simon, your mark must do a lot of damage if it's getting that reaction from her." Alec points out.

**SEELIE QUEEN: There are certain things that I, too, want gone. Sadly, we don't always get what we want.**

**LILITH: Hmm. Pity. That was the only reason I was playing nice.**

**[Lilith holds up her hand. A fireball of magic is in her hand, ready to launch onto the Queen.]**

**SEELIE QUEEN: Do that and you'll never find your precious Owl. [Lilith clenches her fist. The fireball vanishes.] That's right. I know where he is.**

**[ALICANTE]**

**PENHALLOW: How did Jace become possessed by Lilith? [louder] How did Jace become possessed by Lilith?**

**CLARY: He was vulnerable.**

**PENHALLOW: Why?**

**CLARY: Because Valentine killed him at Lake Lyn.**

**PENHALLOW: You mean tried to kill him?**

**CLARY: No. He was dead.**

**PENHALLOW: If Jace was dead, how is he alive now?**

**[The Sword lights up even more. Clary resists and the Sword tumbles out of the stand.]**

"Did you just break the Soul Sword?" Robert asks shocked.

**CLARY: You want the truth? I don't need your Sword.**

**[Guards behind Clary grab her arms.]**

**PENHALLOW: [to the guards] No! Let her speak.**

**[The guards back off.]**

**CLARY: After my father killed Jace, he summoned Raziel to compel a wish. But I killed Valentine first, and used the wish to bring Jace back.**

**PENHALLOW: Do you have any idea what you've done? Since the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter, we have battled demons with the reassurance that if an insurmountable evil were to take over the world, the Angel's wish could save us. You've taken that away.**

"I get how that is good, but wouldn't that also kill Downworlders?" Maia asks.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Maryse answers.

**CLARY: To you, an insurmountable evil is a world overrun by demons. To me, it's the mass murder of all creatures with demon blood. Any wish that has the power to cause that kind of destruction is not a gift. It's a curse. I'm glad it's gone.**

**[NYPD]**

**[Maryse enters Luke's office. Luke stands up from his desk.]**

**LUKE: Tell me.**

**MARYSE: Clary's on trial under the Soul Sword.**

**LUKE: I gotta get to Alicante. I gotta break her out.**

**MARYSE: Of the Gard? That's impossible.**

**LUKE: There's a wolf pack in the Broceliande Forest. I'll head over the mountains to Idris and enlist their help.**

"Didn't you tell me those wolves were feral?" Clary asks Jace.

Jace nods. "Then you can't go there!" Clary shouts.

**MARYSE: You know better than anyone the Broceliande wolves are feral. They can't be trusted. The last thing Clary needs is to lose the only real father she's ever had.**

Clary smiles at Maryse.

**LUKE: I've already lost Jocelyn. I'm not losing Clary too.**

**[Luke leaves.]**

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Simon, Maia, and Jordan enter the abandoned place.]**

**MAIA: Well, I guess if you're the Queen of Hell, this place feels like home.**

**SIMON: Just, uh, stay with me in case we run into any company.**

**[They walk into the back room. Jordan sees the salt on the ground.]**

**JORDAN: Is that salt?**

**SIMON: Yeah, this was me.**

**[Maia and Jordan kneel down by it. Maia picks some of it up and examines it.]**

**JORDAN: So, you blasted Lilith's henchmen into salt?**

**SIMON: Not on purpose. This thing just goes into high gear around demons, I guess.**

**[Maia suddenly looks up and rises.]**

**MAIA: I smell blood.**

**SIMON: I do too.**

**MAIA: Lots of it. But it's not normal.**

**[Cut to Simon, Jordan, and Maia walking up to the altar. They all look at the great amounts of blood in it.]**

"Destroy the altar!" Maia yells at herself.

**MAIA: Wow… Is there a scent you can pick up to track?**

**SIMON: I wish, but this isn't from just one person.**

**JORDAN: Yeah, I'm getting a mix of like, 20. Maybe more.**

**SIMON: So, what's this for?**

**[Maia looks through a small hole in the altar.]**

**MAIA: I don't know, but I think there's something inside.**

**[Jordan has gone over to the side.]**

**JORDAN: Hey. The top comes off. Grab the other side.**

**[Simon and Maia go to the other side and they all lift up the top. They put it on the ground next to the altar. Then they look inside.]**

**SIMON: It looks like some sort of cocoon.**

**MAIA: Decorated in strange symbols.**

"It's Enochian" Magnus tells them.

**JORDAN: It's Enochian. [pointing at the symbols] The ancient symbols are for blood flesh and heart. This is part of a demonic resurrection ritual.**

**SIMON: I'm gonna send a couple shots of this to Luke. Call him with an update. [Simon walks away from the altar and tries to call Luke.] All right, there's no reception. I'll call Luke from outside.**

**[Simon leaves Jordan and Maia alone.]**

**MAIA: Since when do you study ancient demonic languages?**

**JORDAN: Like you said, people change.**

"Am I allowed to say it's awkward?" Simon asks.

**[JACE'S MIND]**

**[Izzy is still wandering through a hallway.]**

**ISABELLE: Alec?**

**[An elevator door pings and opens. Izzy hears piano music.]**

**ISABELLE: Alec?**

**[Izzy enters the next room. She looks around and sees young Jace playing the piano. Then he notices her. He immediately stands up and takes his sword from the piano.]**

"You play the piano?" Maia asks kind of laughing. Who would've thought Jace Herondale would play the piano.

**YOUNG JACE: Who are you? Stay away!**

**ISABELLE: It's OK, Jace. I'm not here to hurt you.**

**YOUNG JACE: How do you know my name? You're Lilith. Give me back my brother and sister!**

**ISABELLE: No, I'm not Lilith. I can take you to your brother and sister if you come with me.**

**YOUNG JACE: No. You're gonna make me disappear. Just like you make everything disappear!**

**ISABELLE: You can trust me.**

**YOUNG JACE: The only people I trust are Alec and Isabelle.**

**ISABELLE: I'm… their friend. Otherwise, how would I know this? ****[singing] Il y a longtemps que je t'aime… ****Jamais je ne t'oublierai.**

**YOUNG JACE: Maryse used to sing that to us every night before we went to bed.**

**ISABELLE: And you always sang the English. [singing] I have lost my dear friend… Which I did not deserve.**

Maryse and the Lightwood kids were all singing or humming it under their breath.

**BOTH: I have loved you for so long… That I'll never forget you.**

**[Young Jace steps back and puts his sword on the piano.]**

**YOUNG JACE: Come with me.**

**[Young Jace takes Izzy's hand and leads her to the next room.]**

**[JACE'S MIND]**

**[Cut to Alec in the dark hall.]**

**ALEC: Izzy?**

**[Alec sees blood spatter on the floor. He turns the corner and sees Clary on the ground sitting against the wall. Dead. Alec kneels by her for a moment.]**

**ALEC: Clary!**

"Aw! You care about me!" Clary teases Alec.

**[When he rises, he looks around the room better. The room is full of dead Clarys. All stabbed in their stomach. By one of them sits a crying Jace with a knife in his hand.]**

**ALEC: Jace?**

**JACE: I tried not to. I tried every time.**

**ALEC: It's OK. All right? None of this is real.**

**JACE: Lilith's torturing me. She's punishing me. She's…**

**ALEC: I'm gonna get you out of here. All right?**

**JACE: No, please! Please, I can't I can't kill you too. Please, I can't–**

**ALEC: You won't. You won't. You won't. Okay? I'm not part of Lilith's mind games. I'm real. This is this is real. We're okay.**

Clary knowing Jace needs his parabatai whispers in Jace's ear, "Go to him. He needs you too." Jace walks to Alec and they immediately hug. Clary and Magnus sit next to each other and smile at their boyfriends.

**JACE: Are you really here?**

**ALEC: Yes. Please.**

**[Jace drops the knife and hugs Alec tightly. Jace is sobbing.]**

**ALEC: I've got you. All right?**

**[They release from their hug and look around the room. All the dead Clarys are gone. Young Jace enters the room with Izzy. Izzy lets go of Young Jace's hand.]**

**ISABELLE: Jace?**

**JACE: Izzy.**

**[Izzy looks back but Young Jace is gone. She turns back to the other Jace.]**

**ISABELLE: Jace!**

**[They hug.]**

Izzy joins the parabatai.

**[OLD CHURCH, OUTSIDE]**

**[Simon is calling with Luke, who's walking on the street. Cut to who's talking.]**

**SIMON: Jordan says the symbols are for some sort of resurrection ritual. What do Lilith want to be resurrecting?**

**LUKE: Whatever it is, we need to stop her.**

**SIMON: What about Clary? Have you talked to anyone in Alicante?**

**LUKE: I got the information that I need. Don't worry about Clary. I'll make sure she's safe.**

**SIMON: Safe from what? What'd you find out?**

**LUKE: Listen, I'm handling it. I might be gone for a bit, but it's okay.**

"You said you would tell me when you figured something out?" Simon lectures Luke.

"You have something else to worry about." Luke answers.

**SIMON: Luke, where are you going? What's going on?**

**[Luke gets in his car.]**

**LUKE: You just gotta trust me on this.**

**SIMON: I do, but… Please, isn't there anything I can do to actually help?**

**LUKE: Yeah, stay on track with Lilith. See what this ritual's all about. I gotta go.**

**SIMON: Okay.**

**[They hang up.]**

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Jordan is still inspecting the altar.]**

**JORDAN: You gotta wonder what requires so much blood to resurrect.**

**MAIA: Why are you doing this?**

**JORDAN: You said to look after Simon. That's all I'm trying to do.**

**MAIA: Don't play dumb. I don't need your jacket to keep me warm. And I don't need you telling me that you've changed.**

**[Simon enters the church.]**

**JORDAN: Look, I'm sorry. I guess I just want you to know that I'm not the same guy that left you alone that night in the rain.**

**MAIA: I don't want to hear it.**

**JORDAN: You know, the day you got your butterfly tattoo, I wanted to tattoo that Sanskrit on my arm, because I thought it looked cool. You gave me crap about it for not knowing what it meant. "Meaning matters," you said. That's why I joined the Praetor. Because things matter to me now. People. Their troubles. Their pain. I know you don't want me around. But you matter to me.**

**MAIA: Stop.**

**JORDAN: And you always will.**

**MAIA: I said stop! It's taken everything I have for me to put you behind me! Why won't you just let me hate you?! Just let me hate you!**

Everyone is uncomfortable.

**[Maia's bone start cracking. She's Turning.]**

**JORDAN: Maia! Maia, breathe.**

**[Simon runs up to Maia and hugs her.]**

**SIMON: Hey, I got you. Shh. It's okay. I got you. I got you. It's okay, Maia. You're safe. It's okay. It's okay.**

**MAIA: Just… Everybody just leave me alone.**

**[Maia leaves the church.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is still keeping the links intact, but he's struggling.]**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, if you can hear me, hurry! [echoing] Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!**

**[JACE'S MIND]**

**[Alec hears the echoes of Magnus' voice. Alec's parabatai rune lights up. So does Jace's.]**

"Why can I only hear you?" Alec asks his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure." Magnus looks pensive. "Maybe they'll mention it."

**ALEC: We have to go. Now.**

**JACE: I can't.**

**ISABELLE: What are you talking about?**

**JACE: She's gonna come for me. She's never gonna let me go.**

**ALEC: No. We'll stop her. Together. But we have to get out of here. We're running out of time.**

**JACE: You can't… You can't stop her. No one can. There's only one way to help me. There's only one thing you can do.**

**ALEC: Hey.**

**[Jace takes a dagger and holds it up for Alec.]**

**JACE: Alec, I need you to kill me.**

"You can't be serious. It's not gonna happen!" Alec refuses.

**ALEC: What?**

**JACE: [voice cracking] Please. Please! I've tried. I've tried so many times, please, Alec. I'm begging you.**

**ALEC: Jace, no!**

**JACE: I need you to do this for me. Alec, please.**

**ALEC: Never. You're coming with us. Okay?**

**[Jace goes to Izzy and holds her shoulders.]**

**JACE: Izzy, listen. I did all those things. I threw Clary off that rooftop. I possessed all those mundanes. Imogen…**

"Oh. You remember everything." Izzy pulls him in tighter.

**ISABELLE: Whatever it is, it wasn't you, Jace. It's Lilith.**

**JACE: It doesn't matter. If I go with you, she's gonna find me. She's gonna make me do worse. And you won't be able to stop her. You won't be able to stop me.**

**ALEC: Listen. Jace, stop. Please.**

**[Izzy has her hands by the blade. Jace's fingers are wrapped around hers. The blade is pointed at Jace.]**

**JACE: If you love me, do it.**

**ISABELLE: No.**

**JACE: Do it! I'm begging you. Please!**

**[Izzy looks at Alec, her eyes filled with tears.]**

"Don't Izzy, don't" everyone begs her.

**ALEC: Izzy, no.**

**JACE: Do it!**

**ISABELLE: No! [The blade clatters onto the ground. Alec sighs in relief. Izzy takes Jace's hand.] Three go in. [Izzy takes Alec's hand.] Three come out.**

**[Alec holds up his hand to Jace.]**

**JACE: Please don't let her take me again.**

**ALEC: I won't. I promise.**

**[Jace puts his hand in Alec's and light illuminates the room.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is blast away by Lilith, who enters through the balcony doors.]**

**MAGNUS: Ah!**

**[Alec and Izzy's bodies fall to the ground.]**

**LILITH: I don't look kindly on people who take what's mine.**

**[Lilith lifts Magnus up with her magic against the wall. Choking him.]**

**MAGNUS: Go ahead and kill me. But don't hurt Alec and Izzy.**

Alec reaches his hand for Magnus and pulls him into the group hug.

**LILITH: Tempting offer. If I didn't fear starting a war with your father, I would happily oblige.**

"The Queen of Hell is scared of a Prince of Hell?" Maia scoffs.

**[Then Lilith drops Magnus and goes to Jace. At that moment, Izzy and Alec return to their bodies. They sit up and look at the empty chains on the ground.]**

**ALEC: No! No! She took Jace!**

**MAGNUS: I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her.**

**[Alec pounds on the floor with his hand.]**

**[Alec is sitting on the couch. Izzy has kneeled down by the chains and picks up one of them. Magnus closes the balcony doors.]**

**ALEC: He begged us. [rising] He begged us to kill him.**

**ISABELLE: All the terrible things Lilith made Jace do… He said if she takes him back, she'd make him do much worse.**

**ALEC: Now Lilith has him again, just like he said she would. We promised him we wouldn't let her take him back.**

**MAGNUS: You did all you could.**

**ALEC: We promised him.**

"Alec it's not your fault." Jace tells him. Alec looks down.

**[HUNTER'S MOON, OUTSIDE]**

**[Maia locks up the bar and starts walking with a travel bag in hand. Simon appears out of the shadows and approaches Maia.]**

**SIMON: Going somewhere? I know you told me to leave you alone, but I've never been very good at following instructions.**

**MAIA: I just need to get away for a while. Clear my head.**

**SIMON: Yeah. I can relate. So, before when you… When you ran off… the stuff between you and Jordan…**

**MAIA: Please. Things are just so messed up right now. I… I just need some time. Can you give me that?**

**[Simon nods and gives Maia hug. Then Maia picks up her bag and walks off.]**

Izzy looks at the couple uncomfortably. She wanted Simon to be her boyfriend, but she didn't want them to fight.

**[ALICANTE]**

**[Clary enters her cell. The guard takes off her handcuffs.]**

**PENHALLOW: Do you have anything you'd like to say before receiving your sentence?**

**CLARY: [turning to Penhallow] If you were at Lake Lyn and it was Aline instead of Jace what would you have done?**

**PENHALLOW: I know your mother raised you as a mundane with the idealistic belief that love comes above all. If I'd been at Lake Lyn, we'd still have Raziel's wish. Because being a Shadowhunter is about sacrifice. **

"she kinda sounds like Alec before he met Magnus or is that just me?" Clary asks. Izzy, Jace, and Simon all nods. Alec glares at them, but snuggles closer to Magnus.

**PENHALLOW: That's the one thing you've never understood. But maybe now you will. Clarissa Fairchild you are hereby sentenced to death.**

"DEATH?!" Everyone yells. Jace literally launches himself in Clary's arms and holds her. Everyone is frozen except for Jace who is on the verge of crying hysterically.


	11. Familia Ante Omnia

**Hi everyone!**

**Another late night. I might start to post this on another platform, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys like this one. I did get a few comments talking about how you wanted to see this reaction, so I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**Please keep me posted about any other interactions or reactions you'd like to see. And, of course, tell me if you would like to have all of NY and the Clave for the first 2 seasons.**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

Everyone, seeing that Jace and Clary needed a moment alone, went to go eat something and mingle. Jace and Clary were simply holding each other and staring into each other's eyes hoping what they just heard wasn't true. Clary looked at Jace with a broken expression, but quickly masked it saying, "I would do that again in a heartbeat."

"No. I don't care who you are protecting, you can't die!" Jace replied hysterically. Clary held onto him. She made eye-contact with Alec who gave her a silent "do you need me?". Clary shook her head. At least, right now, Jace needed her.

"Let's just get this over with." Jace finally says.

**[ALICANTE, CELL]**

**[Clary sits up in her cell as the door opens and women enter. They close the door and one of them starts washing Clary with water and a cloth while the other braids Clary's hair. They dress Clary, and when she's ready, they all leave the cell. They go down to the courtyard, where Penhallow is. There are guards and other inmates as well.]**

**PENHALLOW: Every month, the Gard holds a culling of its death row inmates. Today, you all have been chosen. Charles Freeman, ascend.**

"You've barely been there! How are you already on death row!" Izzy says frustrated.

**[Charles is brought forward by a guard. Clary is put in a cage with other prisoners.]**

**PENHALLOW: [about Charles] You are guilty of colluding against the Clave with former Consul Malachi Dieudonne, and of killing 12 Clave soldiers. Do you have any last words?**

**CHARLES: Long live the Circle.**

**[Inmates besides Clary start cheering.]**

**PENHALLOW: Turn and meet your fate. [Charles turns.] May the Angel have mercy.**

**[A Silent Brother holds up a scepter. The end lights up and the circle in which Charles is standing catches fire. Charles screams as he burns to death. A guard turns a lever and kicks Charles' burnt body into a pit. Clary looks worried.]**

Everyone winces, some for the death, others imagining Clary on that pyre.

**[JORDAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon is sitting by the window checking his phone. Jordan enters the apartment and Simon puts his phone away.]**

**JORDAN: Any word from Maia?**

**SIMON: Nothing.**

**JORDAN: Mate, I'm- I'm so sorry.**

**SIMON: I'm not your mate. Mates don't lie to each other. And they definitely don't move in on your girlfriend.**

**JORDAN: So, you heard what I said to her?**

**SIMON: Every word. You know, it was selfish for you to tell Maia how you felt. You made her question everything. Including me.**

"Can I ask you a real question? Do you still like him? Even a little?" Simon whispers to Maia.

She, at first, seems conflicted, but then answers, "I'm not sure. I'm just happy that we figured this out." She points between them. She looks over her shoulder and sees Izzy looking at them sadly. "You also may want to make a move on her soon. If you really want her."

Simon looks at Izzy, who blushes.

**JORDAN: That's not what I was–**

**SIMON: No! Look, just save it. From this moment on, we are strictly Praetor-Praetee.**

**JORDAN: Fine. Well, in that case, here. [slams a file on the table] The Praetor finally determined what the symbol on your head is.**

**[Simon gets up and looks at the paperwork.]**

**SIMON: "The Mark of Cain"? As in Cain and Abel?**

"That thing is ancient. It's a wonder no one has any record of it." Alec states.

**JORDAN: Yeah. The salt at Lilith's hideout was the final piece of the puzzle. It led our archivists to biblical sources, where they found this.**

**SIMON: [reading aloud] "Whosoever slayeth Cain shall have revenge taken upon him sevenfold."**

**JORDAN: Whenever someone tries to hurt you, they get hurt seven times as bad. Lilith's disciples came at you with death blows. Hence…**

"Lovely" Simon mumbles.

**SIMON: Death, sevenfold. You know, we learned about the Mark of Cain in Hebrew school. God cursed Cain for killing his brother, so Cain would have to wander the world in misery.**

**JORDAN: Well, actually, our sources show that ancient Seelies gave Cain his Mark.**

**SIMON: That explains why it's so twisted. Why would the Seelie Queen want to curse me?**

**JORDAN: Maybe she wanted the ultimate bodyguard.**

**SIMON: What if we use the Mark to break Clary out of prison? No one can stop me. I'm basically invincible.**

**JORDAN: I know, but let's just think this through. Any soldier that came at you would be blown to bits. You really want that blood on your hands? [Simon opens his mouth and his vampire teeth show] Blood. Right. How long since you've eaten?**

**[Simon goes to his room.]**

**SIMON: I don't remember. You know, I've been so worried about Maia, and now Clary, that I haven't really thought about it. [Simon looks at the minifridge in his room] It's empty.**

"You need to take better care of yourself." Izzy says. Alec gives Izzy a look saying, "You're being obvious."

**JORDAN: I can run and grab something.**

**SIMON: No. I can get my own bag.**

**JORDAN: No, no. Hey, hey. Simon, let me do this. Hey, if not as your mate, then then as your roommate. Okay?**

**[Jordan leaves.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Izzy and Alec are discussing Clary's situation.]**

**ISABELLE: You're the Head of the Institute. Can't you demand to know what happened with Clary?**

**ALEC: I've tried. The Council is freezing me out.**

**[There's a knock on the open door and Magnus enters.]**

**MAGNUS: Sorry to interrupt.**

**ALEC: Magnus.**

**ISABELLE: Looks like someone needs a coffee.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, no thank you. I already had six. So, I was up all night researching the dark magic that Lilith has been using on Jace. I may have found a way to free him.**

"And _you _need to take better care of yourself." Alec scolds his boyfriend.

"That's what I have you for." Magnus teases. Jace pretends to retch which earns him a glare from the couple.

**ALEC: What? How?**

**MAGNUS: Based on your descriptions, it seems Lilith has Jace locked in some kind of a mental cage, and the only solution is breaking that cage by blasting Jace with enough magic to eviscerate her presence.**

**ALEC: Do you have the power to do that?**

**MAGNUS: No, but I will. In the Book of the White, I found a synthesis spell that'll allow me to temporarily channel – the magic of other warlocks.**

**ISABELLE: How many warlocks?**

**MAGNUS: I'll need at least about a dozen to match Lilith's strength. I'll have to call in some favors, but this should work. There's just one tiny catch. We'll need the High Warlock's permission to organize something on this scale.**

Everyone groans.

**[ALICANTE, COURTYARD]**

**[Penhallow calls for the next inmate.]**

**PENHALLOW: Trevor Hayes. You are guilty of violent assault – on 13 mundanes.**

**[Penhallow's voice goes to the background. In the cages someone is whispering for Clary.]**

**IRIS: Red? Red? Is that you?**

**[Clary looks over her shoulder. Then she turns back. Iris goes to stand next to her.]**

**IRIS: Relax. The cuffs suppress warlock abilities. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, not that I would. I heard what you did, stopping Valentine's wish. You don't deserve this.**

"For once, I agree with her." Magnus says.

**[They see Trevor Hayes going up in flames.]**

**CLARY: No one does. This is barbaric.**

**IRIS: Even the barbarians weren't this cruel. After everything I've done, this is how it ends burned at the stake for not doing magic.**

**CLARY: What are you talking about?**

**IRIS: The Consul moved up my execution because I refused to perform a spell for her.**

**CLARY: The Clave hires warlocks all the time. Why ask you?**

**IRIS: Because necromancy is my specialty. But even I know no good would come from resurrecting Valentine Morgenstern.**

"WHAT?! Are they crazy?" Maryse screams. One question was running through everyone's mind, 'What the hell is Jia Penhallow thinking?'

**CLARY: [suddenly alert] Jia asked you to resurrect Valentine? Why?**

**IRIS: She wanted to question him about a demon.**

**CLARY: Lilith. She tried to dig him up.**

**IRIS: But I said "I don't care if Lilith is the devil incarnate. Anyone is better than that Circle bastard. He took my Madzie away from me. Let him rot."**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[When Lilith hears the elevator ping she turns around and goes to the dining room. Jace meet her there and puts a big bag on the floor.]**

**JACE: The weapon you requested. This should keep Simon busy for a few days.**

**LILITH: And keep the Mark of Cain far from Jonathan's rebirth.**

**[Jace unzips the bag. It's a person.]**

**LILITH: Wake up.**

**[The woman gasps and sits up. It's Heidi.]**

"Heidi? Come on!" Simon yells.

**HEIDI: Where the hell am I?!**

**[Heidi rises and looks around.]**

**LILITH: Somewhere safe. You're okay now.**

**HEIDI: I'm not OK. I was walking with the Praetors, and that guy killed them and then stuffed me into a duffel bag!**

**LILITH: He saved your life.**

**JACE: You're welcome.**

**LILITH: My apologies for the rough mode of transport, but we know you didn't inherit your sire's immunity to sunlight.**

**[Lilith walks away from Heidi. Heidi follows her.]**

**HEIDI: My sire? You know Simon?**

**LILITH: The Daylighter recently killed two of my progeny.**

**HEIDI: Oh, that doesn't sound like my Simon.**

"She acts like she knows you." Maia says.

**LILITH: [turns to Heidi] I know that you loved Simon. That you devoted yourself to him. And he promised to protect you, only to send you away.**

**HEIDI: How do you know about that?**

**LILITH: I know a great many things.**

**HEIDI: Well, he thought that, um… He thought that I was out of control.**

**LILITH: As opposed to under his? My ex once told me the same thing. And I wanted to change to please him. Just like you. But then I realized that no woman should ever kneel to a man.**

**HEIDI: [smiling] Yeah. Well, damn right.**

**LILITH: He just doesn't appreciate the bond that you have. But you can change that.**

**HEIDI: I can?**

**LILITH: Oh, yes. [stroking Heidi's hair] Do as I say, and Simon will kneel to you.**

"Yeah, right." Simon whispers.

**[ALICANTE, COURTYARD]**

**[Clary has brought out from the cage. She steps forward.]**

**PENHALLOW: Clarissa Fairchild, ascend. [Clary goes up the podium.] You are guilty of using the Angel Raziel's one wish for personal gain and of knowingly deceiving the Clave on the matter. Do you have any last words?**

**CLARY: I know what Iris Rouse refused to do for you. I can do it.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Everyone yells at Clary.

**PENHALLOW: What are you saying?**

**CLARY: I've created runes that can open portals, take down wards, and deactivate Mortal Instruments. I can bring Valentine back to life.**

All the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters who love a Downworlder all glare at Clary. 'She wouldn't actually do that, would she?'

**[ALICANTE, LABRATORY]**

**[Penhallow, Clary, and some guards enter the room where Valentine's body is laying on a table under a sheet.]**

**PENHALLOW: We inspected Valentine's body and grave. There's nothing Lilith could want other than the man himself.**

**CLARY: He despised demons more than anyone. What's the connection?**

**PENHALLOW: We're about to find out.**

**[Penhallow removes the sheet. Clary looks at the body.]**

**PENHALLOW: How exactly does this rune power work?**

**[Penhallow gives Clary a stele.]**

**CLARY: Sometimes it comes to me when I'm in danger. And sometimes, I have to reach for it.**

**[Clary pulls down Valentine's shirt and finds an empty spot on his chest. She starts drawing a rune.]**

**CLARY: I'm feeling some resistance.**

**[The lights start flickering.]**

"That's not some resistance. That's a lot of resistance." Izzy informs her.

**PENHALLOW: Stop! This is not the will of the Angels.**

**CLARY: But it's my will.**

"Listen to her, Clary! You're putting everyone at risk!" Alec snaps.

**[Clary finishes the rune and a fuse blows. Valentine's eyes open and he sits up and screams.]**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Luke enters the restaurant. His pack is waiting there for him.]**

**LUKE: Thank you all for showing up on such short notice. Anyone got eyes on Maia?**

**RUSSELL: She left town yesterday. Personal reasons. You didn't know?**

**LUKE: We're going on a mission without her. I called you all here because Clary Fairchild has been arrested by the Clave. They're holding her in a secure facility in Idris. And we're gonna break her out.**

**RUSSELL: Once a Shadowhunter, always a Shadowhunter. Let me get this straight. You want us to go to Idris to rescue a Nephilim?**

**LUKE: She's my daughter.**

Clary smiles at Luke, but he avoids her gaze.

**RUSSELL: But you know the second we walk into Idris, we'll set off the wards and be put down like dogs.**

**LUKE: Not if we go through the Broceliande Forest. The wolves there have a tactical advantage.**

**RUSSELL: Yeah, well, partner up with them. We're staying here in New York.**

"We're a pack. We protect each other's family." Luke whispers. No matter how angry he was with Clary, she's his daughter.

**LUKE: Clary killed Valentine. If it wasn't for her, the Downworld would be extinct.**

Unfortunately, that sentence made Luke question that. Family doesn't endanger each other. They protect each other.

**RUSSELL: Look, we're grateful she saved our lives. But that's exactly why we're not running into a suicide mission.**

**LUKE: [steps forward] This isn't a request. It's an order.**

**RUSSELL: We're not soldiers in your personal army, Luke. We're family. Can you honestly stand there and say that Clary's life is more important than all of ours? [Luke looks around the crowd] I get it. She's your daughter. But we're your family too. Hmm? You walk out that door you lose this pack for good.**

**[Luke looks at the pack, then turns around and walks out the door.]**

**[ALICANTE, LABRATORY]**

**[Valentine's wrists are locked to the table. He gasps and groans while looking around the room. He retches and throws up a ball of dirt.]**

**VALENTINE: What's happening? Where am I?!**

**PENHALLOW: You're in the Gard.**

**VALENTINE: How is that possible? I was… Clarissa?**

**PENHALLOW: Your return is only temporary. You'll be back in hell soon enough.**

**VALENTINE: I wasn't in hell. I was in the dark. There was nothing but shadows. Oh! I was a shadow. And I knew it was all over.**

"I was hoping he would rot in hell." Magnus grumbles. Alec just laughs and kisses his boyfriend's cheek.

**PENHALLOW: It's time for the questioning. Please escort Ms. Fairchild back to the courtyard. Her work is done.**

**[The guards turn the table vertically so Valentine can stand up.]**

**VALENTINE: Clarissa is the only one I will speak to. I will not tell you a thing. Do you understand? But my daughter…**

"I'm not that lunatic's daughter." Clary grumbles.

**[Valentine looks at Clary and then back at Penhallow.]**

**PENHALLOW: Clary will question you first, but the Clave will be watching.**

**[Penhallow and the guards leave the room. Clary looks at the camera on the wall. She shudders.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec has invited over Lorenzo Rey to talk about Lilith.]**

"Why are you talking to Lorenzo? I'm the one with the idea." Magnus asks.

"Come on, Mags. As much as I love you, you and Lorenzo would end up fighting." Alec replies.

**LORENZO: Lilith, Queen of Edom, here in New York City? That's a terrifying prospect.**

**ALEC: It is indeed. My Institute is hunting her as we speak. But she's proven rather elusive. [reaching for the tea pot] More tea?**

**LORENZO: Yes, please. Té rojo is my favorite.**

**[Alec pours more tea into Lorenzo's cup and then sits down across from him.]**

**ALEC: Lilith has taken a lieutenant using some form of mind control. A Shadowhunter. Our goal is to break him free, so that he can tell us everything about her plans, her location and her weaknesses. But this will require a great deal of magic.**

**LORENZO: You want my warlocks to confront this lieutenant?**

**ALEC: No. Only one. Magnus Bane. He has found a spell that allows him to channel the magic of other warlocks. He'll be the only one in danger. Of course, we would never move forward without your blessing.**

**LORENZO: [rising] The Shadowhunters have a duty to fight demons, but the warlocks do not. By helping you, we risk making an enemy of a Queen of Hell. Lilith isn't even a threat to us.**

Magnus snorts.

**ALEC: [rising] Yes, she is. She corrupted the ley lines, endangering warlocks all over the city.**

**LORENZO: That issue was resolved.**

**ALEC: [chuckling] Yes. And while you gladly took the credit, we both know who really purified those ley lines. Maybe your people deserve to know the truth too. I risked my Institute helping the warlocks. If you have any honour, you'll return the favor.**

"Blackmail. You have never looked hotter, Alexander." Magnus purrs.

"Keep it in your pants!" Jace shouts feeling Alec's feelings through the bond.

**LORENZO: El honor es en el acto. I will speak to my people about this at once.**

**[Alec and Lorenzo shake hands.]**

**[JORDAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon is on the phone with his Rabbi and at the same time pouring some frozen blood into a cup.]**

**SIMON: Rabbi Abramowitz. Simon Lewis, shalom. Yeah, that's… that's yeah. Um, thank you. My mom's doing very well. Uh, I was calling with a question, actually, about the about the Book of Genesis. Yeah. Um… Do you remember the Mark of Cain? I know how he got it; I just want to know how did he get rid of it? [pause] He never did. That's, that's… That's fantastic. Thanks thanks anyway, Rabbi.**

"Your Rabbi must think you're going insane." Maia tells him. Simon just shrugged.

**[Simon hangs up and is about to take a sip of blood when his phone rings. It's an unknown caller. Simon picks it up.]**

**SIMON: Maia?**

**HEIDI: Guess again.**

**SIMON: Heidi. I didn't know they let you make calls in the Praetor Lupus.**

**HEIDI: Yeah, the Praetor wasn't really, like, my thing, so I left. And now I'm at your place.**

**[Simon runs around with his vamp speed and does a quick scan of the apartment.]**

**SIMON: That's funny, I don't see you.**

**HEIDI: Oh, but I see you. Those big brown eyes. You were such a precious little baby! I could look at these photos all day.**

**SIMON: You're at my house?**

**[Simon rushes out the door. His glass of blood smashes onto the floor.]**

**[LEWIS RESIDENCE]**

**[Simon stands outside his house for a moment. Then he runs in.]**

**HEIDI: Simon! That was fast.**

**[Simon sees his mother and sister tied up at the dinner table with tape over their mouths. He runs to them, but Heidi stands between the two, knives to their throats.]**

"She's going after my family! That bitch!" Simon shouts. Izzy puts a calming hand on him. This hasn't happened yet; he still has a chance to save them.

**HEIDI: But I'm faster. [to Simon] Have a seat.**

**SIMON: [sitting down] Okay, just please, Heidi, don't… don't hurt them. I'm the one who tricked you. I'm the one who got you sent away. It's my fault. Okay? So just–**

**HEIDI: I forgive you, Simon.**

**SIMON: You do?**

**HEIDI: There's nothing you could ever do that would make me love you less. Can you say the same about them?**

**SIMON: Of course. They're my… they're my family. They'll always love me.**

**REBECCA: [nodding] Mm-hmm.**

Simon smiles slightly at the response from his sister, but it quickly fades.

**HEIDI: Then why haven't you told them your big secret? [Elaine and Rebecca look at Heidi] I think that you're scared. Deep down, you fear that they'll never accept the real you. So, let's find out. Time for a good old family dinner.**

**[ALICANTE, LABRATORY]**

**[Valentine and Clary are talking.]**

**VALENTINE: So, you created a necromancy rune, just like that? I underestimated you. Clarissa, you are my greatest creation. Not Jonathan, not Jace. You are.**

"Is he trying to be a better dad or just worse because I can't tell?" Jace says confused.

**CLARY: I was never yours. Enough. How do you know Lilith?**

**VALENTINE: What makes you think I do?**

**CLARY: She's in this realm, planning something big, and it involves digging up your grave.**

**VALENTINE: I know nothing about that.**

**CLARY: Liar.**

**VALENTINE: I do have a decent alibi.**

**CLARY: [threatening] You tell me, or I swear I–**

**VALENTINE: Or what? Jia's men will kill me? That's inevitable. Why use my few extra minutes of life to help the Clave, huh?**

**CLARY: This isn't about helping the Clave. This is about doing what's right! You still believe in stopping demons, don't you? Prove it.**

**[Valentine thinks about that for a moment.]**

**VALENTINE: I don't know why Lilith wanted to exhume me. But I admit I did summon her once, many years ago.**

**CLARY: Why?**

**VALENTINE: She is the mother of all demons, and that makes her blood a very potent ingredient. So, I requested a vial.**

**CLARY: For Jonathan.**

**VALENTINE: Mm-hmm.**

**CLARY: You injected him.**

"So, he wants to rid the world of demons, but he injects his own son with demon blood. I've never understood that." Clary adds.

**VALENTINE: I knew if he received her blood in the womb, Jonathan would be the ultimate weapon. A warrior under my command, with the strength of both angels and demons.**

**CLARY: Why would Lilith agree to help you?**

**VALENTINE: Because in exchange, I gave her the one thing she always wanted. The one thing she could never have.**

**CLARY: A child.**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[There's a knock on the door. Magnus is busy writing fire messages, so he snaps his fingers and the door opens. He crosses a name of a list and sends out another fire message, almost hitting Catarina who has just come in with it.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, Catarina! Apologies. I'm just sending out my instructions for the synthesis spell. I'm halfway through my Rolodex.**

**CATARINA: Magnus…**

**[Magnus looks at Catarina.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, I know that face. What is it?**

**CATARINA: Lorenzo forbade the warlocks from participating in your spell. And he asked the High Council to do the same.**

"That lying son of a bit- "Magnus starts.

"Calm down. You'll figure something out." Maryse tells him.

**MAGNUS: Why?**

**CATARINA: He didn't say. He just threatened to send anyone who disobeys to the dungeons of the Spiral Labyrinth.**

**[Magnus slams his fist on the desk. Then he looks back at Catarina.]**

**MAGNUS: At least I can count on you.**

"What about Madzie?" Alec asks Magnus which makes him curse.

"She needs to put Sweet Pea first." Magnus answers.

**CATARINA: Normally, I would risk prison for you. It wouldn't be the first time. But I can't bear the thought of leaving Madzie alone. I'm so sorry.**

**MAGNUS: Don't be. Sweet Pea needs you. This is Lorenzo's fault.**

**CATARINA: We both know if the warlocks can't give you the power that you need, there's someone else who can.**

**MAGNUS: No. No! His help always comes at a price. I'm not that desperate.**

**CATARINA: So, what are you going to do?**

**MAGNUS: I'm going to talk some sense into the High Warlock of Brooklyn.**

"Are you sure that's wise?" Luke asks him. He just shrugs.

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Jordan is held back by guards at the front door.]**

**JORDAN: This is an emergency. I need to speak with Isabelle Lightwood. [Izzy enters the hall] Isabelle! I'm Simon's Praetor, Jordan. I need to speak with you.**

**[Izzy approaches Jordan and the guards.]**

**ISABELLE: [to the guards] It's okay.**

**[The guards let Jordan pass and they go further into the Institute.]**

**JORDAN: So, do you remember that vampire Heidi?**

**ISABELLE: The charming blonde who attacked me at the Hunter's Moon?**

**JORDAN: She escaped from the Praetor Lupus last night.**

**[Izzy stops walking and turns to Jordan.]**

**ISABELLE: How could you let that happen?**

**JORDAN: I didn't let this happen! She was being escorted by three Praetors when somehow, she broke free and… She killed them all. I think she has Simon. I left home to grab some blood for him, and when I got back, there was broken glass everywhere and no Simon.**

**ISABELLE: Are you kidding me?! You're supposed to protect him!**

"You're a scary person." Simon tells her.

"Thanks." Izzy smiles.

**JORDAN: Look, I just really want to find him, okay? I can't find his scent anywhere around town. His phone's off. And I was thinking maybe you could use Shadowhunter tracking.**

**[Jordan gives Izzy a piece of Simon's clothing.]**

**[LEWIS RESIDENCE]**

**HEIDI: They deserve to know the truth. I'm trying to help you. You're living half of a life. Your friends and family don't know the real you, what's in your heart, but I do. And you could live an honest life with me, but then you hide your true nature for them. Why?**

**SIMON: Just trust me. They wouldn't believe me if I told them.**

**HEIDI: Aw, but you're not giving these smart women enough credit.**

**[Elaine and Rebecca whimper as Heidi comes closer with the knives.]**

**SIMON: Hey!**

**HEIDI: So, I've got some big news.**

**SIMON: Don't do this.**

**HEIDI: Simon is a vampire. What do you think about that?**

"That bitch!" Izzy says. "She had no right."

**[Heidi pulls off the tape from Rebecca and Elaine's mouths.]**

**ELAINE: Simon, who is this woman?!**

**SIMON: She's a vampire. Just like me.**

**REBECCA: No! She's a freaking lunatic.**

**[Heidi smiles and then slams Rebecca's head multiple times on the table.]**

**ELAINE: Stop! No!**

**HEIDI: Don't be rude.**

**[Heidi circles around the table to Simon.]**

**ELAINE: Heidi. That's your name, right? Heidi? Look at me. Look. You just committed a second-degree assault, all right, and that's a class D felony in New York state. That means a sentence of up to 25 years. But look. Hey, hey. Look at me. Now, I could to talk to the DA, but I can only do that if you let me and my children go right now.**

"Your mother is a saint. This woman is threating you and she's still trying to help you." Maia says.

**HEIDI: A lawyer. I respect that. You need evidence to believe something.**

**[Heidi holds the knife closer to Rebecca's neck.]**

**ELAINE: No! Stop! No! No, no, no, no, no! No, don't! Please don't! No, don't!**

**[Heidi makes a quick move with a knife. Blood comes from the small cut in Rebecca's neck.]**

Everyone growls. 'How dare she!'

**REBECCA: Ah!**

**[Simon stands up from the table and gets further away from his family.]**

**ELAINE: [distorted in Simon's head] What's going on?! Becky, are you okay? Simon!**

**[Simon looks at his sister and gets flashes of blood in his head.]**

**HEIDI: Any vampire will feed if they're hungry enough. And your son is starving.**

"She stole your blood, didn't she? I repeat, that bitch!" Magnus concludes.

**[ALICANTE, LABRATORY]**

**CLARY: Lilith is in this realm because of Jonathan?**

**VALENTINE: The timing can't be a coincidence. She wants to reunite with her son.**

**CLARY: Jonathan's dead.**

**VALENTINE: He is?**

**CLARY: Jace killed him. What more could she want?**

**VALENTINE: Do you really think death would stop a Queen of Hell? It didn't stop you.**

**CLARY: She's going to resurrect Jonathan.**

**VALENTINE: Mm-hmm.**

**[The door opens and Penhallow and the guards enter.]**

**PENHALLOW: This interrogation is over.**

**VALENTINE: Already? But I still have so much more to say.**

"Have I mentioned how much I hate him?" Jace asks.

**PENHALLOW: If your guess is correct, and Lilith truly is raising Jonathan, she may very well need a part of your remains. Why else disturb your grave? Kill him. And this time, incinerate the body.**

**[With a sudden move, Valentine breaks free from the table and holds Penhallow in front of him in a headlock.]**

**VALENTINE: [grunting] I will not go back to dust and shadows.**

**PENHALLOW: Kill him!**

**VALENTINE: Back off!**

**[The guards stand ready to attack. Valentine walks back to the room's door.]**

**[Valentine goes to the door, holding Penhallow still in front of him.]**

**VALENTINE: Step aside! Step aside or I'll break your Consul's neck!**

"This is why you don't resurrect a psychopath!" Alec snaps at Clary.

**PENHALLOW: Kill him!**

**[A guard is about to attack Valentine from behind, but Valentine punches him away. Clary notices a guard pointing automatic bow at Valentine.]**

**VALENTINE: Let's try this again. I said step aside! [to Penhallow] You are my ticket out of here.**

**[Clary picks up a dagger from the ground.]**

**PENHALLOW: It'll never work. You'd need an army to escape!**

**VALENTINE: An army? No, all I need is Clarissa.**

**CLARY: Let Jia go!**

**VALENTINE: Come with me.**

**CLARY: Why would I do that?**

**VALENTINE: Because I know what that color means. You'd rather burn to death than escape with your father?**

"YES!" Clary shouts.

**CLARY: Yes.**

**VALENTINE: What about your friends in New York? They need your help! You can't give up. You're a survivor, just like me.**

**CLARY: I am nothing like you.**

**[Clary flings the dagger and hits Valentine. Valentine lets go of Penhallow and the guards shoots an arrow through Valentine's throat. Blood drips from Valentine's mouth. Slowly, his fingers bend around the arrow. He pulls it out, spitting out some more blood. The guard is ready to fire again.]**

**VALENTINE: Well, it appears I can't be killed. That's some rune, Clarissa.**

Everyone groans. Of course, the psycho killer is now invincible.

**[Valentine smiles. Another guard attacks but Valentine fights back and stabs him with the arrow. Clary tries to stab Valentine with the dagger, but Valentine grabs her by the throat. Clary lets go of the knife. Then Valentine throws her into the laboratory room. She's unconscious.]**

**[CHINATOWN]**

**[Lorenzo is smiling and saying goodbye to a group of people in an alley. Magnus approaches him.]**

**MAGNUS: I always knew you were a snake in the grass. [Lorenzo turns to Magnus.] You lied to Alec.**

"Wait. Are you more mad about the spell or the fact that he lied to Alec?" Izzy asks her brother's boyfriend.

"I don't know, both?" Magnus answers uncertainly.

**LORENZO: Now, don't be catty, Magnus. You asked me to speak with my people. And I did.**

**MAGNUS: You threatened them.**

**LORENZO: I strongly advised them to stay far away from your vendetta.**

**MAGNUS: Vendetta? A Queen of Hell is loose. We're trying to save lives.**

**LORENZO: [bumping into Magnus' shoulder] Please. You're trying to save Jace Herondale. I know Alec's parabatai is the one under Lilith's thrall. Unlike you, I don't let Lightwood charms affect my judgment.**

**MAGNUS: It's true. Alec has a personal stake in this fight. If Jace dies, part of Alec dies too.**

**LORENZO: That's not my problem.**

**MAGNUS: But Lilith is. She poses a threat to this entire city. As High Warlock, you have an obligation to consider the Shadow World's best interests.**

**LORENZO: I don't need your advice. I took this position because you couldn't handle it. You let your heart dictate your actions, and that will be your downfall. I'm not giving you an ounce of power, Magnus. I don't care if you have to watch the man you love wither and die.**

Magnus gets angry and his magic starts to flare up.

**[Magnus is angry. He blasts a ball of magic at Lorenzo. Lorenzo is taken aback, but then he fires back. Magnus is shocked by an electric wave and flown into the streets against a parked car. Lorenzo walks up to him.]**

**LORENZO: Attacking one's superior is grounds for banishment.**

**[Magnus leans against the car and gets up.]**

**MAGNUS: The only thing superior about you is your ego.**

**[They fight with their fists and their magic. Magnus fires a big blast at Lorenzo, and he flies through the air. Lorenzo gets up and turns to Magnus.]**

**LORENZO: You're done, Bane. [pointing angrily] You're done!**

**[Lorenzo walks away.]**

Magnus looks at the wall and starts firing magic ball after magic ball until he was almost all spent. Alec laid him out on his lap his hand combing through his hair.

**[LEWIS RESIDENCE]**

**[Simon is panting. He looks at the blood on Rebecca's neck. More images of flowing red blood come into his head.]**

**SIMON: I would never feed on my mom or Becky or anyone else, for that matter.**

**[Heidi has come to Simon, still holding the knife Rebecca's blood is on.]**

**HEIDI: It's the only way they'll believe us. [holding the knife closer by] Just a little taste.**

**ELAINE: Please, don't hurt him!**

**REBECCA: Don't touch him!**

"She's bleeding and she's still worried about you." Izzy says to Simon.

**SIMON: So, what's your game plan? You're gonna make me feed on my family, and then what?**

**HEIDI: And then we'll be free to start a new life together.**

"Like I'd ever forgive her for this. This just proves how much she doesn't know me." Simon clarifies.

**[Simon gets up from the floor.]**

**SIMON: What makes you think I'd even wanna do that? Hmm? I didn't even want to turn you.**

**HEIDI: We have eternity, so you'll grow to love me the way that I love you.**

**SIMON: You're obsessed with me. There's a difference. You just can't see it because you've never been loved.**

**HEIDI: That's not true.**

**SIMON: You've told me as much. Why else spend your weekends and nights getting high at bleeder dens? It's because you needed an escape from your pathetic, miserable, lonely life.**

"Wow, vampire. I didn't think you had it in you." Alec whispers-shouts to Simon because Magnus had fallen asleep in his lap.

"G'd mornin'" Magnus mumbles as he wakes up.

**HEIDI: Shut up.**

**SIMON: And when you met me, you saw me as just another escape. The nice boy who's finally gonna love you like you think you deserve. You don't deserve my love. You're nothing to me. You're just trash! [Heidi holds up the knife, ready to stab Simon in the chest] Do it. Please, do it. Do it.**

**[Heidi suddenly giggles and turns the knife to his head.]**

**HEIDI: You almost had me, but she warned me about your little mark.**

**SIMON: Who? The Seelie Queen?**

**HEIDI: So, I can't harm you directly. I just have to get creative.**

**[Heidi goes and stands behind Rebecca's chair.]**

**ELAINE: No! Please, please! Listen, Heidi! Heidi, take me. Please! Please don't hurt her!**

**HEIDI: I won't hurt her. [to Rebecca] Go to your brother.**

**SIMON: Don't! No! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't! Please!**

**HEIDI: [pulling up Rebecca from her chair] Go.**

**SIMON: No! Stop! Stay! Stay! Stay!**

**[Simon crawls on the floor away from his sister.]**

**REBECCA: Simon? [approaching Simon] Simon, are you OK?**

**SIMON: Stay!**

**REBECCA: Simon! It's me. [putting a hand on his back] Becky.**

**[Simon tilts his head. He turns to Rebecca, snarls with his teeth showing. Rebecca scoots back, afraid.]**

"She needs to get away from me!" Simon yells. He can't hurt Becky. He can't accept that.

**ELAINE: No!**

**[Simon bites in Rebecca's neck while she cries. Elaine is crying too.]**

"NO!" Simon yells. He starts crying and leans on Izzy's shoulder.

**ELAINE: No! No, Simon! Stop! Stop! [Heidi looks content. She throws the knife on the table and vanishes.] Becky! Simon, please, stop!**

**[Rebecca's body has become lifeless. Then Izzy and Jordan enter.]**

**ISABELLE: Simon? [echoing in Simon's head] You have to stop! Simon! Simon!**

"Oh, thank the Angel you got there." Simon says gratefully.

**[Simon looks up. His eyes are big.]**

**ISABELLE: Give her to me.**

**[Simon looks at his sister and the wound in her neck. He gives her to Izzy. Simon touches the blood by his mouth. Izzy puts Rebecca down on the couch.]**

**ISABELLE: She's still breathing, thank the Angel.**

Everyone, especially Simon, breathes a sigh of relief.

**[Jordan frees Elaine from her ties.]**

**JORDAN: She's going to be okay, ma'am.**

**[Elaine quickly gets up and grabs a knife from the table. She points it at Simon.]**

**ELAINE: You get away from her!**

**SIMON: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**ELAINE: Don't you touch her!**

**SIMON: Whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**ELAINE: You hurt her again and it will be the last thing you ever do; I swear to God! You stay away from her! You stay away from this family! I swear to God, I will kill you!**

**SIMON: Mom.**

**ELAINE: You are not my son! You're a monster. Get out! Get out!**

**[Simon gets out and Elaine sobs.]**

Simon starts sobbing even harder. "It's okay Simon, you're okay" Izzy whispers.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT, OUTSIDE]**

**[Luke has parked his car by the side of the road. His trunk is open. Luke's trying to reach Magnus.]**

**MAGNUS: You've reached the voicemail of Magnus Bane. Please don't leave a message at the tone. I'm centuries old and even I think it's outdated.**

Everyone gives Magnus a "really" look.

"What?" Magnus asks. Alec just laughs and kisses him.

**[The tone goes off.]**

**LUKE: I'm at your place. I need a Portal. Get home as soon as you can. It's an emergency.**

**[Luke hangs up and looks at a case in the trunk of his car. It has a gun and silencers inside. Luke closes the case and takes it with him. He presses a button and his car locks up. He walks a few steps and then hears a voice behind him.]**

**MENDEZ: Detective Garroway.**

**[Luke turns around and puts the case on the ground.]**

**LUKE: Oh. Mendez, Greer. How's your night?**

**GREER: Better, now that we've found you. You haven't been answering your radio.**

**LUKE: Yeah, I… I've had some family issues. You know how it goes.**

**MENDEZ: Family issues? That's interesting. You said the same thing about your partner Olivia Wilson after her mother was killed. Now she's MIA.**

**GREER: [pointing at the case] Going out of town, Luke?**

**LUKE: Oh, this? I'm just returning some equipment to a friend. Let me go drop this off upstairs, and then I'll come back down, and we can finish our discussion.**

**[Luke picks up the case and turns to the apartment building.]**

**MENDEZ: Afraid not. You need to come with us. Lieutenant wants a word.**

"They think you have something to do with Ollie's disappearance?" Clary asks.

"Seems that way…" Luke answers. Maryse lays a hand on his shoulder in support.

**[ALICANTE, COURTYARD]**

**[The alarm is blaring. Valentine enters the courtyard. He runs into some guards who he defeats easily. Then he goes to the cage and opens the door.]**

**GUARD: Halt!**

**[Valentine slaughters the guard while the prisoners escape their cage. Valentine runs up to the Silent Brother. He breaks the Brother's scepter in half and pierces his chest twice, killing him. Valentine gets up on the bridge and speaks to the crowd.]**

**VALENTINE: Loyal Circle members. You are here because you were ready to die for me. But I have come back!**

**[The crowd cheers. Valentine takes a stele from his pocket and activates the Circle rune on his neck.]**

**VALENTINE: We'll fight our way out of here! By this sign, we conquer!**

**[The crowd cheers again.]**

"Great. The Uprising Take 3" Magnus says sarcastically.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing, overlooking the city. Alec walks out onto the balcony, too and leans on the railing beside Magnus.]**

**ALEC: You okay?**

**MAGNUS: It's been a day.**

**ALEC: Yeah. We have no leads on Lilith or Jace, no word on Clary. Is something burning?**

**MAGNUS: [feeling his hair] It's me. Things got a little bit heated during my talk with Lorenzo. I'm afraid the warlocks are not an option.**

**ALEC: So that's it. Jace is trapped in his own personal hell, and I can't get him out. He asked me to kill him, and I was too selfish to listen.**

"Alec, come on." Jace sighs.

**MAGNUS: [putting his hand on Alec's] Oh, Alexander, stop.**

**[Alec turns to Magnus and looks determined.]**

**ALEC: I have to kill Jace. And I'll be damned if I let anybody else do it.**

"Nice to know you want to kill me so badly." Jace adds trying to ease the tension.

"Don't joke about that" The Lightwoods say.

**[Alec goes back inside.]**

**MAGNUS: There's still a way for me to obtain enough power to cure him.**

**ALEC: [walking back] What? What is it?**

**MAGNUS: My father.**

**ALEC: Asmodeus.**

"No, absolutely not!" Alec says stubbornly.

**[LEWIS RESIDENCE, OUTSIDE]**

**[Izzy and Simon are standing outside by Simon's van. Simon has tears rolling from his eyes.]**

**ISABELLE: I can't imagine what you're going through. After what Heidi did–  
**

"I think you mean what I did." Simon corrects her.

She hits him on the shoulder. "It'll never be your fault."

**SIMON: What I did.**

**ISABELLE: This isn't your fault! Heidi manipulated and tortured you.**

**SIMON: But I'm the one who fed on my own sister.**

**ISABELLE: Becky will be okay. She just needs a transfusion.**

**[Simon looks back at the house for a moment.]**

**SIMON: I tried to live a normal life. But there's nothing normal about me anymore. The way my mom looked at me… She was right. I'm a monster.**

**ISABELLE: No, you're not. You're a good man, Simon Lewis. [Simon shakes his head.] And we're gonna get through this. Together.**

Izzy takes his hand. "You have to believe that."

**[ALICANTE]**

**[Valentine is surrounded by all dead soldiers. It's a massacre. He pulls a blade out of a body. Then he pulls out an arrow from his own chest. He stands in front of a big metal door and draws a rune on it. He tries it again. The door does not open.]**

**VALENTINE: [angrily] Come on!**

**[Valentine tries pulling on the door. He pounds on it. Clary has come into the hall.]**

**VALENTINE: [yelling] Open!**

**CLARY: That'll never work.**

**[Valentine turns around to Clary.]**

**VALENTINE: Just stay back, Clarissa. You are not going to stop me! Open!**

**CLARY: No, I won't. I'm coming with you.**

**VALENTINE: Oh, I'm afraid that offer has expired.**

**CLARY: I was protecting the Consul. But now I have to protect my friends. They need to know about Jonathan's resurrection. If that means escaping with you, then so be it.**

**VALENTINE: All right. Open the door.**

**[Clary walks past Valentine and draws a rune on the door. The door opens and they see the light shining through the mountains and over the city. Valentine steps closer and takes it all in. Clary puts her hand on his shoulder. Then she suddenly pulls down his shirt, exposing the rune she brought Valentine to life with. She goes over it with her stele. Valentine grabs her wrist. Clary pulls away. Valentine looks at his chest and then falls to his knees. He's lost all energy.]**

**VALENTINE: No…**

**CLARY: This time, you're not coming back.**

**[Valentine looks back at Clary. He tries to grab her hand, but she pulls away.]**

**VALENTINE: But you will never be rid of me. [pointing] You are a Morgenstern.**

"I'm a Fairchild." Clary recites.

**CLARY: Yes. I am. But I'm also a Fairchild.**

**[Valentine has lain down on the floor. His eyes are closed.]**

"Good, he deserves it, but he deserved to be burned on the pyre!" Luke growls.

**GUARD: [to Clary] Freeze!**

**[Clary looks back at the city, then turns to the guard. She lets go of the stele and kneels down by Valentine.]**

**CLARY: Please. Please, you have to destroy Valentine's body.**

**[The guard comes closer and puts down his weapon. He puts shackles around Clary's wrists before going to Valentine. With a quick move, he punches his fist through Valentine's chest.]**

**CLARY: What are you doing?!**

**[The guard has taken a piece of Valentine's bloody flesh. Then the guard gets up and takes off his mask. It's Jace. He throws the helmet on the ground.]**

"Of course. It's like we can never catch a break." Alec groans.

**JACE: My Queen needs Valentine's flesh. And your heart. Get up!**

**[Jace pulls Clary up. She gets to her feet and with Jace close behind her she walks out the door.]**

"Damn it!" Jace yells.


	12. Erchomai

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for all these late night updates. Anyway, you guys have been really excited about this episode so I really hope I did it justice. I'm super excited for season 3b!**

**Please continue to let me know what you think in the comments below! I will be expanding more on the story side of things next chapter, so be ready for that. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you all so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[BEDROOM]**

**[Jocelyn is laying in a bed, sleeping. A man draws blood from her.]**

"Mom?" Clary asks. Alec looks a little put off when he sees Jocelyn.

**LILITH: [voice-over] For thousands of years, I was unable to bear a child, but then Valentine asked for my blood for his unborn son. He sent him to me.**

**[Shot of a young Jonathan in a ring of fire.]**

**YOUNG JONATHAN: [screaming] Make it stop!**

"He was just a kid." Clary says with tears in her eyes.

**[Shot of Jonathan in the form of Sebastian screaming in Valentine's face while clenching a blade.]**

**SEBASTIAN: You made me this way!**

**[Cut to young Jonathan in the ring of fire.]**

**YOUNG JONATHAN: Dad!**

**[He keeps on screaming and his surroundings change. Suddenly, he's an open landscape. The fire disappears and young Jonathan pants. He looks around and sees smoke and fire in the sky. There are demons flying and a thunder is forming. When he hears a voice, he turns around.]**

**LILITH: My precious boy.**

**YOUNG JONATHAN: Stay away from me!**

**LILITH: It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of. See? I'm just like you.**

**YOUNG JONATHAN: Who are you?**

**LILITH: I am your mother. I'm so happy your father finally sent you to me.**

**YOUNG JONATHAN: My mother hates me. That's why she left us.**

**LILITH: That woman who abandoned you, Jocelyn Fairchild, is not your true mother. My blood is what made you so special, so powerful. And your father punished you for it, but I won't. Because I know what a gift you are to this world. I love you more than anything. And I will never let anything bad happen to you.**

**[Lilith kneels down by the boy and touches his arms. Her hands light up, they're burning Jonathan. He screams.]**

**LILITH: Ssh. Mother loves you.**

"Wow. That kid has a messed-up childhood." Maia says un

**[OLD CHURCH]**

**[Lilith is looking at Jonathan's body in the open casket.]**

**LILITH: The heart is on its way, my child. It is finally time.**

"What does she mean by heart?" Simon asks worriedly.

**[STREETS]**

**[A Portal opens in an alley. Clary steps out. Jace steps out after her.]**

**JACE: Three second head start, and you didn't try to run? [the Portal closes] I'm disappointed.**

**CLARY: What's the point? You're just gonna catch me again anyway, right?**

**JACE: Let's go.**

**[Jace pushes Clary onto the sidewalk and they start walking, but Clary suddenly stops and turns to Jace.]**

**CLARY: Did you kill Alec and Izzy? Did you?! Answer me!**

"You really shouldn't be worried about us right now! You were kidnapped." Izzy tells her.

**JACE: I don't take orders from you.**

**CLARY: But you do from Lilith?**

**JACE: She is my Queen. Keep moving.**

**[They walk a few steps.]**

**CLARY: You can run all you want. It's only a matter of time before the guards from the Clave get to us.**

**JACE: That's why I activated your Anti-Tracking rune.**

**[Clary stops walking and turns back to Jace.]**

**CLARY: Let me talk to him, please. Give him back to me. I can't lose him again.**

**JACE: There is no version of this where your Jace wakes up and comes home.**

**CLARY: Jace, if you can hear me in there, I will never give up on you. Never.**

Clary and Jace hold onto each other tighter.

**[Clary punches Jace in the face and starts running. But with a quick move, Jace is already back in front of her.]**

**JACE: The life you knew is gone. You belong to Lilith now.**

**[HOSPITAL]**

**[Elaine is in the hospital with Rebecca. While she rests, Elaine speaks with a police officer.]**

**OFFICER: Forgive me, ma'am, if I misheard you, but did you say that your daughter was attacked by a vampire?**

"Oh, angel. These mundanes!" Alec groans annoyed.

**ELAINE: Yes! I did, and I know how that sounds. But it's the truth. And then these friends of his showed up and helped him escape, and he…**

**OFFICER: Let's go find a coffee.**

**ELAINE: No, no! I need to stay here – with my daughter.**

**OFFICER: Ms. Lewis, she's in good hands, and fresh air will do you some good.**

**[The officer leads Elaine away. From another door Simon and Izzy enter the hospital.]**

**SIMON: People are gonna think she's insane.**

**ISABELLE: This isn't your fault.**

Simon turns to Izzy with a "really" look. Izzy looks back at him with a comforting smile.

**SIMON: How is any of this not my fault? I've ruined her life. [in a quieter voice] I'm sorry. Can you ask your doctor boyfriend to check in on Becky?**

**ISABELLE: He never quite made it to "boyfriend".**

"Sorry, Isabelle." Maryse tells her daughter.

"It's okay. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be." Izzy replies with a shrug.

**SIMON: Oh.**

**ISABELLE: I got tired of lying. Mundanes and the Shadow World don't mix.**

**SIMON: You're preaching to the choir. [goes to the reception desk] Excuse me, miss. Paramedics came in with Rebecca Lewis. Where is she?**

**NURSE: Are you family?**

**SIMON: Yeah, she's my sister. [the nurse gives him a visitor's pass and points to a room] Thank you.**

**[Simon turns to Izzy for a moment, then he nods and goes to the room.]**

**[HOSPITAL, REBECCA'S ROOM]**

**[Simon opens the curtain and sees his sister hooked up to a machine. Her neck is bandaged up. Simon looks guilty.]**

"It'll never be your fault, Sherwin." Magnus informs him.

**[NYPD]**

**[Luke is entering the police station with Lt. Dwyer.]**

**DWYER: Give me something Anything that makes sense of why you were found on the street with a crossbow and rappelling gear.**

**LUKE: Look, last time I checked, having a hobby wasn't a crime.**

**DWYER: No, but obstruction of justice is.**

**LUKE: Obstruction? How?**

**[Luke sits down at his desk.]**

**DWYER: You know, hopefully you're just covering for your partner who may or may not have skipped town after murdering her own mother.**

**LUKE: Ollie is innocent.**

**DWYER: If she's so innocent, why were her prints found on the murder weapon?  
LUKE: Maybe you should be asking yourself why somebody would want to frame her instead.**

**DWYER: According to Internal Affairs, that answer's staring me in the face right now. They're looking at you for what happened to Wilson's mom and a few other deaths too.**

"Again? I'm being questioned again by IA?" Luke just groans.

**LUKE: Based on what evidence?**

**DWYER: Other than what we just went over? How about the disappearance of your last partner? Huh? Or my predecessor who died on the job while you were investigating the Demonic Murders.**

**LUKE: I put that suspect in the morgue.**

**DWYER: Then where's the body? Or did your perp just get up and walk away?  
LUKE: You're gonna have to take that up with the coroner. Lieutenant, I'm sorry but my daughter needs me. I gotta go.**

**DWYER: Oh, your daughter? You mean the one that vanished from existence?**

**[Luke sighs and looks at his desk.]**

**[Magnus is making a pentagram on the floor with ashes.]**

**ALEC: It's been hundreds of years since you banished your father. What makes you think he'll even listen to your request?**

**MAGNUS: Let's just say he owes me one.**

**ALEC: [looks at a dagger] For what happened with your mother?**

"What does that dagger have to do with your mom?" Simon asks. Alec glares at him.

**MAGNUS: That and for everything in the years that followed. I was living on the streets. I didn't know who or what I was. Asmodeus took me in. Nurtured my darker impulses. And taught me the "proper" way to be a warlock.**

Robert scoffs. 'Of course, my son picked Magnus Bane.'

**ALEC: And why'd you listen to him?**

**MAGNUS: Because he was the only one in the world with eyes like me. He was my father.**

**ALEC: Look, at least give me the time to call in back-up from the Institute. We don't even have Lilith under control. Another Greater Demon gets loose, it could put the whole city at risk.**

**MAGNUS: Fortunately for the good people of New York, my father won't be traveling top side.**

**[Magnus gets up. The pentagram is finished.]**

**ALEC: What aren't you telling me?**

"Uh, oh." Magnus mumbles recognizing the pentagram.

**MAGNUS: This pentagram isn't for summoning Asmodeus to Earth. It's for sending someone to Edom. In this case, me.**

"No, not happening. How do you even know he'll hear you out!" Alec blows up.

"Calm down, Alexander. Everything will be okay." Magnus reassures him.

**ALEC: Absolutely not.**

**MAGNUS: We need my father's help. And the cell service down there is terrible.**

**ALEC: This isn't funny!**

**MAGNUS: Would you prefer I act as terrified as I feel right now?**

**ALEC: This is insane.**

**MAGNUS: [approaching Alec] Tell me Jace isn't worth it. [Alec is silent.] Let's get this over with.**

"Thank you, Magnus for doing this for me." Jace says gratefully.

**[Magnus snaps his fingers and uses his magic to activate the pentagram. A circle of fire appears. Magnus is about to step into the pentagram when Alec grabs his arm and turns Magnus to him.]**

**ALEC: You're gonna make it back. You hear me?**

**MAGNUS: Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me. [They kiss. Magnus steps into the flames.] I love you, Alexander.**

**ALEC: I love you too.**

**[Magnus grunts and screams as the fire eats him. Then he disappears into the flames.]**

"I don't know whether this is adorable or heartbreaking." Izzy says with glassy eyes.

**[EDOM]**

**[Magnus sees the demons flying in the sky, he hears the thunder. Then he notices a house and starts walking towards it.]**

"That's Edom?" Maryse asks more than a little shocked.

**[STREETS]**

**JACE: Come on. It's not much farther now.**

**CLARY: That's what you said 10 blocks ago.**

**[Clary notices a broken glass bottle on the ground. On purpose, she bumps into some boxes and trips.]**

**JACE: Get up.**

**[Clary puts a glass shard into her sleeve.]**

"Smart." Alec says.

"Is that a compliment?" Clary teases. Alec shakes his head.

**CLARY: Just give me a minute. I haven't stopped moving since Valentine's interrogation.**

**[Jace pulls Clary up.]**

**JACE: Stop moving. You're gonna need your stamina. [Jace activates a rune on Clary's arm.] Let's go.**

**[Clary clenches her fist with the shard in it. Drips of blood make a trail for her friends to follow.]**

**[HOSPITAL, REBECCA'S ROOM]**

**[Simon is sitting by his sister's bedside. She slowly opens her eyes. Simon immediately gets up.]**

**SIMON: Becky. Hey, I'm here. You okay?**

**REBECCA: [weakly] Simon. It's a hell of a hangover. What happened? [sees the tears in Simon's eyes, then carefully feels the wound on her neck] Did you do this to Mom too?**

**SIMON: No. It didn't come to that. I am so sorry.**

**REBECCA: I've read enough YA to know what happens. So, how long is it until I turn?**

"Mundane stories." Magnus answers to his boyfriend's questioning look.

**SIMON: You won't. I promise. You'd have to have died with my blood in your system, then get buried, and then um… feed as soon as you crawled out of your own grave.**

**REBECCA: Oh, Simon… You went through all of that alone? You died?**

**SIMON: Medically speaking, yeah.**

**REBECCA: Well, I guess all of your sketchy behaviour makes more sense now. How did I not know about this sooner?**

**SIMON: You and Mom both did. I had a vampire friend hypnotize both of you to forget.**

**REBECCA: Oh. Can you do that too?**

Simon looks down. 'She doesn't want to remember this'

**SIMON: Yeah. And I, I will totally do that for you too.**

**REBECCA: No! No. Simon, I wasn't there for you once. And I will never not be there for you again. I'm your big sister, and I'm always gonna love you. Warts, fangs and all. Oh. Oh. How did Mom take this?**

"Becky is the best." Simon says with a smile.

**SIMON: She tried to kill me. And now, she's telling everybody about what I really am.**

**REBECCA: What do we do about that?**

**[EDOM, ADMODEUS' LAIR]**

**[Magnus enters the lair. It's full of candles. Magnus suddenly hears a voice.]**

**ASMODEUS: Who dares enter the lair of Asmodeus unannounced? [he appears and sees Magnus] Be still, my beating heart. [approaching Magnus with cat eyes] Is that my beautiful boy or do my eyes deceive me?**

"That's Asmodeus?" Luke asks. Magnus nods.

**[Asmodeus gives Magnus a hug.]**

"That is probably the most awkward hug I've ever seen." Maia states.

**MAGNUS: Hello, Father.**

**ASMODEUS: [circling around Magnus] My son. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Greenwich here in Edom.**

**[Asmodeus stands in front of Magnus.]**

**MAGNUS: Not that it matters anymore, but I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not Greenwich.**

**ASMODEUS: Well, you'll have to forgive me for being out of touch. It's not like you write. Or call. Or perform the occasional blood sacrifice.**

**MAGNUS: Well, you'll have to forgive me, considering how we left things.**

**ASMODEUS: I can only assume that your presence here means you've finally come to your senses.**

**MAGNUS: About what?**

**ASMODEUS: Banishing the only person who ever truly cared for you.**

"Wow. And I thought my father was bad." Clary says apologetically to Magnus.

**MAGNUS: You think I came here to apologize?**

**ASMODEUS: A demon can hope, can't he? I plucked you from obscurity and poverty, and turned you into the man that you are today.**

**MAGNUS: I'm the man I am today because I finally saw you for what you really are: a prince of Hell.**

**ASMODEUS: You didn't seem to mind at the time.**

**MAGNUS: I didn't know any better! There isn't a single thing from our years together that doesn't make my skin crawl. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll get no apology from me.**

**ASMODEUS: Then why have you come here? Why re-open this wound?**

**MAGNUS: I came here to ask you for your assistance.**

**ASMODEUS: [yelling, blasting Magnus to the back with his voice] A favor?! After coming into my home and insulting me like this?! What kind of fool do you take me for?**

**MAGNUS: [approaching Asmodeus] The kind whose love for his chosen son might outweigh his pride.**

Magnus looks down. It's time to accept that his father will never let his pride be overshadowed by anything else.

**[NYPD]**

**[Luke is still sitting at his desk while Dwyer stands next to him. Maryse has entered the police station.]**

**DWYER: You know, you can stall all you want, Luke, but you're going to have to give a statement sooner or later.**

**LUKE: Look, Lieutenant, I don't have time for this. If you have evidence, I'm more than happy to call my union rep.**

**DWYER: Don't do this.**

**LUKE: Otherwise, I'm out the door.**

**DWYER: Don't push me.**

**[Luke sees Maryse by the glass door.]**

**LUKE: I'm sorry, but I gotta go.**

**DWYER: Then you're suspended pending further investigation.**

**[Luke puts his gun and badge on the desk and then walks away. He meets Maryse in the hallway.]**

"Lucian…" Maryse starts.

**MARYSE: I've been calling you for an hour. What was that all about?**

**LUKE: A problem for another day. What's up?**

**MARYSE: Lilith just used Jace to break Clary out of the Gard.**

**LUKE: What? Why?**

**MARYSE: Remember that image Simon sent you?**

**LUKE: The ritual markings from Lilith's church. What about them?**

**MARYSE: Whatever the ritual is, Clary's a part of it.**

**LUKE: How?**

**MARYSE: I don't know. Alec just got a tracking hit on her. It's faint, but she's definitely back in the city.**

**LUKE: All right. Let's go find her.**

"Oh, thank the angel!" Jace says with a relieved sigh.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[The elevator dings. Jace walks Clary to the dining room. All the disciples are standing around the table. They walk to the back, where Lilith is standing by the window. She turns to Jace and Clary.]**

**LILITH: The prodigal sister has arrived. [turning to the open casket, looking at Jonathan] The family resemblance is striking.**

**CLARY: To tell the truth, I just don't see it.**

**LILITH: You're a sassy one, aren't you?**

**JACE: [kneeling down, presenting Valentine's rib] Sorry for the delay, my Queen. Valentine's rib.**

Everyone turns an unhealthy shade of green or gag in disgust.

**[Lilith takes the rib and Jace stands up.]**

**LILITH: All that matters is we have everything necessary to begin.**

**[Lilith lays the rib on the plate and it dissolves into the casket.]**

**LILITH: My Owl is going to need his energy.**

**[Lilith kisses Jace.]**

"Right in front of me. Of course." Clary mumbles.

**JACE: Thank you, my Queen.**

**LILITH: Leave. [Jace does so.] [to Clary] Oh, anger isn't a good look on you. Neither are those clothes. [snaps her fingers and two disciples appear] Get her cleaned up and into a change of clothes for her brother's rebirth. Perhaps something blue. That's what your kind wears when the lost return, isn't it?**

"For once I agree with the psychotic bitch. Your taste in clothes is almost as awful as Alec's." Izzy says shaking her head. Alec looks offended, but then he shrugs.

**[HOSPITAL, CHAPEL]**

**[Simon finds his mother in the chapel of the hospital.]**

**SIMON: Mom.**

**[Elaine turns around and gasps. She backs into the corner.]**

**SIMON: No, no, no. It's okay.**

**ELAINE: Please, don't kill me. I'm all your sister has left.**

**SIMON: No, it's okay. It's okay. I know I know how hard it was for you to lose Dad, but but what I'm about to do, it it has to happen. It has to happen for your own good. [Elaine wants to flee] Don't. Don't. Don't panic.**

**ELAINE: [afraid] Please, don't.**

**SIMON: Sh. Sh. Just relax. Just listen. [echoing] Your son, Simon, he isn't a vampire. That's just how you're dealing with your grief. There was an accident. But your son felt no pain. And in his last moments… In his last moments, he thought about how much he's gonna miss you. And no matter where he ends up in his next life… He will never stop thinking about you. He will always love you. [kisses Elaine's forehead] Simon Lewis is dead.**

**[Simon walks out of the chapel and Elaine starts crying. Izzy sees Simon in the hallway. She hugs him.]**

Simon starts crying and he leans on Izzy's shoulder. 'Tell him' Alec warns his sister.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**CLARY: Raising Jonathan from the dead is he really worth all the murder?**

"She's the Queen of Hell. Is that really a question, Fray?" Simon asks her, trying to forget what just happened.

**LILITH: The things we do for our children. Besides, the mundanes killed by my disciples will do far more for this world in death than they'd ever do in life.**

**CLARY: And yet you need me alive. How does that work, exactly? I mean, you can't really just borrow my heart.**

**LILITH: Oh, I'm afraid that's exactly what it's like. But the heart isn't what you think. Jonathan needs to share your life force in order to breathe again, so I might hold him once more. Losing Jonathan hearing him call for me with his final breath was the single most painful moment of my very long life.**

**CLARY: You say that like you loved him.**

**LILITH: Why wouldn't I?**

**CLARY: Demons aren't capable of love.**

**LILITH: [sighs] A failing of frail human imagination. Demons live. We die. We feed. We lay. Why wouldn't we love like you? I need to care for Jonathan like you and your father never would.**

**CLARY: If there's one thing that Valentine and I can agree on, it's the fact that the world is a much better place with a monster like Jonathan dead and buried.**

"I don't think that was the right thing to say." Alec unhelpfully informs her. Clary gives him a sarcastic smile.

**[Lilith slaps Clary in the face. Then she uses her magic to fly the fireplace pokes over to Clary. They wrap around her ankles and wrists as handcuffs.]**

**LILITH: My son is not a monster!**

**[EDOM, ASMODEUS' LAIR]**

**MAGNUS: Just little demonic power to help free my friend, that's all I'm asking for.**

**ASMODEUS: Why would I ever give you the means by which Lilith could be banished back here to lord over us all? Edom may not be Marseille, but it's a hell of a lot less miserable with her gone.**

**MAGNUS: Name your price.**

**ASMODEUS: There is a time when we all must return to live in the houses of our fathers. Rule beside me.**

**MAGNUS: I never should have come.**

**ASMODEUS: Say what you will about the time we spent together, but you have to admit, you enjoyed every minute of it.**

**MAGNUS: I was a child! [pause] Father, I have never once come here to ask you for anything. There must be something else I can give you.**

**ASMODEUS: Actually, my son, there is.**

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Magnus asks.

"I told you not to go to him! We'll be fine." Alec says comfortingly.

**[STREETS]**

**[Luke and Maryse are investigating the street with flashlights.]**

**LUKE: Maryse, you deserved to know what was happening with Jace. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.**

**MARYSE: A problem for another day. You think Clary was actually here?**

**[Luke shines his light on a drop of blood on the ground.]**

**LUKE: Yes.**

**MARYSE: Jace's or Clary's?**

**[Luke kneels down and dips his finger in the drop. He smells it.]**

**LUKE: Clary's. It's probably what set off Alec's tracking.**

Luke smiles. 'Smart girl.' He thinks.

**[Maryse shines her light further and notices another spot.]**

**MARYSE: Look. [they walk over to the next drops] Do you think Jace did this to her?**

**[Luke sees the broken glass bottle.]**

**LUKE: Clary might have done this to herself. She's leaving us breadcrumbs.**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Alec is on the phone with his mother and Luke who are standing in front of an apartment building. Cut to who's talking.]**

**ALEC: Lilith's hiding in a mundane building?**

"It's the last place we'd suspect she'd be hiding." Maryse says a little impressed.

**MARYSE: Yes. The trail led us here.**

**LUKE: She's trying to put as many bodies as possible between her and anyone with a mind to stop her. Any word from Magnus?**

**ALEC: We might be on our own.**

**MARYSE: I'm sure Magnus is just waiting to make some sort of dramatic entrance.**

"You know me so well, Maryse." Magnus smiles at her. She smiles back.

**ALEC: Yeah… Let's hope so. Thanks for the intel. I'll call Izzy. She and Simon will meet me there.**

**MARYSE: Bring me a blade.**

**ALEC: Mom, I'm gonna ask you to sit this one out.**

Maryse glares at her son. "If you think, even for a second, that I'm going to sit this one out, you have another thing coming." She says threateningly.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Alec admits.

**MARYSE: Against the Queen of Hell?! You're gonna need all the help you can get.**

**ALEC: Please, Mom, for me. For Izzy. For Max. Let us do the heavy lifting.**

**LUKE: [to Maryse] We pull this off, Jace is gonna need you.**

**[Maryse sighs.]**

"Thank you." Alec tells Luke gratefully.

**[HOSPITAL, WAITING ROOM]**

**[Izzy sits down by Simon and sighs.]**

**ISABELLE: I know the timing sucks, but we need you. Lilith has Clary.**

**SIMON: [shocked] No.**

**ISABELLE: And the one thing aside from Clary's Sunlight rune that has proven to work against Lilith's disciples–**

**SIMON: My mark… which Heidi somehow knew about. I thought, I thought the Seelie Queen told her, but what if what if Lilith freed Heidi?**

**ISABELLE: Simon, if you can't do this, everyone will understand.**

**SIMON: [rising] No! No. I just lost my mom. I'm not losing Clary too.**

Simon just nods agreeing with his screen-self.

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, OUTSIDE]**

**[Alec, Luke, and Izzy are waiting for Simon to get back from investigating.]**

**ALEC: Simon's been in the building forever. What's taking him so long?**

**ISABELLE: Alec, it's a high rise.**

**[The next moment, Simon is standing next to them.]**

**SIMON: Sorry. I tried to get as close as I could without anyone noticing, but my vamp ears couldn't hear Clary inside anywhere.**

**ALEC: Lilith must be concealing her location with some kind of glamour.**

**ISABELLE: Let's find out.**

**[Izzy activates a rune on her hand.]**

**SIMON: What does that one do?**

**ALEC: Spiritum. It allows us to see currents of supernatural energy. So, if we can't see the shark in the ocean…**

**ISABELLE: … you can still see the waves it makes.**

**[Izzy opens her eyes. There are little blue lines in them. She sees waves on the building.]**

"Cool." Simon says in awe.

**ISABELLE: Lilith has portal wards on the perimeter [looking higher] and she's redirected ley lines to the top floor. I've never seen magic that strong.**

**ALEC: With or without Magnus, we have to get Clary out of there.**

**LUKE: Look, Lilith's gonna throw everything she has at us, including Jace.**

**SIMON: For the record, I'd rather not vaporize Jace if he tries to kill me, but I can't control how this thing works, or the fact that he'll probably try to kill me during the fight.**

**ALEC: That's a good point. I have another way you can be helpful.**

**[Alec throws a stele Simon's way. He catches it.]**

**SIMON: What am I gonna do with a steely?**

**ALEC: "Stele".**

**SIMON: I've heard it both ways.**

Alec rolls his eyes and looks at Izzy like, 'really? You want to date this guy?'.

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Clary is struggling to get out of the cuffs when Ollie enters from the elevator. She approaches Jace.]**

**OLLIE: The fire alarm just went off downstairs. The mundanes are evacuating the building.**

**JACE: There's no fire.**

**OLLIE: Luke Garroway is leading a strike team from the Institute.**

**LILITH: Is the Daylighter with them?**

**CLARY: Why do you care if Simon's here?**

**LILITH: Keep them away from my boy. Avoid the vampire. Kill the rest.**

**[The disciples go to the elevator.]**

"You might actually be helpful." Alec says.

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, DOWNSTAIRS]**

**[Luke and Izzy enter the building. The fire alarm is still going off.]**

**LUKE: Remember, you see any Disciples, stay non-lethal. We might be able to restore them eventually.**

**ISABELLE: Zero body count is gonna be a lot easier without any mundanes in the way.**

**LUKE: Looks like the plan's working so far. [on his phone] Building's been emptied out on our end.**

**[Cut to Alec standing behind a corner. Two security guards exit the building from the back.]**

**SECURITY: All clear back here. Heading to meet the fire department.**

**ALEC: [on the phone] Looks like security's the last one out.**

**LUKE: Which means we've got about five minutes before emergency response gets in the way.**

**ALEC: Here's to hoping Lilith has a short fuse.**

**ISABELLE: How do we know if she takes the bait?**

**[Alec sees glass shattering on the top floor.]**

**ALEC: Call it a hunch.**

**[Alec hangs up. Jace jumps from the top floor all the way down to the ground. When he stands up Alec gets ready to fire an arrow.]**

**JACE: Careful. He's still in here.**

**ALEC: And he's prepared to die for it. I won't hesitate to fulfill that wish.**

"Thanks Alec" Jace says gratefully.

**[Alec fires the arrow. But Jace holds up his hand and stops it right in the air. The arrow falls on the ground; Alec is confused.]**

**JACE: I could kill you with my magic right now. But I'd rather make Jace watch as I tear you apart with his hands.**

"Why are the bad guys always cocky?" Simon asks.

"I think the question is, why does Jace have magic?" Clary retorts.

**[Jace slams Alec against a wall.]**

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, DOWNSTAIRS]**

**[Disciples suddenly come from all entries and surround Luke and Izzy.]**

**OLLIE: [to Luke] Hey there, partner.**

**[Izzy and Luke pull out their weapons.]**

**OLLIE: You really think that can hurt me?**

**LUKE: Only one way to find out.**

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, OUTSIDE]**

**[Jace and Alec are still fighting. They both have two daggers and Alec manages to stab Jace in the leg, and later in the arm. Jace drops one of his weapons. Jace disarms Alec of one of his daggers. They're now fighting with punches. Jace has Alec pinned against a wall and he breaks Alec's hand. Alec screams and falls down to the ground. Jace kicks him and picks up one of the arrows.]**

Everyone winces at Alec's scream. Magnus doesn't let go of Alec.

**JACE: Your boy is crying, you know. He's begging me, begging me not to do this.**

**[Jace is about to stab Alec, but Alec grabs Jace's arm.]**

**ALEC: Jace I know you're in there. It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't you. I'm sorry we couldn't save you.**

Most people have tears in their eyes. Jace just looks at Alec pained.

**[Jace pushes the dagger into Alec's chest.]**

Magnus screams and puts one hand to his mouth.

**JACE: They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai. Come here. It's time for Jace to finally feel it.**

**[A sudden scream makes Jace look up.]**

**MAGNUS: Alec!**

**[Magnus throws a ball of magic against Jace. Jace flies into the wall. Cut to Lilith.]**

**LILITH: No!**

**[Cut back to Magnus who runs to Alec. Jace is screaming, changing between forms of him and the Owl.]**

**MAGNUS: [to Alec] Stay with me!**

**[Jace throws up black goo. It sizzles on the ground.]**

**ALEC: [to Magnus] Mom said you'd make a dramatic entrance.**

"You're dying and that is what you decide to go with?" Magnus hits him in the chest, but quickly holds onto him again.

**MAGNUS: Wise woman.**

**[Jace is himself again. He hurries over to Alec.]**

**JACE: Alec! Alec! Magnus, please, you've gotta fix him!**

**MAGNUS: I can't.**

"Can't?!" everyone screams. "What do you mean?"

**JACE: You can't?! What do you mean you can't?**

**MAGNUS: My magic, it's gone. I traded it to break Lilith's hold on you.**

Magnus looks at the screen in shock. "Magnus… You shouldn't have done that." Alec tells him.

**[Jace activates Alec's Iratze.]**

**ALEC: Jace it wasn't you.**

Jace holds Alec's hand, just wanting to have proof that his parabatai is alive.

**MAGNUS: I'll take care of him.**

**[Jace puts the stele in Alec's hand. Then he looks up with gold in his eyes.]**

**JACE: I'm going to get Clary.**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Only Clary and Lilith are left in the apartment.]**

**CLARY: Jace is coming for you. They all are.**

**LILITH: Let them.**

**[Lilith pulls Clary's shirt away and makes a cut in her chest with her fingernail.]**

**LILITH: I bet Jonathan can't wait to see them again.**

**[Clary screams as Lilith makes the mark in her chest. The same mark appears on Jonathan's chest.]**

"What the hell is that bitch doing to you?!" Jace screams. He was overwhelmed.

**LILITH: As you live, so shall my son.**

"Crap." Alec says.

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, DOWNSTAIRS]**

**[Luke and Izzy are fighting the disciples. They almost got every last one, but Ollie gets Luke to the floor.]**

**OLLIE: [to the disciples] Rise!**

**[Luke kicks Ollie off of him. They all see the bodies shake and demons fly out of them.]**

"What the hell?" Alec thinks.

**LUKE: How are we gonna take care of those guys?**

**ISABELLE: We just have to buy Simon some time.**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith looks at Jonathan's body. The heart is beating. Simon suddenly appears in front of Clary.]**

**SIMON: Hey! Miss me?**

**CLARY: Hey.**

**[Simon uses his strength to get the cuffs off.]**

**SIMON: Let's get the hell out of here!**

**CLARY: No, wait! No! We can't let her bring my brother back to life.**

**SIMON: Sebastian?**

**CLARY: Jonathan.**

**SIMON: Two brothers?**

**CLARY: Same guy.**

"You're not really caught up on this, are you?" Izzy asks.

**SIMON: Oh. Cool, cool, cool. Okay. So, what's the play?**

**CLARY: Lilith is afraid of that mark on your head.**

**SIMON: But it's defensive, not offensive. We'd have to get her to make a run at me, but she's smarter than that, isn't she?**

**CLARY: Not when it comes to her son, she isn't.**

"I can't believe I'm going to say this twice in one day, but smart." Alec compliments.

**SIMON: Okay.**

**CLARY: But I'd need a stele.**

**SIMON: [handing Clary the stele from his back pocket] Uh, Alec thought you might say that.**

"Smart" Clary teases/compliments back.

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, DOWNSTAIRS]**

**[Jace appears through the doors behind the demons and slays them with a blade.]**

**LUKE: Clary's on the top floor!**

**[Jace starts running as Luke and Izzy continue to fight the disciples that have woken up.]**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**CLARY: Get away from Jonathan!**

**LILITH: Why would I do that?**

**[Lilith walks into the dining room. Clary suddenly holds up the stele to her throat.]**

**CLARY: As I live, so shall your son.**

**LILITH: You wouldn't.**

**[Clary starts to make a cut. Lilith walks towards her and Clary quickly draws the sunlight rune in her hand. She shines it at Lilith. Lilith is blasted away.]**

Clary smirks.

**LILITH: Foolish child!**

**CLARY: Simon, now!**

**[Simon runs to the casket.]**

**CLARY: Do it, Simon! End this!**

**[The sunlight stops shining. Lilith sees Simon bashing on the glass.]**

**LILITH: No!**

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, STAIRWELL]**

**[Jace is running to the top floor. He encounters some disciples who he fights off and throws down the stairs.]**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Lilith has gotten up. She runs to Simon, screaming.]**

**LILITH: No! No!**

**[The glass is almost through. Shot of Jace running up the stairs. Lilith gets ready to punch Simon. The mark on his head lights up. A blast of energy is released and blasts not only Lilith but also Simon away. He is blown through the window into the night. Clary wants to go look over the edge, but someone has grabbed her arm. Clary looks back. Lilith gets up and smiles as she sees that Jonathan is alive, but then discovers she herself is evaporating. She bursts into flames and there is a big explosion on the top floor.]**

"NO!" Everyone screams.

**[APARTMENT BUILDING, DOWNSTAIRS]**

**[All the disciples suddenly fall to the ground.]**

**ISABELLE: What happened?**

**LUKE: I think Lilith got sent the hell back to Edom.**

**ISABELLE: Simon did it.**

"What about the rest of us?" Jace asks. Izzy tries to hide her blush, but Simon sees it. 'I need to talk to her.'

**[Slowly, the "disciples" start to regain consciousness. Luke looks at Ollie.]**

**[LILITH'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jace runs up to the top floor.]**

**JACE: Clary!**

**[The entire top floor has exploded. Jace sees a hand by the edge. Simon climbs up to the floor.]**

**SIMON: My mark… there was an explosion…**

**[Simon looks around for Clary. Jace drops his blade and goes to Simon. He grabs his shoulders.]**

**JACE: Hey. It's me. It's me. It's me. It's me. Hey. Where is she? Where's Clary?**

**SIMON: I killed her. Clary's dead.**

**[Jace looks at Simon, tears in his eyes.]**

"NO!" Everyone screams, but Jace was the loudest. His parabatai and girlfriend are either dying or dead. He didn't know who he had to hold on to.

Everyone was around Alec and/or Clary trying to remind themselves that they didn't actually die, but are very much alive next to them. Magnus and Jace seemed to be crying the most out of everyone, but let's just say it was a close race.

What surprised people the most was that Robert put a comforting hand on Magnus' shoulder. He couldn't keep this up, they were both mourning Alec.

"You can't be dead." Jace says in denial to both of them.

Alec and Clary look at each other. "We're okay. This is why that warlock brought us here. Now we know what not to do, okay. Clary and I are still alive." Alec says comfortingly, but authoritatively.


	13. Lost Souls

**Hi everyone!**

**I finally posted earlier! Sorry again for all these late nights. I will try to post earlier on in the day, but I can't make any promises.**

**I posted the first episode of 3b! I hope you guys like it. I'm absolutely looking forward to episode 12 (let's be real. It's only because of the Malec training scene.)! I hope you guys enjoy this and continue to comment. I absolutely love reading them.**

**Thanks so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[STREETS]**

**[Izzy, Alec, and Jace are trying to catch a Seelie. They're following him, running through the streets at night.]**

"Oh! You're okay!" Everyone sighs to Alec. Magnus starts to kiss Alec passionately. This quickly turns heated and a cough from most people got them to break apart.

**ISABELLE: He's faster than he looks.**

**ALEC: And deadly. He killed two Clave guards when they escaped.**

**[The Seelie puts his spear in the hole of a manhole and pulls up the lid, throwing it at Jace who slides on the ground to dodge it. The Seelie disappears in the manhole. Jace jumps down, Alec and Izzy stay in the streets. Suddenly, Izzy sees the Seelie running up behind Alec.]**

**ISABELLE: Behind you!**

**[The Seelie jumps to attack, but Izzy hits him with her blade. He vanishes.]**

**ALEC: It's a decoy.**

**ISABELLE: Seelie magic.**

**[Alec and Izzy run to the manhole and look down. Cut to Jace catching up with the Seelie in the sewers.]**

**JACE: Drop the spear! [Seelie stops and slowly turns to Jace] Drop the spear… or take your chances. Your choice. [Seelie gets into a fighting stance.] Oh, I was hoping you'd do that.**

**[Jace and the Seelie fight with their blade and spear. The Seelie disarms Jace, Jace falls on the ground, getting wet from the sewer water. Izzy and Jace appear from around the corner.]**

**ISABELLE: Jace! [Jace starts running right at the Seelie] What is he doing?**

**ALEC: Jace, stop! [Jace runs right into the Seelie's spear] Jace!**

"What the hell are you thinking?" Alec gets mad at Jace. Jace still looks a little off put by Clary not being there. Don't get him wrong, he's happy that his parabatai is okay, but not seeing his girlfriend is unsettling.

**[The Seelie pulls the spear out and is about to flee, but Alec shoots several arrows at him, injuring him. Izzy goes to arrest the Seelie while Alec activates Jace's iratze.]**

**ISABELLE: By the authority of the Clave, you are under arrest.**

**ALEC: [pulling Jace up] You could have gotten yourself killed!**

**JACE: Hey! Hey! He is my responsibility. This is all my responsibility!**

**ISABELLE: What were you thinking?!**

**JACE: If it wasn't for me, Clary would still be alive.**

**[Jace walks away.]**

"You can't possibly blame yourself for that!" Clary reprimands him. Jace just looks down. From his point of view, it was.

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**[Simon is sitting on the couch, remembering memories with Clary. Shot of him and Clary laughing. Shot of Clary crying. In the present, Simon cries. He goes to a drawer and takes out a pocketknife. He holds it up to his forehead, when he touches it, his mark appears and the knife flies into the wall. In the door opening stands Maia. She gives him a hug.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus' place is full of candles. Alec stands next to him as Magnus lights another candle and he thinks of a memory: showing Clary a picture of her as a child with her mother.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, CLARY'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace opens the door to Clary's bedroom and thinks of the moment he saw her sketching with her music on. In the present, he picks up the chalk she used to sketch with. He looks through the pages of her sketch book and sees an image of himself asleep. He sits down, tears in his eyes.]**

Everyone has tears in their eyes.

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Previously Lilith's apartment, now Jonathan's. Clary wakes up on a couch. She hears an unfamiliar voice.]**

"You're okay too!" Everyone says happily to Clary.

"Question is, who is that?" Luke asks.

**JONATHAN: Good morning.**

**[Clary sits up and sees Jonathan.]**

**CLARY: Who are you?**

**JONATHAN: Don't you see the family resemblance?**

**[Clary runs back to the room Jonathan's body was. The casket is empty. Clary turns back to her brother.]**

**CLARY: Jonathan.**

"Oh, Raziel!" Alec groans. Another problem, just what they need.

**JONATHAN: In the flesh. Resurrection brought back my real face.**

**CLARY: Where is Lilith?**

**JONATHAN: Back in Edom. Where she belongs. You've been asleep for days. You must be starving. How about I make you some breakfast and a nice cup of tea? I got Earl Grey, your favorite…**

"I thought Jonathan loved his mother?" Magnus asks. Alec shrugs.

"How does he know your favorite tea?" Jace asks Clary.

"How should I know?" Clary asks.

**[Clary walks past him, scoffing. She looks in a mirror and then back at Jonathan, showing off the scar on her chest.]**

**CLARY: What did she do to me?**

**[Jonathan smiles and shows off the same scar.]**

**JONATHAN: Kind of like our family emblem.**

**CLARY: It's what brought you back to life. Nothing more.**

**JONATHAN: It's a symbol of our bond. I wouldn't be alive without my little sister.**

Clary shivers at his use of little sister.

**CLARY: If it were up to me, it would've never happened.**

**[Clary walks over to the window and opens the curtains. She gasps as she sees mountains covered in snow.]**

**CLARY: Where are we?**

**JONATHAN: [standing next to her] Siberia.**

"SIBERIA?" Jace and Luke shouted.

**CLARY: The apartment can move?**

**JONATHAN: Cool, huh?**

"Not exactly…" Clary mumbles.

**[Clary scoffs and walks away from Jonathan.]**

**CLARY: Of all places, why the hell Siberia?**

**JONATHAN: Lilith sent us here to keep us safe. You're an escaped prisoner, Clary. If the Clave found out you were still alive, they would kill you on sight. Don't worry, they will never find you. I'll make sure of it.**

"I don't know whether to be grateful for protecting you or punch him in the face. I'm leaning more toward the punching." Luke says clenching his fists.

**CLARY: If you're looking for a thank you, you're not gonna get it.**

**JONATHAN: You don't have to thank me. You're my sister. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. You're the only family that I have.**

**CLARY: [thinking about it] I guess I could say the same thing about you. You know, I… I am actually kind of hungry. How about that breakfast?**

**JONATHAN: Of course. Coming right up.**

**[The moment Jonathan turns his back and walks away; Clary runs for the door. She quickly grabs a cloak, and keeps pressing the elevator button. When it doesn't open, she pulls it open herself. Jonathan has come back to all the noise.]**

**JONATHAN: Clary, come on! You can't go out there. You're never gonna survive.**

**CLARY: Watch me!**

**[Clary walks into the snowstorm. Jonathan sighs. Clary starts running, the cloak on.]**

"I don't know if that's going to keep you warm enough." Simon teases. Clary just mock glares.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is doing his eyeliner; Alec walks over to him and bows down to look in the mirror as well.]**

**MAGNUS: [frustrated] AGH! I don't know how people do this every day. It's taking me an eternity to make myself halfway presentable.**

Magnus looks down. 'I lost my magic.' He reminds himself. 'But it's for Alec, it's worth it.'

**ALEC: Oh, I don't know why you think you need it. You're beautiful the way you are.**

**[Magnus kisses Alec on the cheek.]**

"You guys act like husbands." Izzy tells her brother.

"I do not" Alec scoffs.

Maryse puts a hand on his shoulder, "Yes you do, honey." Alec looks at his mother with mock betrayal. Magnus kisses him on the cheek.

**MAGNUS: Thank you, but… [standing up from the chair] it's not about beauty. A tiger has stripes. [turning back to Alec] I have eyeliner.**

**[There's a knock on the door.]**

**ALEC: You expecting someone?**

**MAGNUS: Ah! I am. I almost forgot.**

**[Magnus goes to open the door and Madzie runs into his arms.]**

**MADZIE: Magnus!**

**MAGNUS: Sweet Pea!**

**[Catarina enters.]**

**CATARINA: Thank you so much for letting her stay with you. Especially considering all you're going through.**

**MAGNUS: [Fixing Madzie's scarf] Oh, don't be silly. It is my unbridled pleasure.**

**[Alec sees Madzie.]**

**ALEC: Hey!**

**MADZIE: Hey! Alec's here!**

"When is he not there?" Jace mumbles. 'When he's at the office' Jace remembers.

**ALEC: Hi Catarina.**

**[Madzie runs into Alec's arms and he lifts her up, holding her on his arm.]**

**MAGNUS: Look who we have as a houseguest while Catarina's off to a… nursing convention?**

**CATARINA: You haven't seen anything 'til you've seen drunk RNs bitching about doctors.**

**ALEC: How about when I get home from work today, we're gonna play… Sharks and Minnows? [Madzie nods happily.] Yeah? All right. Come on.**

"I'm still surprised you're so good with kids." Simon states. "You're not exactly… what's the word?"

"'Warm and fuzzy'?" Izzy continues. This causes Magnus and Izzy to share a snigger, but Izzy sobers up, "Alec did basically raise us. No offense Mom and Dad."

"No. I know there are a lot of mistakes I need to make up for." Maryse admits.

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**[Maia and Simon are sitting at the dinner table.]**

**MAIA: Simon, it wasn't your fault.**

**SIMON: Whose fault is it, Maia? The blast came from my forehead. And if I didn't try to play hero, Clary would still be alive.**

"You too are insufferable! It's not your fault!" Clary shouts at both of them.

**MAIA: And so, would Lilith! What happened to Clary happened because of the Queen of Hell. Not because of you.**

"Thank you!" Clary tells Maia.

**SIMON: You have no idea how much I wanted to call. But I figured you wanted space. Where did you go?**

**MAIA: Back to Ocean City.**

**SIMON: To see your family?**

**MAIA: I thought about it. But I didn't have the guts. I just… needed to think.**

**SIMON: About Jordan?**

**MAIA: About a lot of things.**

**SIMON: I know how hard that must've been for you, but… it was an odd time to take off, considering, you know…everything.**

**MAIA: I know. I'm sorry. [pause] You know… I have an out-of-the-box idea. [standing up] Let's get you outside. You know, we can go for a walk. Get some sun.**

**SIMON: I can't.**

**MAIA: Simon, they don't call you a Daylighter for nothing. You're not gonna get any better if you stay inside in the dark…**

**SIMON: [standing up] No. You don't understand. I'm dangerous.**

"Simon…" Izzy says. "You're a good guy. No mark is ever going to change that."

**MAIA: Only when someone tries to attack you.**

**SIMON: Clary didn't try to attack me! She was just behind the person that did. I won't… I won't risk it. OK? I can't.**

**[Simon walks away.]**

**[SIBERIA]**

**[Clary is still running through the snow. Her lips are getting paler. She sees a figure catching up to her, and she continues to run again.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Izzy enters. Alec is sitting at his desk.]**

**ISABELLE: Just got off the phone with Alicante. They are arranging transport for the Seelie.**

**ALEC: Good. We can't get rid of him soon enough.**

**ISABELLE: Alec… during my interrogation, the prisoner said he was being tortured at the Gard.**

"What?" Most people ask.

"Wasn't that outlawed?" Magnus asks. All the shadowhunters nod.

**ALEC: Tortured? The Clave outlawed torture over years ago.**

**ISABELLE: He's a Seelie. He can't lie.**

**ALEC: That would be a direct violation of the Accords.**

**ISABELLE: Exactly. Downworlders have rights, even if they're prisoners. You have to bring this up with Jia.**

**ALEC: Consul Penhallow isn't exactly our friend after our little trip to Alicante.**

**ISABELLE: You're the head of the Institute. She'll listen to you.**

"Yeah, not likely. No matter how good friends we are with Aline." Alec says.

**ALEC: I'll take it under advisement. Hey, have you seen Jace?**

**ISABELLE: Not since last night.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, JACE'S BEDROOM]**

**[Jace is standing by the fireplace. He thinks of memories of him and Clary kissing. Then he sees himself throwing her off the roof. Angrily, Jace throws all the stuff of the fireplace. He flips over a table. A memory of a dozen dead Clary comes into his head. Him as the Owl. Jace bashes in the mirror. He picks up a dagger with his bloody hand. He thinks of him stabbing Imogen Herondale. Then Izzy enters Jace's bedroom.]**

"JACE!" Everyone yells.

**ISABELLE: Jace! [seeing the destruction] By the Angel. What are you doing?**

**JACE: Nothing.**

**ISABELLE: I miss her too. So much. Not a minute goes by that I don't think about her… [taking Jace's hand with the dagger in it.] I can only imagine what you're going through.**

**JACE: The things I've done…**

**ISABELLE: It wasn't you. It was the Owl.**

**JACE: Yeah… Yeah, I know, but I have his memories. Attacking those mundanes. Murdering Imogen.**

"By the angel, Jace, it's okay." Alec comforts.

**ISABELLE: I understand the kind of pain you're in, Jace.**

**[Izzy takes the dagger from Jace.]**

**JACE: No, you don't. I'm sorry, you don't.**

**ISABELLE: You're right. I've never loved anyone the way you loved Clary. But promise me you're not going to hurt yourself.**

"We, uh, haven't said that to one another yet." Clary says embarrassed.

**JACE: I promise.**

**[Izzy hugs Jace.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Alec is reading Madzie a story in the guest room bed. Magnus leans against the door frame and watches them with a smile.]**

**ALEC: [reading from a book] "So… be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea, you're off to great places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting, so get on your way."**

"You used to read us the same book when we were little." Jace and Izzy say with a smile.

**MADZIE: One more?**

**MAGNUS: [entering the room] We can read as many as you like in the morning.**

**[Alec gets off the bed.]**

**MADZIE: Can you make a night-light like the last time?**

**[Magnus and Alec share a look.]**

**MAGNUS: I can't right now, Madzie, but… I can leave the light on if you want. No, thank you.**

**[Madzie uses her magic to make a moon and clouds shining over her in the room.]**

**ALEC: All right. [tucking Madzie in] Come on. Sweet dreams.**

**MADZIE: See you later, alligator.**

**MAGNUS: After a while, crocodile.**

"I thought it was 'In a while, crocodile.'?" Simon asks.

"Why are you focusing on that? First, we see them acting like husbands and now dads? You guys are adorable." Izzy coos. Magnus looks a little shocked at the 'dads' comment.

**[Magnus turns off the light and him and Alec leave the room. Magnus closes the door.]**

**ALEC: You OK?**

**MAGNUS: Yeah. I suppose this… new, powerless reality is gonna take some time to get used to.**

**ALEC: Hey… Of course it is. But I'm always here for you. You know that, right?**

**[Alec is about to kiss Magnus, but he pulls back.]**

**MAGNUS: Mm!**

**ALEC: What?**

**MAGNUS: She's right behind the door.**

**ALEC: So I can't kiss my boyfriend?**

**MAGNUS: Oh, you know how we get. **

"Do I want to know?" Maryse asks teasingly. Robert, for once, doesn't sneer, but instead smiles a little. He quickly recomposes himself.

**MAGNUS: [Alec gives him a look] How about we watch a movie? I've been meaning to introduce you to the work of my friend Baz Lurhmann.**

**ALEC: Baz?**

**MAGNUS: The director.**

**ALEC: Of…?**

"You know Baz Lurhmann? Like personally?" Simon fangirls. Everyone rolls their eyes, some more playfully than others.

**MAGNUS: You really need to hone your cinematic palette.**

**[Suddenly, there is an energetic pulse and they hear Madzie yell.]**

**MADZIE: Nana! Nana, no!**

"Iris? How did she get passed your wards?" Izzy asks nervously.

**[Alec and Magnus run into the room and see Iris standing by a Portal, her hand stretched out to Madzie.]**

**IRIS: It's OK, honey. Nana's here to take you home.**

**MAGNUS: Iris!**

**[Magnus tries to use his magic, but he has none anymore.]**

"Crap." Magnus mumbles.

**ALEC: Get away from her!**

**[Alec shoots an arrow at Iris, and she dives into the Portal. Madzie runs to Magnus who lifts her up and the Portal closes.]**

**MAGNUS: It's OK, Sweet Pea. You're safe now.**

Magnus and Alec couldn't help but be happy at the fact that Madzie had picked them over Iris.

**[SIBERIA]**

**[Clary is drained. She is finally out of the woods but only sees big snowy mountains in front of her. She tumbles down the hill and loses consciousness.]**

"CLARY!" Everyone yells.

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Alec has gathered the Shadowhunters to tell everyone about Iris and Madzie.]**

**ALEC: Iris raised Madzie since she was a newborn. She's not going to stop until she gets her back.**

**ISABELLE: How was she even able to get past Magnus's wards?**

**[Alec and Jace share a look.]**

**JACE: When Magnus lost his powers, his wards did too.**

"Oh, Magnus. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Maryse apologizes.

**[Magnus joins the group.]**

**MAGNUS: Madzie's back with Catarina. She's portalling her to the High Warlock of Estonia's castle outside of Koluvere. His wards should keep Iris out.**

**ISABELLE: Well, they can't stay in Estonia forever.**

**ALEC: Which is why we need to find Iris.**

**MAGNUS: Well, she's most likely still in the city. We should act fast.**

**ALEC: Magnus, we have this covered. All right? Iris is extremely dangerous. She's already escaped the Gard, and she's more than willing to kill for Madzie.**

"Thank you for protecting me, Alexander, but powers or not I'm not sitting this one out." Magnus pokes his finger accusingly at Alec's chest. This causes Alec to smile and kiss Magnus.

**MAGNUS: So am I. Powers or no powers, I need to be a part of this. Look, I know Iris. I know how she thinks.**

**[Alec looks at Jace, who nods.]**

**ALEC: All right.**

**MAGNUS: Okay. We can start with a sweep around her brownstone. She's lived there for over a century.**

**[Magnus and Izzy go over to some screens, Jace goes the other way. Alec follows him, calling him back.]**

**ALEC: Jace. We need to talk.**

**JACE: Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until after we've found Iris Rouse.**

**[Jace stops at the weapon rack and turns to Alec.]**

**ALEC: No, actually, it…it can't. The decision's been made. You need to take some time off to clear your head.**

**JACE: Look, I don't know what Isabelle told you…**

**ALEC: She told me enough! We both know what you were thinking.**

**JACE: Whatever. I've got prisoners to catch.**

**[Jace wants to grab a blade, but Alec grabs his wrist.]**

**ALEC: You're gonna listen to me. Clary is dead. Magnus gave up his power. Simon and Luke risked their lives. And this is how you're gonna repay them? With some kind of a death wish?**

**JACE: You should have killed me when you had the chance, and Clary would still be here!**

**ALEC: Yeah, but she's not. And the way that you're acting… it's a disgrace to her memory. If I lost you… I'd be lost too.**

"Thanks. I needed that." Jace mumbles to Alec.

"Yeah, thanks." Clary adds.

"Anytime." Alec answers.

**JACE: I'm so sorry. You're right. I didn't… I didn't think of it like that.**

**ALEC: If you ever feel like this you have to come to me. Okay? Talk to me. All right?**

**JACE: Yeah…**

**ALEC: All right?!**

**JACE: Yeah. Thank you.**

**ALEC: Yeah.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, WEAPONRY]**

**[Izzy is gathering some weapons, when Maia enters.]**

**ISABELLE: Maia. I didn't realize you were back in town.**

**MAIA: You must be like a kid in a candy store in here.**

"How did you know?" Izzy jokes.

**ISABELLE: I guess you can say this is my happy place.**

**MAIA: I need to talk to you about Simon.**

**ISABELLE: Is he okay?**

**MAIA: Not exactly. After what happened with Clary he's terrified about his mark, paralyzed by it.**

**ISABELLE: Poor Simon.**

**MAIA: Clary and Simon have been best friends since they were kids.**

**ISABELLE: It's not just Clary. That stalker vampire, Heidi, she made Simon feed on Becky in front of their mom.**

**MAIA: Oh, my God.**

"Wait. How did you not know? You're his girlfriend?" Luke asks confused. Simon notices that Izzy looks sad at the reminder of Maia being Simon's girlfriend.

**ISABELLE: Luckily Becky's OK, but his mom couldn't handle it. He had to Encanto her to make her believe he was dead. Simon had to say goodbye to his mom forever.**

**MAIA: I had no idea.**

**ISABELLE: How could you? You weren't here.**

**MAIA: Me leaving had nothing to do with Simon. I… I just needed to be alone. I mean, haven't you ever felt like that? Like you just needed to get away from it all?**

**ISABELLE: I have. I guess when times get tough, some people need to be alone, and others need to be around other people. I'm more like that. And I think Simon is too.**

**MAIA: Well, right now, Simon finds it hard to be around anyone. I wanna find a way to help him get rid of this mark. And if anyone could help… I thought it would be you.**

**[SIBERIA]**

**[Jonathan is walking through the snow. He opens the cap on his head and looks in the distance. He sees Clary lying in the snow in the distance.]**

**JONATHAN: Clary!**

**[Jonathan runs down the hill and slides down by his sister.]**

**JONATHAN: Don't worry. I got you.**

**[Jonathan lifts Clary up and begins to carry her back to the apartment.]**

"At least he somewhat cares." Clary mumbles angrily.

**[STREETS]**

**[Izzy, Magnus, and Alec are looking for Iris.]**

**ISABELLE: She was nowhere near her old brownstone. What makes you think she's gonna be around here?**

**[Alec looks through the window of a shop.]**

**MAGNUS: Well, this herbal shop is a front for warlock supplies. No doubt Iris would need to restock. Maybe she's been here. [handling and pointing the sword he's been given] Hmm. Well, I do have to say, I do like the feel of this thing.**

"Wow. Who knew you were so good with a sword?" Simon comments. Simon clearly hadn't heard the innuendo, but Alec and Magnus did which makes Alec blush bright red and Magnus laugh. Everyone else picked up on it and joined Magnus, even if the Lightwoods were laughing at Alec's face. It took Simon a little more time to understand the innuendo, but quickly joined Alec in blushing.

"I am centuries old." Magnus finally says calming down.

**ISABELLE: Careful. It may not be made of adamas, but I made sure it's sharp enough to cut straight through bone.**

**ALEC: There's nothing in here but a bunch of tea and stuff.**

**MAGNUS: Yeah, to anyone but a warlock.**

**[Suddenly, behind Magnus, a Portal opens.]**

**ALEC: Iris, wait!**

**[Iris shoots her magic at Magnus, who ducks, so now the magic blasts Izzy and Alec through the windows into the shop. Magnus fights off Iris' magic with his blade. They're at a clash, Iris' magic is victorious over Magnus' blade. Iris wraps her magic around Magnus, pulling him into the Portal with her. Izzy and Alec have managed to stand back up. Alec has his bow ready.]**

**ALEC: Magnus!**

**[Magnus is pulled into the Portal with Iris and it closes after them.]**

"Damn it!" Alec screams.

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Clary is sitting on the couch by the crackling fireplace. Jonathan kneels down by her with a bowl of soup.]**

**JONATHAN: Here. It'll help you get your strength back.**

**CLARY: I don't want anything from you.**

**JONATHAN: I understand that you don't trust me. But I would like to ask you to try.**

**CLARY: How could I possibly trust you? After everything you've done?**

**JONATHAN: Because I'm your brother. Because we're actually not that different, you and me.**

"He will never be my brother!" Clary denies.

**CLARY: I am nothing like you.**

**[Jonathan stands up, hurt, and turns to Clary.]**

**JONATHAN: I may have demon blood, but so do others that you love: Simon, Magnus, Luke. You know, my curse started the day that I was abandoned by my birth mother. Our mother. Would you be any different if instead of Jocelyn, you were raised by our sadistic father?**

**CLARY: Jace was raised by Valentine.**

**JONATHAN: Jace… wasn't sent to Edom to be burned by Lilith.**

**[Clary rises and walks away.]**

**CLARY: Jonathan, if you're looking for pity, you're wasting your breath.**

**JONATHAN: I'm not interested in pity. [Clary stops.] Just understanding. I can't deny the things I've done. But you need to know that's behind me now. I can change. [Clary turns to him.] I want to change. Because… whatever good exists inside of you, at least some of that has got to be inside of me too. Somewhere. I intend to prove that to you. [pause] I should get some more firewood. I'll be back. Soon.**

**[Jonathan grabs a cloak and leaves. Clary's eye falls onto the cutlery on the table.]**

"What are you thinking, Fray?" Simon asks his best friend.

**[MOTEL]**

**[Luke is sitting in a motel room in a tank top, scruff on his face. His room is full of files and his wall is covered in pictures. Luke is looking at footage on a laptop. There's a knock on the door. Luke looks through the blinds before he opens the door.]**

"Luke, don't take this the wrong way, but you look insane." Maia tells the alpha.

**LUKE: Jace. ****Thanks for coming.**

**JACE: [entering] Yeah… What are you doing here?**

**LUKE: I had to take some time away from the pack. How are you?**

**JACE: You know…**

**LUKE: Yeah.**

**JACE: How's Ollie?**

**LUKE: Ollie. Doesn't remember a thing. Praetor was good about getting her and Samantha relocated. New identities. They're safe now, just like everyone else.**

"Oh. That's good." Luke says.

**JACE: That's good. How are you?**

**LUKE: I'm still getting situated.**

**[Luke goes back to his board and pins another document on it.]**

**JACE: Yeah. Luke… I'm so sorry… about Clary.**

**LUKE: [dragging Jace to his wall] No. Don't be sorry. We're gonna get her back, Jace. I'm onto something.**

**JACE: What is this?**

**LUKE: All right. What if Lilith's apartment never exploded but instead was relocated just before with Clary alive inside of it?**

"How did you figure that out?" Robert asks slightly impressed.

**JACE: Relocated?**

**LUKE: Yes! When I was a young Shadowhunter, I remember hearing about a rare form of inter-dimensional travel that demons used. [grabbing a post-it] At : 2.02 AM three nights ago, at the exact moment of the explosion, there was… [his fingers following the threads between the documents] there was a precipitous drop in air pressure that occurred [pointing] in just one square block… right at the building where Clary was being held.**

**JACE: Right, okay.**

**LUKE: [running through the room, breathing heavily] So… I… I scanned the rest of the data, and I… I scanned the rest of the data and found one other time… [coming back to Jace with another document] when that happened.**

**JACE: This is Harlem. This is where Simon and Maia found the Church of Talto.**

**LUKE: Yes! Yes!**

**JACE: I don't…**

**LUKE: The time.**

**JACE: I see it. I see the time. I just, I don't understand…**

**LUKE: It was right when Simon blew Lilith's disciples into salt. It's not a coincidence! Lilith probably sensed that we were coming and got the hell out of Dodge!**

**[Luke grabs the document out of Jace's hands when he doesn't respond.]**

**JACE: Look, Luke… I want her back more than anyone, but this doesn't necessarily mean anything.**

"For once, Jace, listen to someone!" Alec tells him playfully which earns him a mock glare from his parabatai.

**LUKE: Look, the Institute has much more detailed climate data than I do.**

**JACE: Look, I really think…**

**LUKE: Take it. All I'm asking is that you look into it. I think you'll find that… there's something there.**

**[Luke hands Jace papers.]**

**[IRIS' LAIR]**

**[Magnus is locked inside an invisible magic prison. He tries to punch the wall, but it is of no help.]**

**IRIS: [circling the invisible cage] You'd think I'd relish seeing a great warlock like Magnus Bane without a shred of his powers. But it's actually a little sad.**

**MAGNUS: I told you… I don't know where Madzie is.**

**IRIS: I think you do. You can deny it all you like, but your memories… they won't lie.**

"That bitch," Alec says. He didn't think it was possible to get angrier with Iris.

**MAGNUS: Stay out of my head!**

**IRIS: Madzie needs her nana.**

**MAGNUS: Her nana is a violent criminal. Being taken away from you is the best thing that's ever happened to her.**

**[Iris creates a fireball with her magic.]**

**IRIS: This shouldn't hurt too much… as long as you don't try to fight it.**

**MAGNUS: I may not have my magic… but I have centuries worth of memories. Good luck finding what you're looking for.**

**[Iris fires her magic at Magnus, there's a zoom in on his eye. Shot of a young Magnus seeing his mother with a dagger plunged in her heart. Shots of wars. Of a young, then old Magnus examining a fruit. Asia. Iris grunts in the present, Magnus resists.]**

Magnus and Alec clench their fists.

**[THE INSTITUTE, ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec is watching the fire in the fireplace. Izzy stands next to him.]**

**ALEC: What was I thinking? I should never have let him come.**

"You can't protect me forever, Alexander." Magnus tells his boyfriend.

"But how am I supposed to just let you get kidnapped?" Alec answers.

**ISABELLE: Magnus isn't what she's really after. Madzie is. We can use that to our advantage.**

**ALEC: No. I'm not letting Madzie anywhere near her.**

**ISABELLE: Actually, maybe getting Madzie to Iris is exactly what we should be doing.**

**ALEC: [turning to Izzy] What?**

**ISABELLE: I have an idea. We need to call Catarina.**

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**[Maia and Simon are making plans.]**

**SIMON: You sure this warlock isn't ripping you off? Since when does a Portal to Detroit cost half a month's rent?**

"It depends which warlock you're asking." Magnus replies.

**MAIA: It's worth it. Izzy said if there's someone that knows something that can help you, it's him.**

**[Maia throws a blood bag Simon's way. Simon puts it on the table.]**

**SIMON: There's a reason she had him leave. He turned Heidi into a vampire. He experimented on her. If it weren't for Raphael, I'd still have a family.**

**MAIA: I'm not excusing his behavior. But he knows more about Daylighter lore than anyone else. Isn't it at least worth talking to him one more time? [handing Simon the blood bag again.] Eat something.**

**[DETROIT]**

**[Raphael is serving food in a community center with a crew. He sees Simon walk through the door.]**

**RAPHAEL: [to the woman next to him] I'll be right back.**

**WOMAN: Okay.**

**[In the next shot, Simon and Raphael are sitting at a table.]**

**RAPHAEL: I have no excuses. What I did to Heidi was reprehensible. And all the things she's done to you… to all those innocent people…it's on me.**

**SIMON: Look… Raphael, I just need your help.**

**RAPHAEL: Anything.**

**SIMON: [leaning in] I need to get this mark off my forehead, the one that almost killed you. I'm desperate. I figured with all of your Daylighter research; you have to… you have to know something.**

**RAPHAEL: I don't. But there might be a vampire who does.**

**SIMON: Who?**

**RAPHAEL: I was never able to find him myself. But there's a legend…of a vampire who lives in hiding in the sewers of New York. They say he's the oldest vampire in the city, maybe even the world. No one I've met has even heard of his name, let alone seen his face. If there's someone who knows of these kinds of things…it would be him.**

"Ooh, fun. A mystery!" Simon says excited.

**SIMON: How do you know this guy actually exists?**

**RAPHAEL: Aren't all the legends true?**

"Why do we always lead with that?" Jace asks.

**[IRIS' LAIR]**

**[Iris is still searching Magnus' memories. Shot of Magnus hugging a soldier goodbye. Shot of young Magnus screaming, of Magnus fighting Iris. Magnus falls to the ground.]**

**MAGNUS: Are we done yet? I got a lot more where that came from.**

**IRIS: If you don't cooperate, you're of no use to me. Let's see… [making a spell book appear] Hmm. Should I use my suffocation spell? Or perhaps electrocution suits you better. You always did have an electric personality.**

**[Iris makes the book disappear again. A fire message flies in, Iris catches it.]**

**IRIS: Looks like I can save my strength. It's a letter from Catarina Loss. Your Shadowhunter friends contacted her. She agrees with everything I have been saying. I am the closest thing to a mother Madzie has ever had. Being with me… is the best thing for her.**

**[Iris shows Magnus the letter.]**

**MAGNUS: That is Catarina's handwriting.**

**IRIS: Madzie will finally have her Nana back.**

"Is this part of your wicked plan?" Alec asks Izzy.

**[STREETS]**

**[A Portal opens up; Iris and Magnus step out of it.]**

**IRIS: Where is she? [they see Madzie's shadow standing in the mist] Oh, sweetheart… [starts running towards it] Madzie… Madzie! It's OK. Nana's here.**

**[Iris is about to hug Madzie from behind, but she dissolves into tiny flakes.]**

**IRIS: Seelie magic. Clever.**

"Ooh. Callback!" Simon yells. Alec just looks at him in wonder. 'What does my sister see in him?'

**[Iris turns to Magnus angrily and shoots her magic at him. Magnus dodges a bolt, but the second lands him face flat on the ground. There is a whooshing sound, Iris turns around. Izzy's whip is wrapped around Iris' wrists. Izzy walks through the mist.]**

**ALEC: Hey!**

**[Alec shoots his arrow, pinning Iris to the wall of a building. Alec then goes to Magnus, who gets up stumbling.]**

**ISABELLE: I hope you enjoyed your freedom…'cause you're going right back to the Gard.**

**MAGNUS: I tried to stop her…**

**ALEC: It's okay. We've got her. It's okay.**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Iris is escorted by two guards into a Portal, before she disappears Iris looks back at Alec angrily one more time.]**

**PENHALLOW: Mr. Lightwood.**

**ALEC: Consul.**

**PENHALLOW: Nice job rounding up the escapees in New York City.**

**ALEC: We do our best. But something tells me you didn't come all this way to pat us on the back.**

**PENHALLOW: You're right. I have come to officially inform Clary Fairchild's Institute that I am posthumously pardoning her of her crimes against the Clave.**

**ALEC: That means a great deal to all of us.**

**PENHALLOW: The young woman saved my life. May the Angel bless her soul. You, on the other hand, should be made to pay for your insubordination.**

**ALEC: I understand.**

"Alec! You didn't do anything wrong!" Izzy tries to stop Alec.

"Izzy. We stole from the Clave's armory. I deserve it." Alec consoles his sister.

**PENHALLOW: Unfortunately, many in Alicante consider you and your Institute heroes for taking down Lilith, which means going after you would be a political minefield for me. But make no mistake: from here on out, I'm watching your every move.**

"Good." Izzy says to the first part.

**[Penhallow is about to walk away, but Izzy walks up to her.]**

**ISABELLE: Consul Penhallow. May I have a word? I've spoken to several captured Downworlder escapees, and there's been a troubling trend in what they're reporting.**

**PENHALLOW: Oh? And what is that?**

**ISABELLE: Multiple prisoners have described being systematically tortured in the Gard.**

**PENHALLOW: I can assure you, the Clave does not engage in torture.**

**[Penhallow walks away and disappears through a Portal.]**

"She's not even going to here you out?" Luke says angrily.

**[Cut to the Seelie captured at the beginning. He is locked in a chair, confused.]**

**SEELIE: Where am I?! This isn't the Gard!**

**[Two men with masks push down a liquid into the Seelie's body. It lights up his veins and the Seelie screams.]**

"By the angel!" Izzy says.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus is leaning against his desk. Alec is with him.]**

**ALEC: You know, I'm proud of you.**

Magnus looks at Alec weirdly.

**MAGNUS: For what? For being so powerless that I was able not only to get kidnapped, but injured as well?**

**ALEC: You were powerful enough to hold your ground and to keep your memories of Madzie's true location from Iris.**

**MAGNUS: That's not power.**

**ALEC: Yes it is, Magnus. Your power doesn't just come from your magic. It comes from your inner strength… which you are overflowing with.**

Magnus kisses Alec, much like they do onscreen.

"Oh, by the angel! It's everywhere!" Jace jokes. Magnus just flips him off and continues to make out with Alec.

**[Alec kisses Magnus.]**

**MAGNUS: I just… I still feel so humiliated.**

**ALEC: Why?**

**MAGNUS: Having you and Isabelle rescue me, and… healed by Catarina. I hate that feeling of having to rely on others to take care of me.**

**ALEC: You've been taking care of others your whole life. Sometimes, it's okay to let others take care of you.**

**MAGNUS: Well, I'll tell you one thing. This is the last time I plan on getting beaten up. It's time I learn how to fight without my magic.**

**ALEC: Well, I know a thing or two about fighting. So, what do you say I help you out?**

**MAGNUS: I thought you'd never ask.**

"Why do I have a feeling you won't get any work done?" Clary asks.

"Oh, like you and Jace get so much work done." Alec retorts. This causes both of them to share a laugh.

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**[Maia and Simon are continuing their plan.]**

**MAIA: So, if no one's ever seen this vampire, how do you know he's not a myth like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster?**

**SIMON: What makes you think Bigfoot's a myth? All right. Look, we won't know unless we look. Izzy is getting a Clave map of the sewer system, so at least we don't get lost down there.**

**MAIA: Okay. Be careful.**

"You're not gonna go with us?" Izzy asks.

"Guess not." Maia replies.

**SIMON: I thought you were coming with.**

**MAIA: Strolling through the sewers of New York sounds like an awesome time, but I'm not sure bringing a wolf to meet an old-school vampire is the best way of getting him to open up.**

**SIMON: Right. Of course.**

**MAIA: Plus, I need to check in on the pack.**

**SIMON: Totally. That makes sense.**

**MAIA: But if you want me to go, I…**

**SIMON: No! No. You've done more than enough. I mean… you got me out of the apartment.**

**MAIA: A modern day miracle. Good luck on the hunt. And, um… call me if you find him.**

**SIMON: Or if I don't?**

**MAIA: I'm always here for you, Simon. You're not alone.**

**SIMON: Likewise.**

Simon and Maia smile at each other. Dating or friends that would always be true.

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Clary is looking through the window at the snow. Jonathan enters and puts the wood down by the fire. Clary turns to Jonathan. She has a butter knife behind her back.]**

**JONATHAN: Sorry it took so long. The weather's brutal out there. The good news is we won't be here much longer. The apartment can take us wherever we want to go. And if I recall… one place that my sister has always dreamed of visiting ever since she was a little girl.**

**CLARY: Paris.**

**JONATHAN: Absolument.**

**[At that moment, Clary pulls out the knife and pushes it through Jonathan's lower jaw. As he starts bleeding in his mouth, so does Clary. They both gasp and fall onto the ground. Clary drops the knife; she is hurt badly from the injury. Jonathan activates the iratze on his neck, healing both himself and Clary. They both slowly stand up.]**

"What the hell?" Clary says.

**JONATHAN: Amazing.**

**CLARY: No!**

**JONATHAN: We are one now, little sister. You and I… we are one.**

"I'm so sorry for doing this now, but Izzy can I talk to you?" Simon asks. Izzy nods and they move away from the group. "I wanted to ask you something. I saw you when the future show thing mentioned Maia and I dating, why did you look like that?"

"I'm so sorry Simon. I know you're dating Maia, but I just started liking you and I know you probably don't feel the same way and- "

"Wait. You like me?" Simon asks.

"I'm so sorry." Izzy nods.

"What for?" Simon asks confused.

"Well, you're dating Maia." Izzy explains.

Simon slaps himself on the forehead. "We forgot to tell everyone. We thought it was obvious. We broke up. After the 7th episode or whatever it is."

"Oh."

"I like you too Izzy. But I did just get out of a relationship so can we take things slow? I'm not exactly great at the dating thing." Simon asks nervously.

"Well that makes two of us." Izzy replies. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

While all of this is happening, Alec asks, "Clary may I speak with you for a minute?"


	14. Original Sin

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, but this is one of my personal favorites of the entire show, so I really hope I did it justice. I did try to post this as soon as possible, so I will admit, not exactly my greatest work, but I hope it's good enough.**

**I'm also a huge sucker for big brother Alec which is something I explored a little more in this chapter. I have gotten a few requests for me to do season 1 and 2 with everyone and a few that wanted only the 10 I have now, so please give me your preferences.**

**Also, there is a possibility that I won't be posting tomorrow, so don't get mad. I will try, though, to post 2 chapters in one day sometime in the next week to make up for it. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you all so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

"Clary, may I speak with you for a minute?" Alec asks, which causes Jace to snap his head to his brother in confusion. Clary nods and follows Alec further away.

The group saw Izzy and Simon hug and when they came back Simon asks, "Why're Clary and Alec over there?" They all shrug in response.

"What happened there?" Maryse asks pointing to her daughter's hand holding the vampire's. Izzy blushed.

"We're taking things slow, but…" Simon starts.

"We're together." Izzy finishes. Everyone congratulates them, but all Robert could think was, 'Why is Jace and hopefully Max my only children not dating a Downworlder?'

-Meanwhile over there—

"What's up?" Clary asks Alec a little scared and a little confused.

"How are you doing with the whole, Jonathan is alive, situation?" Alec asks her looking in her eyes for the truth.

Clary, at first, looks a little shocked. No one had asked her yet, so she felt a little put on the spot. "Uh, umm… Okay, I guess. It's a little weird, I mean… yeah."

"Just, I know this could be a little awkward to talk about with the others, and I know you and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but just know I'm here if you need me." Alec says genuinely.

"Thank you." Clary says gratefully. They sort of awkwardly nod to each other and Clary starts to walk away, but she turns around when Alec asks,

"I don't hate you; you know?"

"I didn't, but for what's it's worth I don't hate you either." Clary replies.

"And if you're in the market for a big brother who isn't a lunatic psychopath, I'm here." Alec admits. "It might take some time to get used to it and we don't exactly have the best relationship, but if you're willing, I'll protect and annoy you like a brother should. You don't have to answer–" Alec gets cut off by Clary tackling him in a hug.

"I would love that. Thanks, big bro." Clary says with tears in her eyes and a little mumbled by her head in Alec's chest. Alec hugs her back.

What neither of them noticed was the looks of absolute shock from their audience. Who would've thought that Clary would hug Alec…willingly. They both walk back to their friend group who don't even try to hide the fact that they were spying.

"What happened?" Jace asks his girlfriend and brother.

"Nothing. Isn't that right, little sister?" Alec asks.

"That's right, big brother." Clary answers with a slight giggle. This earns a few more shocked looks and a few grins from the rest (Izzy, Maryse, and Magnus).

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[The lights in the apartment are flickering heavily. Jonathan's eyes have become black. The whole room shakes. Suddenly, it is over.]**

**CLARY: What was that?**

**JONATHAN: Just a little change of locale.**

**[Clary goes over to the balcony doors, opens them and walks outside. Paris. Jonathan stands next to her.]**

**JONATHAN: What's wrong? You're in Paris. I thought you'd be happy.**

**CLARY: Sorry… I'm not, uh… thrilled to be shackled to my demon-blooded brother.**

**JONATHAN: I take it you're afraid of our little bond. I forgive you for trying to kill me, by the way.**

**[Clary walks back inside.]**

**CLARY: So… how does this work? If one of us gets hurt, the other does too?**

**JONATHAN: That appears to be the case.**

"This is weird right? Not just me?" Simon asks.

"They're more connected than parabatais. When Lilith said that Jonathan needed a heart, she actually meant Clary's. We can't do anything to Jonathan as long as Clary is bonded to him." Magnus answers.

**CLARY: It must be an effect of that rune Lilith used to resurrect you.**

**JONATHAN: Well, if we can't be enemies, perhaps we'll be allies. We never got a chance to know each other. And what better place than Paris? Home of Renoir, Matisse, Van Gogh and now… Morgenstern.**

**CLARY: Oh, give me a break!**

**JONATHAN: You're a great artist, Clary. I admire that. I'm gonna go get us some food. How about I pick up some art supplies, and you can show me how you work?**

"How does he always know everything about you? Did he stalk you?" Simon asks afraid for his best friend.

**[Jonathan walks to the door. Clary thinks about it, then quickly turns around.]**

**CLARY: Jonathan, wait. Take me with you. If you really wanna get to know me, you can't keep me locked up in here.**

"Paris has one of the largest institutes. You can get a message out to us." Alec realizes. "Not bad."

**JONATHAN: I'm afraid it's not that simple.**

**CLARY: It seems simple enough. I hurt you, I hurt myself. And besides, we're both on the run from the Clave. It's not like I'm gonna run away.**

**JONATHAN: How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?**

**CLARY: You can't. You're just gonna have to trust me.**

**JONATHAN: Does that mean that you trust me?**

**CLARY: I don't know. But… what you said about how things could have been different if my mom raised you and Valentine raised me, it… it made me think. Maybe I do owe you a chance.**

**[SEWERS]**

**[Simon descends a ladder going down into the sewers. Izzy is already down there.]**

"What are you doing in the sewers?" Magnus asks disgusted.

**SIMON: You know, they say alligators live down in these tunnels.**

**ISABELLE: Yeah, urban legend. Someone probably saw a Raum demon and got worked up.**

**[They start walking beside underground trails, Simon with a flashlight.]**

**SIMON: Yeah, that makes me feel better. Are you sure we shouldn't check the map?**

**ISABELLE: I know these tunnels inside out. I used to sneak out when I was a kid and hunt demons down here.**

Izzy looks at her brother and parents sheepishly. Her parents look at her disappointed, but what surprised her was her brother's unfazed look. "Wait. You knew?" Izzy asks her brother.

This makes her parents look at Alec. It's his turn to look sheepish, "I mean, yeah. You weren't exactly quiet when you left."

**SIMON: Sure. Normal teenager stuff.**

**ISABELLE: So, most of the city's shadow activity is concentrated in this area. If your vampire exists…he should be around here.**

**SIMON: It's weird. Raphael said he was the oldest vampire in New York, if not the world. Do you hear that?**

**[Simon's light shines onto a rat. Izzy quickly hides behind Simon.]**

**SIMON: [laughing] Really? The fierce warrior Isabelle Lightwood is afraid of rodents?**

**ISABELLE: You know, I'm not afraid. I'm repulsed, which is very different.**

**[Izzy continues walking.]**

This makes everyone laugh at Isabelle.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus slides open the curtains in the bedroom, waking and blinding Alec with the sunlight coming in.]**

**MAGNUS: Come on, Pup. Time to rise and face the day.**

**ALEC: "Pup"?**

**MAGNUS: Panda?**

**ALEC: No.**

"What?" Alec asks his boyfriend.

"I'm trying to figure out the perfect nickname for you, of course." Magnus replies.

**MAGNUS: Okay.**

**ALEC: Why is it so early?**

**MAGNUS: Oh, with everything going on, sleep has been a bit of a struggle.**

**[Magnus puts a platter with food on the empty side of the bed.]**

**ALEC: Why are you dressed?**

"Really? That's what you're concerned with?" Clary asks her new big brother.

"I don't want to know your sex life!" Jace states.

"I do!" Izzy screams. This makes Alec sigh and roll his eyes at his siblings.

**[Alec sits up and takes a piece of food.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, I had to get up to go to the farmer's market before dawn to get ingredients for our breakfast, which… admittedly, is less than perfect. Do you know how many oranges are required to make a glass of juice? [picking up the half full glass of juice] More than I bought. [Alec puts the food back] I used to have magic to do these little errands, but I have to admit there is a certain charm to doing things the mundane way.**

**ALEC: Is today a special occasion?**

**[Magnus sits down on the bed.]**

**MAGNUS: It's your day off… and I want to make the most of it.**

"You finally took a day off!" Izzy says happily.

**ALEC: [pouting] That's actually really sweet.**

"What's that pouty face for?" Clary teases. Alec shoots her a mock glare.

**MAGNUS: Hmm. I thought so. [they kiss; then Magnus holds up the orange juice] Drink up. It's time for our morning exercise.**

**[THE INSTITUTE, TRAINING CENTER]**

**[Alec throws Magnus a stick.]**

**ALEC: Look alive.**

**MAGNUS: Oh! So authoritative. I like seeing you in your Shadowhunter mode.**

**[Alec hits Magnus' weapon with his.]**

**ALEC: Don't flirt with me. Lower your center.**

"10 bucks say that Alec and Magnus will make out instead of train!" Izzy says.

"I'll take you up on those odds. Alec's too much of a stickler to actually do that." Jace answers.

**[They get in a fighting stance and start training.]**

**MAGNUS: A little less rusty than I thought. [after some moves] Oh, tell me you're not just a little impressed.**

**[Alec takes a hold of Magnus' stick and swoops his own weapon under Magnus, who jumps to dodge it. They fight some more before Alec throws the weapons on the ground.]**

**ALEC: Those would have been your last words.**

**MAGNUS: Not necessarily. [fighting with his fists; Magnus manages to hold Alec on the ground in a choke hold] Oh… I forgot to tell you, I trained with Grand Master Mitsuyo Maeda.**

**ALEC: Is that where you got your black belt in name dropping?**

That causes everyone to laugh at Magnus' expense. Alec looks proud of himself and a little smug. Magnus tries to appear hurt, but ends up kissing Alec because Alec's having fun.

**MAGNUS: Oh… low blow.**

**[Magnus twists it so he's leaning on Alec's back, holding Alec's face to the ground.]**

**ALEC: You deserved it. [they roll over] I didn't know this was supposed to be a competition.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, am l supposed to just let you win?**

**[They roll over again and get to their feet. They start circling around each other.]**

**ALEC: We're supposed to be working.**

**MAGNUS: Oh, you're so cute when you're serious.**

**ALEC: I told you not to flirt with me.**

**[Alec walks towards Magnus and pins him against the wall, kissing him. While they're kissing, Magnus starts pulling Alec's shirt up. Alec walks back a couple of steps, panting.]**

"10 bucks! Cough 'em up!" Izzy says happily.

**ALEC: Hold that thought. Bedroom.**

**[Alec walks away, Magnus starts to follow him by walking which quickly turns into a sprint.]**

"Wow. Jace was right. You too do go at it like rabbits." Simon says.

"Excuse me." Alec says threateningly. Simon squeaks and hides behind Izzy.

**[MOTEL]**

**[Jace knocks on Luke's room. Luke runs to the door and opens it immediately.]**

**JACE: Hey. We need to talk.**

**[Jace enters quickly and Luke closes the door behind him.]**

**LUKE: Did you check those atmospheric readings?**

**JACE: Yeah.**

**LUKE: And?**

**JACE: And you were right. The night we took out Lilith and the night Simon was at the church of Talto, there was the exact same drop in barometric pressure in both places. The apartment was on the move.**

"You know what 'barometric pressure' is?" Maia asks Jace.

"Yes. I know things. A lot of things!" Jace states.

"Yeah, Maia." Ale starts. "Remember he was in a book club." Everyone who understands the reference laughs.

**LUKE: Okay. Did you get another hit?**

**JACE: Yeah. Same profile as both.**

**LUKE: Where?**

**JACE: The Ural Mountains. Siberia.**

**LUKE: So, the apartment's still moving?**

**JACE: Well, it wasn't destroyed in the explosion. And… Clary could…  
LUKE: Could still be alive.**

**JACE: Yeah. Look, hey. I owe you an apology. I was so close to giving up, and you never did. Thank you.**

**[Luke nods.]**

Jace nods to Luke.

**[SEWERS]**

**SIMON: Were these tunnels always this… spooky when you were a kid?**

"Are you afraid of the sewers or the dark?" Magnus asks.

"Neither?" Simon answers as more of a question than an answer.

"Don't worry. I'm there to protect you." Izzy teases, but kisses him on the cheek, nonetheless.

**ISABELLE: I don't know. I never made it this far.**

**SIMON: Hold on. I think I see something.**

**[Simon hands Izzy the flashlight and runs further with his vampire speed.]**

**ISABELLE: Simon, wait!**

**[Cut to Simon who suddenly encounters a face in the tunnels. Simon holds up his hands to show he means no harm.]**

**SIMON: Whoa. I don't mean any harm. I think you're the vampire I'm looking for. I just wanna ask a few questions about this thing called the Mark of Cain, which can really mess you up if you try to attack me right now, so please… let's just talk.**

**[The man runs around Simon, also with vamp speed and before he attacks the mark on his head lights up too. The marks clash, defending both the man and Simon.]**

**SIMON: You have the Mark of Cain too.**

**CAIN: My dear boy… I am Cain.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts.

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jonathan open the doors to a walk-in closet. Clary follows.]**

**JONATHAN: See what you can find.**

**CLARY: Wow. These are… sparkly.**

Alec makes a no gesture from behind Magnus but sighs when he says, "And what is wrong with that, Biscuit?" Magnus asks in a sweet tone, but you could hear the threat.

**JONATHAN: Yeah, well… They belonged to Lilith. Happily, she won't be needing them any longer.**

**[Clary takes some clothes and walks out of the closet. Jonathan is changing too; he has turned his bare back to her. Clary steps behind a room divider. She throws her shirt over it, and Jonathan turns to face her. They make awkward eye contact for a moment, Clary steps more behind the divider. Jonathan starts small talk.]**

Jace holds Clary closer to himself.

"What the hell! She's your sister, you perv!" Alec yells disgusted.

**JONATHAN: Paris is home to the world's the largest Institute, and we're both on the run, so… best to keep our runes covered.**

**[Jonathan puts on a shirt, jacket and scarf, and then turns around to Clary, wearing a similar style.]**

**JONATHAN: You look gorgeous.**

**CLARY: Thanks. You know… it might be kind of hard for me to hide with this hair. Uh, give me your stele. I'll…**

**[Clary holds her arm full of runes ready.]**

**JONATHAN: I don't think we're quite there yet. Allow me.**

**[Jonathan holds Clary's arm with one hand and activates a rune on her arm with his stele. Clary shakes her head and her hair changes from long red curls to a short black bob.]**

"You know, Clary, you're one of the few people I know who can pull off bangs." Izzy said approvingly.

**JONATHAN: [holding out his arm] Shall we?**

**CLARY: I don't think we're quite there yet.**

**[Clary smiles and walks to the door. Jonathan follows.]**

**[SEWERS]**

**[Cain has taken Simon to his place in the tunnels. It's lit by a lot of candles. Cain and Simon sit down.]**

**CAIN: Excuse my behaviour back there. It's been centuries since I let anyone near. But when I saw a Daylighter searching my tunnels, I thought I might make an exception.**

**SIMON: How did you know I was a Daylighter?**

**CAIN: You came in from the daylight, didn't you?**

Everyone just slaps their head at Simon's forgetfulness.

**SIMON: Yeah. I just can't believe you're Cain. The Cain. Son of Adam. Killer of Abel. [Cain looks down] I'm sorry. I… I thought you hated your brother.**

**CAIN: That's the story that people tell.**

"Wait, what?" Luke asks confused.

**SIMON: So, what really happened?**

**CAIN: What do you know about Adam and Lilith?**

**SIMON: Uh… they had a messy breakup, and then Adam moved on to Eve.**

**CAIN: And Lilith never forgot about it. She swore she'd exact revenge. She came after me… Adam's first born. She turned me against my brother. Abel and I eventually came to blows. And I…**

**SIMON: …hit him with a rock.**

**CAIN: The moment I saw blood, it was over. I fell on him and drank.**

"Wow. And I thought my family has issues." Alec mutters.

**SIMON: How did you become a vampire?**

**CAIN: Lilith… turned me with her demonic magic without my knowledge. Abel's heavenly blood… made me into a Daylighter.**

"So it is Jace's pure angel blood that made you a Daylighter." Izzy says fascinated.

**SIMON: Did Lilith give you the Mark of Cain?**

**CAIN: That distinction belongs to the Seelie Queen.**

**SIMON: Of course.**

**[Cain takes a sip from his bottle.]**

**CAIN: She was loyal to my father. She thought the Mark would protect me. And then the nightmare began. For centuries, I wandered the earth. Each time I found refuge; neighbours would hunt me like a freak. Imagine what it's like, cowering at the centre of an angry mob… and waking up in a sea of bodies.**

**SIMON: Trust me. I just… I just got this thing and I know… exactly what you mean.**

**CAIN: Of course… Of course. You're the only one who would.**

**[Off screen, they hear Izzy's voice. Cain stands up immediately.]**

"Cain is, like, the one who created paranoia. I've never seen someone that on edge before." Simon says.

**ISABELLE: Simon, is that you?**

**SIMON: Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's OK. She's my friend.**

**CAIN: No. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, just let me be!**

**SIMON: Cain… No one's gonna get hurt. I just need to get this off.**

**CAIN: For that… you need to see the Seelie Queen. But you'll need to bring this.**

**[Cain goes and fetches a wooden box. He opens it and shows Simon a stone.]**

**SIMON: Is this…**

**CAIN: The very one I used to kill Abel. The Queen will know what to do. I attempted the removal ritual once… but… I was too afraid to die.**

**SIMON: Die?**

"Die?" Everyone repeats.

"What does he mean 'die'?" Simon asks worriedly.

**[ALEC'S BEDROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Magnus and Alec are lying on the bed panting.]**

**MAGNUS: Did you miss my cat eyes?**

**ALEC: I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself.**

"There are somethings a mother should never see. That is one of those things." She says pointing to the screen.

"Well, not his little sister. Alec never wants to talk about his sex life so maybe I can finally figure that out." Izzy says way to engrossed in her brother's sex life. Alec blushes beautifully so Izzy continues, "So, Magnus, do you top?"

"IZZY!" Alec yells. Izzy puts her hands up in defense. Magnus just laughs and shakes his head.

**MAGNUS: Oh… I hope you're not offended if I continue my training elsewhere. It's more than a little distracting, wanting to kiss my instructor every five minutes.**

**ALEC: Yeah, I know. That's probably a good idea. [Magnus gets out of bed to put on a robe] I thought maybe we could stay in for a while…**

**MAGNUS: Oh. A nice idea, but… we're already behind schedule. There's a gallery in Chelsea that I want to hit up and a souvlaki truck in Queens that the young ones have been twittering about.**

"Why are you planning?" Alec asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm mortal now?" Magnus guesses.

"But, Magnus, Alec wanted to stay and cuddle." Clary teases.

"You're lucky we already talked before or I would be seriously reconsidering you being my second little sister." Alec warns.

**ALEC: You know, you were never much of a planner. Are you sure nothing's wrong?**

**MAGNUS: No. It's just… I'm used to feeling like I had all the time in the world to do whatever I wanted.**

**ALEC: [sitting up] Because you did. Literally.**

**MAGNUS: But now that I have…40 … what, 50 years left… I just feel that my time is a little more… precious.**

**ALEC: Magnus, 50 years is a lot of time.**

**MAGNUS: I know, Alexander. But you've had your whole life to live as a mortal. And for me it's… it's a bit of a wake-up call. Especially now with Clary gone. I want to make the most of every moment.**

"It's true. You all still think I died. Well except you two." Clary says pointing to Luke and Jace.

**[Alec gets out of bed and takes Magnus' hand.]**

**ALEC: That's really well-said.**

"Really? That's what you're going to say? My darling Alexander, I just don't know what to do with you." Magnus kisses his cheek.

**MAGNUS: Okay, good talk. Now, put on your sturdy shoes. We've got a lot of ground to cover.**

**[SIBERIA]**

**[Jace and Luke enter the snowy landscape through a Portal.]**

"I think you guys are at the wrong place." Alec jokes. Jace mock glares at his brother.

**JACE: These are the coordinates. It must have touched down here. Let's take a look around.**

**[Jace opens the shed they encounter close by. Then, Luke sees footsteps in the snow.]**

**LUKE: I got tracks. [gets to his knees and traces the tracks] They look like a female's.**

**[Luke and Jace see more tracks over the hill. They start running. Jace finds a strand of red hair in the branches of a small tree.]**

**JACE: It's Clary.**

"You know, you wouldn't make a bad detective." Luke states.

**[Luke and Jace have followed all of Clary's tracks to the end point. They kneel down by them.]**

**JACE: She must have come this far and then collapsed.**

**LUKE: Well, whoever was after her must have picked her up and carried her back to the apartment.**

**JACE: [rising] It was Jonathan.**

**LUKE: [rising] What?**

**JACE: He was in the sarcophagus when the Mark of Cain went off. He must have escaped too.**

**LUKE: So you think Lilith actually brought him back to life?**

**JACE: Wherever she is, she needs us.**

**[PARIS]**

**[Jonathan and Clary are strolling down the street.]**

**JONATHAN: Feels like another century, doesn't it?**

**CLARY: It's so peaceful.**

**JONATHAN: Well, after everything we've been through, we deserve a little peace. Today, we're just brother and sister in the most beautiful city in the world.**

**CLARY: You know, I'd love to visit the Rodin Museum. I was obsessed with his sculptures in art class.**

**JONATHAN: Rodin's a favourite of mine too. But the Museum is in spitting distance from the Paris Institute.**

**CLARY: Can't we just be careful?**

**JONATHAN: Not until the heat's died down. How about we get something to eat? I know great café that serves the world's best hot chocolate.**

**CLARY: Hot chocolate?**

**JONATHAN: Trust me.**

**[Cut to Jonathan and Clary sitting at the hot chocolate café.]**

**CLARY: You weren't kidding. This place is amazing. [taking a bite of her croissant.] Mm!**

**JONATHAN: You know, they'll bring you another if you want. You're attacking that like a wolverine.**

**CLARY: Sorry, I didn't have time to eat after I pass out in the Arctic.**

"Who knew Clary Fray had a sense of humor." Alec jokes.

**[Jonathan finds a waiter and Clary looks the other way, noticing a phone on the table next to them.]**

**JONATHAN: Monsieur? Monsieur. Un autre croissant, s'il vous plaît?**

**WAITER: Très bien, monsieur.**

**[The waiter walks away, and Jonathan sees Clary being in her head. Clary quickly blinks and focuses on Jonathan, who pours her some more hot chocolate.]**

**JONATHAN: This was the first place I came after I escaped Edom. I was hideous… burned raw from my mother's little love marks, so I huddled in a hoodie, hoping no one would notice me. Then, the most beautiful boy came and asked if he could share my table. He looked me right in the face. It's like my burns weren't even there.**

**CLARY: Sebastian Verlac.**

"Sebastian was such a good guy." Izzy says mournfully.

**[Jonathan nods.]**

**JONATHAN: He was so… good. So full of light. He was everything I wanted to be.**

**CLARY: So you kidnap and murder him?**

**JONATHAN: Murder was never part of the plan. But seeing the hate in his eyes every time I would bring him his meals… it made me feel like a monster. And all the time I was at the Institute, I… I was terrified that you would all find out who I really was and hate me too.**

**CLARY: You were trying to destroy us. Why would you care what we think?**

**JONATHAN: No. I never wanted to hurt any of you. Just Valentine. **

"He hurt Max, that lying little—" Maryse starts, but Luke quickly stops her.

**JONATHAN: The way that you and the Lightwoods took me in… it made me wanna be good. For the first time in my life, people cared. Can you imagine what that feels like?**

**CLARY: Yeah, I can. I'll never forget how the Lightwoods were there for me when my mother disappeared. And now, I might never see them again.**

**JONATHAN: I know it's sad, Clary. But I can be there for you now. If you'll let me.**

Clary makes eye contact with Alec silently asking to be near him. Alec nods, but then looks at Jace. Jace, seeing the interaction, just let's go of Clary and she goes to slightly cuddle Alec (they were family now, but not 100% comfortable with one another).

**[The clock starts tolling, catching both Clary and Jonathan's attention.]**

**JONATHAN: Damn it. Uh, we… we have to leave.**

**CLARY: Well, get the check. [pause] I'll stay here.**

**[Jonathan gets up, finding the waiter.]**

**JONATHAN: Monsieur?**

**WAITER: Monsieur.**

**JONATHAN: L'addition, s'il vous plaît.**

**WAITER: 20.80, s'il vous plaît. [Jonathan hands him money] Merci.**

**[Jonathan only loses eye contact with Clary when he waits for his change. Clary quickly wants to take the phone on the table next to her, but the customer has come back and is on her phone now.]**

**WAITER: Voilà, monsieur. Bonne journée.**

**JONATHAN: Merci.**

**[Jonathan goes back to their table and holds out his arm when Clary stands up. This time, she takes it and they walk away from the café.]**

**[CHINA TOWN]**

**[Nighttime, Alec and Magnus are still busy following Magnus' plan for the day.]**

**ALEC: Magnus, can we just slow down for a second?**

**MAGNUS: Oh, certainly. I have a quick stop planned right before late night dim sum.**

**ALEC: No, I just mean, I mean right now.**

**MAGNUS: I suppose you're right. It is rather exhausting hopping from place to place without portals. How do you mortals do it?**

**[Magnus takes a picture of something and Alec pulls him away just in time before he gets hit by a biker.]**

"Careful." Alec warns his screen boyfriend.

**ALEC: We don't. This whole mortality thing is gonna take some… getting used to.**

**MAGNUS: Perhaps more than I realized. I've been lucky to live a life relatively free of FOMO. You can't blame me for wanting to make each moment count.**

**ALEC: Of course not. It's just… the thing about moments is that you'll miss them if you're always running after the next one. When I'm, I'm not gonna remember the trendy gallery or the amazing Greek food we had if we don't slow down… and savour moments like these… when I'm staring into the eyes of the man that I love.**

"'That was really well-said.'" Magnus teases. Alec just shoots him a mock glare and decides to cuddle less with Magnus and more with Clary who gladly accepts it. Magnus pouts.

**MAGNUS: Of course. Everything I need is right here in front of me. Amazing, how a something pup can teach an old man new tricks.**

**ALEC: Please don't try to make "pup" a thing.**

**MAGNUS: No, no.**

**ALEC: No.**

"Thank you." Alec sighs.

**[They kiss. When they stop, a fire message flies into Alec's hand.]**

**MAGNUS: What is it?**

**ALEC: [reading it] It's a message from Jace. Clary might still be alive.**

"Finally. So, you're no longer going to keep secrets for weeks on end now?" Alec teases.

"Clary… Alec's being mean to me!" Jace whines like a 3-year-old. Clary just shrugs and goes back to cuddling Alec.

**[PARIS]**

**[Jonathan and Clary are strolling over a bridge.]**

**CLARY: This is really magnificent.**

**JONATHAN: There's an antique dealer in Saint-Germain who keeps odd hours. I was thinking we could pay a visit.**

**CLARY: An antiques dealer? [stopping in front of Jonathan] Look, Jonathan, if this sibling thing is gonna work, you've gotta be straight with me.**

**JONATHAN: It was supposed to be a surprise. The Morning Star Sword has surfaced in Paris. I was going to give it to you as a gift.**

"Wow. What I've always wanted as a gift. A sword." Clary says sarcastically.

**CLARY: You were gonna give me a sword?**

**JONATHAN: It's an ancient family relic, a symbol of Morgenstern dignity.**

Everyone snorts.

**CLARY: [continues walking] That's rare… to hear the words "Morgenstern" and "dignity" in the same sentence.**

**JONATHAN: Our family used to be great heroes until Valentine disgraced our name. It is up to us to change that.**

**[Clary notices runes on the guy walking towards them. Clary sees her chance and bumps into the guy on purpose, snatching his stele in the process. Jonathan turns angrily to the guy immediately.]**

**JONATHAN: [to the guy] Hey! Watch where you're going!**

**CLARY: I'm sorry, it's my bad. ****Je suis une touriste… stupid.**

**SHADOWHUNTER: N'y a pas de soucis, mademoiselle.**

"Alerting the Institute with a random Shadowhunter. Smart." Izzy praises.

**[The guy nods and then walks away. Jonathan puts his arm around Clary, and they continue walking too, with Jonathan just taking one last look at that guy.]**

**[SEELIE FOREST]**

**[Meliorn is leading Izzy and Simon through the Seelie forest.]**

**ISABELLE: Thanks again for getting us in.**

**MELIORN: It's my pleasure. Always happy to be of service to you and your… boyfriend?**

**SIMON: We're just friends.**

**ISABELLE: Good friends.**

**MELIORN: In that case, we should hang out again sometime. Bring your friend if you like.**

**[Meliorn continues walking. Izzy and Simon share a look.]**

A few people start laughing at the face Simon pulls.

**SIMON: Pretty impressive how popular you are with your exes.**

**ISABELLE: Less impressive how quickly they become my exes.**

**SIMON: You just haven't met the right guy yet.**

Simon and Izzy hold hands.

**[Cut to the Seelie Court. The Queen is sitting on her throne, flower petals are falling from the sky. Izzy stands back while Simon approaches the throne.]**

**SEELIE QUEEN: Well hello, Daylighter. You look well.**

**SIMON: If you're so happy to see me, then why did you shut me out of your realm?**

**SEELIE QUEEN: You hadn't completed the task at hand.**

**SIMON: Killing Lilith.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: The Mark of Cain is a great gift, isn't it?**

**SIMON: No. And I met your boy Cain. I think he'd echo my sentiment.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: You've seen Cain? How is he?**

"Is that sympathy or just psychotic sympathy I'm hearing?" Simon asks.

**SIMON: Not good. He told me you know how to remove the mark. [stepping closer to the throne] And I want it gone. Right now.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: Very well. Now that Lilith's been banished back to Edom, you're free to do with it as you please. But to remove the Mark, you'll need a certain artifact that has been… [Simon pulls the stone out of his bag] I see you have the proper trinket. But do you have the courage? This ceremony presents a grave danger.**

**SIMON: I know, I know, as in dead, dead, dead. I don't care. I'm ready.**

"Is that her catchphrase?" Simon asks.

"What do you mean?" Clary responds.

"Well she always says 'dead. dead. dead.'. I'm just wondering if that's like her catchphrase." Simon explains. Most people shrug. Other *cough*Alec*cough* just roll their eyes.

**SEELIE QUEEN: So brave… But really, you won't know how you'll react until you stare death in the face.**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace and Luke are informing Alec and Magnus on the Jonathan and Clary situation in the Ops Center.]**

**JACE: We can confirm that the apartment jumped again early this morning.**

**LUKE: And we have good reason to believe that Clary was in it.**

**JACE: The problem is she could be anywhere.**

**MAGNUS: Well, not "anywhere".**

**ALEC: What do you mean?**

**[Magnus pulls up holographic graphs on the table.]**

**MAGNUS: Inter-dimensional domiciles run along ley line grids. Based on the apartment's size and power, there are only a handful of habitable regions with grid junctions large enough to support it.**

**ALEC: All right. Well, let's get a list of all places that fit the prole and check any nearby Institutes for unusual activity. Magnus, you must have some international warlock friends who could keep an eye out for us?**

**MAGNUS: Well, I'm not one to name drop, but… I'll make a few calls.**

Everyone laughs.

**LUKE: Even if we check all these places, it's still like finding a needle in a haystack.**

**JACE: Then we better start now. [to Luke] Hey. We're gonna find her.**

**[PARIS]**

**[Clary and Jonathan are almost at the antique shop.]**

**CLARY: This is not the first place I'd expect to find a long lost Shadowhunter sword.**

**JONATHAN: Then you have much to learn.**

**[Jonathan opens the door and him and Clary enter. The shopkeeper stands up from his desk.]**

**MIREK: Fermé. Desolé.**

**JONATHAN: I'm sure you can make an exception. [throws the man a pouch full of coins] Coins from dead men's eyes. A particular favourite of the Vetis demon. Don't ask me why.**

**CLARY: He's a demon? **

**JONATHAN: Not to worry, our friend…**

**MIREK: [pouring the coins in his hand] Mirek.**

**JONATHAN: Our friend Mirek is relatively harmless. Part of the Greater Demon middle class that rarely gets mentioned. They live quietly among us, working at our banks, schools, brothels, gently stoking the lesser vices. For the most part, they sail under the radar. You know, I'll bet Mirek here hasn't gotten so much as a jay-walking ticket.**

"Yes, he's practically an angel." Magnus says sarcastically.

**[Mirek goes over to them and pulls out an antique Jonathan has been fiddling with.]**

**MIREK: What do you want?**

**JONATHAN: The Morning Star Sword. I hear you have it, and I'd like to make a deal.**

**MIREK: [looking at Jonathan] I'll speak with you, [looking at Clary] but that one… outside. Phew! I can smell your Nephilim blood from here.**

**JONATHAN: My sister and I are rather… attached. I'd prefer if she stayed.**

**MIREK: I've stayed out of the Institute's sight for years. I won't have any trouble now. Come back tomorrow without her.**

**JONATHAN: So you can disappear overnight with your treasures? I don't think so.**

**[Jonathan and Mirek keep staring intensely at each other. Clary breaks the moment before it comes to a fight.]**

**CLARY: Hey! Um… What if I wait outside? Nowhere to run, right?**

**[Clary and Jonathan share a look. Then Clary goes outside.]**

**[THE INSTITUTE]**

**[Alec is looking over a map.]**

**ALEC: I think I've got something. [Jace, Luke, and Magnus go to the table] A Shadowhunter in Paris just reported his stele missing.**

"You guys get stolen stele reports from all the Institutes?" Simon asks.

Alec just shrugs, "In this case it helped us so I'm not exactly complaining."

**JACE: Do they have any suspects?**

**ALEC: They think it's a rogue Shadowhunter. A young woman.**

**JACE: Clary.**

**[PARIS, ANTIQUE SHOP]**

**MIREK: Can I offer you some Calvados?**

**JONATHAN: Skip the formalities. Show me the sword.**

**MIREK: First, I'd like to know who I'm doing business with.**

**JONATHAN: Jonathan Morgenstern.**

**MIREK: You are Valentine's son.**

**JONATHAN: The sword is a family heirloom.**

**MIREK: Sorry. No deal. I won't be responsible for putting an instrument that powerful into the hands of a Morgenstern.**

**JONATHAN: I am nothing like my father. I'm part-demon myself, and I know how abysmally we've been treated, by the Clave and by the Greater Demons who rule over us in Hell. The time has come for that to change.**

Alec scoffs. Not that kind of change.

**MIREK: [chuckling] You think I want change? The last thing I need is another Morgenstern using that sword, and ripping open the borders of Hell.**

**JONATHAN: So you… won't help me?**

**MIREK: Never.**

**JONATHAN: Okay. Well, I guess if I can't have your loyalty… I'll have your fear. [grabbing Mirek's collar; Jonathan's eyes turn black] Where is the sword?**

**MIREK: Gone. I already sold it.**

**JONATHAN: To who?**

**MIREK: That's "to whom".**

**[Jonathan lets go of Mirek's collar. For a moment, it seems he's gonna leave it at that, but then Jonathan slits Mirek's throat. The demon vanishes.]**

**JONATHAN: Guess I'll have to find it on my own.**

**[Jonathan starts looking through the archives of the buyers. Cut to outside, Clary looks to see if no one is around and then pulls out the Shadowhunter's stele out of her jacket sleeve. She starts drawing a rune in the air when suddenly she hears a voice.]**

**SHADOWHUNTER: Arrêt! [grabbing Clary's arm] I believe you have something that belongs to me.**

**CLARY: [quickly looking back at the shop then back at the Shadowhunter] I'm sorry. I'm… I'm trying to get word to my colleagues in New York.**

**[The Shadowhunter looks at the runes on Clary's exposed arm.]**

**SHADOWHUNTER: You're a Shadowhunter. I knew it.**

**CLARY: I can explain. My name is Clary Fairchild. I've been kidnapped by my brother. He's extremely dangerous. He's inside that shop. Please, you have to help me.**

**SHADOWHUNTER: Save your story. You're coming with me.**

**[The Shadowhunter grabs Clary by the shoulders and starts walking with her to his Institute.]**

"Why won't he just listen to you!" Maia says frustrated. Some Shadowhunters were too proud for their own good.

**[The Shadowhunter is pinning Clary's hand behind her back.]**

**CLARY: Listen to me! You need to call for backup.**

**[Cut to Jonathan inside the shop, who feels the pain that Clary is feeling in her arm too. He watches the window and sees Clary is gone. He goes outside, looks around, starts searching for Clary.]**

**CLARY: Jonathan Morgenstern is inside that shop. He's trying to buy some kind of weapon.**

**SHADOWHUNTER: Whatever you say, Miss "Fairchild".**

**[Clary resists and stops walking. She turns to the Shadowhunter.]**

**CLARY: You don't believe me?**

**SHADOWHUNTER: Clary Fairchild is dead! And so is Jonathan.**

**CLARY: No.**

**[Clary is still holding the Shadowhunter's stele in her other hand, she moves it over her face and shakes out her hair that changes length and color. Her red locks are back.]**

**CLARY: We survived.**

**SHADOWHUNTER: What?**

**CLARY: The Queen of Hell used me to resurrect her son.**

**[Suddenly, Jonathan is behind the Shadowhunter. He twists his neck, cracks it. The Shadowhunter falls to the ground, dead. Clary, looking in shock at the Shadowhunter, does not resist when Jonathan grabs the stele out of her hand.]**

"What the hell!" Izzy shouts.

**JONATHAN: That was close. Hey… You're safe now, with me.**

**[Jonathan wraps his arm around her, and they start walking.]**

"And he calls that protecting." Alec scoffs.

"He really wants to change the world. Just kill everyone that hurts me and that disobey him. Shouldn't be too hard." Clary says sarcastically.

**[SEELIE COURT]**

**[The whole court is watching. Meliorn puts the spear with the Mark of Cain at the end in the ground, in the middle of a figure. Simon exhales, looks at the crowd.]**

**SIMON: Am I supposed to know what to do?**

**SEELIE QUEEN: Simply put the stone of Cain on the spear that marked you.**

**SIMON: That's it? No vines? No riddles? Just… rock on a stick?**

**SEELIE QUEEN: I will remind you that Cain did not finish the ritual. The risk of death was too great.**

**[Simon goes over to the spear, stone in his hand. Izzy comes to stand next to him.]**

**ISABELLE: Simon… Please, it's not worth it.**

"Simon come on, listen to her. Are you sure it's worth risking your life?" Maia tries to reason with him. Simon nods. It is.

**SIMON: To make sure no one I love ever gets hurt by me again, it is. Just… Just in case things don't go well… can you give Becky my love? And keep an eye on my mom? And Maia…**

"At the very least be optimistic, Susan." Magnus says.

"It's Simon." Simon corrects. Magnus just waves his hand in dismission.

**ISABELLE: Stop. You're gonna make it.**

**[Izzy steps back. Simon puts the stone on the spear. Nothing happens for a moment. Then the spear disappears into the ground. The stone in Simon's hand lights up. His Mark lights up too.]**

**SIMON: Woah. Okay. That feels a little warm.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: [rising from her throne] I did warn him of the danger.**

**[Simon starts shaking, the veins in his face light up. He crosses his arms over his chest. He is lifted up into the air, his body is burning in a fire of light. Simon screams.]**

**ISABELLE: Simon!**

**SIMON: Don't come near me. Just wait 'til it's off!**

**SEELIE QUEEN: If he stops now, the Mark will return.**

**[Simon's face lights up even more. Then the light disappears, and he falls to the ground. Izzy goes over to him and quickly kneels by him; she helps him sit up.]**

**ISABELLE: Simon… Simon, wake up! Simon!**

**SEELIE QUEEN: His blood has boiled away. He'll need much, much more if he's going to survive.**

**ISABELLE: If you're not gonna help, then shut up.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: He needs the blood of a mortal. Or a Nephilim.**

**[Izzy takes the dagger from Meliorn's belt and makes a cut in her own wrist. She lets her blood drip into Simon's mouth.]**

"NO IZZY!" The Lightwood siblings and their significant others (Simon too) all shout.

**ISABELLE: [crying] Come back to me, Simon. You have so much more to live for. [Simon starts breathing again] Thank the Angel. Just keep drinking. You need your strength.**

**SEELIE QUEEN: He is going to need a lot more blood than that if he's going to survive.**

**[Izzy thinks about it. Then she holds up his wrist before Simon's mouth.]**

**ISABELLE: You have to bite me, Simon.**

**SIMON: The venom…**

**ISABELLE: It's okay. It's okay.**

**SIMON: I can't.**

**ISABELLE: You have to do it. Just look into my eyes. Okay?**

**[Simon bites and starts drinking. Izzy closes her eyes and leans her head on Simon's.]**

Alec walks up to Simon. Simon gets a little intimidated because, as usual, Alec doesn't give anything away. "Thank you for at least worrying about her," Alec says with his hand out for Simon to shake. Simon takes it and Izzy smiles at them both.

**[PARIS]**

**[Clary is still shaken up. They're walking through a gallery; cars are passing by.]**

**JONATHAN: That was incredible.**

**CLARY: You killed a man, Jonathan. A Shadowhunter.**

**JONATHAN: And I did it for you. Seeing you in his arms like that, so vulnerable… It wasn't like any kill I've ever done before. Clary… it felt so good! You make me good.**

**CLARY: That's not what good is, Jonathan. Killing like that should never feel good.**

**JONATHAN: Oh, yeah? I heard what you did to our father. On the shores of Lake Lyn, watching his life slip from your hands, how did that feel? [Clary doesn't respond] Yeah. That's what I thought.**

"There's a difference Clary. You killed Valentine because he had killed more and was going to kill more. It was your only option. Jonathan on the other hand, killed him for the fun of it." Alec says in his brotherly voice.

**CLARY: What are we doing here, Jonathan? The Morning Star Sword… it's not a gift. What are you planning?**

**JONATHAN: I would love to tell you, Clary. But frankly, I am beginning to question your motives.**

**[Clary sees Jace, Luke and Alec appear from behind the pillars. Clary jumps in front of Jonathan.]**

**CLARY: Wait! Don't shoot! If you kill him, I die too.**

**LUKE: Everybody, stand down!**

**[Alec lowers his arrow.]**

**JONATHAN: I knew I never should have trusted you!**

**CLARY: Let's be real, Jonathan. We never trusted each other.**

**[Clary pulls Jonathan's dagger from his belt and stabs it into her own leg, making Jonathan fall to the ground.]**

**JONATHAN: You little bitch!**

"Nice, Fray." Simon compliments.

**[Jonathan gets up and runs away with super speed. Clary pulls the dagger out of her leg.]**

**CLARY: Ah!**

**[Luke and Alec try to see if they can spot Jonathan, but he's gone. The dagger slips from Clary's hand and she almost falls to the ground.]**

**JACE: Clary!**

"Go see him." Alec whispers in her ear. Clary goes to cuddle Jace.

**[Jace runs to her, holds her, and activates her iratze with his stele. They rise and Jace holds Clary in a hug.]**

**JACE: I can't believe I'm holding you.**

**CLARY: I can't believe it either.**

**[They kiss. Then Jace chuckles.]**

**JACE: I always had this dream that one day, I'd take you to Paris.**

Everyone looks at Jace in confusion. "What?" he asks.

"You know you want to take Clary to Paris, yet you can't even plan a date?" Magnus asks. The 4 people involved in the date groaned at the memory.

**CLARY: Well, here we are.**

**JACE: I'm not sure this is exactly how I imagined it.**

**CLARY: No… Somehow, it's better.**

**[They kiss again.]**

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jonathan stumbles into the apartment. He screams angrily, destroys furniture. Then he falls to his knees. He screams and screams, they are muted for the audience. The apartment lights flicker and the apartment itself starts shaking.]**

"He has anger issues." Magnus says trying to lighten the mood. It worked.


	15. Beati Bellicosi

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday… my bad. Anyway, I did post today even though it's a little late. I'm not 100% sure if I'll update tomorrow because I have plans so just a little warning. **

**I also have kind of moved the story along, so I hope you guys like that. I absolutely love all the comments so please keep giving me advice. I'm leaning toward including all the characters for the 2 first seasons, please tell me if that is something you do want to see. I've already gotten a few. This episode was also a little harder to do reactions to as the reactions are mostly to the whole episode together rather than scenes, so sorry. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Thank you so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[SEWERS]**

**[Jordan is surrounded by members of the Praetor.]**

**JORDAN: Heidi cannot run forever. Even vampires tire. Okay, you four, cover the exits. Nick and I will flush her out. Stay sharp, stay smart. Stay in control. Let's go. **

**[They split up. Their weapons buzz with electricity. Nick and Jordan are investigating.] **

**NICK: Capture, not kill? Come on, Jordan. **

"I don't know whether that is better, no offense to her or anything." Simon admits.

"Why do you say that?" Maryse asks.

"Well, the last time they captured her, Lilith got to her." Simon explains.

**JORDAN: You are not winning this one, so save your energy. **

**NICK: I'm just saying. We had her in custody once. How'd that work out? **

**JORDAN: Praetor Scott put me in charge, so follow my orders. We're on two feet, not four.**

**NICK: That's your thing. Look, I get it. I was there when you first came in. You scratched your girlfriend. **

Maia looks down. Simon puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**[They see something. Jordan goes to investigate. They find a dead body.] **

**NICK: Damn it, Jordan. That's it. Enough is enough. I'm taking her down. **

**[Nick walks away and starts to transform, but Jordan catches up.]**

**JORDAN: Nick. Get a hold of yourself. [Nick turns.] Nick! Nick! **

**[Nick starts to growl at something. A blade comes swirling at him and hits him. Heidi jumps off a beam. Heidi pulls the knife out of Nick. Jordan finds Heidi and Nick.]**

**JORDAN: Nick! Nick! Nick!**

**HEIDI: You can't blame a girl for defending herself. Pure sterling silver. Drop the stake, or I finish him off. **

"She's actually insane." Magnus states.

"Like that wasn't clear before." Alec teases.

**[Jordan drops the stake]**

**JORDAN: You have to stop this. **

**HEIDI: It's not my fault that bad things keep happening to me. **

**JORDAN: It is your fault, Heidi. Nick, the mundanes you killed, Simon. **

**HEIDI: I was trying to help Simon. **

"How is that help!? She made me Encanto my mom so she would think I'm dead!" Simon screams.

**JORDAN: That is not how help works. **

**HEIDI: Says the wolf who drugged me and locked me away in Long Island. **

**[More of the Praetor members show up.]**

**JORDAN: Surrender yourself. **

**HEIDI: I don't think so. [she jumps through an air vent and speeds away.] **

**JORDAN: Hey! Nick. Nick. [Jordan checks his pulse, he's dead.] Beati Bellicosi.**

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**[Izzy wakes up on a couch.]**

**IZZY: Where am I? **

**SIMON: My apartment. Sorry, you kinda just passed out on the way back and I didn't know how to explain everything to your brother, so... Here. [hands her a mug] How are you? **

Alec glares at Simon, but his glare softens. "Thank you."

Simon smiles and nods back.

**IZZY: I'm okay. I'm just drained. **

Simon looks down.

**SIMON: Izzy, I'm so sorry about that. **

**IZZY: It was a joke. [CHUCKLES] **

**SIMON: You could have died. **

**IZZY: You would have done the same for me. **

**SIMON: But I don't have the same pre-existing conditions. **

**IZZY: You mean my addiction? **

**SIMON: Look, if me and my fangs give you a temptation, say the word and I'll... **

**IZZY: I can handle it, okay? I'll be fine. I should get back to the Institute. [CELL PHONES RINGING] **

**[They stare at each other.]**

**[INSTITUTE OPS CENTER]**

**[Simon comes running in.]**

**SIMON: Clary! [He stops in front of her before hugging her] Hey. **

**CLARY: Hi. Hi. **

**SIMON: Am I dreaming? **

**CLARY: No. **

**SIMON: I'm not? **

**CLARY: No. **

**SIMON: Okay. [he hugs her again. Simon moves out of the way for Izzy.] Sorry, sorry. **

**CLARY: Hi. **

**IZZY: Hi. [she hugs Clary.] Tell me where Jonathan is. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands. **

**JACE: You can't. None of us can. **

**SIMON: Why? **

**CLARY: [showing her rune] Lilith carved this rune into me, right before your mark blasted her back to Hell. **

**ALEC: The rune ties Clary's life force to Jonathan's. **

**LUKE: Hurt one of them, you hurt the other in the exact same way. **

**ALEC: [showing image on a monitor] Which is why I sent an alert out to the other Institutes. Jonathan must be captured alive. **

"I knew you cared about me!" Clary teases. Alec just rolls his eyes.

**CLARY: He was looking for a sword when he was in Paris. The Morning Star. If we can find it first, maybe we can track down Jonathan. **

**SIMON: Another magic sword?**

**CLARY: He said it was some sort of family heirloom.**

**IZZY: I'll reach out to all the weapons masters to get intel.**

**MAGNUS: I'll draw all the ley line junctions in the city. If Jonathan moved the apartment, we'll find him. **

**CLARY: Thank you, all of you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. **

**SIMON: That's what family's for, Fray. **

**ALEC: All right, let's get to work. **

**[Everyone starts to do their own thing. Jace approaches Clary.]**

"You seem troubled." Maryse states to Clary.

**JACE: You okay? **

**Clary: I can feel it under my skin, Jace. It's like it's inside me. **

**JACE: May I see it? **

**CLARY: Yeah. [she shows him the rune. He looks at it weirdly] What is it? **

**JACE: I think I've seen it before. **

"Where?" Clary asks.

"Institute?" Maia asks.

Alec shakes his head. "I've never seen it before."

"Well, if Alec hasn't seen it, it's not at the Institute." Izzy answers.

"Valentine…" Jace whispers, but everyone heard it.

**[WEAPONS ROOM]**

**[Magnus is tapping a keyboard trying to make the monitor work]**

**IZZY: You know that's not gonna make it any better, right? **

**MAGNUS: I don't know how you work with these machines all day. I could use some magic and a drink right now. [he goes back to typing.] **

**IZZY: Magnus, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for a root that's native to L'Isle-Adam. **

**MAGNUS: Are you still having cravings? **

**IZZY: We found a way to remove the Mark of Cain from Simon, but the process nearly killed him. So I made him feed on me. **

**MAGNUS: Isabelle... That's really brave of you. **

"It was." Magnus reassures her.

**IZZY: Would you happen to have any of that root? **

**MAGNUS: I don't. Without my magic, I can't Portal to France and dig some up for you. Perhaps I can ask another warlock to... **

Magnus tries to not look upset at the mention of his powerless future.

**IZZY: No, it's okay. You know, I'm actually feeling a lot better now. **

**MAGNUS: I should go find some traditional pen and paper to work with. **

**[Magnus leaves and Izzy looks at her hand shaking. Izzy catches a fire message.]**

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Griffin is playing the piano. 2 vampires and Heidi enter.]**

**GRIFFIN: The prodigal crazy returns. **

"Even the vamps know it." Maia mumbles.

**HEIDI: Where's Raphael? **

**GRIFFIN: Not here. His Shadowhunter girlfriend chased him out of town when she found out about you. But Detroit's only 600 miles away. Take a jog. **

**HEIDI: [she sighs] They'll catch up to me, Griffin. **

**GRIFFIN: Who? **

**HEIDI: Wolves. They've been hunting me for days, more and more of them.**

**[Griffin walks toward Heidi]**

**GRIFFIN: Uh-huh. Why are they after you? **

**HEIDI: Because I'm a vampire. Griffin, they hate us. They always have. It's in their blood. Werewolves think that we smell like walking corpses. They'll find any excuse they can to tear us apart like the feral dogs they are. **

"She's trying to turn the vamps and wolves against each other." Alec realizes. Everyone

**GRIFFIN: Wolves don't just attack without cause. Not in New York. What did you do to them? **

**HEIDI: Nothing, I swear. Please. I just need a place to lay low for a while. **

**GRIFFIN: Sounds like your problem, not ours. Get her out of here. **

**VAMPIRE: Yes, Sir. [they start to take her arms]**

**HEIDI: Look, you can't deny me help. Camille sired Simon and Simon sired me, so this is my clan now. This is my family. [Griffin turns his back on her, so the other vampires take her away] You mark my words. They'll come after you next. You'll see. **

**[JADE WOLF]**

**RUSSELL: Listen up. A vampire killed a wolf last night, a Praetor. **

**MAIA: Which Praetor? **

**RUSSELL: Word on the street, his name was Nick. The Praetors are saying this vampire is a serious threat to all wolves. So, sharpen your stakes. Stock up on holy water. Also, I'm instituting a curfew. Effective immediately. No one goes out after dark. **

"What?" Maia asks outraged.

**MAIA: Curfew? Don't you think that's a little extreme? **

**BAT: I have a job at night. I can't just bail. **

**RUSSELL: This isn't a can or can't issue, son. You just will. **

**MAIA: I can go with him, make sure that he's safe. **

**RUSSELL: I said no. I'm the alpha of this pack now. I make the rules. And anyone who can't or won't abide by those rules can get the hell out. **

**BAT: I can't lose my job. **

**MAIA: No, it's fine. Go. **

**[Bat leaves]**

**MAIA: You turned him. You can't just kick him out. **

**RUSSELL: Watch me. **

**MAIA: This isn't about protecting people. It's about having them kneel at your feet. **

'She needs to become alpha.' Luke thinks. 'Soon'

**RUSSELL: Outside, now. [Maia looks away] That's what I thought.**

**[OUROBOROS BOOKSTORE]**

**[Maryse knocks on the door.]**

**LUKE: Hey. Thanks for showing up on such short notice. **

**MARYSE: Of course. **

**LUKE: Look, Maryse, I need your help. **

**MARYSE: With what, exactly? You aren't thinking about buying this place, are you? **

**LUKE: Oh, no, not in this lifetime. But don't tell the realtor that. He lent me the keys for the afternoon. **

**MARYSE: So you could break into that warlock safe? **

**LUKE: It might help us track down Jonathan. Um, Jocelyn's late friend Elliot, he used to own this place and he left instructions with Jocelyn on how to open the safe in case of emergency. Unfortunately, they're in code. **

**MARYSE: Ah. So you called in the closest Circle code-weaver you could find. **

"Maryse…" Luke starts.

"I'm joking, Luke." Maryse giggles.

**LUKE: I called in a friend who I trust. Who just so happens to be the closest Circle code-weaver that I could find. This is what he gave Jocelyn. Supposedly, this has the keys to opening that thing. [he starts to recite something in Latin.] **

**MARYSE: "Force without wisdom collapses from its own weight." Hmm. Maybe it's a warning that the safe can't be opened by brute force. What exactly do we hope is inside? **

**LUKE: Elliot kept detailed records of every arcane item in the Shadow World. Hopefully, the sword that Jonathan's looking for is listed somewhere inside. We find the sword; we can use it as bait. **

"Bait? Are you sure that's smart?" Clary asks. Luke shrugs.

**MARYSE: What are we standing around for? Let's get to work. **

**[SIMON'S APARTMENT]**

**SIMON: So, what's the sudden emergency? **

**JORDAN: The hunt for Heidi's gone horribly wrong. She killed a Praetor. His name was Nick. We came up together, trained together. **

**SIMON: Jordan, I'm sorry. Maybe it's time to bring the Shadowhunters in.**

**JORDAN: No. No, she's the Praetor's jurisdiction. **

"We could help though." Izzy says.

**SIMON: Why did you call me? **

**JORDAN: She can't hurt you. I was hoping you'd join our team, act as our shield.**

**SIMON: But I don't have the Mark of Cain anymore. **

**JORDAN: Wait, what? **

**SIMON: It's a long, complicated story. I met Cain. Strange dude, not very approachable, but he helped me get rid of the mark, so now I'm good. **

**JORDAN: You know what that means? **

**SIMON: Yeah. Back to being normal, for a vampire. [he chuckles] **

**JORDAN: No, you don't need a Praetor. Not that I've been much help. The apartment's yours. Rent's been paid till the end of the year. I will come and grab my stuff once we capture Heidi, okay?**

"He's leaving, again! He's gonna be a coward, again?" Maia says her eyes glowing green.

People start to back away when Simon couldn't get her to calm down. Luke goes up to her and tries to calm her and uses his place as alpha. Maia's wolf reacts badly to it and her bones start to crack. Luke looks on at the others helplessly. Alec approaches and crouches down. He starts to slowly put his hands up in defense and he starts to talk to her. "Maia, you have to snap out of it. This hasn't happened yet. You can stop it. You don't want to hurt anyone here. We're all family, right?"

Maia starts to calm down slowly. Everyone walks toward them. Alec keeps talking and eventually Maia calms down completely. She jumps forward and hugs Alec. Everyone goes back to their seat, Maia still hugging Alec.

(A/N: If you guys want to read something similar to what just happened, especially if you like big brother Alec, read 'His most fundamental self' by MadamePresident2032 on A03.)

**SIMON: Wait. Heidi's my responsibility. Invincible or not, I'm helping you bring her down. **

**[LIBRARY, INSTITUTE]**

**CLARY: There has to be a match.**

**JACE: Listen, this could take a while. Why don't you get something to eat?**

**CLARY: No, I'm fine. I'd rather wait. **

**JACE: Clary, you've been going nonstop since you got back. You need to take a minute. **

**CLARY: I don't have a minute. **

"I understand you want to get rid of this rune, but what's the point if you die?" Jace asks kind of broken.

**JACE: Hey. Listen, I thought I'd lost you... forever. And now that I have you back, all I want is to stop, just for a minute. And no Jonathan, no Lilith. Just you and me. **

**CLARY: I know, I just... As long as this thing is still on me, it's never gonna be just you and me. It's Jonathan, too. Jace, you have to remember, please. **

**JACE: I'm trying. I was young. I was a kid. **

**CLARY: Well, if it's something you learned at the Institute, it would be here. **

**JACE: But I didn't just study at the Institute. We've been looking in the wrong place. **

**[WEAPONS ROOM]**

**ALEC: Dead end on the Morning Star case? **

**IZZY: I'm still waiting to hear back from other weapons masters.**

**ALEC: How is Sentry Greenlaw helping? **

**IZZY: There is something I need to tell you.**

**ALEC: You can tell me anything. **

**IZZY: Remember those rumors about the Downworld prisoners that were being tortured? **

**ALEC: Yeah, the ones Consul Penhallow categorically denied. **

"But we saw it." Luke states.

"I don't know this!" Alec defends. Maia moves away from Alec and smiles at him gratefully.

**IZZY: Well, I contacted the guards that escorted the Seelie knight back to Idris, and one of them replied. **

**ALEC: Thomas Greenlaw? **

**IZZY: He says he can tell me what's really going on at the Gard. And he wants to meet. **

**ALEC: When? **

**IZZY: Tonight. I'm leaving now. **

**ALEC: I'm coming with you. **

**[STREETS OF NY]**

**ALEC: Want some? **

**IZZY: Since when do you eat candy? **

**ALEC: I like to snack. [he chuckles] **

"Since when?" Jace asks. Alec shrugs.

**IZZY: What's in it? **

**ALEC: It's candy. It's in the name: candy bar. **

**IZZY: Magnus told you, didn't he? You know, next time you try and help me with venom cravings, no coconut. **

"You two are unbelievable." Izzy states.

"I'm allowed to be concerned. I'm your big brother." Alec says.

**ALEC: Look, why didn't you tell me? **

**IZZY: Because... I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me now. **

**ALEC: Like what? **

**IZZY: Like I'm weak. **

**ALEC: I wish I was half as strong as you on your weakest day. [he scoffs] **

Izzy looks down, smiling. Alec never said it often, but he was so proud of her.

**IZZY: What? **

**ALEC: You can beat anyone or anything. **

**IZZY: Except for this. It's always gonna be there, like a shadow, just waiting for me to let my guard down. **

**ALEC: Okay, look. I did some reading about those mundane groups you go to. This isn't your fight, it's ours. No one does this alone. Izzy, look, I know you've heard all that before. Just... Please be honest with the people who care about you. Whether it's vampire venom or uncovering Clave conspiracies... I'm here with you, every step of the way. **

"Thank you, big brother." Izzy says gratefully.

**IZZY: Come on. **

**[OUTSIDE A BUILDING]**

**[Nora walks out of a building and Heidi approaches her.]**

**HEIDI: Hey, Nora. **

**NORA: Heidi McKenzie? From high school? You always were a creeper. **

**[Nora starts to walk away, but Heidi uses her vamp speed and speeds her down an alley. Heidi bites her. Heidi Encanto's her.]**

**HEIDI: Nora Kendall, you are going to do exactly as I say. **

**[Nora nods.]**

**[BOOKSTORE]**

**[Luke walks in with coffees. Maryse sighs.]**

**LUKE: Here you go. Keep your strength up. **

**MARYSE: Strength won't unlock this, remember? Warlock safe codes are unusually complex. This one's no different. **

**LUKE: I never met a warlock who didn't think they were the smartest person in the room. Maybe Elliot lived up to the hype. **

Magnus looked at Luke hurt. "Hey!" Luke looks away awkwardly.

**MARYSE: This may actually take a while. If you need to get back to your real job, I'm more than happy to keep taking a crack at the cracking. **

**LUKE: I got suspended for refusing to cooperate when Ollie disappeared. And that's just for starters. Apparently, they've got a whole file on me dating back to the demonic murders. **

**MARYSE: I can't imagine your pack's too happy about that. **

**LUKE: Actually, I left the pack. **

**MARYSE: Luke, I had no idea. I'm sorry. **

**LUKE: You know, getting Clary back really put things into perspective. No matter how much I lost, I still have her. She's family. And at the end of the day, maybe that's enough. **

**MARYSE: From one exile to another... [she holds up her cup for a cheers] it just might be. **

**[Maia walks in.]**

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Simon asks Maia.

"No offense to you or anything, but you didn't exactly have a great impression on us like your kids have." Maia tells Maryse.

**MAIA: Sorry to interrupt. I need to speak to Luke. [they walk outside] The Institute told me you might be here. **

**LUKE: What's up? **

**MAIA: The pack is falling apart, and, apparently, you're on a date. **

The Lightwood kids look at each other.

**LUKE: Okay, it's not a date. We're working. **

**MAIA: On what? **

**LUKE: Shadowhunter stuff. Now, what's going on with the pack? **

**MAIA: It's Russell. We need you to come home. **

**LUKE: Maia, Russell was right about me. I couldn't be in charge anymore. When you're alpha, you need to make the pack your first priority. Your personal life takes a back seat. And mine never did. **

**MAIA: The pack needs you to lead it. **

**LUKE: No. I'm looking at all the leader the pack needs, right here in front of me. **

Maia looks back at Luke in shock. "Really? You think I could be the alpha?"

Everyone nods. "You are a great leader, Maia." Clary tells her.

**MAIA: You want me to challenge Russell for alpha? He would rather die than tap out again, and that's if he doesn't rip my throat out first. **

**LUKE: You don't have to fight him. You just need to get everyone to back you. He'll have no choice but to stand down. Maia, you're alpha material. You're willing to put the pack before everything else. **

**MAIA: How do I tell people what to do when I can't get my own life to make sense? **

**LUKE: You'll figure that part out. **

**[Luke walks back inside]**

**[STREETS]**

**MAN: She's been bitten. **

**[Simon, Jordan, and a man crouch down beside Nora.]**

**JORDAN: When did you find her? **

**MAN: Just now. We called you immediately. **

**JORDAN: Any sign of Heidi? **

**NORA: I know where she went. I overheard her on her cell. She went to some hotel. **

"Oh, no" Luke mumbles.

**SIMON: The Dumort? **

**NORA: Yeah, Dumort? Someone was gonna let her hide there.**

**SIMON: Okay. **

**[Simon starts to stand up]**

**JORDAN: No, no, no, no. The Praetor will take it from here, okay? **

**SIMON: No, but I can help you guys... **

**JORDAN: Yes, you can, by taking this girl to the hospital, okay? **

**SIMON: Okay. **

**JORDAN: Come on. **

**[Jordan and the man leave and Simon help Nora.]**

**[JACE'S ROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace pulls out a book]**

**CLARY: Paradise Lost. **

**JACE: [flipping through the book] This edition was illustrated by a special sect of the Silent Brothers. Seers. Valentine made me memorize it. He was obsessed with Lucifer's war on Heaven, and his clash with his brother, the Archangel Michael. **

**CLARY: [Jace finds the page.] Jace, Michael and Lucifer weren't just siblings. They were connected...just like me and Jonathan. [she points to the runes on Michael and Lucifer] Look, in this one. [points to another picture] The rune is gone. **

"Michael and Lucifer?" Clary asks.

"That would make sense, though. Angel-blooded sibling and demon-blooded sibling." Jace explains.

**JACE: Michael vanquished Lucifer. He must have found some way to separate himself. **

**CLARY: That means there is a way. We just have to find it. **

**[Clary's palm starts to sear. She starts groaning in pain.]**

"What's happening?" Simon asks.

**JACE: Clary, what's going on? What's wrong? **

**CLARY: Oh, my God. **

**JACE: What's happening? **

**CLARY: It must be Jonathan. **

**JACE: He's burning himself. Here. [he draws an iratze] It's stopped. [he touches her burnt hand]**

**CLARY: Yeah, for now. Jace, I have to get this thing off of me. **

**JACE: It's too dangerous. We still don't know what... **

**CLARY: I don't care. I will carve it out myself if I have to. I am getting this thing off of me. Now. **

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Jordan and the Praetors enter the Dumort. A vampire comes to attack Jordan, but Jordan electrocutes him.]**

**JORDAN: Check the back. **

**GRIFFIN: What's the meaning of this? **

**JORDAN: You are harboring a fugitive. Heidi McKenzie. **

**GRIFFIN: She's not here. She's not a part of this clan. **

**JORDAN: You're lying. **

"Believe him, Jordan." Maia prays.

**GRIFFIN: [he scoffs] How dare you barge into my home and call me a liar. **

**JORDAN: This vampire has killed a Praetor. She's killed mundanes. And now we have it on good authority that she's here. **

**GRIFFIN: Hmm. Well, your good authority is mistaken, so I suggest you leave before things get ugly. **

**VAMPIRE: Move. **

**[The vampires and Jordan shove each other. Jordan's eyes glow green as the vampire pull out their fangs and start to hiss.]**

"Damn it." Alec grumbles.

**GRIFFIN: Wait! **

**JORDAN: You're obstructing Praetor Lupus business. **

**GRIFFIN: I don't give a damn what you call yourselves, but you just assaulted the head of this clan. **

**MAN: Basement's clear. Heidi isn't here. **

**GRIFFIN: Is that not what I just said? **

**JORDAN: No, no. No, she's here. She has to be. You're hiding her. **

**GRIFFIN: Enough. Show these mongrels to the door. [vampires grab Jordan and bring him to the door.] It appears they haven't been housebroken. **

**[MEDBAY, INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is sitting in a medical chair. Jace is holding something to derune]**

**CLARY: Let's get this over with. **

**JACE: It's gonna be painful. Are you sure you're ready for that? **

**CLARY: The more it hurts me, the more it hurts Jonathan. Bring it.**

**[The machine starts to work, but the rune isn't coming off. Clary starts to scream a little.]**

**JACE: Hey, Clary.**

**CLARY: It's okay. I'm okay. Is it gone? Is it gone? No.**

**[Jace puts the machine back on the tray and Clary slams her hand on the bed.]**

"It wasn't put there by a stele. Maybe that's why it won't work." Izzy guesses.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Simon walks in. He finds Maia. She goes to the bar and starts to make drinks.]**

**SIMON: There you are. You weren't picking up your phone. **

**MAIA: Sorry, I've just been, you know, distracted, but what's up? **

**SIMON: Heidi's back. Last time, she attacked Isabelle, thinking she was my girlfriend, and I don't want her to attack my actual girlfriend.**

Izzy, Simon, and Maia all look at each other and chuckle at the irony of the situation.

**MAIA: I appreciate that, but I don't need a bodyguard. I know. I'm glad you're here, though, so we can, you know, talk.**

**[Maia points to a table and they both sit down.] **

**SIMON: Yeah, would love to. I love to talk, as you know. But it's been... So much has happened since we last talked. **

**MAIA: Simon, I am so glad you are back to your old self again. **

**SIMON: Yeah, me, too. Is that what you wanted to talk about? **

**MAIA: Actually, it's about the pack. Without Luke, it's a mess. So, I think I gotta step it up. Take on a bigger role. **

**SIMON: Yeah. **

**MAIA: But in order to do that... I... I have to put the pack first. So everything outside of that, like a relationship, has to come second. And, Simon, you don't deserve to come second. You deserve someone who will love you, heart, and soul. **

**SIMON: Maia, it's okay. I understand. **

**MAIA: You do? **

**SIMON: Yeah. Yeah. What we had was amazing, right? With the whole Shadow World against us, we proved to them that a wolf and vampire can be together, and be happy. It's pretty cool. [he chuckles] But what we had... It's changed. We both feel it. [Simon grabs Maia's hand.] And it has nothing to do with the Shadow World, it's just... I don't know. It's just human. **

**MAIA: You're an amazing guy. Do you know that? **

**SIMON: Do amazing guys get the family-and-friends discount on O-negative as well? **

**MAIA: Mmm... Always.**

"Yes!" Simon says with a fist in the air.

**SIMON: I really hope they know what they're getting. The wolves. They'd better not take you for granted. **

**[Simon leaves. Maia cries and breathes shakily.]**

"I think that is the most mutual breakup I've ever seen." Magnus says amazed.

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Griffin is sat on a couch. Heidi enters.]**

**GRIFFIN: Those wolves came looking for you. They just assumed you were here, as if all vampires are in collusion with one another. [Heidi sits next to him.] They crossed the line. They disrespected us. **

**HEIDI: I tried to warn you. It'll only get worse. Unless we do something about it. Unless we fight back. **

**[Griffin nods at her and leaves. Heidi smiles.]**

**HEIDI: Hmm. **

"This is not good." Luke states.

"Like that wasn't obvious." Robert snaps. This was proving his point. Although he was starting to warm up to a few Downworlders, they would always go back to their demon-blooded behaviour.

**[STREETS]**

**[Izzy is checking her phone. She and Alec are waiting.]**

**ALEC: How you feeling? Are you okay? **

**IZZY: As okay as I was five minutes ago. Greenlaw should have been here by now. **

**[They hear swords clashing and men grunting. There are shadows in a nearby alley. They run in to help. Greenlaw gets stabbed. Alec and Izzy crouch down next to him]**

"Thomas…" Robert says mournfully.

**ALEC: Who did this to you? **

**GREENLAW: Caelestis Ignis. **

Maryse and Robert looked up in shock.

**IZZY: What? **

**GREENLAW: Inside. **

**[Izzy tries to use his iratze]**

**IZZY: Why isn't it working?**

**ALEC: 'Cause he's already dead. **

The Shadowhunters bow their heads.

**[BOOKSTORE]**

**[Maryse starts to do the code. She finally opens the safe.]**

**LUKE: You are good.**

**MARYSE: Little rusty. Is that what you're looking for? **

**[Luke takes out some books]**

**LUKE: Yep. Now I just have to comb through them all. **

**MARYSE: I'm just glad I could help. **

**LUKE: I couldn't have done it without you. **

**MARYSE: You don't give yourself enough credit. **

**[They stare into each others' eyes for a bit. They kiss and then start to make out. Maryse pulls away and starts to collect her things.] **

Maryse and Luke look at each other awkwardly. Robert looks at them in jealousy. The Lightwood siblings nod to each other. "Maryse," Jace says. "Can we talk to you over there with Luke." Luke and Maryse nod and they move away.

"What's up?" Luke asks.

"Look, we don't want this to be anymore awkward than it already is. You two need to admit it, you like each other." Izzy says. Luke and Maryse look at each other and blush.

"Mom, we just want you to be happy and considering what we just saw, I'd say you look pretty happy." Alec tells his mother. Maryse hugs her kids as they leave the two adults alone.

-With the rest of the group—

"What happened?" Magnus asks.

"I just gave my mother dating advice," Alec answers with a shudder.

-Back with Luke and Maryse—

"Lucian, I know you still love Jocelyn and I would never want to take her memory from her by replacing her." Maryse starts.

"You would never. I still love Jocelyn, but I can't say what I feel for you is platonic." Luke responds.

"How about we don't say anything and just see where this goes. I don't want to put my heart on the line and end up like what happened with Robert." Maryse admits. "I know you would never do that, but—"

Luke kisses her. "Take this slow." Maryse nods smiling.

**MARYSE: You should probably get started with those books. Yeah, um... I should go. Alec and Izzy wanna see me. **

**[Luke watches her leave with a slight smile]**

**[CLARY'S BEDROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is lighting candles. She blows out a match just as Jace walks in.]**

**JACE: We're gonna figure this out. I promise. **

**CLARY: Or maybe we won't. But that's okay. Look, I'm done worrying about the things that I can't control. I just need to live my life and do what I want. And right now... I want you. I love you. **

Clary and Jace look at each other shocked.

**JACE: I love you, Clary. And I'll love you until I die. And if there's a life after this, I'll love you then, too.**

Jace and Clary kiss. They pull away smiling.

"I love you." Jace says.

"I love you too." Clary answers.

**[They start to kiss, and they end up having sex]**

"I do not want to see that." Maryse says. 'Why do they keep showing me my kids having sex?' Maryse thinks.

**[ALEC'S OFFICE, INSTITIUTE]**

**[Izzy, Alec, and Maryse are seated]**

**MARYSE: Who else knows about this? **

**IZZY: Only you. **

**ALEC: The wound was caused by a seraph blade, but all our people were accounted for at the time of the murder. **

**IZZY: We think it was a Clave hit. **

**MARYSE: [she sighs] By the Angel. **

**[Izzy looks at Alec, he nods]**

**IZZY: He said something before he died. We thought you could recognize it. Caelestis Ignis. Latin for "Heavenly Fire." **

**ALEC: Does that ring any bells?**

**MARYSE: It's the name of an off-the-books Clave program. I heard whispers, but no details. It was above my clearance level. Oh, no. One man already died so Heavenly Fire could stay hidden.**

"Off-the-book program? That tortures Downworlders?" Alec asks. Maryse nods.

"Apart from that, I agree with Maryse. You two can't go after them!" Magnus exclaims.

"Magnus…" Alec starts.

"No, Alexander. I just got you back and now you want to go after some Clave members who will not hesitate to kill you?" Magnus says.

"We'll be fine." Alec says.

**IZZY: They killed one of their own. They've tortured Downworlders because of this, and you wanna turn a blind eye? **

**ALEC: You didn't raise us like that. **

**MARYSE: I raised you to survive. Promise me you'll stay away from this.**

"Please, Izzy." Simon asks.

"Okay, I won't do this without some more backup." Izzy promises. Simon nods knowing that it's the best she will give him.

**[CLARY'S BEDROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace and Clary are in bed, Clary wakes up. Her arm starts to hurt a carving starts to form 'I MISS YOU']**

"What the hell?!" Clary says subconsciously holding her arm.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia walks in and Russell checks his watch. Jordan is sitting at a booth.]**

**JORDAN: Maia. **

**MAIA: What are you doing here? **

**JORDAN: Uh, I came to say goodbye. **

**MAIA: You caught Heidi. **

**JORDAN: Uh... I am not sure I'm the right man for the job. **

**MAIA: [Maia sits down] What are you talking about? **

**JORDAN: Heidi encantoed one of her victims. She set me up to go for the New York Clan and I lost control. **

**MAIA: No. **

Maia looks to Alec who nods to her and she controls her wolf.

**[STREETS]**

**[Heidi and the vampires speed in]**

**HEIDI: Jade Wolf is right around the corner. Are we ready? **

**GRIFFIN: I'm not so sure this is a good idea. **

**CLARY: They broke into our hotel, assaulted the head of our clan. Those wolves have to pay for what they did. **

**WOMAN VAMPIRE: I'm in. **

**MAN VAMPIRE: She's right, Griff. **

**GRIFFIN: I'm in, too. What about other wolves showing up? **

**HEIDI: Don't worry about that. I'll stand watch outside. Come on, let's teach them a lesson. **

**[The vampires speed out and Heidi watches them with a smirk]**

"That bitch!" Izzy exclaims.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**MAIA: What now? Do you go back to the Praetor?**

**JORDAN: I'm not worthy of the Praetor, or anyone at this point. **

**MAIA: So you're just leaving? There's no reason for me to stay. **

**[The door opens and the vamps speed in.] **

**GRIFFIN: Hand him over. **

**RUSSELL: You gotta be freaking kidding me. Get him out of here. Now. **

"You know, sometimes, Russell isn't a bad alpha." Maia muses.

**[All the werewolves start get ready to fight. A fight finally breaks out. Griffin stabs Jordan and Russell goes to fight Griffin]**

"JORDAN!" Simon and Maia scream worried for their friend. They breathe a sigh of relief when they see he's alive.

**MAIA: Come on. **

**[Maia grabs Jordan and they go to the kitchen]**

**RUSSELL: Go to hell. **

**[Maia watches from the window as Russell gets stabbed by Griffin in the throat.]**

"RUSSELL!" Maia and Luke yell.

**JORDAN: We're never gonna outrun them. Go. **

**MAIA: Come on. In here. **

**[She grabs Jordan and brings him into a cooler. Maia blocks the door with a metal bar. Griffin goes after them and the door thuds at the impact of Griffin's hits.]**

**MAIA: It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. **

Everyone is on edge at the ending, not sure what to do. They had to do something, anything to stop Heidi from what she's about to do. If this keeps up, the Downworlders would end up in a civil war of sorts.**  
**


	16. A Kiss from a Rose

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry it took me a week to update. Last week was super hectic and I really needed a break for a while. But I'm back now!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the episode. Next 2 episodes are some of my favorite. SO I'm super excited.**

**On other news, JuliaMed gave me an idea for a new book involving Shadowhunters. I'm not 100% sure if I will do it, but I will be announcing what it is later on if I do. Big thank you and shoutout to JuliaMed.**

**Thank you all so much,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jonathan is sitting drinking in front of a fireplace when Clary comes in.]**

"Clary?" Jace asks.

"You went to see him?" Izzy asks concerned. Clary shrugs not understanding why she would go see it.

**FAKE CLARY: Did you miss me? **

**JONATHAN: I told you I did. **

**FAKE CLARY: Next time you want to send a message like that, use e-mail. **

**JONATHAN: I'll admit it was a little dramatic. But it got your attention, didn't it? **

**FAKE CLARY: Being back at the Institute and having to play Jace's virginal little girl again, it got real old, real fast. I missed our life together. **

**[Clary sits on the floor by Jonathan's feet.]**

Alec looks at the screen a little weirded out. 'Why is Clary sitting at his feet.'

**JONATHAN: Why did you leave me in the first place? **

**FAKE CLARY: Because I felt like it. We Morgensterns don't like being told what to do. **

**JONATHAN: That's the first time you've called yourself a Morgenstern. **

**FAKE CLARY: It's who I am, isn't it? **

**JONATHAN: What do you say we take this family reunion on the road? We go to Madrid. Drink Tempranillo and visit the Prado. **

**FAKE CLARY: I would love to visit the Prado! You know, I've always wanted to see those Botch paintings in person. **

"'Botch'?" Clary asks confused.

"You would never get that wrong." Luke points out.

**JONATHAN: "Botch"? Botch paintings? It's Bosch, you idiot. Clary would never get that wrong. **

**FAKE CLARY: Whatever, I was close enough. **

**[Jonathan grabs her by her hair. She gasps hurt.] **

**JONATHAN: Tell me, are all Seelie Nymphs lent out by the Bone Chandelier so boneheaded?**

**[He throws her back on the floor and the Seelie glamour falls.]**

"Really? He was so desperate he got a Seelie to impersonate you?" Simon asks weirded out.

**FAKE CLARY: It's not my fault the words are lame. **

**JONATHAN: Stick to the script. And never mouth off to me. **

**FAKE CLARY: It won't happen again. I promise. I'll be better. **

**[Jonathan walks to the balcony.]**

**JONATHAN: Don't bother. I was foolish to ever think I could be satisfied with a fake. I suppose I'll just have to get my hands on the real thing.**

**[He's in New York.]**

"Great." Maryse says deadpanned.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**JORDAN: What? **

**MAIA: The pounding. It's stopped. **

**JORDAN: Must be after sunrise. **

**MAIA: We gotta get out of here now. **

**[Maia unbarricades the door.]**

"Careful." Simon says warily.

**JORDAN: Careful. Careful. Just because we don't hear anything doesn't mean Heidi didn't leave more vamps to finish us off. **

**MAIA: And you're sure she's behind the attack? **

**JORDAN: I guarantee it. She set me up to provoke the vamps at the DuMort. It's exactly what she wanted.**

**MAIA: It's a risk I'm willing to take. [she tries to open the door, but it doesn't budge.] Damn it. **

**JORDAN: They must have barricaded us inside. Where's your phone? **

**[Maia pulls out her phone. It beeps.] **

**MAIA: No service. **

**JORDAN: Where's Simon? He's gonna worry if he doesn't hear from you. **

**MAIA: I don't think so. We broke up. **

Maia and Simon smile at each other.

**JORDAN: All right, uh, we just have to sit tight. Someone will come for us eventually. **

**MAIA: Who? My whole pack was just slaughtered, Luke stepped down, and the Jade Wolf is freaking closed on Mondays! Hello? Is anybody out there? Hello? **

**[Maia starts to bang on the doors. She turns back to Jordan and starts breathing heavily.]**

**JORDAN: I forgot you're claustrophobic. **

"You're claustrophobic?" Alec asks.

Maia nods a little embarrassed. "No, no. Don't be embarrassed. We've all got our fears. Jace over there is afraid of ducks." Alec adds.

Jace glares at his parabatai when everyone laughs at him. "Oh. And you're perfect Mr. I scream like a girl when I see a spider?"

Alec sputters. "I do not!"

"Darling, as much as I hate to agree with Chase. You do scream when you see a spider." Magnus says. "Adorably, of course." He adds when he sees Alec's pout. Magnus kisses him. Alec then pulls Magnus on his lap.

Everyone laughs at the entire situation, but Jace starts to gag when Magnus and Alec start to kiss. "My name is Jace." Magnus just waves him off.

**MAIA: I swear I'm gonna wolf out if we don't get out of here. **

**JORDAN: Try to relax. [They take deep breaths together. Maia calms down.] Come on. Breathe. Everything's gonna be okay. It'll be okay.**

**[JACE'S ROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is looking at her arm. Suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly, but it's only Jace.]**

**JACE: Good morning. **

**CLARY: Hi. Morning. **

**JACE: What's wrong? Is it bed head? Or is it morning breath? **

**CLARY: Wait. Is the Jace Herondale feeling insecure? **

Alec is now laughing hysterically. Izzy doesn't take that long to join him.

**JACE: Maybe a little. He has the most beautiful woman in the world in his bed. **

**CLARY: I am guessing that is not the first time you've used that line. **

**JACE: Actually, it is. I've wanted to wake up next to you for so long, and now...**

**[They lie back down on the bed and kiss]**

**JACE: Hey. **

**CLARY: Hmm?**

**JACE: I was thinking today, maybe we could do something to celebrate your homecoming. **

**CLARY: What did you have in mind? **

**JACE: How about we keep it a surprise, huh? **

**[Clary chuckles and they continue to kiss] **

Alec sends his fake gag through the parabatai bond. He smiles innocently when Jace glares at him.

**[ALEC'S OFFICE, INSTITUTE]**

**[Alec is looking at one of the books.]**

**ALEC: You found all this in Elliot's book shop? **

**LUKE: Yeah, he kept detailed records on the whereabouts of all sorts of Shadowhunter relics. If you're looking for the sword Jonathan's after, it's a good place to start. **

**ALEC: All right. Well, we'll get a team on this right away. We'll call if we find anything. **

**[Alec walks back to his desk. As Luke is leaving, he sees Izzy walk in.]**

**LUKE: Cool. **

**IZZY: Oh, hey! **

**LUKE: Hey, Isabelle. **

**IZZY: So, I was thinking about what Sentry Greenlaw said before he was murdered. **

"Isabelle…" Maryse warns.

**ALEC: Isabelle, what did Mom say about meddling in Clave affairs? **

**IZZY: He said he had information on what was going on at the Gard and was killed for it. Aren't you interested in knowing what he had to say? **

**ALEC: Of course. But, there are... **

**IZZY: His last word was "inside." And I think he was being literal. I want to do an autopsy. **

**ALEC: Don't you think Jia might notice if we return a body that's already been cut open? **

**IZZY: I'll be stealthy. This is important, Alec. It's our responsibility to find out what's really going on here. **

**ALEC: Twenty-four hours. And then I'm reporting it to the Clave. **

**[Izzy smiles.]**

"You're a softie." Izzy whispers to her brother. Alec just looks at her like 'duh! But I have a reputation.'

**[LORENZO'S MANSION]**

**[Lorenzo is doing magical acrobatics? When Magnus enters. Magnus sighs and rolls his eyes. Finally Lorenzo stops midair and lands in front of Magnus.] **

Everyone rolls their eyes.

**LORENZO: Is that you, Bane? I didn't see you all the way down there. So sorry to hear about your, well, embarrassing situation. I hear you're magic-challenged. **

Alec clenches his fists.

**MAGNUS: I hear you've forbidden every warlock in the city from helping me. **

**LORENZO: I have. And now you've come to me. **

**MAGNUS: So what? Do you want me to grovel? **

**LORENZO: That would be a start, especially after assaulting me. **

**MAGNUS: That was inexcusable.**

**[Lorenzo starts to prepare a drink.]**

**LORENZO: I did plan on punishing you for that. But the fates have beaten me to the punch. So, how can I be of help? **

**MAGNUS: Oh, come on, Lorenzo. You know why I came here.**

**LORENZO: Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it. And it couldn't hurt to use the word "please." **

**MAGNUS: Please, Lorenzo, will you help me get my magic back? **

**[Lorenzo chuckles] **

**LORENZO: So, how's mundane life treating you? Must be quite mundane. Doing laundry, taking the subway... But it gets deeper than that, doesn't it? **

**MAGNUS: Are you going to help me or not? **

**LORENZO: As a matter of fact, I am. For a price. **

**[Lorenzo sits on a throne.]**

**MAGNUS: Anything you want. **

"Magnus!" Alec says. "Don't say that! He'll take advantage of you."

**LORENZO: Not a very clever way to start a negotiation, Bane. **

**MAGNUS: Any material possession you want, it's yours. Without my magic, you can't imagine what it's like. **

**LORENZO: I may not, but, as High Warlock, it is my job to protect you. **

**[He gets up.]**

**MAGNUS: Thank you, Lorenzo. **

**LORENZO: You're, of course, aware that there are risks. **

**MAGNUS: Yeah. **

**LORENZO: I can give you the transfusion of magic, but whether your body accepts it... **

**MAGNUS: I can take care of myself. **

**LORENZO: Very well. **

**[Lorenzo starts the transfusion and chants something in Latin.]**

**LORENZO: One top-of-the-line dose of High Warlock magic. Go ahead. Take it for a spin.**

**[Magnus starts to test out the magic.]**

Magnus smiles a little more at the sight of him with magic.

**MAGNUS: I won't forget this, Lorenzo. **

**LORENZO: No, I imagine you won't. [Magnus starts to walk away.] Before you go, aren't you curious about my price?**

**[ICE RINK]**

"You brought me to an ice rink?" Clary asks.

**[Clary and Jace are walking through the locker room.]**

**CLARY: Breaking and entering, how romantic. **

**JACE: This way we'll be on our own. **

**CLARY: You never told me you knew how to ice skate. **

**JACE: Well, I don't. Yet. I mean, I was kinda hoping you could show me how it's done. **

**CLARY: Well, it's been a while since I've been on the ice. What gave you this idea? **

**JACE: Well, there's a photo on your dresser of you and your mom. You were at Rockefeller Center, and you look really happy in your little skate costume, and I knew that's something I had to do for you. **

Clary smiles and Izzy aww's. Simon laughs a little, but stops when he sees the glare from his best friend, girlfriend, and best friend's boyfriend.

**[Clary looks at him lovingly.]**

**CLARY: That's so thoughtful. **

**JACE: Okay, what's your size? **

**CLARY: Uh, six. **

**[Jace looks through the skate sizes.]**

**JACE: Great.**

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[BREATHING SHAKILY] **

**MAIA: Has the bleeding stopped? You're shivering. **

**JORDAN: I'm just a little cold. [Maia lifts his shirt and sees the wound. The silver spreads.] I was stabbed with silver. I didn't want you to worry. [Jordan chuckles]**

"Silver?" Luke asks alarmed. He may not like the kid for what he did to Maia, but she still seems to like him.

**MAIA: No, Jordan, this is...this is serious. If you don't get treatment you could die. We have to get you to the Institute now. **

**JORDAN: The Praetor is the only place that can treat silver poisoning.**

**MAIA: Is anybody out there? [Maia starts to sob] Somebody help us! **

**JORDAN: Maia. [They are both breathing deeply again.]**

**MAIA: I'm calm. I'm calm. [She gives him her jacket.] Look, at least take my jacket. Keep you warm **

**JORDAN: It's OK. **

**MAIA: Until we can get you to the Praetor. **

**JORDAN: It's okay. **

**MAIA: Seriously? Now is not the time to be a gentleman. Just take the frickin' jacket. - [CHUCKLES] **

**JORDAN: You know, I have a... a trick I use when I'm in a bad situation. I think of a time when I'm happy, and I transport myself there. You should try it. The first thing that comes to your head. And go. **

**MAIA: It's embarrassing. **

**JORDAN: There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just me and a bunch of moldy fortune cookies. **

**MAIA: Okay. Well, it was this night that I... got into this huge fight with my parents. So, I just stole my dad's car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I needed to get away. Then the car started making all these weird noises and it died, and I was stranded right in the middle of the Cape May Expressway. **

Maia smiles a little at the memory.

**JORDAN: Okay, we were going for a "happy memory", remember? [CHUCKLES] **

**MAIA: But it was. Because I called you and you came. What's your memory? **

**JORDAN: I'm down at the beach, getting ready for a surf. And right when I'm about to get into the water, I see this girl reading a book and freezing her butt off.**

**[They both smile at the memory.]**

Simon puts his hand on her shoulder. "When we get back, you need to tell him the truth." Maia nods agreeing with him, but she's suddenly nervous at the thought.

**[SKATING RINK]**

**[Jace and Clary are skating. Jace is struggling so he's holding Clary hand.]**

Alec starts to laugh. He hides his face in Magnus' shoulder.

**CLARY: You got it? **

**JACE: Yeah. **

**CLARY: You got it. **

**JACE: Yeah. **

**CLARY: Okay, now let go. **

**JACE: I got it. **

**CLARY: There you go. Whoops! Let me help you. There you go. You're doing great. **

**[Clary holds Jace's hand. She's skating backwards.]**

**JACE: Oh, yeah?**

**CLARY: I couldn't stay on my feet until at least my third try. **

**JACE: That kinda makes me feel better.**

**CLARY: I was six years old at the time, but still... **

**JACE: You're making fun of me. **

**CLARY: No! I'm just saying you are actually ahead of the curve. **

**JACE: Ahead of the... I was born ahead of the curve. Clary, I'm just, trying not to show off 'cause I know this is your thing, so... Whoa! [Clary chuckles] Whoa. **

**[Jace keeps tripping.]**

**CLARY: Well, please, by all means, don't hold back. **

**[Jace lets go of Clary's hands and skates for a bit. He falls down.] **

Everyone starts to laugh.

**JACE: Ow! **

**CLARY: You want me to kiss it and make it better? **

**JACE: You know, yeah. Yeah, I think that'd be nice.**

**[She kneels down, and they kiss.]**

**JACE: Hmm. It's not me, by the way. It's the skates. **

**CLARY: I see. **

**JACE: I'm pretty sure they're too big. I'll go get a new pair. You'll see. It's gonna be completely different. **

**CLARY: Whatever you say. **

**JACE: Yeah, I do. I say.**

**[Jace leaves the rink. Clary starts to skate on her own.]**

**CLARY: Can't wait. [she chuckles]**

**[IN THE LOCKER ROOM] **

**[Jace is slightly limping. He throws the skates on a bench, but is quickly pushed up against a locker. Jonathan has a seraph blade at his throat. Jace starts to struggle against the hold.]**

Some people jump at the sudden appearance.

**JONATHAN: I wouldn't if I were you. You hurt me, you hurt Clary, remember? When Lilith brought me back, she brought me back stronger. **

**JACE: So, what are you gonna do? You gonna kill me? **

**JONATHAN: No. If I killed you, Clary would never forgive me. **

**[Jonathan knocks Jace out. His eyes are completely black. He glamours himself as Jace. Jonathan goes to the rink and sees Clary skating. He clears his throat to get her attention.]**

**JONATHAN: Clary, bad news. The, uh, owner's coming back. I think we should beat it. **

**CLARY: But you were getting so good. **

**JONATHAN: Don't worry. There's somewhere else I want to take you today. Our day's not over. **

Clary and Jace grip each other's hands nervously. Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Luke glance at Clary nervously.

**[INSTITUTE LIBRARY]**

**[Underhill and Alec are looking through a pile of books.]**

**UNDERHILL: We're really supposed to read through every page until we find a mention of the Morning Star Sword? There's got to be a faster way. **

**[There is a rumble and Magnus walks in and starts to use his magic to find the information.]**

**MAGNUS: I can help speed things up. Hmm. All the pages referencing the Morning Star Sword. **

Izzy snickers at Alec's face.

**[ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Magnus and Alec walk into Alec's office. Alec looks at Magnus like 'wtf?']**

**ALEC: Magnus, how did you get your magic back? **

**MAGNUS: I got some help from Lorenzo. **

**ALEC: Lorenzo? Why would he help you? **

**MAGNUS: He's the High Warlock. It's his job. Will you help me look through these? **

**[Magnus is looking through the pages.]**

**ALEC: I feel like there's something you're not telling me. **

Alec and Magnus hold each other close. This isn't the time for another fight.

**MAGNUS: I thought you'd be happy for me. **

**ALEC: I am, but... **

**MAGNUS: A-ha! Here it is. A list of transactions involving the Morning Star sword. And according to this ledger, it ended up in the hands of Liam Janssens. **

**ALEC: That doesn't sound like a Shadowhunter name. **

**MAGNUS: No, he's a mundane and very wealthy. Collector from Antwerp. Apparently, he was so obsessed with the Sword that he was buried with it. Hmm. Fancy a trip to Belgium? **

**ALEC: So we can go grave-robbing? **

**MAGNUS: Sounds less classy when you put it that way. [Magnus opens a portal] Feels good to be back. **

**[Magnus walks through the portal. Alec waits a second then has a 'whatever' look and follows him.]**

**[STREETS]**

**[Clary and Jonathan (as Jace) are walking down a street. Clary stops him suddenly.]**

**CLARY: You're not going to tell me where we're going? **

**JONATHAN: You'll like it. I promise. **

**CLARY: Jace, I have to tell you something. **

**JONATHAN: Yeah, sure. Anything. **

**CLARY: Last night, Jonathan sent me a message. **

**JONATHAN: Really? **

**CLARY: It was through our rune. He carved "I miss you" into my arm. **

**JONATHAN: Are you okay? **

**CLARY: I'm fine. Yeah, it's nothing an Iratze couldn't take care of. But I didn't want to keep it from you. **

**JONATHAN: Well, I can't really blame him for being crazy about you. **

"I would never say that." Jace points out.

**CLARY: [Clary looks at Jace suspiciously.] Jace, the guy kidnapped me and held me hostage. **

**JONATHAN: But he did it out of love. I'm sorry. You're right. That must've been very traumatic. Why didn't you tell me sooner? **

"He better not do anything." Jace warns.

**CLARY: I wanted to, but... Jace, things have been so perfect between us. [she grabs his hand.] I didn't want to spoil the mood. You're not angry, are you?**

**JONATHAN: Not at all. I just wanna make sure you're safe. You activated your anti-tracking rune, right? **

**CLARY: Mm-hmm. Double-checked it this morning. **

**JONATHAN: Good. Then no one can hurt you. And if they try, I'll be here to protect you.**

**[Jace and Clary walk off]**

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Luke is on the phone when Simon walks in.]**

**LUKE: Right. Uh-huh. Okay, thanks. **

**SIMON: Hey! Have you seen Jordan? He went out for the hunt for Heidi. I haven't heard from him since. **

**[Luke and Simon sit at a table]**

**LUKE: That was the Praetor. Apparently, Jordan lost his cool on a raid at the Hotel DuMort and went AWOL. No one's seen him since. **

**SIMON: We have to keep looking. Is there something the police can do? **

**LUKE: Um, I don't have too many friends on the force right now. They've had eyes on me ever since Ollie's mom was killed. I can't go anywhere without an escort. I bet my phone's tapped. **

"Then why were you on the phone with the Praetor?" Maryse asks. Luke shrugs. Robert sighs loudly at the interaction trying to get Maryse's attention back to him. It didn't work.

**[A few detectives are watching Luke and Simon from a car outside the bar.]**

**SIMON: I don't know about your phone, but I have an idea how to deal with those cops. **

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia and Jordan are cuddling. Jordan is still wearing Maia's jacket.]**

**MAIA: You know, I never got to thank you. **

**JORDAN: For what? **

**MAIA: For saving my life. That vampire was gonna gut me if you didn't get in his way. **

**JORDAN: It's the least I could do for getting you into this mess. **

**MAIA: It wasn't your fault. **

**JORDAN: I meant for turning you into a wolf in the first place. **

**MAIA: We're supposed to be thinking happy thoughts, remember? Besides, I... I know you didn't mean it. So, there's no point in getting into that right now. **

**JORDAN: Abandoning you after I turned you... I'll never forgive myself for that. We don't have to talk about it. I just want it on record. [He breathes shakily] Just in case...**

Maia has tears in her eyes, "Jordan…"

**MAIA: Jordan, stop. **

**JORDAN: It's okay. I feel lucky, in a way. I only ever wanted to be by your side. **

**MAIA: Jordan. Hey. **

**JORDAN: I wish I could take it all back. You deserve to be so happy, Maia. **

**[Jordan's voice goes off in a whisper as he closes his eyes. He looks dead.]**

"Jordan?!" Maia yells at the screen.

**MAIA: Jordan... ****Jordan? ****Hey. Hey, I forgive you, okay? I was just confused and sad, and mad at myself for loving you. But it doesn't matter now. Jordan. [she sniffles] Jordan, you'll get through this. [she starts to cry] **

**[PROMENADE]**

**[Jonathan (still as Jace) and Clary walk to a flower booth. Jonathan steals one and gives it to Clary.]**

**CLARY: Thank you, but I don't think you're supposed to take those. **

**JONATHAN: There was no one there to stop me. **

**CLARY: [she chuckles] You some kind of outlaw now? **

**JONATHAN: You're right. I'm sorry. [he chuckles] I think I just forget myself around you. [he kisses Clary] What's wrong? **

Jace clenches his fists as others faces turn to disgust. They were siblings. That's just plain wrong.

**CLARY: Nothing, nothing. I'm, um, I'm... I'm, uh, I'm light-headed. I must be dehydrated. **

**[Clary sits down on a bench] **

**JONATHAN: Oh, I'm so stupid. It's me. I've been running you ragged all over the city.**

**CLARY: Maybe you can get us something to drink. **

**JONATHAN: Of course. Stay right there. **

**[Clary pricks her finger on a thorn from the rose. She sees "Jace" flinch and suck on his thumb. Jonathan looks at a mirror and his reflection shows his real face.]**

"Good thinking." Alec tells her.

"Thank the Angel you figured it out." Izzy adds.

**[INSTITUTE, INFIRMARY]**

**[Izzy is doing an autopsy when her phone rings. Cut to who's talking.]**

**IZZY: Clary? **

**CLARY: Izzy, I'm on the Promenade with Jonathan. He's glamoured himself to look like Jace. **

**IZZY: Are you okay? **

**CLARY: I'm fine. He doesn't know I know. But Jace has gotta be in danger. We were at an ice rink in Chelsea. Jonathan must have ambushed him there. **

**IZZY: Just sit tight. I'll find Jace. Then I'm coming for you. **

**CLARY: I'll deactivate my anti-tracking rune. **

**IZZY: Good idea. Once we find you, you can use your Somnus rune. **

**CLARY: That'll only sedate him for a minute. **

**IZZY: That's enough time to take him into custody.**

**[Jonathan walks up to Clary with water bottles in hand.]**

**JONATHAN: Who's that? **

**CLARY: Uh, Alec. **

"Using me as an excuse, Fray?" Alec asks with a smile. Clary smiles innocently back.

**[INSTITUTE]**

**IZZY: [checking her phone] Clary? **

**[PROMENADE]**

**CLARY: Uh, he's checking on a report. But I told him about your surprise, and he said to take the rest of the day off. **

**JONATHAN: I guess I owe him one. Let's go. Come on. **

**[They walk off. Clary looks worried.]**

**[GRAVEYARD]**

**[Alec and Magnus come out of the portal. Magnus inhales.]**

**MAGNUS: New York to Antwerp in 14 seconds. There really isn't a better way to travel. **

**[Magnus uses his magic to light all the torches leading to the tomb. Alec and Magnus walk toward the tomb.]**

**ALEC: Let's just grab the Sword and get out of here. Don't touch anything you don't have to. **

**MAGNUS: Alexander, surely, you're not squeamish about seeing a dead body. **

**ALEC: No. I'm squeamish about disturbing a man's grave. **

"Tut, tut. Same thing." Magnus tells him.

**MAGNUS: Mmm. [Magnus opens the lid roughly]**

**ALEC: Easy. **

**MAGNUS: Relax. **

**[Magnus tries to get the sword out, but it is stuck. He finally gives up and uses magic.] **

**ALEC: [he sighs] So, it's the Morning Star sword?**

**MAGNUS: [he blows the dirt off the blade] Nope. **

**ALEC: What? **

**MAGNUS: The sheath appears to be authentic. Onyx-plated silver. But the blade, not so much. It's a fake. Someone beat us to it. **

**ALEC: Jonathan? **

**MAGNUS: I don't think so. Judging from the cobwebs, it's been at least years. **

**ALEC: There's an inscription. [He reads the inscription in Latin]**

**MAGNUS: "Sword of Lucifer, whose might will drive the fallen..." **

**ALEC: "From the many realms of Hell." **

**MAGNUS: With the real sword, Jonathan can summon an army of demons. **

"We must alert the Clave!" Robert panics.

"Dad. We will, but we can't right now." Alec assures his father.

**[OUTSIDE THE HUNTER'S MOON]**

**[Luke is seen walking out of the Hunter's Moon.] **

**MENDEZ: He's on the move. **

**[They try to start the engine. It sputters. They get out of the car to see what happened. Simon speeds away from behind their car. The tailpipe is folded.] **

Luke looks at Simon pointedly.

**GREER: What the... **

**LUKE: Now, where'd you learn how to do that?**

**SIMON: [he scoffs] I've seen a lot of movies. **

**[Luke chuckles and they both walk away.]**

**[ICE RINK]**

**IZZY: Jace. Oh, my God. **

**[Izzy finds Jace unconscious and tied up with tape. She tries to shake him awake, but then decides to use his iratze. Finally, he regains consciousness. Izzy removes the tape from his mouth.]**

**IZZY: By the Angel. **

**JACE: Where is she? Where's Clary? **

**IZZY: She's with Jonathan. He glamoured himself to look like you. **

**JACE: Does she know? **

**IZZY: Yes, but we have to move quickly. They're heading north to Harlem. **

**JACE: Harlem. There's a huge ley line junction up there. He must be trying to get her to his apartment. If he gets her inside... **

**IZZY: That's not gonna happen. Let's go. **

"She's not that naïve. She'll figure it out." Maia says.

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT]**

**[Magnus and Alec portal in. Magnus heads to the apothecary and he starts to pack.]**

**MAGNUS: Oh, okay, let's be quick. I have a couple of books that I want to bring that might mention the sword. And it couldn't hurt to take along a few apothecary supplies. **

**ALEC: Whoa, whoa. What's with all the packing? We can come back after we check in at the Institute. **

**MAGNUS: Actually, I don't think that's possible. **

**ALEC: Why not? **

**MAGNUS: When Lorenzo gave me my magic back, he did so at a price. **

**ALEC: Oh, my God. He asked you for your... **

**MAGNUS: Apartment. **

"What?!" Magnus and Alec scream.

**ALEC: Why? **

**MAGNUS: I wasn't in a position to refuse. **

**ALEC: I'll kill him. **

**MAGNUS: Alexander, no. **

**ALEC: He took advantage of you. He stole your home. **

**MAGNUS: He didn't steal it. I gave it to him. And if I had to, I'd do it again.**

**ALEC: I don't understand. **

**MAGNUS: I've had many, many happy memories in this apartment. But at the end of the day, it's just a thing. But my magic, it makes me feel alive. Yes, I can do fabulous tricks, jet around the world, help the people I love. But more than that...magic connects me to everything around me. Without magic, I feel like a stranger. The world keeps on going...and it's like... It's like I'm not a part of it. It's like, suddenly, I don't matter. **

**ALEC: Magnus, of course you matter. **

**MAGNUS: I know. I know, Alexander. Everyone does. But without magic, I can't feel it. This apartment is not important. I have you and I have my magic. Truly, that's enough. Please, try and be happy for me. Hmm? **

**[Magnus puts his hand on Alec's cheek. Alec nods, but does so begrudgingly.]**

Alec pulls Magnus closer to his chest. He pecks Magnus' neck and whispers 'I love you'.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**SIMON: Oh, no.**

**LUKE: It's a massacre. **

**[Simon can hear Maia sobbing using his vamp hearing.] **

**SIMON: Maia? Maia? [he speeds away. He rips the door off the hinges.]**

**MAIA: Simon. **

**SIMON: Is he... **

**MAIA: Alive. Barely. **

"Oh! Thank God." Maia whispers.

**SIMON: We have to get him up. **

**[STREETS OF HARLEM]**

**CLARY: Where are we going? Why all the secrecy? **

**JONATHAN: If you really want me to, I'll ruin the surprise. There's a gallery I've read about full of artists I think you'll like. It's up here.**

**CLARY: Hey, uh... What's the rush? **

**JONATHAN: There's no rush. **

**CLARY: Well, I just... It's so rare we get to spend any time alone together. Hmm? **

**JONATHAN: Are you okay? **

**CLARY: Perfect. **

**JONATHAN: You seem a little on edge. **

**CLARY: Maybe I'm just worried that I won't like your taste in art. **

**[Clary sees Izzy, Jace, and their team behind Jonathan. She tackles him to the ground. He reveals himself.] **

**JONATHAN: I thought we were enjoying our time together. **

**IZZY: Clary! Now! Clary! **

**[Everything happens in slow motion. Clary hesitates and Jonathan smiles, his gaze curious and speeds off.]**

"What happened?" Alec asks confused.

Everyone looks at the screen in confusion.

**JACE: Are you okay? You had him, Clary. **

**CLARY: I know. **

**JACE: What happened? **

**CLARY: I don't know. **

**[JADE WOLF]**

**[Maia and Simon are carrying Jordan.]**

**SIMON: Who did this? **

**MAIA: We're pretty sure Heidi's behind the attack. She sent a bunch of vamps with silver blades. We have to get him to the Praetor. They're the only ones who can save him. **

**SIMON: Okay. **

**[Luke checks Russell's pulse. He closes Russell's eyes.]**

**LUKE: Beati Bellicosi.**

**SIMON: Luke. Luke, are you coming? **

**LUKE: [looks like he's in some sort of trance] I have to finish the rites. **

**[The police sirens are wailing, and the lights light up the Jade Wolf]**

**LUKE: Get him outta here. I'll take care of the cops. **

**SIMON: We have to contact the Institute. We have... **

**LUKE: Simon, I said I'll handle it. Get him to the Praetor now! **

"No! The police will just find more dirt on you." Maryse says scared for her boyfriend. Clary nods along with Maryse.

**SIMON: Okay. Get the door. **

**[Maia and Simon leave through the back door.]**

**GREER: What the... **

**MENDEZ: Oh, my God. On the ground, Garroway. Hands on your head, face down. **

**[Mendez points her gun at him. Luke follows her orders, but Greer pushes him on the ground roughly and cuffs him.]**

**[MAGNUS' APARTMENT (because I refuse to let it be Lorenzo's)]**

**[Lorenzo enters his apartment. Alec is waiting for him.]**

**ALEC: You really are despicable, aren't you? **

**LORENZO: Ah, Mr. Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you came with this apartment. **

Alec scoffs.

**ALEC: Oh, that's funny.**

**LORENZO: It really is a beautiful space wouldn't you agree? The perfect Brooklyn pied-à-terre. **

**ALEC: You're the High Warlock. You're supposed to protect people like Magnus, not exploit them. **

**LORENZO: As a matter of fact, I did help Magnus. There's nothing to say that I shouldn't be compensated for it. **

**ALEC: I've seen your mansion. You don't need this apartment. You just wanted to humiliate him. **

**LORENZO: Yes, I did. And the fact that he sent his little boyfriend to plead his case tells me I more than succeeded. **

**ALEC: I'm the head of the New York Institute. Don't speak to me like that. **

Magnus starts to get uncomfortable (in the best way ever). Alec was using his head of the institute voice.

**LORENZO: You're right. Perhaps this is getting unnecessarily heated. **

**ALEC: I want you to give Magnus his apartment back. And I'll make you a deal, a fair one. One not beneath your dignity as a leader. **

**LORENZO: Let me tell you something about being a leader. When a subordinate comes to question your judgment and launches a fireball in your face, it's your duty to put him in line. Your boyfriend still hasn't accepted that I'm the High Warlock now. Not him. If I had to break his spirit to teach him that, so be it. **

**ALEC: [he gets in Lorenzo's personal space] Enjoy this position while it lasts. The Clave doesn't take kindly to conniving, unethical Downworld leaders. You will slip up. And when you do, I'll be waiting there to take you down. **

"I never thought you would side with the Clave on Downworlders." Izzy tells her brother.

"Neither did I, until I met him." Alec says glaring at the sight of Lorenzo.

**[HUNTER'S MOON]**

**BARTENDER: Another, Mr. Bane? **

**MAGNUS: Oh, no, dear. I believe I am perfectly content. Hmm. [Magnus makes a 100-dollar bill appear. He gives it to the bartender.]**

**BARTENDER: Wow. Thanks. **

**MAGNUS: What can I say? It's a day I will always remember. [CHUCKLES] **

**BARTENDER: Me, too. **

**[Magnus steps out of the Hunter's Moon and creates a portal.]**

**MAGNUS: Institute, here I come. **

**[Magnus is about to step through when he feels something on his face. He has a nosebleed.]**

"What happened?" Alec asks concerned.

"Nothing. Just a nosebleed." Magnus lies.

"I would believe you if your face didn't say the opposite." Alec tells his boyfriend.

"I'll tell you in private, later." Magnus says.

**[INFIRMARY, INSTITUTE]**

**[Izzy collects something from the dead body and stares at it.]**

Izzy looks at it curiously.

**[CLARY'S ROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is sitting on her bed. Jace enters. He sits next to her.]**

**JACE: Alec's on his way back with an update about the Morning Star sword. **

**CLARY: Can't believe I let him go. **

**JACE: Well, try not to beat yourself up. I couldn't kill Valentine, remember? **

**CLARY: That's different. Valentine raised you. I didn't even have to kill him. I just... I had to draw a stupid rune and... I couldn't. **

**JACE: When Jonathan was disguised as me, did he... Did he do anything to you? **

**CLARY: He kissed me. I feel so violated. I should've known. I... [she sighs] **

Jace hugs Clary tighter.

**JACE: We're gonna make this right, Clary. I swear on the Angel. I swear on us. **

**CLARY: Why us? **

**JACE: Because there isn't anything I believe in more. **

**[Jace leans in for a kiss, but Clary leans back at the last minute.]**

**CLARY: I'm sorry. **

**JACE: Don't be. I'm gonna go, okay? **

**CLARY: No. Please stay. **

**JACE: Of course. **

**[JONATHAN'S APARTMENT]**

**[Jonathan is staring at the fire in the fireplace.]**

**JONATHAN: Ready to play again? I've been practicing. **

**SEELIE: Not now. You're not still angry with me, are you? **

**JONATHAN: Actually, I'm in an excellent mood. I had a breakthrough with my sister. And I have a feeling the real Clary will be joining me much sooner than expected.  
**

"What is he talking about?" Clary asks. No one answered her question.

Everyone was exhausted by all the information thrown at them. The doors to the room they stayed in before reappeared. Everyone said goodnight to one another and left, sleeping as soon as their heads hit their pillows.**  
**


	17. To the Night Children

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry for the late updates. I had most of these transcripts written, but now I'm writing them as I go, so the updates might not be as regular. I'm going to try to get another one out today, if not tomorrow.**

**Thanks for being patient with me. Hopefully, I can go back to writing them on a daily basis. I might take a week or so off to write the rest of the transcripts, so I'll keep you posted.**

**I was also thinking of posting this on my Wattpad and/or Archive, so I'll keep you posted on that as well. **

**Thanks so much again,**

**-Patronus Totalus**

**I own nothing. All copyrights go to Cassandra Clare and Freeform.**

* * *

Everyone wakes up and slowly goes to eat. Some were talking about what they have seen so far, others were talking about what was going to happen. Alec, though, was watching Magnus talk to his siblings and their significant others. Feeling a gaze on him, Magnus looks up to see Alec staring at him. He smiles. Alec motions for them to move away from the group. Magnus excuses himself.

"Hi, darling." Magnus greets with a kiss.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alec asks him. Magnus looks at him confused. "When you opened a portal your nose started to bleed."

"I told you, Alexander. It's just a random nosebleed." Magnus says.

"Look we saw that the first half of this, Jace and Clary were lying to us and Jace ended up being possessed. If there's something going on, you need to tell me or else something bad can happen and I can't lose you. I refuse to." Alec explains.

Magnus looks away a little guilty having forgotten that. He looks back up at Alec. "It might be something with my magic. Magic transfusions are tricky. Look, if it isn't explained in the future thing, I will tell you."

Alec nods, accepting the half-explanation and the deal. He was worried that Magnus would die.

**[HOTEL DUMORT] **

**HEIDI: Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast. Everyone in this room should be proud. Proud to call yourself a vampire. If that makes people afraid, then let them be afraid. We should never, ever be ashamed of who we are. The days of being locked out are over. If they don't let us in, then we break down the door. **

**[Raphael is in his room. He puts holy water on his forehead stomach and shoulders. (Our Lord's prayer). He flinches as the holy water burns him. Simon is pacing and biting his fingers outside of the Praetor wolf's headquarters. Police tape is being put around the Jade wolf. Police officers inside. Griffin is outside staring at the Jade Wolf.]**

**HEIDI: Anyone who stands in our way will face the consequences. **

Simon looks at the screen in disbelief. They were screwed. This Heidi chick was able to manipulate people so easily.

**[JADE WOLF]**

**DWYER: Is that silver? **

**OFFICER: Looks like it. **

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**HEIDI: The Downworld is ours for the taking. The Shadowhunters have had their day in the sun, but our night has come. It's our time to rule. To the Night Children!**

**ALL: To the Night Children! **

**[Griffin walks in]**

**GRIFFIN: Heidi. **

**HEIDI: Griffin. **

**GRIFFIN: We've got a problem. The Praetor and his girlfriend have gone missing. **

**HEIDI: Okay, so? **

**GRIFFIN: So, there are witnesses now. We broke the Accords. The Shadowhunters will be gunning for us. **

**HEIDI: [she sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder] Sweetheart, those Accords, they are in place to keep vampires in the shadows. Things are going to be different now. It's a new world. **

"I thought Griffin was the head of the clan. He's basically telling her that she can lead it." Maia points out.

**[ALEC'S BEDROOM, INSTITUTE]**

**[Magnus is on the bed, sleeping. He wakes up and groans. Alec is at his dresser getting dressed. He walks toward Magnus.]**

Alec tries to stifle a laugh. Everyone was laughing a few memories ago when he was in bed now it was Magnus' turn.

**ALEC: Sleep okay? **

**MAGNUS: Like a rock. Oh. [he sees a tray of food. He picks up the orange juice.] Freshly squeezed orange juice. And a full glass. **

**ALEC: One of the perks of living at the Institute. But, come on, get out of bed. [Magnus groans and falls back on the bed.] Breakfast stops serving at 9:00 a.m. **

"Wait. Are you living at the Institute?" Robert asks a little stiffly. He was getting used to this relationship, but a Downworlder at the Institute? That has to be banned. The Institute is a sacred place.

**MAGNUS: Alexander, I appreciate the hospitality, but doesn't the Clave have rules against Downworlders living here? **

**ALEC: Oh, they're not rules. They're suggestions. [Magnus gives him a look. He sighs.] What? You're not living at the Institute. You're just visiting for an extended period of time. **

**MAGNUS: What would your fellow Shadowhunters think of a warlock wandering the halls? **

"You always wander the halls. They have never stopped you before." Izzy teases.

**ALEC: They'd be fine with it. Let's go. **

**[Alec walks out, and Magnus looks at him fondly.]**

**[CAFETERIA, INSTITUTE]**

**[Clary is poking at her food not eating.] **

**JACE: Clary. What happened with Jonathan wasn't your fault. **

**CLARY: He's still in New York, Jace. I can feel it. **

**JACE: We have patrols canvassing the entire city. If he's still here, we'll find him. I promise. **

**[Izzy walks up to them and sits down with a huge sigh.]**

"You look like you can take a nap, or six." Simon tells his girlfriend.

**CLARY: Izzy, hey. **

**IZZY: Ugh, I'm so hungry. **

**CLARY: Where have you been all morning? **

**IZZY: [leans closer to them and whispers] So, I found a data chip inside Greenlaw's stomach. But it's highly encrypted. It's going to take me some time to crack. **

**[she grabs some bacon off of Jace's plate. Jace gives a 'wtf' face]**

Clary giggles at Jace's face.

**CLARY: Let us know. **

**JACE: Hands off my bacon. **

**IZZY: Guess you need to guard your food better. **

**[Magnus and Alec walk in with trays. Underhill and other Shadowhunters stop talking and look at them.]**

"Yes, Alexander. They certainly won't mind." Magnus says sarcastically. Alec rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

**MAGNUS: You know it's not too late to go out for breakfast, right? **

**ALEC: And miss pancake day? No way. **

**[They walk toward the others. The cafeteria goes super quiet and it gets awkward as everyone is staring at Magnus. The group sees Magnus sit down with Alec and they look surprised.]**

**JACE: Hey. **

**ALEC: Hey. **

**JACE: Magnus, what are you doing here? **

**MAGNUS: Uh, where do I start? I just moved out of my apartment, but unfortunately, my real estate agent died a few hundred years ago, so finding a new place has been a bit of a struggle. **

"How long have you had your apartment?" Maryse asks kindly.

"Maybe 3 centuries?" Magnus guesses.

**ALEC: In the meantime, he's going to be living with us for a little while. **

**CLARY: That's great. **

**JACE: Absolutely. **

**IZZY: Welcome to the Institute, Magnus. **

**[She raises her glass of orange juice in cheers. Magnus does the same.]**

**MAGNUS: Glad to be here. **

**[Underhill leaves the cafeteria.]**

"What's his problem? Wasn't he just congratulating you a few days ago?" Izzy asks Alec. Alec shrugs.

**ALEC: [whispers to Magnus] It's not you. It's just, they don't see a lot of warlocks in here. **

**MAGNUS: [picks up a pancake and lets it plop back down] I can see why. **

"Hey! What's wrong with pancakes?!" Jace defends.

"They'll never be as good as yours." Magnus sweet talks Alec.

**[Magnus not so subtly uses his magic to change the tray of food.]**

**[Clary's phone rings. It's Luke. Cut to who's talking.] **

**CLARY: Hello? **

**LUKE: Clary.**

**CLARY: Luke. Whose number is this? **

**LUKE: It's the precinct's. **

**CLARY: They give you your badge back? **

**LUKE: Not exactly. The vampires attacked the Jade Wolf. And they killed most of the pack. **

**CLARY: Oh, my God. [The group look at Clary worriedly]**

**LUKE: And the police think that I did it. **

**CLARY: Luke... **

**LUKE: There's no time to explain. I need you to tell the Shadowhunters what happened. I gotta go. Don't worry about me, kiddo. I love you. **

**CLARY: But, Luke, what about Maia? **

"Aww. You worry about me? That's cute." Maia says to her new friend. Clary blushes as bright as her hair.

**[Luke hangs up, cutting her off.]**

**JACE: What is it? What happened? **

**[PRECINCT]**

**DWYER: I hope that was your lawyer.**

**LUKE: I told you, I don't need a lawyer. I'm pleading guilty. **

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Robert obviously, scream.

**DWYER: Luke... I know you're not a murderer, but I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Come on. Give me something, anything. **

**LUKE: I don't know what to tell you. **

**DWYER: Normally, I can't get you to shut up. Remember when those damn squirrels got in the wall? The captain was gonna call pest control to deal with them, and you reached in there and you pulled 'em out, one by one. **

Maryse looks at Luke with an eyebrow raised.

**LUKE: Those squirrels. They scratched the hell out of me. [Dwyer chuckles] **

**DWYER: But you saved 'em anyway. Who are you trying to protect? **

**LUKE: Nobody. I need to face the consequences of my actions. **

**DWYER: It's not gonna be a slap on the wrist. They're gonna put you away for a long time. And we both know ex-cops don't fare too well in prison. **

**LUKE: I'll take my chances. **

**[SIMON'S VAN]**

**SIMON: When was the last time you slept? **

**MAIA: I don't know. **

**SIMON: Now that we know that Jordan's gonna be okay, you should get some rest. I'll wake you back up when we get to Queens. **

**MAIA: Every time I close my eyes, I'm back at the Jade Wolf. The floor's soaked in blood and my friends butchered right in front of me. **

Maia gets tears in her eyes. This time she won't let her pack get murdered by that bitch.

**SIMON: I'm so sorry you had to go through that. **

**MAIA: I can't even believe that it's real. I keep hoping that I'll wake up from this nightmare, but it's not going to happen. They're gone. **

**SIMON: Maia. **

**MAIA: They were the only family I ever had, and that bloodsucking bitch took them from me. Heidi has to pay. **

**SIMON: She will. I promise. **

**MAIA: I'll kill her myself if I have to.**

**SIMON: It won't come to that. I'm sure the Shadowhunters are already bringing her in. **

**MAIA: Then get off here. Take the Queensboro into Manhattan. **

**SIMON: Into the city? I thought we were going back home. **

"I'm so sorry, Maia. That was so insensitive of me!" Simon apologizes. Maia just gives him a watery smile telling him it's ok.

**MAIA: I don't have a home, not anymore. I want to be there when they take Heidi into the Institute.**

**SIMON: Let's do it. **

**[OPS CENTER]**

**[Izzy walks in. Alec is working on a tablet.]**

**IZZY: Hey. **

**ALEC: Any survivors? **

**IZZY: I searched the entire area around the Jade Wolf. I couldn't find anyone. **

**ALEC: What about Maia? **

"You too?" Maia asks Alec wondering why the Shadowhunters seem so scared for her. Alec just nods. They might not be so close in this version of the future, but after the whole Jade Wolf and Maia crying event, he just wanted to protect her and make sure she doesn't have to go through that, ever.

Luke puts his hand on Alec's shoulder to get his attention. "Thank you," He simply says.

Magnus pulls Alec closer to him, proud that everyone got to see Alec away from his whole Head of the Institute persona.

**IZZY: She's not among the dead. There's no sign of her. **

**ALEC: Vampires killing werewolves. This is how wars start, Izzy. **

**[Underhill walks in with Heidi.]**

**IZZY: What the hell is she doing here? **

**UNDERHILL: She said she had information. **

**ALEC: I'm listening.**

**HEIDI: I know who massacred those werewolves. **

"That bitch!" All the girls scream.

**[ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Heidi is sitting on the couch, Alec and Izzy are standing in front of her]**

**ALEC: Why are you so willing to turn on your own clan? **

**HEIDI: Well, they're not my clan, not really. I heard them talking about an attack on the wolves, and I never thought they would actually do it. And now, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say something. [she starts to fake cry]**

"Please tell me the two of you don't believe this," Simon begs.

**IZZY: How do you live with yourself, knowing you murdered that tech at the blood truck? **

**HEIDI: [she stutters] I couldn't. That's why I brought him back to life. Because I felt terrible. I... **

**IZZY: What about Praetor Nick? **

**HEIDI: You don't understand what it's like to be drained of blood, murdered, and then to wake up days later and you have no idea where you are. [she chuckles sadly] You feel like an animal. Alone, and so thirsty. And I just couldn't control myself. **

**IZZY: [looks at Alec] Oh, tell me you don't believe her. She held Simon's family hostage.**

**HEIDI: I know. I still feel so terrible about that. Lilith is the one who talked me into that. I was actually getting better at the Praetor until your blond friend kidnapped me.**

Jace looks down. Maybe this whole chaos with Heidi could have been avoided if he wasn't possessed. Alec sees this reaction and sends comfort through the bond.

**ALEC: Jace... **

**HEIDI: Can I please get another chance? Look, I am not saying that I'm a Girl Scout. I just thought that... I hoped that you could forgive me. **

**IZZY: Never gonna happen. **

**HEIDI: Why? You forgave Raphael. **

"She's trying to turn Alec against Isabelle, so he won't listen to her cautions." Maryse realizes.

**ALEC: What? **

**HEIDI: She didn't tell you? Raphael is the one that brought me back. He kept me locked in the DuMort to run experiments on me. He tortured me for days and then your sister just let him go. **

**ALEC: Is this true? **

**IZZY: [she sighs] Alec, it's not that simple. **

**HEIDI: Sorry, I didn't come here to start a fight. I just want to help.**

'Sure you didn't.' Izzy thinks. If there was one thing in this world that she hated, it was fighting with Alec.

**ALEC: If we give you a clean slate, will you ID the vampires who attacked the Jade Wolf? **

**HEIDI: It would be my honor. **

**[Izzy sighs disbelievingly] **

Everyone turns to Alec. "Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't know!"

They all turn back understanding.

**[PRECINCT]**

**DWYER: Your transport's on its way here. **

**[He opens the door. Jace and Clary sneak in. They have an invisibility rune activated]**

**DWYER: You want something to drink? **

**LUKE: I'm good. [Dwyer leaves.] I thought I told you not to come here. **

**CLARY: And let you end up in prison? **

**LUKE: If I take the fall for this, this investigation ends with me. If the police keep looking around, there's no telling how many lives could be in danger. [There is a shot of the cameras. Luke is talking to the air.]**

"If they look at those tapes, you look like a crazy person," Clary teases.

**CLARY: There is another way, Luke. We're gonna have Simon Encanto the lieutenant. Call it all off. **

**LUKE: Simon can't Encanto the entire NYPD. You saw what happened with Ollie. I told her about the Shadow World and people died because of it. I'm not going to let that happen again. **

**CLARY: So, you're just gonna take the punishment for someone else's crime? Luke, you don't deserve that. **

**LUKE: Actually, I do. I left my pack. **

"Luke…" Maia mumbles.

**CLARY: You had no choice. **

**LUKE: No, you always have choices, Clary. If I'd been at the Jade Wolf when the vampires attacked, maybe things would've ended differently. **

**JACE: Yeah, maybe we would have lost you, too. **

**CLARY: Luke, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to the pack. **

**LUKE: They trusted me, and I abandoned them. **

**CLARY: [she starts to cry] So now you're just gonna abandon me? **

"Clary, it's not like that." Luke tries to explain.

Clary had the same expression as on the screen and says, "It kinda looks like that to me."

**LUKE: Clary, you know that I will always love you. **

**CLARY: Then don't leave me. Please, Luke. Please, not now. Not... I need my dad. **

**LUKE: I'm sorry, kiddo. **

**[WEAPON'S ROOM]**

**[A team of shadowhunters gets ready for a mission.]**

**ALEC: All right. This whole situation started because the last time somebody tried to raid the DuMort, a vampire was assaulted. We cannot afford to let that happen again. So I want this done by the book. **

**UNDERHILL: Great, now he wants things done by the book. **

Everyone either rolls their eyes or looks at the screen disbelievingly. Underhill was supposed to be on Alec's side! What the hell is going on!?

**IZZY: You've been equipped with special tech, holy water. I've diluted it to be non-lethal, but it still packs a punch. **

**ALEC: Any questions? Good. May the Angel be with you. [Izzy is about to leave.] Hold up. You're not going. **

Izzy looks at her brother.

**IZZY: What? **

**ALEC: You should have told me about Raphael.**

"You're going to let her turn you against me?" Izzy asks in a small voice as if she were a child.

"Of course not, Iz. But you have to understand that actions have consequences and I wouldn't care that you let Raphael go, just tell me these things so I don't look like I have no control over the Institute. You know the Clave is trying to get rid of me." Alec explains. Izzy goes to hug her brother.

**IZZY: I know. Look, Alec, Raphael is not a bad person. He just made a horrible mistake. **

**ALEC: He committed a gross violation of the Accords. **

**IZZY: He's trying to turn his life around.**

**ALEC: It doesn't change what he did. **

**IZZY: You're right. Get me a Portal to Detroit. I'll bring Raphael in myself.**

**ALEC: I already have a team standing by to back you up. **

**IZZY: No backup. I need to do this on my own. **

**[Izzy picks up some cuffs. She leaves.]**

"I'm proud of you, Iz" Alec whispers in her ear.

**[INSTITUTE]**

**[Aline walks in]**

"Who's that?" Simon asks.

"Aline Penhallow, the new Consul's daughter. Our cousin." Jace explains.

**ALINE: Yo, Herondale. **

**JACE: Aline, hey. [they hug] It's good to see you. What are you doing in New York? **

**ALINE: Hunting Jonathan. **

**JACE: Yeah, aren't we all? **

**ALINE: According to the field reports, you almost captured him yesterday. **

**JACE: Yeah, almost.**

**ALINE: If it wasn't for the no-kill order, you would have stopped him once and for all. **

**JACE: Well, it's not just an order, you know. Until we get that rune off of Clary, we can't hurt one without hurting the other. **

**ALINE: I understand, but we have no hope of defeating the bastard if we have to keep treating him with kid gloves. **

**JACE: We don't have a choice. **

**ALINE: That's not true. After what he did to my cousin... **

At Maia's questioning look, Jace explains, "She was Sebastian's cousin."

**JACE: Believe me, no one wants to rip Jonathan's throat out more than me. But I'm not going to let anyone hurt Clary. **

**ALINE: Then what do you suggest we do? How many more Shadowhunters have to die trying to capture him? Exactly how many lives is Clary worth? **

Clary looks at the screen guiltily.

**JACE: To me, she's worth everything. And I'm pretty sure Jia would agree. If it wasn't for Clary, Valentine would have murdered your mother at the Gard. You both owe her.**

**[BASEMENT CELLS]**

**[Alec and a few shadowhunters are standing in front of a few vampires]**

**ALEC: We know you led the attack on the Jade Wolf. **

**VAMPIRE: Says who? You can't prove anything. **

**[Maia and Simon walk in]**

**MAIA: I can. **

**ALEC: You're alive. **

**MAIA: [she walks up to Griffin.] No thanks to him. I saw him cut Russell's throat myself. **

**ALEC: Take them with the others. [Shadowhunters take the vampires away] Maia, I'm sorry for your loss. **

**MAIA: Where's Heidi? **

**ALEC: She wasn't one of the killers, was she? **

**MAIA: No. **

**ALEC: She's the one who brought them in.**

**SIMON: We're talking about the same Heidi, right? **

**MAIA: She would never do that. Not unless she was getting something out of it.**

**ALEC: I did agree to exonerate her for her past crimes. **

**SIMON: You're kidding me, right?**

**ALEC: Look, tensions between the vampires and the werewolves are higher than they've ever been. I had to bring the killers into custody in order to prevent an all-out war. **

**MAIA: That doesn't mean you needed to let Heidi off the hook. I could have ID'd them myself.**

**ALEC: For all I knew, you were dead. You should've called me. **

**MAIA: I was busy making sure that Jordan wasn't gonna die. Luke told us that he was gonna handle it. **

**SIMON: So, you're just letting Heidi go, then? That's your plan? **

**ALEC: Look, I know how you guys must feel. **

**MAIA: No, I don't think that you do. It's my pack that got slaughtered. **

**ALEC: Heidi wasn't there. Those vampires were. You said that yourself. **

**MAIA: But they were carrying out Heidi's plans. Jordan said that she planned the whole thing. **

**ALEC: Can you prove that?**

Maia looks at Alec, "What?!" she yells.

"If I don't have any proof and I arrest a vampire I could have a full-on war on my hands. As I said before, the Clave will not hesitate to get Aldertree back in my place." Alec says. Maia looks down. She had never thought of it from his perspective.

**SIMON: I think I know someone who can.**

**[OPS CENTER]**

**[Underhill was doing a full body scan. He slides a card down the table toward Magnus]**

**UNDERHILL: That'll do it. **

**MAGNUS: I'm finished? **

**UNDERHILL: Yeah. Those are your keys. I'd explain what doors they open, but to be honest, I'm not totally sure. Most of the Shadowhunters just use the Unlock rune. So, good luck. **

"Honestly, what's his problem?!" Alec exclaims.

**MAGNUS: Hmm. I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you? **

**UNDERHILL: No, of course not. I guess I'm not sure having you move in here is such a great idea. **

**MAGNUS: Hmm. Because I'm a warlock? **

**UNDERHILL: No. No, no, no. Personally, I don't mind, but we've got protocols against this sort of thing. **

**MAGNUS: Don't worry. I don't plan on living here longer than I have to. I love Alec, but these screens are giving me migraines. **

**UNDERHILL: I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was a temporary thing. And hey, for what it's worth, I'm glad that you and Alec managed to work everything out.**

**MAGNUS: Excuse me?**

**UNDERHILL: Yeah, he, uh, told me you were having some differences. **

**MAGNUS: Oh, he did, did he? **

**UNDERHILL: Yeah.**

**MAGNUS: Excuse me.**

"Are you jealous?" Clary whispers.

"Don't be ridiculous, Biscuit. I never get jealous," Magnus lies.

Izzy and Clary giggle at Magnus' reaction.

**[HOTEL DUMORT]**

**[Heidi walks in. A female vampire recognises her and approaches.]**

**VAMPIRE: Heidi? We thought the Shadowhunters had taken you. **

**HEIDI: What? **

**VAMPIRE: Well, they came in here. They took Josh, Griffin, El, all of them. **

**HEIDI: But how did they know who to arrest? **

**VAMPIRE: I don't know. **

**HEIDI: Well, you know what this means. That one of us here is a traitor. Whoever did this will be sorry. **

"We need to stop her. Honestly!" Simon shouts.

**[KENNEDY COMMUNITY CENTER]**

**[Raphael walks to Irma with a brown bag.]**

**IRMA: Thank you, Raphael. **

Magnus smiles at Raphael.

**RAPHAEL: You're welcome, Irma. [Irma leaves.] You can stop hiding now. Isabelle. **

**[Izzy walks in]**

**IZZY: Raphael. By the authority of the Clave, I'm placing you under arrest.**

**RAPHAEL: I figured someone would come for me eventually, but I never thought it'd be you. **

**IZZY: I should've never let you go in the first place. **

**RAPHAEL: It was God's will, as it is you coming here now. If I must atone for my sins, so be it. But it is great to see you again. **

**IZZY: You, too. I just wish it was under different circumstances. **

**RAPHAEL: No. It's okay. I understand. You have your duty. Would you mind if I finish mine before we go? **

Izzy looks at the screen desperately. She may not be in a relationship with him anymore, but he will always be a friend.

"Look, if we can stop him from doing the whole testing Heidi thing, I can let him go." Alec tells his sister and boyfriend who both smile appreciatively.

**[He motions to the table. Izzy nods and helps him clean up the trays.]**

**[Clary is using the punching bag. Aline walks in with a sword] **

**ALINE: Need a sparring partner? **

**CLARY: Sure. [she picks up her dual kindjals. They start to circle one another] You're Consul Penhallow's daughter? **

**ALINE: Aline. You're Valentine's daughter? **

**CLARY: Unfortunately. It's nice to finally meet you. [Aline takes a jab. Clary blocks it] I'm guessing you didn't come all the way from Alicante just to train.**

**ALINE: I heard your brother was in New York. I was hoping you might be able to help me track him down. **

**CLARY: If I knew where my brother was, I'd be out hunting him myself. I already told the Clave everything I know. **

**ALINE: You wrote in your report that you're looking for a sword called the Morning Star. [Aline hits Clary. She loses one kindjal] Yeah, he calls it a family relic. He somehow got it in that twisted head of his that I'm gonna help him find it. [They hit each other again. They start hand to hand combat] **

**ALINE: Are you? **

**CLARY: Am I what? **

**ALINE: Gonna help him? **

**CLARY: No. **

**ALINE: But you did let him buy you a bottle of water. Is it really that hard to recognize your own brother?**

"Your cousin isn't exactly the nicest" Clary points out.

"She usually isn't like that." Jace explains.

**CLARY: I was stalling for backup. **

**ALINE: Except when they got there, you let him go.**

**CLARY: I didn't. [Clary falls to the ground] **

**ALINE: That hurt? Good. I want Jonathan to feel it. **

Simon gets mad. How dare this girl use his best friend to hurt her brother!

**[Clary gets mad. She starts to kick and punch Aline. Finally, Clary got Aline on the floor. Clary starts to punch her in the face. Jace runs in and pulls Clary away from Aline.] **

"CLARY!" Everyone yells.

**JACE: Clary! Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing? **

**CLARY: [she tries to approach Aline, but Jace holds her back] Aline, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**JACE: Hey! **

**CLARY: I am so sorry. **

**JACE: [turns to Aline] You all right? **

**ALINE: [she sits up wiping blood off her face] Do I look all right? **

**CLARY: I just... I need some air. **

**JACE: I'm coming with you. **

"You're clingy." Alec teases.

Jace just smirks back, "Maybe we will see how clingy you are," he teases.

**CLARY: No. I need to be alone.**

**[Clary runs out]**

**[SIMON'S VAN]**

**MAIA: Are you sure this is gonna work? **

**SIMON: Nora Kendall's the one who gave Jordan the tip about Heidi being at the DuMort. **

**MAIA: But wasn't she encantoed? **

**SIMON: She was. But if she could prove that Heidi coordinated all of this, I think that's the evidence Alec needs. **

**MAIA: But what good is our witness when Heidi wiped her memory? **

**SIMON: I'm gonna un-Encanto her. **

"Un-Encanto?" Izzy asks her boyfriend. Simon shrugs.

"I have no idea."

**MAIA: Can you really do that? **

**SIMON: We'll find out. She's at the hospital as we speak. **

**[NORA'S ROOM, HOSPITAL]**

**[Nora wakes up. Heidi is there.]**

**HEIDI: Hi, Nora. **

**NORA: No, Heidi, please, no.**

**HEIDI: [she shushes Nora] I need you to do something for me. [she Encanto's] I need you to hold your breath. **

**[Nora starts to hold her breath. Heidi leaves. The EKG is beeping rapidly. Simon and Maia walk in, they stop to talk to a doctor]**

**SIMON: Um, we're looking for Nora Kendall. **

**DOCTOR: Are you family? **

**SIMON: I'm the one who brought her in. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, I see. Um, right this way. [the doctor leads them to the room window.]**

**SIMON: Thank you. **

**[Nora is there with a whole bunch of tubes and a breathing mask]**

"Oh, my god!" Simon says.

**DOCTOR: She seemed to be on the mend and then she suddenly stopped breathing. Poor thing. I'm just glad her friend got to see her before it happened. **

**MAIA: Her friend? **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, a blonde girl, about your age. She was very nice.**

**[Simon and Maia look at each other and back at Nora]**

**MAIA: Heidi. **

**[ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec's working, Magnus walks in]**

**ALEC: Hey, how was your first day? You all set up? **

**MAGNUS: Hmm. Good to go. Your handsome friend took care of everything. [Magnus sits on a chair next to him]**

"DON'T ANSWER! IT'S A TRAP!" the girls yell. Alec jumps in shock.

**ALEC: Underhill? **

**MAGNUS: You think he's handsome?**

Everyone, but the couple laugh. Magnus pouts and Alec looks confused. 'What's so funny?'

**ALEC: I guess? **

**MAGNUS: Hmm. **

**ALEC: Is that a problem? **

**MAGNUS: No. Yes. I don't know if I feel comfortable with you airing out our dirty laundry to the entire Institute. **

**ALEC: What are you talking about? **

**MAGNUS: [he sighs] You told him we were having relationship issues. **

**ALEC: So I'm not allowed to talk to people about my problems? **

**MAGNUS: Well, sure. But him? You barely even know him. **

**ALEC: You're right. I'm... I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was a big deal. **

**MAGNUS: [he sighs, again] I know. I just feel... Sometimes, I... **

**ALEC: Wait. You're jealous. **

"Ding. Ding, ding! You finally got it big brother." Izzy tells her.

**MAGNUS: I don't get jealous. **

**ALEC: [he grins] You're jealous. You're actually jealous. **

**MAGNUS: I've never gotten jealous. This is not... [Alec is laughing at him. Alec's phone rings] Answer it. **

Everyone was laughing, except Magnus. He was just smiling at Alec.

**[It's Simon. Cut to who's talking]**

**ALEC: Hello? **

**SIMON: Alec, it's Simon. The Daylighter. **

Alec just looks at Simon. "Why didn't you introduce yourself like that?"

"Well, you probably don't have my number in your phone, so…" Simon concludes.

"I do actually." Alec says surprising everyone.

**ALEC: I know who you are. **

**SIMON: Maia and I found a witness. She can prove that Heidi set this whole thing up. Is Magnus there with you? **

**[Alec puts his phone on speaker]**

**ALEC: Where is she? **

**SIMON: That's sort of the thing. She's in the hospital. Heidi got to her first. The doctors say she's in some kind of irreversible coma, but I thought maybe Magnus could heal her. **

**MAGNUS: I'll be right there. **

**SIMON: Awesome. [he hangs up] Magnus is on the way. Maia? **

**[Maia's gone. She is walking toward to the exit. On her way out, she steals a syringe.]**

"What are you thinking?" Luke asks. Maia shrugs.

**[INSTITUTE]**

**[Jace runs up to catch up with Aline]**

**JACE: Hey, you sure you're okay?**

**ALINE: Nothing an iratze couldn't fix. Although, I just got this shirt. [There is blood on her shirt]**

**JACE: Look, I'll send it downstairs. I'll get it cleaned. Or better yet, I'll buy you a new one. **

**ALINE: If you're being nice to me so I won't report this, it's not gonna work. **

**JACE: Aline, come on, please. She's been through a lot. **

**ALINE: Jace, what she did out there, it wasn't normal. There's something seriously wrong with her. **

**JACE: She's under an enormous amount of stress. The last thing she needs right now is for word to get out that she beat up the Consul's daughter. **

"That's not stress." Simon says.

**ALINE: She didn't beat me up. I was mostly winning until the end. **

The Lightwoods laugh at Aline's pride.

**JACE: Yeah. **

**ALINE: [she sighs] If she didn't save my mom's life, I'd have her arrested. But I swear to the Angel, if she does anything like that again... **

**JACE: She won't. I promise. All she needs is a little time to get her head straight. **

**ALINE: I hope you're right. **

**[Aline walks away]**

**[Near the Brooklyn Bridge]**

**[Jonathan walks in, he stops when he sees Clary]**

The entire room are instantly on edge.

**JONATHAN: Beautiful night, isn't it? **

**CLARY: What the hell are you doing here? **

**JONATHAN: Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing. **

**CLARY: Is this some kind of trap? **

**JONATHAN: I don't know. You tell me. I find it hard to believe that our meeting here is a pure coincidence. I had no intention of stopping here tonight. I have my own business to take care of, and yet, as I was walking by, I felt a sudden urge to stop. And here you are. You must've felt it, too. It seems that our rune has brought us together. I was worried about you earlier. **

**[Jonathan starts to walk toward her]**

**CLARY: You stay back. **

**JONATHAN: Whoever you were fighting, they must've gotten in a few good shots, didn't they? **

**CLARY: You come any closer, I will call the Institute. **

"You should've called us." Jace says worriedly.

**JONATHAN: Shouldn't you have done that already? Or are you enjoying this conversation as much as I am? **

**CLARY: God, you make me sick, you know that? **

**JONATHAN: And yet, we're destined to be together. Our meeting here tonight proves it. **

**CLARY: [she scoffs] This isn't destiny, Jonathan. It's a damn rune. **

**JONATHAN: You love me, Clary. I can feel it. It's why you let me go yesterday and why you won't turn me in now. Come with me. I know a part of you wants to. **

"He's creeping me out." Clary says. Her brother was over here kissing her and telling her that she should love him in the same way.

**CLARY: No part of me wants anything to do with you. **

**JONATHAN: For now. I've got that appointment to keep.**

**[Jonathan leaves. The air whooshes and Clary looks behind her, Jonathan is gone. She starts to cry and looks around her, paranoid] **

**[HOSPITAL]**

**[Magnus is using his magic on her. Nora wakes up and takes off her breathing mask. Magnus starts to be affected, but quickly composes himself and smiles at Alec who smiles back.]**

Alec looks at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. Magnus waves him off. They don't need to keep having this conversation.

**SIMON: Hey. **

**NORA: You brought me here. **

**SIMON: It's okay. You're safe now. **

**[OUTSIDE THE ROOM]**

**Maia's voicemail: This is Maia. If you're hearing this, it's because my phone's battery sucks. Leave a message. **

**SIMON: Maia, it's me. Magnus was able to heal Nora. And we were right. Heidi was behind everything and Nora can prove it. Call me back. **

**[ALLEY]**

**[Heidi stops when Maia comes out from behind a pole.]**

**HEIDI: Oh, look who it is. The big, bad wolf. **

**MAIA: The Shadowhunters forgave you, but I haven't. I know you gave that order to kill my pack. **

**HEIDI: I don't know what you're talking about. That was Griffin's idea. **

**MAIA: And that poor girl in the hospital? **

**HEIDI: Nora? Her dad's an orthodontist, so, she's not poor. **

"Is she actually doing this? Just cut the crap!" Maia says.

**MAIA: Cut the crap. [Heidi chuckles] This is your last chance. Turn yourself in. **

**HEIDI: Or what? **

**MAIA: You die. Right here, right now. **

**HEIDI: [she laughs and starts to approach Maia] You're serious? You actually think that you can kill me? If I were you, I would've brought a weapon. **

**MAIA: I'll manage. **

**HEIDI: You really don't get it, do you? You can't stop me. Nobody can. **

**[They start to fight] **

**MAIA: You killed my pack, my family. They did nothing to you! [Maia's eyes turn green. She charges at Heidi]**

**HEIDI: [she hisses exposing her fangs] You're right. I killed them, just like I'm gonna kill you. **

"We got the confession. You can just leave, and we can trap her." Alec informs her.

**[Heidi bites Maia. Heidi then backs away; Maia holds the wound. Heidi cradles her stomach lying on the ground. She's turning into some sort of ash] **

**HEIDI: What's happening? **

**MAIA: I injected myself with holy water. It does nothing to werewolves, but vampires? I bet it feels a lot like silver poisoning. **

"You killed her!?" Simon shouts disbelievingly.

**HEIDI: You bitch! **

**[Heidi starts to choke. Magnus, Alec, and Simon come out of a portal. Alec looks at Maia disapprovingly]**

"Oh, no. He's doing the disapproving stare." Izzy warns.

**MAIA: I'll see you in Hell. **

**[Simon looks at Maia concerned/scared]**

**[CLARY'S ROOM]**

**[Clary is sitting on her bed, staring at the fire. There is some indistinct whispering. Clary approaches the fire and crouches down, staring at it curiously. She puts her hand in the fire. Her hand starts to burn.]**

"Clary what are you doing?" Jace asks concerned.

**[NY STREETS]**

**[Jonathan is walks and stops suddenly and groans. He looks at his palm, which is burnt. He smiles and continues to walk]**

**[CLARY'S ROOM]**

**[Jace runs in and pulls her away from the fire.]**

**JACE: Clary! Hey! [he activates her iratze] What were you thinking?**

**CLARY: I... I don't know. The rune... [The rune is burning. Jace looks mad]**

**JACE: We need to get you to the Silent Brothers. Right now. **

**[Clary looks away worried.]**

**[BASEMENT CELLS]**

**[All the vampires are brought in, including Raphael.]**

**GUARD: [they shove Raphael] Move it. Behind the others. Careful. **

**[Izzy and Raphael walk toward each other, tears in their eyes]**

**RAPHAEL: Every day I worked in that soup kitchen, I dreamed about you walking through that front door. I tried to think of what I'd say. **

**IZZY: You don't have to say anything. **

**RAPHAEL: And yet, this is my last chance. Never being able to see your face again... That's the price I must pay. **

**IZZY: Raphael... [they hold hands] **

**RAPHAEL: Just... I just want you to know... that I will always care about you. **

**IZZY: I'll always care about you, too. **

**IZZY: Goodbye, Raphael. **

**GUARD: The Portal's engaged. Let's move. **

**RAPHAEL: Goodbye.**

**[They let go of their hands. Raphael starts to follow the other vampires. They look at each other and smile a little.]**

Everyone smiles at the relationship of Raphael and Izzy.

**[ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Alec is sitting at his desk. Maia is standing in front of him]**

**MAIA: Come on, I already told you. I made it clear to Heidi that she should turn herself in, and then she attacked me. I mean, you saw the rest. **

"You're actually going to try and lie to him?" Jace asks.

"What do you mean?" Maia asks the Lightwood siblings.

"Alec can smell a lie almost a mile away. Especially from people he considers younger siblings." Izzy explains.

**ALEC: You baited Heidi into attacking you, knowing full well the holy water would kill her. **

**MAIA: She killed herself. I didn't technically break any laws. **

**ALEC: You're free to go. **

**MAIA: That's it? **

**ALEC: Said so yourself. You didn't break any laws.**

**[Maia leaves.]**

"Thank you." Maia says appreciatively.

**[HALLWAY]**

**[Maia closes Alec's door behind her. She walks over to Simon who looks troubled.]**

**MAIA: It's over. Finally. Hey, I know you sired her. I guess it must be tough. **

**SIMON: Yeah, I hated her. She wrecked my family. But we could've done it the right way. **

**MAIA: She would've gotten out eventually. **

**SIMON: You don't know that. **

**MAIA: At least now we know she'll never hurt anyone ever again. **

**SIMON: I get it. But killing her? That's not right. **

**MAIA: Simon, the world is a better place without her. **

**SIMON: But that doesn't make this okay, Maia. There's a system for a reason. And if we keep breaking the rules, what makes us better than her? **

**[Simon leaves]**

Maia looks at Simon in disbelief. If anyone would be on her side, it would be Simon.

"Well said." Alec simply says. Simon nods back

**[ALEC'S OFFICE]**

**[Magnus walks in Alec's office.]**

**MAGNUS: You were looking for me? **

**ALEC: Yeah.**

**MAGNUS: Alexander, if this is about what we were talking about earlier, I was wrong. You have every right to talk out your problems with your friends, no matter how good-looking they are. **

"Although, I would prefer that you go for the ugly ones, or the ones that are girls." Magnus laughs.

**ALEC: This isn't about that. This is about you living at the Institute. Oh. Believe me, I want to live with you, but you were right. Having an outsider live at the Institute, that is against protocol. And how can I expect everyone else to follow the rules, if I don't follow them myself? **

**MAGNUS: I understand. I'll move out first thing in the morning. **

**ALEC: However, there is no protocol that says the head of the Institute has to actually live at the Institute. So, when you find a place, I was hoping that we could... both move in... together. **

**MAGNUS: Only if I get my own walk-in closet. **

**ALEC: You mean that? **

**MAGNUS: Of course. I love you. [he grunts]**

Magnus and Alec smile at each other. "We could move in when we get back."

Alec smiles and kisses him. "Now look who's clingy." Jace teases, ruining the moment.

**ALEC: Magnus? **

**MAGNUS: I'm fine. [he starts coughing] **

**ALEC: Magnus? Magnus? Magnus? **

**[Magnus falls into Alec's arms and his nose is bleeding. He starts to speak Indonesian.] **

**MAGNUS: Medic! Somebody get help! Magnus! [he shouts to the door.] Someone get help!  
**"MAGNUS!" Everyone yells, Alec being the loudest.

"Ignoring that, I know why Underhill was being rude the entire day. He didn't like that you weren't following the rules." Clary says.

"I'm aware, but I couldn't let Magnus live on the street." Alec defends.

Alec just walks away after that. Something was going on with Magnus and he isn't telling Alec anything.

Magnus looks at the group, all of them encouraging him to go talk to Alec.

"Alexander?" Magnus asks. He puts his hand on Alec's biceps, turning him around.

"What aren't' you telling me? You're practically dying, and I can do nothing about it!" Alec yells. Magnus looks at him guiltily. He had to explain it to Alec.

"Don't worry, Magnus. All will be explained in the next episode." The warlock says. Everyone looks back at the screen.**  
**


End file.
